Naruto: The Kaiju Renaissance
by 1Ring2ruleThemAll
Summary: Starting with the battle on the bridge, Naruto witnesses something that will change his life forever. As he will now face far more powerful oppenents and try to controll his new powers. How will he handle being the container of not just Kurama, but also the weilder of a catastrophic power. Secrets are revealed as a new era dawns. Contest and Poll is now over!
1. Arc 1 Chapter 1: Return of the King

**Hello there everyone I hope that each and everyone of you are enjoying themselves on this fine day! I would like to present to you my very first fanfic that is featured around the popular anime Naruto while also crossing in Godzilla. Now this chapter and many past it have been updated with my current writing style, and have been patched up.**

**If you are new to my story I ask that you leave constructive criticism and no flames. There are going to be vary few OCs in this story as a warning to those who would want to know, as well as eventual character death, especially in this first chapter so you have been warned. There will be hardly any OOC as I try to incorporate every character's natural personality into it.**

**Now this story will seldom follow the cannon up until after the chunin exams. This story will not follow the main story of Naruto except with a few exceptions and only in two planned arcs out of the five big arcs I have planned in this story. With that out of the way I hereby give you my fanfic, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan fiction. Naruto is rightfully owned by his respected owners at Jump, vizmedia, and Massashi Kishimoto. Godzilla is rightfully owned by Toho. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Return of the King

With a grunt Naruto fell to the ground holding his side as he tried to remove the senbon that had etched into his skin. It was rather painful as he tried to pull it out only to feel a flaming sensation take over that area causing him to grit his teeth. At the same time Naruto was having a hard time trying to get back up as the rest of his body also had assorted senbon embedded into it.

Across from him Sasuke wasn't faring any better as he looked over at his friend who was struggling. 'Damn dobe! Hurry up and get up otherwise this is going to get really bad!' Sasuke thought as he managed to get back up into a standing position.

Watching the two from the safety of his mirrors Haku was curious at what the two would do next. Both of them were reaching their limits, and Sasuke's sharingan could no longer keep track of him. Knowing what he must do Haku hesitated as he did not want to take either of the two's lives.

'I do not think I can simply destroy the kindness in my heart as I first thought.' Haku grimaced. 'Perhaps I can simply make them give up or force them into a death like state to fool Zabuza-sama.' Trying to decide on the issue Haku was torn between his loyalty and his heart, and whatever actions that would follow would carry different consequences.

Seeing that Haku hadn't moved yet Sasuke flew through hand signs before ending on Tiger. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed before breathing out a stream of fire that converged into a raging sphere of heat and flames that raced towards the mirror that Haku was in.

Caught off-guard by the charging fireball, Haku dashed to another mirror and proceed to throw a couple senbon to throw off Sasuke. Seeing them coming towards him Sasuke tried to deflect them with a kunai, however two of the three senbon met Sasuke causing him to gasp in pain. Seeing his friend in a bind Naruto pushed himself up as he wanted to assist him.

Haku seeing this attempted to keep Naruto by throwing a few senbon towards him, however, at the same time a sudden breeze came from the sea sending the senbon off course much to Haku and Sasuke's fears. Instead of heading for the the space right next to Naruto's ear, they were now heading for Naruto's jugular and other vital areas.

Naruto, still fumbling, did not see the senbon approaching him and was ignorant of how much danger he was in right at that moment. Sasuke seeing this happening right before his eyes reacted as fast as possible and pushed his friend out of the way only to have the senbon imbedded into his body. Naruto's eyes widen as he saw his rival fall right before his eyes.

The shock was present for the first few seconds before Naruto made his way towards his friend trying desperately to see if he was still alive. "Come on teme, enough joking around and get up already!" Naruto murmured to his fallen friend. Turing him over Naruto's face was covered in shock and fear as looked at his friend. The senbon had completely altered their predestined course due to the sudden wind, and the result were senbon imbedded into Sasuke's stomach, chest, side, and jugular.

After being turned over Sasuke's opened slowly revealing a slight glaze as he struggled to breath. "What are you doing dobe! You should be watching your back!" Sasuke warned as he struggled with his speech. He could feel it, some how he could tell that a senbon penetrated his right lung causing it to collapse and be flooded by internal bleeding.

"Sasuke, why?" Naruto started getting Sasuke's attention. "Why did you do that?!"

"I don't know, my body just reacted." Sasuke choked out. Sasuke had an urge to swallow but when he attempted it caused the senbon to shift around in his throat causing him to gag for a moment.

Naruto gasped at seeing this as he wanted to rip out the senbon so badly from his friends throat. "Sasuke! Stay with me damn it! You still want to avenge your clan right?!" he yelled.

Sasuke was absent in thought for a moment as he thought about his "destined plan". When he thought of it he realized how pointless it was to try and kill his brother when in reality he should have just asked him the reason for doing it. Thinking back to that time he had allowed his brother's words to affect him to this point, changing him from what he use to be.

"Naruto," Sasuke stuttered. "I wont be able to avenge my clan, but I don't care anymore." It was then that Naruto realized that Sasuke's breaths were becoming shallower after each time he spoke.

"What do you mean you don't care? Are you just going to give up without a fight?!" Naruto asked him, only for Sasuke to smile sadly up at him.

"I've finally realized that everything that I wanted to do was pointless now is all." Sasuke admitted. "I shouldn't have been so quick as to blame my brother for everything without learning more about what happened that night."

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered silently as he watched his friend's eyes begin to glaze over.

"I have really enjoyed our friendship Naruto, and I'm sorry that I'll be leaving you to train Konohamaru all by yourself." Sasuke apologized softly. "Make sure you teach him the right way of doing things and not just your stupid way about."

"Quit talking like that buddy, you know that if it's just me I wont be able to make him a badass like you." Naruto explained, although at this point Naruto was no longer able to hold back his tears as they ran down his face.

"You really are a dobe aren't you." Sasuke stated catching Naruto off-guard. "I know full well that your stronger than let on or rather than you yourself know. Remember Mizuki sensei." Naruto was surprised as he had never told anyone about that event with the scroll, especially since he was told to keep quite about it.

"I was practicing my stealth technique when I saw you, I saw everything Naruto." Sasuke explained. "You can reach the title of Hokage if you truly set heart to it, remember that, because unlike me you have a dream that can be reached." Naruto was finding it hard trying to respond to this as he kept choking his own words every time he wanted to say something.

Sasuke could see this and just smiled at his friend. "Don't worry Naruto it doesn't hurt anymore." This was heartbreaking as Naruto was watching his friend's life slowly drain away. "Although I would like to ask you to do me a favor, find my brother and ask him...ask him why he did it, please." Even though he was unable to reply properly Naruto nodded his head so that Sasuke could understand that he would do it.

"And one last thing, I would like to give you something...before I die." Sasuke mentioned as he raised his hand up to Naruto's forehead just as his brother had done to him years ago. The words were there and Naruto could make them out but it didn't register as he saw the final traces of light in Sasuke's eyes leave and his hand falling from his forehead limp. The rest of his body followed suit as his natural heat went away, only to be replaced by the cold touches of death.

He had given Naruto his last words and a gift that made shake in sadness and despair. Sasuke's face showed that in those last few moments he was right, and that he did not feel any pain when he passed. Leaning down Naruto took hold of his friend for the last time as he wept over his friends death.

Haku had been watching the whole time. He dared not move from his spot as he watched Sasuke's final moments up until his death. The guilt that riding from this was ever present as Haku clutched his chest. 'I never meant to kill either one of them, only scare them into surrendering, but now I've taken that boy's life.' Haku thought as he trembled within the mirror.

Elsewhere, deep within the recesses of Naruto's mind something began to stir. The Kyuubi, also known as Kurama, sensed Naruto's negative emotions and awoke to see the boy crying over the death of his best friend. "How pathetic, crying over a weak friend who let himself die, what a waste." Kurama retorted. "However, this would be a prime time to subject the boy to my power so to give him a taste of how powerful it is."

The waters within the mind began to stir catching the attention of the Kyuubi. "Has the child already learned of a way to enter this place?" Kurama wondered before slowly coming to a different conclusion. "No, this is something else." Suddenly, without warning, the entirety of the mindscape began to shake violently alarming Kurama as the darkness beyond the light of his cage began to twist and take shape.

A sound eerily similar to a primitive growl resonated in the chamber sending a chill down Kurama's spine. In fact it made his heart skip a beat as a giant clawed hand extended from the darkness taking up most of the left side of the chamber that was within Kurama's sight. Large dorsal fins began to rise up from the ground illuminating a repeated light blue hue as though each dorsal fin was being tested. Then finally another large clawed appendage appeared on his right.

Then Kurama heard one of the loudest bellows he has ever heard, at first it was low and quite, but then it changed into a full on roar as the large figure fully emerged towering over the now small cage. It soon became apparent to Kurama that he was trembling, something that he hasn't done in a long time as he gazed up into a much larger pair of eyes.

* * *

Haku looked on at the two boys feeling regret for what he had done when his senses screamed at him. A cold, destructive, foreboding feeling had appeared almost out of no where as Haku was taken back by the sudden emergence. It was then that he noticed the sudden change coming from Naruto.

Naruto still had his head down, but Haku could feel the hatred radiating from him. Slowly blue hued energy began to manifest and morph around Naruto. It covered his head, chest, arms, and legs before forming a powerful tail clearly surprising Haku. It was then that Haku began to notice that Naruto's wounds were healing at an accelerated rate that was far from normal.

Slowly Naruto's physical features began to change as his hands grew claws and his feet talons. The teeth inside of his mouth sharpened as took on a primitive appearance. His hair was slowly transitioning from its bright blond color into a dull white that was nearly matching Kakashi's in comparison. 'There is something wrong with this boy!' Haku thought as he continued observing. 'This power is destructive and the hatred is crushing!'

Looking up at towards Haku, Naruto gave him a horrific glare as he revealed that his eye color had also changed. They were no longer caring bright blue that Haku had seen before; now they were blazing orange and filled with hatred. Haku was taken back as he kept staring into Naruto's eyes the more he felt like he was staring death in the face. Taking out a couple Senbon Haku prepared to attack until he realized that Naruto was right in front of the mirror with his fist held back preparing to strike him down in one hit.

Quickly jumping away Haku was surprised when the sheer force from Naruto's punch left a massive indent in the bridge and had managed to shatter the other mirrors adjacent to the one that was broken by his fist. Haku was completely shocked by the sheer strength that was being shown by Naruto, and quickly threw his senbon at the angered genin.

To his surprise Naruto didn't attempt to dodge it, and the senbons were deflected by the cloak with utter ease. Haku then attempted to launch more senbon as he jumped through his mirrors only for same thing to happen at every possible angle. Naruto though has had enough. He began to slowly gather around him large amounts of energy that was starting to emit substantial amounts of heat.

Suddenly Haku noticed that his mirrors were slowly beginning to melt away, all of them! Just as Haku was about to make a run for it Naruto unleashed all of his collected energy into a bright wave of heat breaking all of the mirrors and sending Haku flying into the air away from the site. After releasing his "discharge" Naruto let loose a loud yell that resonated with his cloak making it sound like a loud and powerful monster.

* * *

As this was happening Kakashi was trying to deal with Zabuza as he carefully dodged any fatal blows from his opponent's sword's path. "Do you really think that those two brats of yours have any chance at beating Haku?" Zabuza asked him as he jumped back into the mist.

"I wouldn't judge them so easily, those two have a knack for doing the unexpected." Kakashi stated as he kept his senses sharp trying to anticipate Zabuza's next move.

It was then that Kakashi felt a sudden surge of power coming from the area where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting. 'Thing power, is it the Kyuubi?!' Kakashi thought before realizing that this wasn't the same feeling from twelve years ago. 'No, this is something very different.'

At the same time Zabuza felt the same thing, but unlike Kakashi he recognized this power very well, and every part of his body started to tremble as recollection of his past began to reemerge after all this time. 'This power! It can only mean one thing, oh no, HAKU!' Zabuza then began rushing towards the source but was stopped by Kakashi, who had sent his dogs to pin him to one place.

"DAMN IT!" Zabuza cursed as Kakashi appeared with a lighting blade in his hand. "Out of my way Kakashi!" He was desperately trying to break free of the hounds' grip but failing, to which he cursed his luck.

"Not a chance! Do you think that I would let you attack my own students while I sat back and watched?! No, this is it for Zabuza!" Kakashi replied as he pulled his arm back ready to strike.

"Are you some kind of idiot?! I'm trying to save my apprentice, not waste my time on some small fry when I'm trying to save my apprentice!" Zabuza yelled back only to realize what he said a couple seconds later.

He had always considered Haku like his own son, but he would always hide it as he wanted to make him stronger than he was. Ever since he found him, Zabuza saw something special in the boy, something that reminded him of the times when he use to be young and happy. It then made sense why he would choose to save Haku and raise him.

It wasn't because he saw him as mere tool that could be casted aside later on, but as a source to bring back the happiness he had long lost in his life. It was then that another wave of energy erupted sending massive whirlwinds towards them knocking all of them back. This had allowed Zabuza to break free and run straight for Haku.

The mist that was once covering the entire area was now beginning to disperse after that last eruption of wind sent a good portion of it away. It was amazing that the jutsu had lasted long after Zabuza had stopped supplying it the necessary chakra to keep it up.

Once he reached the clearing he was completely shocked at what he saw. Memories began flashing back to different points in his life as he recalled all of the similar events that had transpired. His worst fears were becoming true as he looked at the destruction in front of him. Flames were burning, and smoke was being lifted up into the air covering the sky. The result was an impeding shadow looming across the area with the only light coming from the flames.

After standing there for some time Kakashi appeared out of the residual mist charging Zabuza, but quickly stopped after seeing the damage around them both. "What could have done this?!" Kakashi wondered aloud. He continued looking until he finally noticed Sasuke's limp body and quickly rushed towards it. "SASUKE!"

As soon as he reached him he began checking for a pulse or any sign that his student was still alive, only he did not. He then noticed the injuries that Sasuke had sustained during his fight and quickly began to feel that he had failed him as his sensei. He blamed himself for letting him and Naruto go on and fight Zabuza's apprentice. It was then that he quickly noticed something. 'Wait where's Naruto?!'

It was then that Kakashi heard Zabuza speak. "Kakashi, that blond brat of yours...is he an Uzumaki?" Zabuza asked rather hesitantly.

Kakashi was taken back by Zabuza's sudden interest in his other genin, but answered rather annoyed. "Yes, but why are you asking?!" Kakashi demanded until he noticed Zabuza becoming tense.

"Then it's true, the King has returned." Zabuza stated as he looked onwards at a silhouetted image of Naruto amongst the flames that were illuminating the area as he continued on his blind rampage.

* * *

**Well that's it for now I guess. This chapter has been updated and anyone who still isn't happy that I killed off Sasuke will have to deal with it because it will become relevant later on in the story. Now the little gift will become an important plot point later, so for now enjoy what I have to offer. Remember this is my take on the Naruto universe with a Godzilla crossover so it will not follow cannon as much as you might think.**

**Now then if you have any questions or constructive criticism pm me or leave a review and I will get back to you. Remember no flames because I will ignore it if it isn't constructive, and that will be it. Anyway this is 1Ring2ruleThemAll, catch you later!**


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed p1

**Hey there everybody this is 1Ring2ruleThemAll with another updated chapter of N:TKR! Yep this chapter has also been updated with my current writing style and has been nicely patched up. I enjoyed redoing this chapter because I felt that this chapter had a lot that needed to be addressed, and a lot that could be added. In fact there are a couple of scenes in this that I discussed with a friend of mine that were added for the humor.**

**Now I will say that this chapter has a little bit of new stuff in it but mainly to keep with the flow as well as to foreshadow future events that will and have yet to come, so keep that in mind. Now disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan fiction. Naruto is rightfully owned by his respected owners at Jump, vizmedia, and Massashi Kishimoto. Godzilla is rightfully owned by Toho. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed Part 1

It was spring when he met his first friend. He was training in his family's jutsu when he was noticed. Watching as he practiced, a feeling of awe and jealousy took hold in his heart of the mastery that was being displayed. They were both close to same age, although one being older only by a year.

The blond, after noticing that he had been seen, and decided that it was time to leave before any type of communication would be made. This had left the other boy confused as to why the blond boy was watching him, taking note to find out later.

Running was what he was best at as the many different thoughts surged through his mind. Memories of the many attempts he had at trying to make a friend, and the glares that he would receive.

The memories were threatening to attack again and Naruto could only cry at the thought of them returning. The stares, the whispers, and the neglect had all but plagued him as he grew, never understanding the reasoning behind them.

Hatred found root in these memories, and Naruto was ever so tempted by it. The thought of them hating him for nothing would have easily justified the same in response. Coldness for coldness. Hatred for hatred. He would return the feelings in full just the same.

He didn't have a family like the other children in the village either. The closest thing to family that Naruto thought that he had was his relationship with the Third Hokage, who made it his mission to try and see Naruto from time to time.

Even then Naruto had felt like he didn't have a family. He remembered how every time he saw one they would laugh together, eat together, and enjoy each other's company. That it seemed, was not meant for Naruto.

A week would past before Naruto would find himself in the familiar surroundings where he first saw the hardworking boy. He didn't want to return to this spot, but for some reason today his body just took him there without him realizing it. Thinking about the whole thing made Naruto question a lot of the things he at first didn't notice during his first time there.

He remembered how the boy was practicing all by himself, as though there was no one else around to help him in his training. Naruto found this part odd as he remembered he didn't see that many people around that day either. It finally occurred to him that perhaps that this kid was just like him. That perhaps he didn't have a family himself or his current one didn't pay him any attention.

Deciding to at least give it a quick look, Naruto attempted find the kid from that day in order to answer these questions. The search had taken up quite a few hours of his day and Naruto had still not found him. The sun was beginning to set and he knew that it was about time to go home for the night.

Turning to leave the area to go home Naruto thought he heard something. The sound was familiar, but he couldn't identify it. Making his way towards the source of the noise he noticed how the area was lighting up and darkening in a repeated pattern.

Upon getting closer Naruto had confirmed his suspicion, it was the kid from before still practicing that same jutsu. Naruto didn't know what to do after this point, he hadn't planned this far ahead, so he stood there for the first few seconds contemplating.

He wanted answers sure, but that was nothing compared to one the largest questions that was weighing him down. Would he be his first real friend? Naruto knew that he couldn't stand there and wait, not so long as he had this opportunity in front of him. Reaching this conclusion he took his first steps forward unknowing of the friendship that he would obtain this day.

* * *

The negative emotions resonating as those memories surged through Naruto's mind fueled his hatred. Losing control of all common sense and becoming a beast was what had happened. Naruto had been attacking Haku relentlessly for no less than a few minutes, but many times he had come close to crushing Haku and killing him.

Realizing that this anger was summoning even more of this strange power, Haku concluded that he needed to approach this situation differently. Naruto was moving much faster and it seemed that whatever that power was surrounding him was supplying him with this great strength, as well as shielding him from any attacks. Haku wanted to say that the power was demonic, but 'demonic' wasn't the right way how to describe it.

Naruto had quickly launched himself towards Haku as he attempted to shred him in half. Thankfully for Haku he was able to dodge the fatal blow, only to receive a small row of cuts on his side from Naruto's claws. He winced at the feeling of his skin being cut, but overall he was just glad that he was alive. Haku turned towards Naruto and noticed something rather odd.

It seemed as though Naruto was still going berserk but he noticed a lack of chakra coming from him. Haku decided to test an idea and made his way towards Naruto, who saw this decided to charge as well. Not fond of playing this game Haku dodged fast and waited till Naruto had passed him before landing a strong kick to his back. However, Haku quickly regretted it as his body registered the pain from the kick. It had felt as though he had just kicked a brick wall, but he did manage to kick Naruto onto the ground.

'So it seems as though that taijutsu is out of the question.' Haku thought as he jumped away careful not to harm his leg anymore. 'Probably fractured it, if that's the case then I can't continue this fight for much longer!' Haku was trying to figure out what to do when he sensed that Zabuza had just been caught by Kakashi.

"I need to reach Zabuza-sama, but I can't go anywhere with this child rampaging around and trying to kill me!" Haku stated to himself, thinking fast he quickly went through a series of hand signs before activating his jutsu. "Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!" Upon activation several ice mirrors surrounded Naruto blocking his path towards Haku.

Seeing that Naruto had been stopped Haku started to make his way towards Naruto. However, he had failed to notice that Naruto was gathering energy again, and this time the amount of energy building up was far greater than before. Finally noticing the increase in power Haku turned just in time to see Naruto unleash another, but far stronger discharge of energy.

The force generated was enough to uproot nearby trees and shattering most of the bridge that within a few feet from Naruto. This had created a large gap in the middle of the bridge that would lengthen the time of construction. The discharge of energy was also strong enough to ignite everything within a small radius that had sparked numerous individual fires across the area.

Haku was on the ground before he knew it sustaining sufficient burns on his right arm and across his chest. Before the discharge was release Haku had managed to prevent severe injuries by coating himself in a layer of ice. He was alive but still in danger as Naruto started to make his way towards him. He managed to get back on his feet and good thing to as Naruto began charging again.

Haku quickly shunshined away in order to dodge Naruto's attack. The collision of Naruto's fist with the ground resulted in another crater forming, shaking the bridge and lifting more dust into the air. Haku appeared a couple yards away from Naruto and took this time to catch his breath and observe Naruto.

While he was watching Naruto he sensed a familiar chakra signature close by, it was Zabuza. He was with Kakashi, which surprised Haku because the two, it seems, were not fighting at the moment. This surprised him because everything that has happened up to this point was because they were fighting each other. Presuming that they had stopped fighting each other Haku decided it was best to reach them just incase.

* * *

Arriving at the spot where Kakashi and Zabuza were Haku heard what Zabuza had just stated, "Then it's true, the king has returned."

"Zabuza-sama what do you mean by 'the king has returned'?" Haku asked making his presence known to the two. Kakashi sent a glare towards him and Haku, seeing that he was near Sasuke's body, knew why he was receiving that glare and looked away.

"You! Your going to pay for what you did to Sasuke!" Kakashi exclaimed before Zabuza brought his blade up to his neck.

"Don't try it Hatake, unless you want me to cut off your head!" Zabuza threatened him. Haku was taken back at how Zabuza had just defended him from an enemy wanting to kill him. "You may want revenge for him killing your student, however, I will defend mine to death, so you'd better be ready to die!"

The two were already beginning to forget about the scenery around them as they were about to fight again. "No, stop!" Haku yelled out to the two of them making both of them look in his direction. "I know that you may never forgive me, but I must let you know that I never had the intention of killing him." Haku had his head down as he tried not to look Kakashi in the eye, something both of them noticed.

"Both of them had refused to back down and I just wanted them to surrender, and I was prepared to scare them into doing such actions, but..." Haku stopped as he looked up at Kakashi with tears forming in his eyes. "I failed to calculate the wind from the sea when I threw my senbon, and the boy died by my hands." Haku looked away again as he didn't want to look pathetic in the eyes of his master.

'I see he's still soft, though I'm glad he still hasn't turned out exactly like me, this was one of the things I didn't want him to experience.' Zabuza thought as he kept starring at his student.

Kakashi though didn't know what to think. The enemy who had killed his student was actually sorry for killing him and what's worse was he was crying because of what he had done. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to kill him, but at the same time he was considering if the statement was truly genuine or not. "Haku, you tried to put into a death-like stated didn't you?" Zabuza ask getting Kakashi's attention.

"Yes Zabuza-sama, although I was not aiming for the Uchiha, but rather his friend who is now rampaging." Haku answered.

"Well that makes sense." Zabuza started as he withdrew his blade from Kakashi's throat and moved over to his student. He looked him over noticing the wounds that he was sporting including how his clothing had singed spots in different places. "Are you alright Haku?"

Haku wasn't expecting Zabuza to ask him that question and so he didn't know how to reply. "I'm fine, thank you?" He stuttered out noticing that Zabuza had let out a sigh of relief. He was then padded on the shoulder before Zabuza turned.

"Good, I don't want to see you hurt." Zabuza stated. Haku didn't know what to feel at that point because he had never expected for his sensei, his master to say such words. He felt as though he could consider him as something else besides a master now, perhaps a father, of course this was all still new to Haku.

Kakashi was simply watching the exchange with sad eyes as he turned to his fallen student. He had started plucking the senbons out of his student's body and pushed aside any rubble that was nearby. He wanted to do nothing more than to apologize to the boy, and now he felt like a lousy sensei.

Everything began to be short-lived once something made impact with a part of the bridge that had been only a couple yards away from them. A blue hue emerged from the clouds of dust before Naruto's whole figure emerged masked in that blue energy. "What is this power?! What's happened to him?!" Kakashi questioned after feeling the massive power emanating from his other student.

"I know this power very well, it is the power of a kaiju." Zabuza stated aloud.

"A kaiju?" Kakashi asked. "I've never heard of a kaiju."

"I wouldn't expect you to have they are mainly a forgotten myth for the most part, however, they have begun to reemerge within the history of the shinobi world not long after the distribution of chakra." Zabuza began to explain. "They are beings of incomprehensible power and never to be taken likely!"

Naruto was staring at them and the feeling of uncontrollable anger washed over them. "What's worse is that your student there happens to have a very particular kaiju." Zabuza mentioned to Kakashi who was becoming exceedingly worried. How could Naruto even have this power if the only thing inside of him was the Kyuubi and that was sealed on the night of his birth.

Now his student appeared primitive and dangerous, something that no one would've ever expected from his always happy-go-lucky orange jumpsuit wearing loudmouth student. This was not Naruto and he knew that the destruction that was now visible was caused by him.

Zabuza quickly got Kakashi's attention by yelling at him, "KAKASHI!"

Kakashi was startled out of his thoughts and quickly turned over towards the swordsman, it was then that he remembered what Zabuza had just mentioned. "What do you mean by 'a particular one'?"

Zabuza seemed to tremble slightly as he recalled the memories. "He contains one that is specifically tied to the Uzumaki clan, think similar to a clan specific summoning if you will." Zabuza began with his explanation as he steadied his blade in front of him carefully watching as Naruto slowly advanced towards them. "Its reputation is a bit alarming."

"What kind of reputation would it have?" Kakashi asked as he couldn't believe that he was about to have to fight his own student, while also taking note at how Zabuza was familiar with this 'kaiju' if he wasn't an Uzumaki. The only Uzumaki besides Naruto that he knew of was Kushina, Naruto's mother.

"A reputation of either fighting or killing any other kaiju that got in its way, which initially led to him being called the "King of the Monsters"." Zabuza replied as he motioned for Kakashi and Haku to get ready as he saw Naruto getting ready to attack. "and it's name is, Godzilla."

Naruto sprung to life causing the three to respond by moving out of his way. Kakashi was surprised at the speed his student was demonstrating as he thought that his student was only going to be a little faster than he already was, but now he was near as fast as he was! After seeing that Naruto had went by them Zabuza swung his sword so that the flat side could hit him resulting in Naruto being batted a couple feet away.

"Kakashi I'll need your help here in a minute!" Zabuza retorted. Kakashi normally wouldn't normally assist an enemy, especially one that had taught the person who killed one of his only students.

"And why should I help you kill my other student?!" Kakashi demanded, to which Zabuza nearly sliced him in half.

"Because if you don't then it's going to be a hell of a time trying to calm his ass down, so unless you don't want to help your student then get out of the way!" Zabuza exclaimed as he charged at Naruto.

The two exchanged a series of blows before Haku came in to assist his father figure. He had encompassed the area around Naruto's feet in ice causing him to lose his balance long enough for Zabuza to get another hit on him. The moment though did not last that long as Naruto stomped on the ground effectively shattering the ice before propelling himself at Zabuza, who brought up his blade to block the attack.

To Kakashi's surprise when Naruto's fist made contact with the blade it did not shatter, which he had originally thought. "Heh, it's going to take you going a little further in that power of yours if you hope to even leave a scratch on my blade." Zabuza commented with a smirk as he shoved away Naruto.

"How is it that your blade withstood the impact of that attack?" Kakashi asked him.

"My blade as you know can restore itself with the iron found in the blood of those that I have defeated, but that was not its original purpose." Zabuza explained. "All of the blades that the seven swordsmen use were made to fight against kaiju, and mine is just one of the heavy hitters, Kubikiribochi."

Naruto was starting to get back up again and to Kakashi's surprise the energy around Naruto had a small tear in the cloak that was protecting him. Noticing the blood of the tip of Zabuza's sword Kakashi presumed that his blade is able to cut through that energy that was surrounding Naruto. "Now listen up Kakashi, this is what's going to happen." Zabuza started. "Me Haku are going to keep him distracted while also wearing him down, meanwhile your going to get a genjutsu ready because once I tear enough of that cloak away you'll be able to knock him out!"

Kakashi was unprepared as he was trying to register what he was suppose to do before Zabuza and Haku charged at Naruto. Both of them separated and would hit Naruto while he was distracted with the other forcing Naruto into a corner. The two were doing just that before Naruto started gathering energy. "Zabuza-sama, he's gathering energy again and is going to release it into another blast!" Haku stated aloud so that Zabuza could hear.

Charging in even though he knew the danger he was in Zabuza managed to hit Naruto and effectively canceling his concentration, but the energy that was collected was quickly released in a semi-explosion that sent Zabuza back a few feet panting. Naruto was quick to recover as he was back on his feet charging towards the two again.

Haku took a defensive stance in front of his master as he activated the "Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystal jutsu" again forming a sort of barrier between them and Naruto. The barrier didn't last long as Naruto went straight through it, however, Zabuza had finished racing through a series of hand signs and announced his jutsu. "Water Style: Twin Water Dragon jutsu!"

Two great water dragons surged forth from the water below racing straight towards Naruto. Naruto had tried to evade them at first but he was starting to have a hard time as the two dragons were smaller and faster than the regular water dragon. Haku then followed Zabuza's jutsu with his own, "Grand Ice Volley!" Haku yelled out as the remaining mirrors began to turn and fire ice shards in rapid succession at Naruto.

The combined attacks had managed to slow Naruto down but he was still fighting back and with the same amount of ferocity as before. Zabuza then quickly decided to advance the moment he noticed Naruto had his back towards them and took the moment to tear away a chunk of the cloak that had been shielding Naruto from their attacks. "KAKASHI, NOW!" Zabuza yelled out to Kakashi who was hesitant at first but quickly made his way towards his rampaging student.

Getting a boost by jumping up on a water dragon Kakashi made his way right towards Naruto. Time slowed as Naruto turned and prepared to strike towards Kakashi who went through the hand signs needed to activate the genjutsu. Once down Kakashi took his right hand, barely dodging Naruto's attack, and grabbed onto Naruto's exposed head. Taking his left hand he formed the final seal and activated the genjutsu.

"Ninja Art: False Serenity!" Kakashi announced and everything went black for Naruto as he fell into unconscious. Luckily Kakashi grabbed him before he started falling to the ground. After grabbing his student Kakashi cringed in pain as he noticed his right hand was a little burned, more than likely due to the energy that had surrounded him.

"That student of yours is going to be handful Kakashi, you know this now." Zabuza stated as both him and Haku had just walked up to them.

"I know that now." Kakashi said as he looked at the unconscious form of Naruto.

"It's a shame that your student happens to have a powerful kaiju residing within him you know." Zabuza started with a faint hint of suggestion in his voice. "and from what I gathered no one where your from happens to know a thing about kaiju."

"What are you suggesting, that I allow you to come along and help us after one of you killed my student?!" Kakashi retorted.

"I speak for the two of us when I say that we are terribly sorry for the wrong we've done to you, and are willing to help you and your village as a way to make amends for what we've done." Haku stated as he lowered his head for forgiveness.

Kakashi didn't feel like answering their question at the moment though as he was still trying to focus on his unconscious student to make sure he was fine, although he knew that the two would be expecting an answer. He needed to address these things one at a time and so he decided to deal with those two first. "Whether or not I answer your question you know there's the chance that we will never forgive you." He stated.

"We know this full well and are prepared for both responses." Zabuza stated, seeing that Kakashi was about to answer when he heard a scream and turned in the direction of its source to see Sakura and Tazuna being held hostage by Gato and his bandits.

"Zabuza it seems as though you have failed your end of the bargain." Gato laughed as his men joined in with him.

"Oh, and how have I failed? If you recall they had shinobi guarding them." Zabuza stated.

"And you've only just now started to pick them off, your simply to sloppy for my taste." Gato spat, this made Zabuza chuckle very sadistically. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just that a little fat prick like you has the balls to criticize my work when you have swindled and robbed this entire nation of its entire economy." Zabuza chuckled before slowly making his way towards the group with his sword draped over his shoulder all the while grinning like a mad man. "Haku, grab the girl and gezzer, I'll deal with the pig and his pathetic group of trash."

"Surely your not serious, your completely outnumbered!" A random bandit stated to which Zabuza replied by giving them the most demonic grin that anyone has ever seen.

"That just makes it all the more fun!" Zabuza yelled as he rushed the group who were taken back and were slowly beginning to be slaughtered. At the same time Haku had taken out the two thugs who had Tazuna and Sakura hostage and shunshined over to Kakashi to keep them out of harms way.

Gato was nearly soiling his pants as he watched the devil, Zabuza, butcher all in his path towards him. Turning around hoping to run Gato was instead met with the incomplete bridge's edge. Looking back around he noticed all of his hired muscle were dead and Zabuza was now standing before him covered in blood.

"You called me sloppy, that was your first mistake." Zabuza began as he grabbed a hold of Gato to bring him closer. "and the second one was having the balls to cancel our contract in the first place!" Zabuza brought his blade down and successfully decapitated Gato sending the head into the air.

Waiting for it to fall back down Zabuza got his blade ready as he got into a batting position. Once it was right where he wanted it he swung the blunt side of his blade hitting the head and sending it out towards the sea. Right before it even touched the water a shark jumped out of the water and swallowed the head whole before re-entering the water. "Huh, I didn't know Kisame had any relatives all the way over here?" Zabuza joked as he pushed the rest of Gato's body into the water.

Zabuza then returned to the group while using the assorted rags and tatters of anything clean he could find from the bodies around him to remove the blood on him. Once he was back with the group he stood in front of them and waited. Kakashi, unnerved at the fact that he had just seen Zabuza do a 360 personality change, was considering his next response carefully.

"Oh, hey the old geezer is waking up." Zabuza announced as everyone turned to see Tazuna come to life and sit up.

"What happened?" He asked as looked around and noticed all the destruction and dead bodies. "What the hell happened to my bridge?!"

"It's a long story Tazuna-san, however, I have some good news." Kakashi started, but was quickly beaten to the punch by Zabuza.

"I'm no longer going to kill you and Gato is dead, so you are able to build as many damn bridges as you want." Zabuza bluntly stated before taking a seat on a piece of rubble. "Lucky for you huh?" Tazuna let out a nervous chuckle as he started to get up.

"What exactly did happen?" Tazuna asked.

"I'll inform you back at your house, but first me and Zabuza have to come to terms about something." Kakashi informed him as he and Zabuza turned and faced each other. "Considering your proposal, I'll give it some thought, but if you show any signs that you cannot be trusted then I will stop any chance of it happening."

"Good enough for me, now how do you want to move them?" Zabuza asked pointing to the three bodies on the ground. They had decided that Zabuza would carry Naruto, much to Kakashi's annoyance, Tazuna would carry Sakura, and Kakashi would carry Sasuke's body. Unknown to them they were being watched by a shadowed figure the entire time, before disappearing.

* * *

_Meanwhile, within the depths of his mind Naruto awoke to the sight of a giant cage with a seal in the middle of it. "Where am I?" Naruto wondered. For some reason he was tired although he didn't know why, but he just wanted to sleep. _

**_"Wake up boy!" _**_bellowed a deep and menacing voice alarming Naruto and forcing him to jump in response. _

_Looking up at the source of the voice he was met with the gaze of none other than the Kyuubi himself. "AHHHH!" Naruto screamed, before realizing who it was fully. "Oh, it's just you fuzzball." This made Kurama pissed as he roared at Naruto and began threatening him._

**_"How dare you call me a fuzzball you stupid monkey! I have been around since before your race even learned of the idea of chakra! I have torn down thousands, crushed mountains, and formed tsunamis! I-" _**_Kurama yelled before being interrupted by a large scaled hand banging against the cage._

**_"Excuse me, but I believe that is my backstory fuzzball." _**_A new voice stated as a towering figure leaned overhead of the two catching Naruto off-guard. _**_"And I predate your race."_**

_Naruto was completely confused and decided to make himself known. "Who the hell are you?!" Naruto asked with terror in his voice._

**_"With the fox quiet I can finally talk to my new wielder, young Uzumaki."_**

* * *

Elsewhere, crystals lit up a passage way as the shrouded figure made his way to an open cavern. Walking up to what appeared to be a throne the figure knelt down to report his findings. "Master, the boy has awakened him." The man informed to his master who had been sitting down looking at him the whole time.

"Very good, this means that I can finally begin my plans and get revenge on that damn _lizard_!" The master exclaimed as he got up and made his way towards his follower. "Continue to observe the boy and inform me of each stage of his progression."

"As you wish master." The figure stated before getting up and making his way out of the cavern, but was stopped after hearing his master speak up.

"And watch out for that dragon and his lackies, I don't want him claiming my prize after I've waited for so long."

"Yes master." The man then left the cavern to carry out his mission.

"So how does it feel to be back after thirteen years, Godzilla?" He smirked as he made his way towards his crystal constructs that began to glow red and head down into the earth.

* * *

**Alright guys there you go updated chapter 2! It took me awhile but I'm glad it's done and that I can move on to the next one. I decided to add a little bit more to this chapter than what was in it originally mainly for the flow, but I'd say that I'm happy with it. Remember if you have any questions or constructive criticism send it my way, and to leave a review if you want to let me know what you think, just no flames.**

**This it for me, so this is 1Ring2ruleThemAll calling it a night! Peace!**

**Next chapter:**

**Naruto finally meets the source of this strange power, but who is this giant that even the Kyuubi is afraid of?**


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed p2

**Hello there everybody this is 1Ring2ruleThemAll with a new updated chapter 3! I'd like to thank all of the people who have been giving me positive feedback all this time, as well as some suggestions that I have taken into consideration. Now I will try to update chapter 4 by this weekend, although I can't make promises as I have finals coming in a couple weeks so bare with me.**

**Anyway, so as you should know by now by reading my announcements I have decided to extend the story by adding more arcs, as well as a new kaiju universe to the current expanded universe. Now the first arc has already been underway, but now it will start picking up after this chapter. Now speaking about this chapter it is mainly dialogue heavy yes, however, everything comes to play, so please take that to note.**

**Now there are quite a few changes that I will be making but the Godzilla design that I will be using in this fanfiction will be the Godzilla design from the comics "Rulers of the Earth", that will be the same for most monsters, I will make a clear distinction if a kaiju's design will not come from that source.**

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan fiction. Naruto is rightfully owned by his respected owners at Jump, vizmedia, and Massashi Kishimoto. Godzilla is rightfully owned by Toho. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed part 2

_Naruto was completely confused and decided to make himself known. "Who the hell are you?!" Naruto asked with terror in his voice._

_**"With the fox quiet I can finally talk to my new wielder, young Uzumaki." **The voice began as the figure shifted around to look down towards Naruto._

_"What are you?!" Naruto tried again as he wanted to know what exactly he was facing. He couldn't make it out because most of the body was shrouded by the darkness of his mind, while the parts that he did see gave an image of a large reptilian animal. Slowly one question started to come to mind that made Naruto exceptionally terrified, where did this come from._

**_"Hmm, it seems that my form is not yet apparent for you to see, perhaps this meeting is a little early then?"_** _The figured mumbled as it was puzzled at their current situation. **"Oh well, onward with the pleasantries! Kid I have a lot to explain to you, but first I would like to know your name."**_

_"My name? Why would like to know my name?" Naruto asked with caution._

**_"I would like to know the name of my newest wielder is all." _**_The creature answered. Naruto was still hesitant to answer, but seeing as how this creature was a least trying to appear pleasant, and was already treating him better than the Kyuubi, he answered._

_"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha." Naruto answered._

**_"Naruto you have been chosen to be my next wielder, the first in over thirteen years!" _**_The creature stated, Naruto picked up on faint hints of sorrow in the being's voice, but didn't understand why. **"As such I must now explain to you the situation that you will now find yourself in, as well as a broader conception of your world."**_

_There were so many questions already starting to surge through Naruto's mind, but now it seemed that he was going to have even more if he didn't ask this first question again. "Before you explain anything, could you please tell me who you are and what you are!" Naruto requested not realizing that he had just interrupted the colossus before him._

**_"I remember that you asked that question earlier, but it seems that I overlooked it, my bad." _**_It stated almost sheepishly causing Naruto to sweat drop comically. **"My name is Godzilla, and I am the 'King of the Monsters'!"** The now 'king of the kaiju' standing before him had finally given his name, but for some reason something didn't make since in his head._

_"Wait a minute! Are you suppose to be a gorilla or a whale?! I thought you were a big lizard or something?" Naruto haphazardly asked causing the now Godzilla to give him a strange look in response._

**_"You know my name was considered a curse upon this world and my enemies long ago, even if it doesn't make sense I would still like it if you could show me and it some respect. Considering that it was the only thing I was ever given." _**_Godzilla stated with the last part leading off into a slight murmur. _

_Naruto was beginning to rethink that his past demeanor wasn't the best way to act in front of this very imposing figure. Luckily though for Naruto, help came from a very unlikely source. **"Just ignore it, he doesn't have parents or anyone really to teach him right from wrong." **Kurama responded, causing Naruto to look at him surprised, as though he wasn't expecting him to say such a thing._

**_"What do you mean he doesn't have anyone there to raise him, surely he must have some kind of guardian?!" _**_Godzilla expressed his disbelief as he looked at Naruto hoping to find some kind of answers only to meet a down casted expression from the usually bright and happy pre-teen._

_"Actually, he's telling the truth." Naruto began as a melancholy atmosphere took hold in the space they were occupying. "To be honest, aside from a few individuals, there is hardly anybody in my village that doesn't treat me like a normal person. Mainly due to the fact that I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me."_

**_"I see, I am sorry for my earlier statement."_**_ Godzilla apologized. He hadn't expected his current wielder grew up alone, it actually reminded him of himself. He was always alone at first, but then he gained a son and friends, eventually._

_"It's alright, you get use to it after a while, the loneliness part. The stare's and often verbal assaults thrown towards you is still hard to deal with, although they haven't been as occurring as they use to be." Naruto expressed while being completely honest._

**_"I understand full well what that is like, although my case was very different from yours, still there are some ways to fix that." _**_Godzilla stated catching Naruto's attention._

_"What do you mean? There is a way for them not to stare at me anymore?" Naruto bounced trying to find out the answer._

**_"There are two options,"_**_ Godzilla began. **"Option one, show them that they are beneath you and should fear you-"**_

_"WHAT?! No I cant do that! They'll hate me even more if I do that!" Naruto exclaimed. Godzilla just sighed as he continued with what was going to say next._

_** "or option two, make them see who you really are through your actions." **Godzilla finished causing Naruto to realized that Godzilla wasn't done. The part that Godzilla had just stated was the better choice in Naruto's opinion although he didn't know how to go about doing it. **"This one is the hardest, only because they will still have that long lasting memory and feelings that they have had this whole time, but it would be the best option judging by your reaction."**_

_"Thank you and sorry for interrupting you again." Naruto apologized._

**_"Eh don't worry about, for now let's continue our talk." _**_Godzilla replied as he resituated himself and Naruto did the same thing. **"Let me begin by asking if you have any questions before I begin my story."**_

_"I'm curious but what exactly are you? I've never heard of anything bigger than a summoning animal or biju before?" Naruto asked. Godzilla seemed to be thinking rather intently on his question, as though trying to find the right words._

**_"I wont be able to fully explain everything to you until I tell you my story, however, I will tell you that I am from a forgotten time, long before there was chakra or biju." _**_Godzilla informed him, Naruto was confused as he wondered how old this thing before him actually was. **"I am a kaiju, a being of catastrophe and devastation, a result of the old world long ago."**_

_"What do you mean 'old world', and how long ago was this?" Naruto continually asked tasking the poor kaiju before him as his curiosity was getting the best of him, while also his mind tried to process the information._

**_"What I refer to as the old world would be completely alien to what your world is like today. Nations and people stretched all across the world building massive constructs, some even taller than I." _**_Godzilla began amazing Naruto as he tried to envision of how large those constructors could have been. **"Many of those buildings were destroyed by other kaiju like myself of course, but they were replaced before long."**_

_"There's no way people could make something that tall! It would just fall over wouldn't it?!" Naruto asked._

**_"Would that mean that a tree would fall over for being taller than a building then?" _**_Godzilla countered. Realizing what Godzilla said Naruto just puffed up his cheeks and accepted defeat._

_"Well you saw those things, I didn't, so how would I know." Naruto mumbled of to the side, hopefully out of Godzilla's hearing range._

**_"Well what do you expect when you haven't let me explain my story." _**_Godzilla stated bluntly making Naruto become embarrassed. **"Now then, time for me to continue on with my story."**_

_Slowly the darkness before Naruto shifted and images began to appear from what Naruto could only guess were from Godzilla. **"My kind's was marked by the ignorance of the ancients long ago." **Godzilla began as Naruto saw what appeared to be a large explosion in the form of a mushroom. **"Through fire my race became what it was up until a certain point, beings of vengeance!" **_

_New shapes and images began to appear as Naruto witnessed what looked like a massive city, the likes he had never seen, being destroyed by a giant monster similar to Godzilla in appearance. "Is that you Godzilla?" Naruto asked hesitantly._

**_"No, that was my grandfather. He died because he had ventured to far close to mankind." _**_Godzilla explained making Naruto look at the image then at Godzilla, although it was pointless since Godzilla was still shrouded in darkness. **"I am obviously going to look different from my grandfather, so don't think that's what I look like, also I'm much taller than my grandfather."**_

_The images changed again, this time with the scene playing before him was filled with a battlefield of sorts. There was a lot of strange objects being shown that Naruto could only guess were some types of machines as he watched them being used trying to stop Godzilla's grandfather and then other kaiju being shown. **"Because of the foolish actions that those people took to try and kill each other my kind was able to reemerge." **Godzilla continued. **"Our presence alone spread fear across the many different people all over the world, which led to them trying to kill us all off."**_

_The images changed again and while they changed Naruto decided to ask another question. "So did anyone of the other kaiju die because of what those people did to try and get rid of all of you?"_

**_"Actually, it just resulted in them being killed off in larger numbers as they just ticked us off." _**_Godzilla answered as he remembered all the different times that he had done that very same thing because they bothered him first. **"Besides they should have been grateful for our existence, because soon beings from space showed up one by one trying to conquer the planet."**_

_New images appeared of strange round ships and new and weird kaiju. As Naruto looked at the scene he noticed one kaiju in particular, it was weird looking in his opinion and decided to ask about it. "Who is that?" Naruto asked pointing at the kaiju. What he got in response was something he didn't expect, a dark and violent growl._

**_"That, is Ghidorah, a golden pain in the ass who never takes a hint that he should just give up trying to fight me and my kind!" _**_Godzilla answered with a raised voice that startled Naruto, who took it upon his own to remember not to bring up that subject in the future. **"However, each and every time he came back and my kind and the other kaiju fought back the ancients began to see us in a new light."**_

_"Wait, then why is the world different now and why has there been no traces of those ancient people? That seems a little weird, unless you were getting to that." Naruto asked. He wanted to know why the world was so different from back then, and what had happened to it._

**_"The reason why the world is different now is because the world was essentially destroyed." _**_Godzilla answered bluntly making Naruto freak out, much to his amusement._

_"WAIT, WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed his disbelief at what he was just told. "You've got to be kidding me!"_

**_"Nope, not kidding. One of my enemies managed to screw up the world so much that the results were catastrophic." _**_Godzilla responded. **"He alone was able to overpower the other kaiju on this planet, as well as those from the space that were also attacking."**_

_"But how did he destroy the world, surely nothing could be strong enough to do that?!" Naruto demanded as the images disappeared and the room became silent, waiting for the answer to be told._

**_"He destroyed the world, because I was unable to stop him." _**_Godzilla finally answered breaking the silence of the room. Naruto was taken back at the words that were produced, as he noticed the faint despair emanating from Godzilla's words. **"Naruto, do you want to know how I ended up here in your mind?"**_

_"Yeah, I guess. It would help me answer my second question when I first saw you." Naruto answered. "But is it tied to the fact that your old enemy destroyed the world?"_

**_"In all honesty he doesn't deserve the full credit in the destruction of the world seeing as how he was just a catalyst for something much worse." _**_Godzilla began before noticing that Naruto wanted to know who this kaiju was. **"The one who caused everything to happen was called Space Godzilla."**_

_"Space Godzilla? Is he like your cousin or something?" Naruto asked him._

**_"Not exactly, and more like half-brother seeing as how he was created from the DNA of my father and possibly either Mothra or Biollante. I still don't know which one contributed the other half of the DNA." _**_Godzilla explained, to which Naruto just simply let go as he figured it was complex and he just wanted to learn how Godzilla got inside of him.** "Back to what I was saying, his crystals tore apart the world and if not for a combined assault of me and my fellow kaiju then much would have been different, especially since he was attempting to harness the "life energy" of the planet or something."**_

_New images then appeared as Naruto inspected them carefully trying to see if he could make out what Godzilla looked like. "I can't see you, are these your memories exactly?" Naruto asked._

**_"Yes, what your seeing is what I saw through my own eyes, all the destruction, the madness, and that crystal tyrant attempting to destroy us all just for revenge!" _**_Godzilla exclaimed before continuing on with what would surprise Naruto perhaps the most. **"In the end it wasn't our attack that defeated Space Godzilla, it was the planet itself that did that."**_

_"You just said planet right? How could a planet defeat something like that?!" Naruto demanded and was presented a new set of images. "And when did the planet become a person?!"_

**_"The planet is connected to every living thing. It watches over them, protecting them, or so Mothra explained. Honestly I never believed her up until that point when it took matters into its own hands." _**_Godzilla expressed as he showed Naruto something new and powerful emerging from the earth taking form. **"According to Mothra after we had failed to defeat Space Godzilla in time the earth created a powerful force of nature that made us kaiju look insignificant, the "God Tree" is what it ended up being called."**_

_"Wait a minute, your saying that a tree destroyed the world." Naruto bluntly asked in sheer disbelief._

**_"That tree involves your little pet fuzzball over there in the corner." _**_Godzilla stated. **"After all, he was once apart of that tree."**_

_"What?"_

**_"I'm curious on how exactly you know that information for something that I've never heard of." _**_Kurama wondered aloud as he wanted to know how Godzilla got a hold that information._

**_"I'll get to that in a moment, but let me continue." _**_Godzilla explained. **"This new force of nature was needed to rebalance the world the only way that it saw fit, and so the Ten-Tails was created, as the tree came to life and along with it the creation of the energy you call chakra."**_

_The monster easily dwarfed the Kyuubi, with ten large tails with hands at the end of them swinging behind it. With each step it took the ground would shake as the power concentration around it suffocated anything around it that wasn't a kaiju. It simply let out a deafening roar that would give Godzilla a run for his money as it expressed its power._

**_"It began to deal with any thing it deemed as a threat tot he world, and that included both kaiju and humanity." _**_Godzilla showed as they viewed how the Ten-Tails began using its power to eradicate mankind as well as fight all of the present kaiju. **"We remaining kaiju attempted to fight this beast, but the outcome of the battle was far worst than any of us had originally anticipated. With our injuries from our fight with Space Godzilla we were unable to adequately provide a decent fight, which resulted in all of us being sealed away in various seals all across the world for the rest of eternity."**_

_With that said Naruto witnessed the whole thing through Godzilla's eyes as he watched the whole event transpire all the way up to when Godzilla was sealed away ending the memory. "I don't get it, you said that you were suppose to be sealed for the rest of eternity right?" Naruto checked with Godzilla. "Then how come your here right now?"_

**_"It turns out that fate wasn't quite done with my kind after all, as only the power that sealed us away could undo the seals." _**_Godzilla stated as he hinted what had happened. _

_"Wait, the Ten-Tails came with the creation of chakra, which means that chakra was used to free you from the seal!" Naruto concluded making Godzilla chuckle as he knew that Naruto had hit it right on the nail. _

**_"Yes, you see the Ten-Tails had originally sealed all of the kaiju away with the thought that only beings with chakra could free us, well it must have underestimated the fact that humanity would obtained chakra and end up freeing us!" _**_Godzilla laughed at the thought of the Ten-Tails being pissed if it found out what had happened. **"A young monk and his brother had stumbled across the island that I was sealed on while on some sort of pilgrimage. "**_

_Two new figures were shown, both of young men no older than what Naruto guessed was their early twenties. It showed them approaching a large island, the sort that could hold a nation. The images continued on as it showed them enter the ruins of some kind before stumbling up a strange stone structure on the ground that Naruto presumed was the seal purely on the size of it._

**_"It was completely by chance that they had discovered it, as though fate had intended for this to happen." _**_Godzilla stated as he noticed Naruto's attention to one figure in particular. **"He was skilled in the art you call Fuinjutsu, and he was the one who unlocked my seal. It didn't take long for him to figure it out and when that seal opened for the first time I wasted no time in escaping while at the same time scaring the two of them."**_

_The image showed how after the seal began to open Godzilla erupted out of the ground filling the air with the sound of his mighty roar for the first time in a long time. "I can see why you might have scared him." Naruto pointed out making Godzilla chuckle._

**_"After I had escaped I noticed that he and his brother ran all the way back to their boat as fast as their legs could carry them." _**_Godzilla chuckled as he watched his own memory replay what he had witnessed back then._

_"I would probably run to if I saw a giant monster erupt from the ground and began roaring for no reason." Naruto stated._

**_"You may be right, but I followed the two as I thought it was odd that a human had to power to release me from my seal, and so I left my prison island." _**_Godzilla then took a pause as he remembered what happened next, and the images showed them to Naruto. **"After following them for a while I soon reached the coastline where I came across a small village, and was surprised when I noticed there was no machinery or humans trying to attack me, and then I realized the shocking truth."**_

_"That you were sealed away for so long that you woke up to a new world that was not like your old one." Naruto answered for Godzilla as the room became quite once more. "So what happened to those monks you were following?"_

**_"Ah yes them, I found them a few months later in the mountains meditating on life far from the sea that I had then made my new home." _**_Godzilla began. **"Surprisingly they were not as afraid as they were the first time they had seen me, although they were obviously concerned that I had been hunting them down or something."**_

_"Wait, did you try to talk to them?"_

**_"I did, and I was surprised that they could even understand what I said. After I explained that I wasn't going to kill them they obviously relaxed although I could tell that they were still on guard." _**_Godzilla informed him._

_"Well that makes since considering that they didn't know anything about you, so it sounds reasonable."_

**_"Yeah, if they knew more about me they would have probably not even stayed to hear me out." _**_Godzilla mentioned. **"We talked for quite a while before one of them had to leave, the one who didn't open my seal, while the other one stayed. He and I talked for what seemed like days as he was fascinated with me as much as I was with him, so it was decided that I would meet him there once a week to talk with him and in the process I befriended the very people that use to attack me in a sense."**_

_"So I take it that you guys became close friends in the end." Godzilla nodded as he showed the various exchanges that the two had shared over the many years._

**_"These exchanges continued for quite some time as you could tell by seeing my friend who had been aging with each encounter. During this time I had truly been distracted by the truth of my predicament and didn't even notice that time went by." _**_Godzilla expressed as he showed the images. **"We had done some crazy stuff that usually his brother got dragged into during that time. I will never forget those them."**_

_"So what caused you guys to stop hanging out as much, did they get to old and died?" Naruto ask a little hesitated on the last part not really sure how to word his question. He then saw Godzilla's eyes, the only true thing he could make out, hardened._

**_"It was a normal day and I had been waiting for him to meet me at our usual spot. I began to wonder if he was just running late or not because he had the tendency to do so at times, but soon night came and I knew something was off. I found out that he was busy defending the sanctuary that he called home, and I quickly made my way towards it." _**_Godzilla explained as he began to get really serious, as though the next thing he was about to say had angered him._

**_"I had soon found my friend and his brother injured and exhausted north of his home, and they were fighting the very thing that had sealed me away long ago, the Ten-Tails. The scene I was witnessing was like re-watching my past coming back to haunt me, however, this time I wasn't wounded." _**_Godzilla began as he showed the memory of him appearing and began fighting the Ten-Tails._

_"Wait, I thought that you lost to it before, weren't you afraid of losing to it again?!" Naruto asked him._

**_"At that moment I wasn't worried about myself but my friends, and besides as I said I wasn't wounded or exhausted that time." _**_Godzilla restated as he showed how even though the Ten-Tails was bigger than him he was managing to fight it on equal terms. One of his scaled hands had one of the tails locked in place while his other one was used to grab hold of the monsters body before a bright blue light hit it. **"Now I'm not going to bore you with details on how the battle resulted in a draw, so I'll skip it and get to the part where my two friends used a similar technique that sealed me away to seal the Ten-Tails away in one of them, the one who broke the seal, Hagoromo Otsutsuki."**_

_"Wait, did you say that they sealed it inside of him?! Then that means that he was-" Naruto started before the Kyuubi interjected. _

_**"The first Jinchuriki, and creator of the nine biju," **Kurama stated before finishing his sentence. **"also known as the Sage of Six Paths."**_

_**"Hmph, didn't know that he got a title just for having that thing put inside of him. He would have told me if he did or not." **Godzilla mentioned._

**_"I didn't realize it at first but you are the one that the old man was talking about that helped him and his brother Hamura in that fight against the Ten-Tails." _**_Kurama clarified before readjusting within the cage as so that he would not have to face them anymore._

**_"I was, also it would be wise to never leave your back towards me lunch." _**_Godzilla warned as his clawed hand slowly reached over towards the cage before striking it causing Kurama to jump. **"You may never know when I'll get hungry." **Kurama took that to heart as he slowly crawled to the very back of the cage as to try and get as far away from the bars that kept him held within. This made Godzilla laugh while Naruto just stood there trying to register the whole exchange that had just transpired._

**_"Now obviously we went our separate ways not long after that battle." _**_Godzilla began as he picked up where he had left off. **"I returned to the sea and began to search all across the world to see if any other kaiju had survived as well. That lasted for a few decades as I searched every inch of possible, before I gave up and returned to my former prison as to try and find some clues. That is where I remained for quite a long time as I tried to figure out something that I was unable to understand."**_

_"So how exactly did you get involved with my clan in the past? Did you meet somebody or did they find you?" Naruto asked._

**_"One of your clan's founders had seen me long ago, but it was his son who confronted me on my island." _**_Godzilla began as an image of a young man with short spiky red hair and blue eyes appeared. **"He was looking for a place for his clan, the Uzumaki clan, your ancestors, could settle when he discovered some information about me and my island from the notes that Hagoromo had left behind some 200 years prior. I quickly noticed that he had similar energy to Hagoromo's and decided to ask him some questions of what had happened after I had left."**_

_"Wait a minute, you were gone for 200 years!?" Naruto realized as he couldn't believe it._

**_"From how I understand it, the seal did something to me that has allowed me stay like this for what seems like forever, although I am not quite sure." _**_Godzilla addressed. **"Back to what I was saying, I allowed them to move to my island where they settled around my seal, which I guess was equivalent to a temple at this point, and they assisted me in trying to understand what it was and what it did to me."**_

_"So is this where your going to explain how you are inside of me?" Naruto asked._

**_"Well yes, I had to get there first, but it first started when another clan had attempted to raid the island for your clan's sacred artifacts and scrolls, and they were willing to kill everyone." _**_Godzilla started, although Naruto had a good idea at how well that plan went._

_"Let me guess, you didn't let a single one live did you?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer._

**_"To be fare, I did give them five seconds to run." _**_Godzilla stated causing Naruto to comically sweat in response. **"It was after that incident that I began to realize that your clan would be in serious danger, and so I met with the current clan head at the time and planned out a way for your people to survive. I had your clan's best water ninjutsu, I think that's what it's called, specialists create several intense whirlpools around the island, and then a seal that would be placed on me. The very same seal that would place me within the many different Uzumaki clan members over the various generations."**_

_"If you stayed as you were you could have scared anyone that threatened them, why seal yourself into a person?" Naruto asked him._

**_"I was taking into consideration many different things. A nation needs to trade and spread out its influence, another nation wont conduct trade if they learn that their merchants could be attacked by a giant monster or that they might feel threatened by said monster and consider attacking out of fear." _**_Godzilla explained._

_"Well that makes sense, but what did those who got you get?" Naruto was curious, but then felt a strong pull._

**_"It appears as though our time is up." _**_Godzilla stated getting a strange look from Naruto who wasn't understanding what was happening. **"You are starting to wake up, the next time you have a chance to learn how to meditate take it. It will allow us to talk some more next time, until then Naruto, stay safe."**_

With that Naruto soon found himself inside of Tazuna's house completely unaware of how or why he was there. Looking around he noticed that he was alone in the room, but he could hear noises from the next room, that was it.

* * *

Two weeks went by and Naruto soon found himself looking upon a familiar sight, the gates of Konoha's southern gate. The trip back was uneventful besides the constant pestering of Naruto bothering Kakashi why Haku and Zabuza had come along with them. "Naruto, for the tenth time I already explained it to you!" Kakashi stated, he was trying desperately to read his book, but with Naruto bothering him it was hard to do so.

Naruto just gave Kakashi a strange look before redirecting his attention to the road ahead of him. Although the trip back was rather boring, and almost entirely quite it gave Naruto the time he needed to process all that had happened this mission. All he knew was that it was going to be hard in the beginning, but he knew with time he would get use to everything.

It was the part about Sasuke that Naruto was still having problems adjusting to. He was his best friend and rival, without him it wasn't going to be the same. Besides him the rest of team 7 was taking Sasuke's death rather hard, each of them handling it a bit different from the other, but they needed to stick together during this time if they were going to make it through this.

Everything was just changing to fast for Naruto. He found out that he had something called a kaiju, he looked different, and he still didn't understand fully what this new power would entail with him having it since his and Godzilla's discussion was cut off before he could get the rest of his answers. Looking up though Naruto realized that they were now in front of the gate and one thing came to mind at that moment.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do!" Naruto yelled as he began running to the gate. "Ramen here I come!"

"I swear, he needs to try something else besides ramen." Sakura stated.

"Yeah, but that will probably never happen." Kakashi replied as they watched Naruto run past the booth were they were suppose to sign in and the two chunin stationed there began to yell at him. Naruto didn't care because as of right at that moment one thing was on his mind, while everything else was pushed away. Not knowing what the future was going to hold, Naruto just continued running to the one place he was dying to go where he knew exactly what was in store for him.

* * *

**There you guys, the updated chapter 3, now stay tuned for the other future updates to the next few chapters. I plan on updating most of my chapters but it will take some time, so bare with me. This is what I plan on doing in between now and when arc 2 is posted. Until then this is 1Ring2ruleThemAll, peace!**


	4. Arc 1 Chapter 4: The Exams Begin

**Hello there everybody, I'm back with an updated chapter 4 of N:TKR! Exams so far have really been hampering me, but thankfully summer is right after this week, which means more time for me working on this fanfic! Anyway with the new arcs being planned, so far there are nine planned, five are new, that will extend this story even further.**

**Now what to expect in this fic, well honestly I will be trying some things that I've seen across the sight, as well as outside of it when dealing with the kaiju. This will mainly be implied with kaiju not seen in movies or cartoons. Videogames go only so far, so I will begin to think heavily on many monsters from that material, except for maybe two. **

**With that out of the way I think it's safe to say that we are ready to read this newly updated chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan fiction. Naruto is rightfully owned by his respected owners at Jump, vizmedia, and Massashi Kishimoto. Godzilla is rightfully owned by Toho. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Exams Begin

The morning was quite in the usually bustling village of Konoha. It was early on this new Monday and yet many early on goers had already began their early morning routine. The sweet elderly woman who ran the convenient shop downtown was already sweeping the mat outside, while the many merchants began setting up shop. Children were getting rushed off to classes by their parents, and many others were heading off to work.

Konoha was a quiet yet busy place during these profitable and peaceful times, sadly the same could not be said about its past. However, one must learn from the mistakes of those in the past if they are to avoid the same fate in the future. That was something that many had followed onto as shinobi and civilian alike have each learned what the past held and try to insure that history will not repeat.

The village was slowly coming to life as the many activities began the day, although one person in particular was about to get a rude wake up call. Naruto was enjoying a very simple yet peaceful dream of eating a variety of ramen when he was thrown into a tub of icy cold water. Naruto awoke with a freight at first before jumping out of the cold water in response to the sudden change in temperature his body had experienced.

As he jumped out of the tub his foot was got stuck at the edge of the tub forcing his entire body to fall in response. The sensation off falling on the floor in the morning, along with the other parts of his rude wake up, were enough to fully wake the tired white haired boy. 'Ugh, this morning isn't going my way.' Naruto mumbled as he slowly drifted back to sleep again.

"OI, GAKI!" A loud and thunderous voice exclaimed startling the boy back into consciousness. Looking up at the source Naruto was met with the gaze of none other than the "Demon of the Hidden Mist", Zabuza Momochi. "Time to get up, unless you want me to toss you into the streets again!"

"I'm up Zabuza, you don't have to throw me out again." Naruto responded as he picked himself up to stretch his back. As soon as he did he was met with killer intent coming from the other person in the same room as him.

"That's Zabuza-SENSEI to you gaki!" Zabuza growled at the pre-teen. The killing intent was rolling off his new sensei much like a territorial beast would if another entered its territory, which made Naruto cower, thankfully Haku showed up to dissolve the situation.

"Now Zabuza-sama, I'm pretty sure that Naruto just forgot about your new position. It is relatively early and he is only use to having one jonin sensei." Haku attempted as he tried to make Zabuza see reason in the spiraling situation before looking over at Naruto. "You just forgot right Naruto? And you'll make sure to address him properly next time right?"

Naruto was able to break out of his stupor and reply almost hastily knowing what the best answer would be. "Yeah, I just forgot, and I 'll make sure that this wont happen again I promise Zabuza-sensei." Naruto whimpered as he felt the pressure dying off much to his relief.

Though the pressure was now gone the tension still remained, as Zabuza continued to glare at Naruto for seemingly hours. "Very well gaki, you'll get this one freebie," Zabuza started allowing Naruto to release a quick sigh of relief. "however, this just means that your training will become a hell of a lot more violent!" The relief that had just barely taken place was quickly replaced with fear, especially since Zabuza was grinning like a mad man when he said that.

Haku just sweat dropped comically at the whole resolution, both he and Zabuza had just recently moved into Naruto's apartment complex and already there was almost an incident. Sure both he and Zabuza said they would keep an eye on him, to make sure that he ate properly and trained properly, but in hindsight Naruto and Zabuza had big egos that were sure enough going to clash occasionally.

"You know what gaki, why don't we start today's training EARLY!" Zabuza exclaimed as he launched himself at Naruto who was already beginning to freak out. Haku just face palmed the antics of the other two and knew that he should just leave them be after all Zabuza wouldn't kill Naruto, right? His thoughts were interrupted when Naruto dodged a swing of Zabuza's fist that had put a decent sized hole in the wall before chasing the white haired genin out of the apartment and into the streets.

With that the peaceful morning was shattered by loud yelling of a genin and his sensei leaving poor Haku to deal with the damage. "Honestly I think I should just imbed the wall with ice to insure that there would be no holes in the immediate future." Haku stated to no one in particular as he headed over to the to his and Zabuza's apartment to grab some tools.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hokage's tower, Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was busy filing a large stack of paperwork that was quickly building up, partly due to the chunin exams being stationed in the village this season. Looking up at the pile that was increasing each hour, Sarutobi grumbled a bit at the fact that he might have to stay late to get it done, something he hasn't done in a long while.

It was then that he heard a knock on the door and he told the person to come in. Two people walked in, one was his assistant, who was bringing in more paperwork it seemed, and the other was the messenger that he called for. "So the final preparations are finished?" Sarutobi asked the messenger.

"Yes Lord Third, all the stations are fully prepared, although the second exam lacks a proctor to regulate it." The messenger answered.

Reaching into his desk, Sarutobi pulled out a small envelope that was sealed. "Deliver this to Anko, it will inform her of her new position during the exams and take this it will contain all that she will need to know about her part." Sarutobi ordered as he handed over both the envelope and package to the messenger who bowed before departing.

Calling over his assistant, she walked over and sat down a basked folders and envelopes that had a varying amount of symbols on them. "Lord Third, these are registration forms from the other villages that will be attending this season." She informed him.

Looking at the new set of paperwork in front of him, Sarutobi investigated each and every different folder and envelope to learn of its contents. "Thank you, I have been expecting this for some time now, you are free to go." He informed her as she took her leave to head back to the front desk.

Continuing to look over the new documents Sarutobi came across a letter from the lord of the Land of Tea. This caused him to raise an eyebrow as he would usually get requests from smaller nations with shinobi villages, as well as some of the larger ones, but never from an area that isn't known for having shinobi.

Deciding to look into the contents of the letter he opened it and began at the top and he was soon impressed. "So I see that old goat is still living." Sarutobi chuckled at the nickname he gave his old friend. "He needn't get the Lord of Tea to send me a little requesting if his grandson could partake in the exams." He then reached over to his approval stamp and brought it down on the request and placed it neatly in a tray that was going to be designated to the exam registrations.

He then decided to take a break and relax as he walked down memory lane of all the good times he had with his old friend before his thoughts drifted to the other parts that were attached to letter. His face donned a serious expression that would normally unnerve even a seasoned jonin, it was a very serious manner. The contents had reminded him of some of the darker events that took place thirteen years earlier.

Getting up from his desk, Sarutobi walked over to the windows behind him to look out at his village. Many of the events that transpired that year shaped many of the politics and current issues that he must now face. Between the Kyuubi attack and violence that occurred he was just happy that his home was at least enjoying this limited time of peace.

Remembering the conversation he had prior this week with Kakashi about the events of his team's first C-ranked mission, his blood began to cool. "I think it was wise for me to allow Zabuza and Haku to reside and help teach Naruto now, especially since it seems that they will be coming for him now." Sarutobi spoke.

He was originally shocked when he heard of young Sasuke's fate and knew that he would have to inform Itachi. It was the right thing to do, however, being a spy for him and Jiraiya in the Akatsuki meant that he couldn't get a hold of him directly. Demanding to know more he was even more surprised when Zabuza and Haku walked in.

Learning that it was Haku who initially killed Sasuke, Sarutobi was prepared to have his Anbu arrest him, however, Kakashi informed him that both he and Zabuza were willing to offer up their services in a way to repent for their actions. The conversation that followed only sweetened the deal when he heard about Naruto. It seems that fate was still playing a cruel hand in his life still, and Sarutobi couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

The decision to allow Zabuza to guide him was not an easy one, so many factors played in, one was if they were going to properly assist in Naruto's development. Another was if they were going to be a potential security risk considering Zabuza's history. However, in the end he was convinced that the information Zabuza had, as well as his resolve to train Naruto had won him over.

In the end Zabuza became co-sensei of Team 7, while Haku was drafted into the Anbu Hunters Corps, where his skill set will benefit the most. The transition seemed to working, although Sarutobi did worry about Danzo, and if he would try something, thankfully it didn't seem like he would become an issue.

His thoughts were mainly filled with Team 7 nowadays, they he remembered the state of Naruto's teammate Sakura. The girl was devastated after Sasuke's death, albeit she never showed it out in public. Although recently he heard that her old friend Ino has been there to help her out. Since then the two girls have become great friends again much to their friends and families' relief.

Much had changed with Team Seven over the course of barley a month, much of it unwanted. However, life was like that sometimes and Sarutobi hoped that the remaining genin of Team 7 would learn from this. There is great pain in the life of a shinobi and there will be plenty more in the future, but at least now they will be prepared for when that time comes.

Taking another puff of his tobacco, Sarutobi looked back over at the paperwork that had cluttered his office before heading back over to his desk. Grabbing the next set of documents he continued his work when he began to wonder about his foolish student. "That fool had better hurry, otherwise he might miss Naruto's growth." Sarutobi smiled knowing that his student would want nothing more than to look after Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was completely sore from this morning's "training session" with Zabuza as he lied down on one of the large rocks in the area. His legs were stiff and he wanted nothing more than to just take a nap, but said new sensei wouldn't let get so much as wink without yelling at him. Looking over at his new sensei from his spot on the rock, he watched as his sensei sharpened his blade while leaning on a tree.

They had been waiting there for about twenty minutes, and during that time neither one spoke to the other. It wasn't like they were able to have a normal conversation anyway since for thing him and Zabuza would end up at each others throats about something mundane. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was kind of grateful that Zabuza was even willing to stop and train and guide him.

Thinking on it, Naruto had never expected to be taught by two famous jonin-ranked shinobi. He was trembling at thought of how strong he'll end up becoming and how it will help him advance much faster in becoming Hokage. He was so caught up in thought that he almost didn't notice the set of footsteps pacing over towards him and Zabuza.

Leaning forward so that he could see who it was, he was glad to see that it was Sakura. He was mainly glad because he hadn't seen her since they got back from their last mission. That was because Zabuza and Kakashi decided to split the two up and train them separately for a while. Sakura went with Kakashi, while he got stuck with Zabuza.

Naruto had noticed a change in Sakura's attitude as she made her way over to them. He knew prior to today that she was still upset with Sasuke's death, but now it seemed that she had decided to move on just like him and everyone else. Naruto was glad because he knew that Sasuke wouldn't have wanted them to focus on his death, but instead to move on.

Getting up off the rock Naruto made his way over to Sakura, "Hey Sakura, how's it going." Naruto chirped as he was finally glad to begin having normal conversations again.

"Ok I guess, how was your time training with Zabuza?" She asked in return.

Looking back over at Zabuza, Naruto noticed that his new sensei was fully aware about what they were saying even though they out of normal hearing range. "As much fun as one could have with a sensei known to be violent." Naruto explained, as he tried to leave an underlying message for her to pick up on. She must have picked up on it because she let out a nervous laugh as she also realized that the new sensei was listening in.

"You don't say?" She let out nervously. They then made their way over to the usual spots that they made at the meeting area, prior to their last mission. "I also see that Kakashi-sensei is late as usual."

"Yeah, I mean Zabuza-sensei is here but..." Naruto trailed-off as he looked over his shoulder to see that their deranged sensei was still sharpening his blade. "he isn't much for conversations."

They continued on talking for about thirty more minutes before they were interrupted by the sudden appearance of smoke, signaling a summoning, that caught the three's attention. Emerging from the smoke was a small dog, Pakkun, one of Kakashi's summons. "Hey it's Pakkun, how's it going little buddy?" Naruto asked as the small dog looked over at him and Sakura.

"Hey you two, I have a message for Zabuza from Kakashi, and also that you two have the rest of the day off." Pakkun replied before heading over to Zabuza. Said individual put up his sword as he got up and walked over to the small messenger.

"Alright, what's the message that's so important that it gives these two the day off?" Zabuza asked. With a poof a scroll appeared, Pakkun grabbed it and then proceeded to toss it up towards Zabuza, who began reading it. Upon reading the contents of the scroll Zabuza looked up at Naruto with a look eerily similar to one from earlier this morning. "Naruto."

"Yes, Zabuza-sensei?" Naruto worryingly replied as fear slowly began taking hold of him again. Sakura noticed this and slowly inched away from her teammate, hoping to come out with minimal injuries if possible.

"I have something to take care of with Kakashi, so we will cancel today's training, however, this just means that tomorrow's training will be doubled." Zabuza stated before shunshing away to meet up with Kakashi, leaving behind a pale Naruto, who was not responding to the stimulus around him much to Sakura's concern.

'Double, double, double...I can barley keep up with the normal pace, yet he wants to double tomorrow.' Naruto thought, while at the same time Sakura was calling his name and waving one of her hands in front of his face trying to get a response. 'I'm going to die.' Suddenly Naruto was brought back into the world upon feeling a large amount of pain.

Looking over at Sakura he noticed that she had her right hand in a fist, and then it registered. "What happened, and why did you hit me?" Naruto questioned Sakura as he held his head in a comical manner, all the while Sakura just sighed at his antics.

"You weren't responding to anything I did as though you froze or something." Sakura explained. "So after I tried a bunch of things to get you to respond I hit your head, and apparently that worked, considering your responding now." She then began making her way down the road leaving Naruto in the same spot he was still standing at.

Still not being fully aware, Naruto noticed Sakura was gone and found that she was walking away. "Hey, wait Sakura do you mind if I joined you for a walk?" Naruto asked her as he jogged up to her.

"Sure I don't mind." Sakura answered as they began making their way into downtown chatting about their individual training they each got, while also talking about a bunch of different topics. Before they knew it ten minutes had gone by and they were in the middle of the village.

They had been talking about some of Naruto's pranks, which include dozens, upon dozens of pranks done all across the village to many of the local residences. "And that was how I single handily painted the Hokage summit." Naruto expressed his pride.

"I still don't understand why you would do that in the first place, and having Konohamaru be on look out is just irresponsible." Sakura shot causing Naruto to think of how he could defend himself.

"Hey, in my defense he wanted to do it. I didn't drag him out or anything, he just wanted to help me out." Naruto explained as he tried to explain the situation to Sakura. "I wasn't going to let him get into trouble, which is part of the reason I took all the blame so he wouldn't."

"Still, your practically a big brother to him, so you shouldn't expose him to anything that might get him into future trouble." Sakura countered, Naruto just took it like a man and didn't bother trying to defend himself, but instead accepted it.

"I guess I should start setting a better example now that its just me and Konohamaru." Naruto stated as he thought on what she said.

"What do you mean by it's just you and Konohamaru?" Sakura asked him.

"Oh, sorry about that I guess I was talking out loud." Naruto apologized. "I was just thinking about how it was me, Konohamaru, and Sasuke." Both of them met silence after Naruto mentioned Sasuke's name. 'Now I've done it, it just got gloomy and it's all my fault.' To Naruto's surprise though it was Sakura who broke the silence first.

"You know, none of knew that you and Sasuke were really good friends, we just thought that you guys had a rivalry." Sakura mentioned.

"Oh yeah, that was Sasuke's idea." Naruto chuckled getting a surprised look from Sakura. "Since not a lot of people like me being around him we needed a way to make it seem as though we were just rivals and not friends."

"But why would people be angry if you two friends?" Sakura questioned him only to realized that he wasn't paying attention to her. "Hey, earth to Naruto it's rude to ignore people!" Then suddenly he disappeared in a shunshin surprising her. 'When did Naruto learn how to shunshin? Only highly skilled chunin and higher can perform that technique!'

She was quickly taken out of her thoughts when to her left two figures leaped out the street in front of her. One was Naruto, obviously considering the whisker marks and white hair, while the other was Konohamaru, who was in a headlock. "Hey no fair, not shinobi skills!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he tried to break free.

"Who said I used my shinobi skills when anyone with eyes can notice the cardboard box following them around." Naruto retorted. This just made Konohamaru grumble as Naruto let him go.

Once free Konohamaru turned to face his big brother when he noticed Naruto's changes. "Whoa, what happened to your eyes and hair?" He yelled out causing much unnecessary attention to be directed at the small group. Before he could continue however, Naruto managed to put his hand over Konohamaru's mouth as a way to stop him.

"Listen closely, I don't want this to spread so please keep this between us only," Naruto began as he waited for confirmation, which he got. "I've unlocked something sort of like a kekki genkai and I would like it if no one finds out, ok?" Konohamaru nodded in understanding and with that he was set free.

"So boss, what exactly can you do now?" Konohamaru asked him. Naruto wasn't exactly sure if now was the right time or place, especially since he wasn't so sure himself. He hadn't even told Sakura about his new powers yet, but that was under both Kakashi and Zabuza's recommendation until he learned to control it.

"I'm sort of still learning how to use it properly right now, so I'm not quite sure yet at the moment, which is part of the reason I've been training a lot recently." Naruto answered honestly while beating around the bush. Konohamaru wasn't buying it, but thankfully he stopped trying to get anything else out of Naruto.

It was then that Konohamaru took notice of Sakura, who had been standing next to Naruto for most of the time. Grinning, Naruto quickly felt alerted as he knew Konohamaru had just thought of something. "So boss, whose the lady standing right next to you, is she your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked surprising Naruto.

He hadn't expected Konohamaru to ask something like that at all, and quickly noticed the sense of shock coming from Sakura. As a way to try and prevent the situation from escalating any further, Naruto attempted to clarify. "No, this is Sakura, my teammate, and a friend." Konohamaru quickly realized and did an 'o' expression upon realizing it.

"Okay, that makes sense, I mean you wouldn't date a girl with a giant forehead after all." Konohamaru bluntly stated causing Naruto to don a shocked facial expression and pale. This took Konohamaru off guard as he was not expecting for his older brother to act like that.

It was then that a sudden sense of fear began to fill Konohamaru as he tried to understand why. Turning to face Sakura it quickly became apparent that the feeling of fear was a result of the large amount of killer intent coming from Sakura. Backing away in fear Konohamaru turned to Naruto for support only to see him a few feet back away from both of them.

"I would run if I were you." Naruto motioned as Konohamaru took the hint and began running away. Sakura took off after him beginning the game of cat and mouse leaving only Naruto at the spot that the now split group was just at. Sighing Naruto took off after them to make sure nothing would happen that would cause either of the two to get in trouble.

The chase itself though had amazed Naruto as it led them throughout most of the village. Many times Konohamaru attempted to dodge Sakura by either running through a market and construction zone, however, he soon realized that Sakura wasn't going to let him go so easily. Twenty minutes went by without the three noticing, and they were quickly approaching the southern gate.

Konohamaru, hearing her not far behind him, quickly turned to go around a corner where he was quickly met with the body of another individual causing him fall down. Looking up at the individual Konohamaru noticed that it was someone around Naruto's age wearing a black one piece jumpsuit with a hood that had cat ears. They had purple face paint on their face, and a bandaged object being carried on their back.

In an attempt to apologize Konohamaru face the stranger. "Sorry for bumping into like that, I'm kind of in a hurry so if I could just-" Konohamaru started before being forcibly grabbed by his scarf into the air by the older boy. Getting a better look at the kid, Konohamaru quickly realized that he must have ticked him off when he crashed into him.

"Now what the hell do you think your doing crashing into me brat?" The teen asked him. "You've got some nerve." By this point Sakura was just rounding the corner when she noticed Konohamaru's situation.

"Hey, let Konohamaru go right now!" Sakura demanded. The teen just looked at before scoffing at her presence and redirecting his attention back towards Konohamaru.

"This kid bumped into me," The teen started. "so I'm just going to repay his kindness."

"I'm truly sorry for bumping into you, I didn't mean to." Konohamaru choked out as the scarf around his neck was tightening around his throat making it hard to breath and talk.

"There he just apologized are you going to let him go or what?!" Sakura exclaimed at the teen who looked back at her before grinning, as he lifted Konohamaru up higher to make direct eye contact.

"Apology not accepted." The teen stated. This in turn caused the girl who had been standing next to him to speak up.

"Alright Kankuro that's enough, just let the kid go already, otherwise we'll be late and Gaara will be annoyed." The girl stated. She was around the teen's age and had blond spiky hair up in four ponytails, aside from that she wore a grey battle dress with a large fan on her back. It was then that Sakura noticed the headbands the two wore and quickly realized that they were not Konoha shinobi.

"Come on Temari, I just thought that Gaara could use a new play toy is all, after all they don't usually last." The now recognized Kankuro mockingly joked, as he began to shake Konohamaru in his hand causing the now identified Temari to sigh in annoyance.

"You'd better let me go, otherwise my big brother will kick your butts!" Konohamaru exclaimed, causing Kankuro to stop shaking him.

"Oh, and where is this big brother of yours, I don't see him anywhere?" Kankuro teased.

"He'll show up and when he does you'll be sorry!" Konohamaru yelled at him.

"If he does show up then I'll just kick his ass, so until then I'll just teach you a les-" Kankuro was unable to finish as a sudden kick to the gut interrupted his speech. The force and pain had caused him to release Konohamaru before getting sent back a couple feet onto the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Kankuro groaned out as he began to pick himself up. As he got up he noticed that Konohamaru was now with Sakura and that a newcomer was standing between him and them, and it didn't take long for him to put two and two together as he finally got back up on his feet. "Hey, what the hell's your problem! I was going to teach that brat a lesson before-" Kankuro stopped as he met fiery orange that were screaming death at him.

This newcomer in front of him was emitting a large amount of killer intent at him, and to his surprise it could easily rival his own brother's. "You know it's very disrespectful to harm a child for an accident that they apologized for," Naruto growled as he increased his killer intent. "especially when it's towards the Third Hokage's grandson, and my little brother!"

The information slowly began to register in Kankuro's mind as he slowly realized what he had just done, and he wasn't the only one. Temari was also terrified, not just because of the information of who Kankuro just threatened, but also the fact that someone here in Konoha was just like their brother. However, both soon began trembling upon sensing someone's presence.

Looking up at the new arrival, Naruto saw that a red headed teen around his age was standing on a branch of a tree looking down at them. He noticed how he carried a large gourd and had the kanji for "Love" on his forehead, but the one thing he noticed above all else were the eyes. Cold, dead, monotonous eyes that showed no care for the world around them.

Directing his cold green eyes over towards Naruto, the red haired teen noticed Naruto's expression and killer intent. "What is your name." He asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, yours?" Naruto countered.

"Gaara." The now identified Gaara answered.

"I'm just going out on a limb and guessing that you know those two?" Naruto motioned towards Kankuro and Temari who froze upon feeling Gaara's gaze shift onto them. "The one with the purple face paint was about to harm the grandson of the Third Hokage before I showed up, something I believe has serious repercussions."

Gaara then shifted his gazed solely on Kankuro who was beginning to sweat nervously. "I see," Gaara started as he jumped down from his spot in the tree on to the streets below. "Kankuro you're an embarrassment to our village." This in turn caused Kankuro to try and defend himself.

"But Gaara, the kid bump into me and-" Kankuro stopped upon seeing a small stream of sand flow in front of his face causing him to pale.

"Enough with your pitiless antics, your only embarrassing us even more." Gaara warned him as he starred at Kankuro. "Do not forget why we are here. We don't need to get kicked out just because of something as trivial as this." With that said Gaara slowly made his way past his siblings to proceed down the road pass Naruto. Both of them locked eyes for a brief few seconds and within those few seconds both found that neither was backing down, before Gaara passed him.

Kankuro gulped as he and Temari were in disbelief at what they had just seen, and quickly went to catch up with their brother lest they anger this village's monster. With them gone Naruto was finally able to let out a breath of relief. "Phew, that red haired guy sure knows how to stand his ground." Naruto stated as he turned to watch the group before they disappeared from his sight.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked him.

"Nothing really, although it means that we should be careful if we see him again in the future." Naruto stated before redirecting his attention before the two before him. "Hey you alright Konohamaru?"

"Yeah, he's fine, albeit a bit shaken up." Sakura stated as she looked down at Konohamaru who was previously holding onto her for dear life before he jumped towards his big brother.

"They were going to kill me!" He cried as he held onto Naruto who just nervously laughed before picking Konohamaru off of him and placing him back on his own feet.

"As if I'd let anyone hurt you, only a few people can do that!" Naruto stated. "And those are people who I will never challenge in my life."

"But what if your not there when I need you?" Konohamaru asked him only for Naruto to pat him on the head.

"Come on Konohamaru, don't you remember all the things that me and Sasuke taught you?" Naruto began as he tried to get Konohamaru to remember those lessons that they taught him. "You could have either substituted with something else or yell out at the top of your lungs that 'Your Konohamaru and someone is trying to hurt you', and then Ebisu or some other shinobi would rush over. If not then a bunch of civilians would."

Konohamaru remembered that from one of the lessons that he received from both of his big brothers. He didn't think of it, and he felt stupid because of it. "Your right, I guess I just forgot again." Konohamaru stated.

"Hey don't worry about it, things are hard to get use to at first, remember how hard it was for me and Sasuke to do our training." Naruto started. "He was good at ninjutsu, where I wasn't, where as he wasn't as good at taijutsu as I was."

"I remember, although I'm not good at either of those, and genjutsu is my weakest skill." Konohamaru regreted.

"Eh, so is mine, but you don't see me complaining about it." Naruto stated. "The most important thing is to improve yourself, so that you can cover your weaknesses effectively, and make it harder for your enemy to find them."

"That sounds like something Sasuke said." Konohamaru pointed out to which Naruto nodded.

"Always remember what me and Sasuke taught you, it will help you one day." Naruto began. "After all you were trained by a prodigy and a dead last, so that means you'll automatically become stronger than both of us!" This ignited a spark in Konohamaru's eyes, and Naruto noticed it and smiled. "Never give up on your dreams, and never give in!" He had reignited Konohamaru's spirit and he was glad, although now he was being plagued with a series of questions from his little brother.

Sakura was utterly impressed with what Naruto had just done and said. If you had asked her about a month ago that Naruto was someone to go to for advice she would have honestly dismissed it, but now she would say otherwise. This was a side of Naruto that she had never seen before, and she felt that this was who her teammate actually was. She couldn't help but think that he was mature.

"Hey wait, when are you ever going to teach me that one sexy jutsu that you used on Ebisu?" Konohamaru asked innocently.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto began catching Konohamaru off-guard. "I made an even better one than that one!"

'So much for being mature.' Sakura thought as she watched the exchange between the two.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Land of Tea a teenage boy with light brown spiked hair was getting ready for his long journey that would take him away from his home. "Now Kenji, please do be careful you wouldn't want your grandmother to worry now." A small old man with a cane stated to his grandson.

The young boy in question, Kenji, was dressed in a casual white garment with grey stripped shorts and black shinobi sandals. He carried a bag on his back that carried his supplies for his trip to Konoha. "I know, and I promise Grandpa don't worry I'll be safe." Kenji promised his grandfather.

"I know you will be, but please remember what I told you and don't let that fool get to your head." His grandfather warned. "Only ask for his help if the situation calls for it, otherwise I'll have to make my way over there and kick both of your butts!"

"I will Grandpa, now I have to get going if I don't want to be late." Kenji said as he waved good-bye and began heading out.

"Also, if you see that old monkey Sarutobi, you tell him that this is just one of the many debts he owes me!" He yelled towards Kenji.

"I will and I'm pretty sure that that he already knows this, but I'll be sure to remind him." Kenji replied before making his way one his journey to the leaf that would take him about two and a half days to reach. Normally that would be to long and dangerous for someone his age to go on alone, however, he's never really alone.

**"So Kenji what can you tell me about these chunin exams?"** A new voice asked within Kenji's mind.

Kenji just smiled as he began to answer his friend's question. 'From what I've heard it's suppose to be a competition of sorts that is meant to see if a young shinobi is worthy of elevating in rank in the shinobi world, at least that was what Grandfather told me.' Kenji answered.

**"Funny, I never took you or that monk grandfather of yours as shinobi?"**

'We aren't shinobi, however, he wants me to participate in order to gain some real fighting experience.' Kenji stated.

**"And do you know who exactly will be showing up there?"**

'Your guess is as good as mine, I know that Konoha shinobi will be there, and that's about it.'

**"Maybe we'll run into someone that I know."**

'I hope who ever has them isn't participating in the exams, because I don't think having two kaiju fighting within a village is a good idea.' Kenji replied causing his friend to laugh.

**"Could be worse, we could be fighting in a city full of ordinary people who can't jump away in time."** His friend joked.

'I just hope if there will be another wielder that they have someone you at least acquainted with.' Kenji stated.

**"Define acquainted, because that can mean a lot of different things in kaiju terms."**

'You know for a kaiju that never ages after being sealed for a large amount of time, you sure do act your age Anguirus.' Kenji pointed out causing Anguirus to growl in disapproval.

**"And for someone of such a gentle family, you sure act rude to your elders!" **Anguirus roared at him.

'Nope just you.' Kenji laughed as he continued making his way to Konoha not knowing what lies ahead of him upon reaching his destination.

* * *

**Well guys there you go an updated chapter 4, and now I need to go back and get ready for my exams this week. I think this chapter in my mind was rather entertaining, as for the reason for such a delay in updating, well part of it got deleted somehow and I had to go back and rewrite a lot of it, thankfully it's over now and I can move on to chapter 5.**

**Anyways if you have any questions PM me and I'll get back to you, and remember only constructive criticism please, no flames. This is 1Ring2ruleThemAll signing out, PEACE!**

**-Updated: 5/8/16**


	5. Arc 1 Chapter 5: Training and Exams Away

**Hello there everybody and I have with me today a newly updated Chapter 5 of N:TKR! Now as mentioned in the last chapter this is where we start getting into Arc 1, which surrounds the chunin exams and is one of the very few cannon aspects being taking from the prime material.**

**Now just some heads up I will be updating the other chapters before June 4th, which if you don't already know is the day when the first chapter for Arc 2 will be posted, and since I'm done with college now I will have plenty of free time so long as nothing comes up.**

**With that out of the way let's get this chapter underway!**

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan fiction. Naruto is rightfully owned by his respected owners at Jump, vizmedia, and Massashi Kishimoto. Godzilla is rightfully owned by Toho. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Training and Exams Away

Naruto was enjoying a great night's sleep, until his alarm clock woke him up. He jumped up in freight as he took a defensive stance, but soon realized that his worst fears were not being realized. Sighing in relief Naruto was hoping that waking up earlier than normal would stop Zabuza from busting in his apartment and dumping him into ice cold water.

"GAKI!" Zabuza yelled as he busted into his apartment. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" The sudden loud noise, as well as the force of his front door being knocked open, again, had caused him to jump in surprise.

Running out to meet his sensei, Naruto quickly stood in front of Zabuza. "Nothing Zabuza-sensei!" He replied back only to be taken back by Zabuza's blunt nature.

"BULL!" Zabuza yelled at his face. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you just woke up!" Naruto was terrified, he was use to Zabuza yelling him sure, but this was intense even for Zabuza's standards. If this was going to be his start for the day then he wished that he trained yesterday. He was pulled out of what little thoughts he had when Zabuza grabbed him and shunshined both of them to training field 7 to start his training.

Upon arrival Naruto was tossed onto the ground and he was far from pleased. "Why are we here so early, it's not even 4:00 yet?!" Naruto demanded. "And why couldn't you wait until I was dressed to begin training me?!"

"Listen here gaki, I promised that I would train you like I said I would, so that entitles me to train you at any given point during the day!" Zabuza exclaimed forcing Naruto to stop complaining. "Right now I need to see how much you've improved, so we're going all out today!" Zabuza then took hold of his blade's hilt to signify that he was meaning business.

Naruto watched as he took a stance that he had only seen once since knowing Zabuza, and that was when he decapitated a thug who had attempted to attack him while he was exhausted for the money in his wallet. He remembered how Zabuza recognized the guy as chunin level opponent off the bat just by looking at his stance. The guy was decent in Kenjutsu, but when he saw Zabuza he panicked, and that's what got him.

It wasn't even a fight, and yet it had made an impression on Naruto for many reasons, not just for what Zabuza had done either. He took note at how easily Zabuza defeated the thug and even at how precise Zabuza's movements were. In the end, it ended up with the thug's head flying through the air after one clear swipe from Zabuza.

Over the course of a few weeks, Naruto had learned that Zabuza's Kenjutsu was terrifyingly deadly. Haku had explained it to him in a nutshell that Zabuza's style was brutish if not barbaric at times. It was one of the many reasons why he got his nickname 'Demon of the Mist', although he did say that Zabuza had never fully shown him his fighting style, but Naruto was fine without knowing anyway.

Watching closely, Naruto began to study which way Zabuza would try and strike from. 'With his current stance he could easily make a mad dash to the right, but knowing that monster of a sensei that's probably what he wants me to think.' Naruto thought as he continued to analyze, until without warning Zabuza charged forward directly at him.

This had taken Naruto by surprise as he wasn't expecting a full frontal assault. "You need to sharpen those skills gaki!" Zabuza yelled at Naruto as he swung his blade, only to miss Naruto by a few inches.

Falling back to get some room Naruto flew through various hand signs until he finished with the tiger sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as five other Narutos appeared into existence. Quickly to bide the original some time to escape the clones formed a strong defensive position as to block Zabuza's approach. Zabuza though merely scoffed at the sight of them and used shunshin to appear behind Naruto.

Quickly realizing what had just happened Naruto attempted to react only to be smacked by the flat side of Zabuza's blade, causing the clones to disperse. "You were to slow and sloppy gaki," Zabuza began as he walked up to him casually. "I could have attacked you at exactly ten other angles making that formation a complete waste."

Naruto merely grumbled as he got back on his feet. "Yeah I know." Naruto grudgingly admitted. "I'm still not able to react fast enough in time to react to an attack like that yet."

"That is why we train, so that we can become better than we were yesterday," Zabuza stated as he stopped began to tense up again. "and so far you haven't improved much since the other day!" Zabuza leaped into action again although to his surprise Naruto vanished before he realized it. Utilizing his senses Zabuza turned towards his right and noticed Naruto was on the ground several feet away from him. "You may have learned Shunshin, but it can only help if the user is fully aware of his surroundings!"

"Part of the reason why I'm not that good at it in a fight is because you wont give me a chance to properly use it!" Naruto attempted to counter as he noticed Zabuza slowly making his way over to him, and quickly got back up on his feet.

"Prepare yourself gaki, today is going to be the day that I will drive so far into the ground that you'd think you've ended up in hell!" Zabuza warned. Naruto got the hint that today was going to be judgement day for him, the day where Zabuza would decide if they should continue training or start taking missions again. This meant that he had to prove himself, otherwise it might be another month before he'll ever get another chance to go on another mission.

Naruto quickly fell into a defensive stance that he learned from Haku. It was basic, but it was far more superior than the one the academy taught and Naruto had found out that he was pretty decent with it. Zabuza seeing this rushed forward with full intent to drive him into the ground. He had managed to break through Naruto's defensive stance with ease and landed a few blows on him, nothing serious but enough to get the point around.

The fighting began to escalate as Naruto summoned up more clones to assist him, however, Zabuza's ferocity and brute strength made them completely useless. Each of his attacks were laced with large amounts of strength to back them up, which often resulted in more than one clone getting defeated in one swing of his blade. He was quick, as due to his long service record that was obviously showing.

It eventually escalated to the point that the real Naruto had to shunshin away, otherwise he'd more than likely would have gotten hit by one of Zabuza's swings. He then proceeded to conceal his chakra just as how Haku had explained it to him, it was the best option as he was exhausted and feeling heavy fatigue. 'Darn, I can't believe that even with all of this training I still cant land a single scratch on him!' Naruto cursed.

He figured that if he could land a single scratch on Zabuza, which he has never done, then maybe they could end this hellish training and begin taking missions again. In the usual training sessions with Zabuza there are three rules that one must follow. You are to never complain, if you do then your training is tripled. There are no excuses here, you either do it or you don't, and pray that you do it. Finally, you must be prepared to go all day of fighting, exercising, and learning, otherwise you'll get crushed in a matter of hours.

During this time, while Naruto gathered thoughts he had failed to realized that Zabuza had disappeared from original spot. Instead he was looking down at Naruto from one of the many tree branches above. Just like Naruto he had many thoughts running through his head, and yet he knew that session was critical in determining Naruto's strength. Kakashi had already informed him that Sakura was good to go, and that all that was left was to do Naruto.

He was tasked in getting Naruto into the best possible condition to continue his shinobi career, although right now he wanted to see if Naruto was ready for the exams as well. However, that was only one reason why he wanted him to reach that level, he wanted Naruto to be ready for when possible enemies would come for him. Those two powerful entities sealed inside of him are prime targets for many individuals seeking great power.

'Nobu-sama was targeted by many different cults and factions when he was alive just for having that power.' Zabuza thought. 'To have that and the Kyuubi in one vessel just spells disaster, and doubles the danger of the individual and those around them. If only things would have ended differently thirteen years ago, then perhaps Naruto wouldn't have been forced to bear this curse.'

Zabuza then noticed the sun coming out and decided to continue on where he left off and began making his way towards Naruto. 'Nobu-sama, I swear by my honor as your student and one of the Seven Swordsman, that I will not let your descendant suffer the same fate as you!'

Meanwhile Naruto had already began to plan out his new plan, only he was nervous that it wouldn't work as it was, and proceeded to think more on it while taking in the location. 'Shadow clones wont work on a full frontal assault unless there is a sheer number of them forcing him into one spot.' Naruto thought. 'But where?' His thoughts drifted as he looked around and spotted the river where the tree was situated and suddenly the gears in his head began to turn.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kakashi was taking care of his usual morning routine and was currently visiting Obito at the memorial site. He stood there for quite sometime in total silence as he allowed the memories to flow back in. "Hey there Obito, it's been a while, sorry about that things have gotten quite hectic as of late." He began as he stopped to gather his words. "Last time I told you about my team was going on our first C-ranked mission, it didn't end so well. I allowed one of my students, Sasuke, to die, you remember the one from your clan I was talking about."

There was a silent pause as he remained where he was as he let it sink in. "And now sensei's son bares another burden, although this one has me more concerned than the Kyuubi." Kakashi admitted. "That's why Lord Third allowed Zabuza to join the team as a way to help Naruto, and teach him things that I know I couldn't teach him."

Letting the wind blow around him Kakashi continued to look at his friend's name on the memorial stone in sadness. Unbeknownst to Kakashi he was being watched by three separate pairs of eyes with their owners masking their presence. One of them in particular eyed Kakashi with a hard eye. This individual was wearing an orange spiral mask with a long black cloak with a red clouds around it.

He merely starred at his former friend, anger rising while also relinquishing, he was interested to know more about the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. It seemed that something had happened that could possibly jeopardized his group from capturing him. Now it seems that he'll have to push some of his plans ahead of time and order the boy's capture soon, but for now he would just wait and listen hoping to gather anymore useful information.

The other two observers seemed to have recognized each other as well as the masked individual. They soon left the area ensuring that they would not be noticed by any unwanted eyes. Both figures soon reappeared in a small field with an old shrine in the middle of it. The field was situated in one of the deeper parts of the surrounding forest, both of the individuals were sporting a mischievous grin.

"So what brings the freak show so far away from the circus?" The one with lavender colored hair and amber eyes questioned. "I can't see you coming all the way out here for some wood, unless your here for the scenery." The individual was dressed in deep grey tee along with tan happi pants. He had tried to coax the other individual into fighting him, although it seemed to not have any effect.

"Maybe I was looking for some small fry like you to kill," The other began, he had dark hair and was wearing a black and grey stripped vest with equally dark colored pants and sandals. "My question is what do you think your doing here?"

"Well I think it's obvious what I'm doing here." The lavender haired one answered.

"You got some nerve Krystalak," the dark haired one began. "My master has a claim to that power, and he promised me that if I got it first that he would let me loose upon every individual in the galaxy." Bloodlust was practically leaking from his being as he released a wave of killer intent at the one known as Krystalak.

"Honestly, referring to my kaiju's name instead of my own makes me feel bad." Krystalak joked as he paid no mind to the killer intent directed at him. "You should remember my name, after all I was the one that took your original arms after all. That seemed to have hit a nerve as the killer intent skyrocketed startling anything within the vacantly.

"Oh ho, now your asking for aren't you, _Daichi_!" The other seethed with the last part practically being considered a curse at Daichi. "I should kill you where you stand for uttering such words out of that mouth of yours!"

"You tried that thirteen years ago and still failed, it would be no different than it was back then." Daichi laughed. "Besides, your _master_ hasn't even been able to defeat Godzilla, so what makes you think that you can capture the boy?"

"From what we both heard he has just awakened him after all these years, it will be easy pickings!" He replied.

"Your a fool Keigo," Daichi stated before dodging a swipe at his head from the now identified Keigo.

"You don't have any right to call me that, I only go by the name of Gigan now!" Keigo declared.

"It seems that I've struck yet another nerve, oh how I enjoy setting you off." Daichi chuckled as he caught Keigo's arm and swung him back over into a tree on the opposite side of the field. "It's to easy."

Keigo leaped up back on his feet with a deranged expression on his face. "Ok, crystal meth because of that I'm going to tear your stupid head off!" Keigo roared as he became enveloped in a cloak of dark colored energy before launching himself at fast speeds. Daichi just smirked as he was enveloped in a lavender colored energy.

Daichi put his left arm up in a guard while using his right arm to catch Keigo's spar arm upon contact. "Just you wait Daichi, you and your master will soon be destroyed by the sheer power of Lord Ghidorah!" Keigo exclaimed as he broke away from Daichi and attempted to slice off one of his arms with the scythe like formations that formed from this cloak.

"If you say so Keigo, just make sure to tell your master that the age of crystal dominance will soon be at hand." Daichi smirked as he launched an energy sphere from the cloak's energy tail. Upon meeting contact with Keigo the sphere ignited into a raging explosion sending Keigo flying backwards away from Daichi and carving a line in the ground. "You know what Keigo, you always did rush into battles without realizing your opponent's powers."

Keigo was in a decent amount of pain, but nothing that he hasn't felt before. Looking over at Daichi he noticed how three more energy spheres were forming around his energy tail. Keigo attempted to get up but wasn't fast enough as the three spheres were swiftly launched towards him. In the last brief moments before the spheres made contact Keigo disappeared, as a result the spheres met the ground and exploded sparking a large wildfire to engulf the area.

Daichi sensing that Keigo was no longer in the same area as him any longer decided to leave before shinobi started showing up to stop the fire. Elsewhere, Keigo was lying on the ground breathing heavily as he got back on his feet. "Damn that crystal bastard, I'll make him pay!" Keigo cursed before noticing that someone else was there. Looking up at the other individual he merely scoffed at their presence before addressing them. "What the hell do you want Megalon?!"

"It's Sado, and it would be best if you remembered that." Sado stated as he walked over towards Keigo. "Get up we have a job and Ichiro wants to talk to us."

"I'd rather die than work with you." Keigo stated bluntly only to receive a strong jab in the gut.

"That makes two of us." Sado stated as he grabbed Keigo and began making their way towards the meeting point.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours now and Naruto was still struggling in the training session with Zabuza. He had spent most of the morning working on his plan and was finally feeling like it was ready. Earlier Naruto had made a large amount of clones and sent off a small amount to go get everything setup, and now he had just learned that the last part was finished.

'Good now let's see if those skills that Haku taught me paid off.' Naruto thought to himself as he leaped towards where he had sensed Zabuza. Not long ago they were separated and Naruto knew that he didn't have much time left, so he knew that at this point Zabuza was going to wait for him to strike first.

It didn't take long for him to find Zabuza, because he was in the same spot that he last had to fight against him. He was currently sitting on the flat side of a large rock in the middle of the forest. It appears that he had been waiting for him for a while as he turned to face him. "So you've finally decided to grow a spin and face me head on." Zabuza stated.

"I decided to take you on myself this time if that's alright with you." Naruto replied as he watched Zabuza grab his blade and stand up.

Lifting his sword up so as he could take up a fighting stance, Zabuza prepared to engage Naruto, who had pulled out a kunai in one hand and an explosive seal in the other. "Then let's go!" Zabuza exclaimed as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto launched his kunai at Zabuza, who easily deflected it with his sword, before using shunshin to get away from Zabuza. This in part was the start of his plan to land a blow on Zabuza. Looking behind him he noticed that Zabuza was hot on his trail and so he decided to speed up a bit.

Zabuza was closing in on him and was prepared to strike out at him until he sensed something. Coming at him from both sides, six clones of Naruto attacked to allow Naruto the time he needed to get to the field. They were quickly taken care of, however, their part in slowing down Zabuza had worked as Naruto entered the field where his plan would begin.

Once Zabuza had reached the edge of the forest he paused as he saw Naruto waiting for him with another kunai in his hand. 'So, he decided to pull me out of the forest in an attempt to fight me without the problems of fighting in a closed space.' Zabuza noted. 'No, the gaki probably wanted me to follow him out to this field, although I doubt he planned on me figuring that out. I'll humor him though'

Stepping out into the open field Zabuza was instantly bombarded by a hail of assorted weaponry on all sides that forced him to shunshin. Hoping to reach the edge of the forest again he was stopped by another bombardment from the trees. Figuring that he was being forced to stay in the field he decided to try and catch Naruto off guard. Upon appearing behind Naruto Zabuza struck him with the blunt side of his blade only to find out it was a clone.

His surprise increased as he looked down at the ground after hearing a hissing sound. The ground below him was littered in exploding seals that had all lit up signaling the coming detonation. With only a few seconds to spar before the tags exploded Zabuza jumped away into the air before the explosion erupted sending him higher into the air than he anticipated.

Zabuza quickly realized the vulnerable position he was in and quickly grabbed his blade that was now acting as a shield against the hail weapons raining down on him as he descended back towards the ground. Once back on the ground he jumped back behind the tree and decided to stop what was ever firing those weapons at him, more than likely clones, but he was going to deal with them.

Flying through the hand signs Zabuza ended on the sign for bird, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza exclaimed as a decently sized water dragon emerged from the river that was then sent towards the locations where the weapons had been launched from. The area that the dragon swept through was quickly filled with the sounds of popping, which signaled the dispersion of the clones hiding behind the foliage.

The moment was short lived as Zabuza quickly noticed something in the water dragon. There were several clones riding inside the water dragon. 'He must have had them stay hidden in the nearby river before I got here!' Zabuza thought. 'How'd he plan this far ahead even up to the very moves that I would use?!'

The clones began leaping out of the water dragon one by one forcing Zabuza to cancel the jutsu in order to defend himself from their assault. They launched several weapons at him careful not to get to close to Zabuza until everything was fully prepared. "If this is all that you've had planned then you've made a serious mistake." Zabuza yelled as he charged the clones dispersing each one he struck, while also using his blade as a shield to deflect any incoming weapons.

Each barrage that he was forced to use his sword lasted only a few seconds as to push him away from the tree lines. Suddenly everything stopped after Zabuza dispersed the last clone, and taking in the sight of the field Zabuza noticed it was littered with weapons. 'Why has it suddenly stopped?' Zabuza wondered.

Emerging from the tree line Naruto, or more than likely a clone of Naruto appeared walking towards Zabuza. "What was the point in just wasting all of that time trying to hit me with all of those weapons?" Zabuza asked the clone. The clone simply showed him a very large grin as multiple Naruto's began emerging from the tree line. "If you think a couple dozen clones can scare me then your sadly mistaken."

"Then how about a few dozen?" The clone asked as suddenly all the weapons that were littered around the field puffed into dozens of clones. This took Zabuza by surprise as they quickly jumped on him grabbing his limbs to allow the other clones to start hitting him.

Still taken back from the shock, Zabuza soon found himself unable to move as he watched the impending crowd of Narutos coming down at him. For some reason this had reminded him of when Kakashi pinned him down with his hounds. Trying his best to try and get the clones off him he was easily overpowered by the sheer number of clones which led to them finally landing hit on him.

Whether or not Naruto had planned this all the way or not Zabuza was greatly impressed at the amount of effort put into this plan as well as how well he adapted it. There was just no way for him to have known what moves he used. 'I guess that's something I'll have to ask him after this.' Zabuza thought as he was kicked into the air by two clones. As two more clones were barring down on him trying to deliver a pair of uppercuts Zabuza was able to knock them back and start fighting again.

Without warning he began butchering the clones by the dozens and only paused when he heard the real Naruto's voice. "Hey Zabuza-sensei!" The real Naruto yelled out as he finished flying through a series of recognizable hand signs. "Try some of your own medicine, Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Just as Zabuza had done earlier Naruto conjured up a mighty water dragon that raced towards Zabuza.

Unprepared for the oncoming attack Zabuza was hit by the jutsu full on, this had caused Zabuza some small bit of pride to take root in it. Naruto had just pulled off a B-ranked offensive water ninjutsu on him and even though the force behind wasn't as strong as his it still packed a punch. The end result was Zabuza on the ground with a bunch a clones surrounding him with weapons drawn.

Before Zabuza realized it, the clones were dispersed and only the real Naruto remained a couple feet away from where Zabuza was laying. As he got back onto his feet he looked over at his young student and couldn't help but think of his old friend and mentor Nobu. "Well done gaki you finally managed to land a hit or two on me." Zabuza began as he walked over towards his student while also putting up his blade. "I will say that plan of yours though a little flawed was well executed, and as such you have proven to me that you are ready to continue taking missions."

This caused Naruto to cheer out widely as he was glad that it was finally over, although this just merely annoyed Zabuza as he stuck Naruto in the head with his fist. "Ouch, what the heck I thought I proved myself to you?!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"You did, although I never said that you could yell out like a maniac now did I!" Zabuza yelled back at him. "Besides this just means that you've proved that your ready to go on missions, we still have the more advance training that you have to do still!"

"I know that, but come on Zabuza-sensei you have to admit that strategy was pretty awesome!" Naruto cheerfully stated. It was obvious that Naruto was proud that his plan had worked and he should be so Zabuza wasn't going to take that away from him, just as his sensei did for him. However, there was still some unanswered questions that needed to be addressed concerning that plan of his.

"Naruto, I am curious as to how you setup that trap so well, it was almost flawless?" Zabuza asked his student who chuckled in response.

"Well at first I figured that you would go all out in this session and I knew that I wasn't fully prepared for it at all luckily I was able to come up with this big plan." Naruto stated. "Although it wasn't as good as it was originally so I kept working on it while we fought."

Zabuza was amazed at the fact that Naruto was carefully considering his plan while fighting him during the frequent skirmishes they had during the session. Deciding to ask him a couple more questions Zabuza wanted to know more about his thought process during those times. "So gaki, how did you result in performing the product that was shown on the field?" He asked.

"I was frustrated at first because I was forced to fight you in my pajamas with no weapons or anything of the sort so the first thing I did was turn clones into weapons while also grabbing for the spar gear that we've kept here on the training grounds." Naruto began. "The next thing I did was I tried to remember what Haku had explained to me about how a hunter shinobi sets up a trap as well as capture an opponent."

Naruto then proceeded to repeat the knowledge that Haku had passed onto him for his own knowledge. "First, always evaluate the situation and your opponent. This will give you a sense of what you'd need to perform in order to complete your objective." Naruto began. "Secondly, look view your surroundings as to find a way to set up a trap in order to give you an advantage. Third, anticipate any moves that you are already aware of as best as possible. Forth, if your opponent is obviously stronger than you make sure you keep your distance and always look for an opening. Lastly, execute everything as humanly possible in different intervals in order to throw off your opponent, and so that your trap works more or less."

Zabuza was absolutely amazed at the fact that Naruto had memorized the very knowledge that he had bestowed upon to Haku long ago. "Well gaki you have definitely surprised me today that's for sure." Zabuza stated causing Naruto to bask in his success. "Hey don't let this get to your head, you may have surprised me today, but know I'll be expecting it next time." This had ended Naruto's fun, but Zabuza knew that he couldn't allow today's success to get to his head.

They then began gathering there belongings so that they could return to the village soon. During this time a thought popped into Zabuza's mind and he then proceeded to ask Naruto a question. "Hey gaki, how the hell did you prepare to the point of having clones in the water for when I performed the water dragon jutsu?"

"Oh that, actually to be honest that was a mistake on my part because you weren't suppose to use the water dragon jutsu, and those clones were merely there to help in keeping you from escaping over the river." Naruto sheepishly replied. Zabuza could tell that Naruto was honest and just merely pushed the thought aside for later. It was around this time that both Kakashi and Sakura made it to the training field, and to say they were surprised to see the damage that it had sustained as well as the current appearance of both Naruto and Zabuza, both couldn't help but question what had taken place.

"Oi, Kakashi get over here already, we're both tired and don't feel like coming over there." Zabuza said aloud grabbing Kakashi's attention.

"Sorry about that, just trying to figure out what exactly caused so much destruction is all." Kakashi stated.

"Nothing short of the gaki here proving that he's ready to continue taking missions." Zabuza stated as the two looked over at Naruto who was grinning up a storm. However, the two then noticed that he wasn't in his usual shinobi outfit.

"Uh, Naruto why are you in your pajamas?" Sakura asked him.

Remembering that he wasn't in his usual shinobi gear Naruto looked himself over before replying, "Zabuza-sensei didn't give me enough time to change before dragging me out here with only the clothes on my back."

"Please, you had enough resources available to blow me up tear down a few trees." Zabuza countered as Kakashi walked over towards his side to inform him of something discretely and out of earshot. Zabuza nodded at what Kakashi had apparently told him causing the two genin to question what it was he was told.

"Alright listen up you two," Zabuza began. "Kakashi and I were instructed to attend a meeting yesterday with the other jonin senseis." This grabbed their attention almost immediately as they wondered what it could have been about.

"In that meeting there was talks about this seasons chunin exams, and we decided to test you two to see if you could make it." Kakashi informed them.

"Was that the reason for such intense training these past couple weeks?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, although it was also to help prepare you for future missions that you will take later on in life that will require you to be at your best." Kakashi answered with an eye smile.

"Really Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto asked receiving a nod. "YEAH!" This was exciting news and both Naruto and Sakura were ecstatic. Both of their senseis thought that they were ready for the exams and it seemed that this day couldn't get any better.

"Alright you two, come and grab your papers that you need to sign in order to participate." Kakashi stated as they approached him and he gave them the required papers. "Also on another note there is a slight issue that needs to be addressed before we continue any farther."

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked him.

"Due to our team only having two genin and two jonin senseis an arrangement is being setup in order for the team to be eligible to enter the exams." Kakashi began his explanation. "Normal teams consist of three genin and a single sensei, however, our team is short a genin." This was met with mixed feelings from the two as they felt that a third individual would only be replacing Sasuke's position on the team.

"We don't need anybody else were fine as we are." Naruto protested. Sakura had the same opinion although she knew that it was necessary if they were going to be able to take the exams at all.

"Naruto, you do realize if we don't get a third person on the team that we might not be able to take the exams at all." Sakura stated, Naruto was ready to defend his position but Sakura beat him to the punch. "I feel the same way Naruto, but this would more than likely be a temporary arrangement."

"Alright then, if we're getting paired up with somebody then who would it be?" Naruto asked.

"It would be the grandson of an old friend of the Hokage, who is coming all the way from the Land of Tea." Kakashi began. "His name is Kenji and he will be all by himself when he arrives sometime between today and tomorrow."

"The grandson of a friend of jiji's" Naruto muttered as he thought about what this person would be like. At the same time Sakura tried to understand something about what she had just heard.

"Wait a minute, Kakashi-sensei I thought that the Land of Tea didn't have any shinobi village residing there?" Sakura stated as Kakashi took notice of her analytical skills. "So, how come he's coming here when there is no way he could be a shinobi?"

"Good analysis Sakura, while it's true that the Land of Tea doesn't hold a shinobi village, there are still some shinobi that reside there." Kakashi explained before continuing. "That friend of the Hokage I mentioned earlier is actually from the Land of Fire and is actually a monk, however he is capable of going toe-toe with our Hokage. Not to mention that he fought on our side during the one of the great wars."

The two then began processing the information, but in the end Kakashi got the answer that he expected from his students. "I think that I'd be willing to work with this Kenji guy; after all he's related to a friend of jiji's!" Naruto stated.

"Seeing how big of an opportunity it is for us to participate in the exams, and as Naruto stated, since he is a relative that is friends with Lord Hokage, then I'm fine with it as well." Sakura pronounced.

Kakashi just eye smiled at his two students while Zabuza stood with a neutral expression. He knew of the secrets that were being kept quiet about these exams, and to say that he was calm about it was an understatement. 'Two Jinchuriki and two wielders in the same competition spells disaster if everything isn't taken care of properly.' Zabuza thought. 'The Hokage had better know what he's doing otherwise things could escalate.'

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hokage tower, a young man had just entered Sarutobi's office. "Welcome Kenji, I'm surprised that you have arrived earlier than expected." Sarutobi greeted. "I've heard a lot of promising information about you from your grandfather, and may I ask how is he doing?"

"He's doing rather well," Kenji began. "Maintaining the shrine is a very tedious job, especially since you have to consider the sanctuary around it, but he doesn't complain in the slightest."

"That's good to hear, I wouldn't want him keeling over anytime soon without repaying my many debts to him." Sarutobi stated modestly. "Now then Kenji I would like to talk to you about the chunin exams and the team you'll be placed on."

"Uhm, Lord Hokage I wasn't informed that I would be placed on a team." Kenji stated, he was a little nervous because not only did he not know who he was being placed with, but also that they would probably view him as an outsider.

"Do not fret, this team is still kind of new in a sense, though the two co-senseis have been training them day and night to get ready, they will more than likely accept you on the team without any problems." Sarutobi explained, as he saw that the weight that was added to Kenji's shoulders a couple seconds ago was now lifting. "Also Kenji you might find out that one of your new teammates during these exams is very similar to you in many ways. Now then that will be all, and don't worry about where you'll be staying I have already arranged someone to guide you to where you will be staying while your here.

With that Kenji bowed before exiting the office and proceeded into the main lobby until this person who would guide him to where he was staying showed up. It wasn't to long of a wait as a man with a white mask with the leaf symbol on the forehead and two wavy red lines on the chin of the mask. "Kenji-san, my name is Haku and I will be guiding you to where you'll be staying." Haku introduced himself.

Kenji nodded and then grabbed his belongings as he followed Haku to a very nice hotel. He took him all the way up onto the third floor towards his room, which was the fourth door on the right. "If you need anything at all just ask for room service or you could speak with the attendant downstairs in the main lobby." Haku stated as he shunshined away leaving Kenji alone in the nice room.

**"Well, you know this Hokage owes your grandfather when he has already arranged a nice hotel room specifically for you, and not to mention that you haven't had to pay for anything yet." **Anguirus mentioned.

'Well I think it's pretty okay, although I prefer my room back home at the sanctuary.' Kenji stated through his mind as he made his way over towards the window to look outside at the village.

**"Hey, it's got a nice view to, man what the hell did your grandfather do to get such an expensive favor?" **Anguirus wondered.

'I'm starting to wonder that myself now actually.' Kenji expressed as turned to get his belongings situated. 'One things has me wondering about something thought.'

**"What's that?" **Anguirus asked.

'Lord Hokage mentioned that there was someone similar to me, although I'm trying to figure out what he meant by that?' Kenji wondered as he tried to figure it out.

**"He might be implying similarities in either personal history, personality, or maybe something along the lines of the gigantic scale." **Anguirus implied.

'But how would he know about you, I thought that grandfather kept that secret away from everyone outside the sanctuary?' Kenji questioned.

**"It might be possible that the old Hokage may have already known about me through your grandfather long ago, or it could have been in that note that he sent to him prior to our departure." **Anguirus stated.

'I don't know but now I'm starting to wish I paid more attention to what grandfather was writing in that letter a few days ago.' Kenji stated.

* * *

Elsewhere two cloaked figures were on their way towards to Konoha. Both of them were wearing a straw hat to conceal their facial characteristics, while also wearing the same black cloak with red clouds assorting them. Though they had a similar appearance in terms of clothing there were distinct differences that differentiated the two.

The tallest one carried a large bandaged sword on his back and had blue tinted skin, while the shorter of the two had flaring red colored eyes. "I wonder what made the boss decide to go and retrieve the Kyuubi Jinchuriki so early?" The taller one asked his companion, who did not reply. "Come on Itachi, say something for kami sakes! You've been this way ever since you learned of your brother's death. You need to-"

"My demeanor is not from that Kisame," Itachi began. "rather about the news I overheard about the boy who contains the Kyuubi. Apparently there is something inside of him that has other individuals wanting to go after him, and not to mention that he is also being trained by both Kakashi Hatake and Zabuza Momochi."

"Wait, Zabuza is training the brat?" Kisame questioned in surprise. "When the hell did that bastard grow a heart?"

"I don't know his involvement in the matter, but what matters right now is that we get to Konoha before anyone else who has their sights on the Jinchuriki." Itachi stated as they took off towards Konoha unaware of the other two plans being set in motion at the same time.

* * *

**Well there you guys go, the updated chapter 5 and I hope you've guys enjoyed it. Now if you have any questions PM me, if not let know what you think in the reviews, note no flames, rather constructive criticism. With this out of the way I'll catch you guys later, this is 1Ring2ruleThemAll, peace!**

**Updated 5/14/16**


	6. Arc 1 Chapter 6: The First Exam

**Hello there everybody I'm back with an updated chapter 6 of N:TKR! Sorry for the slight delay this chapter was a bit a monster to tackle, mainly for the sheer fact that I found myself on the verge of nearly tripling it in size before I realized it! It was fun though and I've added more stuff to this chapter to make it flow better and address some different aspects and concerns you guys had.**

**Now make sure remember to pay close attention to your calendar as the next Arc will be released June 4th, 2016. That is exactly two weeks and a day this chapter was updated, so make sure you keep an eye out. That's all from me, and I'll catch you guys again after this chapter at the bottom of the page, and I hope you enjoy the newly updated Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan fiction. Naruto is rightfully owned by his respected owners at Jump, vizmedia, and Massashi Kishimoto. Godzilla is rightfully owned by Toho. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The First Exam

It was already midmorning and Naruto was bored out of his mind. Him, Sakura, and Zabuza were waiting on Kakashi to pick up their new temporary teammate. They had been waiting at their usual meeting place for about a couple hours now, and even Zabuza was getting annoyed. "Does he always take this long?!" Zabuza asked Naruto and Sakura.

"He was like this even when I was training with him, and he's been doing it ever since we've known him." Sakura explained only for Zabuza to grumble.

"He'd better have a damn good excuse, otherwise there might end up being only one sensei assigned to this team." Zabuza hissed as he was expressing his current feelings about Kakashi's lateness. Naruto and Sakura both let out nervous laughs as they knew full well what kind of excuse Kakashi was going to bring with him.

Sure enough though, when one speaks of the devil he will usually appear, as Kakashi finally came into view with a second individual following behind him. "Hey look, there's Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto let out alerting the other two of Kakashi's arrival.

"I wonder what our new teammate is like?" Sakura whispered over towards Naruto.

"I don't know, he definitely doesn't look like a shinobi." Naruto mentioned as they both looked over their new teammate and saw no weapon pouches, headbands, or anything that would say that he was a shinobi.

"Well his Grandfather is a monk, so maybe he was taught to fight without any weapons, as for a headband the Land of Tea doesn't have a shinobi village remember." Sakura reminded Naruto.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Naruto admitted.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sakura sighed as she knew she should have expected this from Naruto, because even though he's grown in strength, his character is still the same as ever.

Finally reaching them Kakashi greeted his team with an eye smile and a wave. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I had to show Kenji here parts of the village so that he wouldn't get lost." Kakashi explained shocking both Naruto and Sakura.

'He actually has a real excuse as to why he's late!' Sakura thought.

'He never has a good excuse for being late.' Naruto reflected as both him and Sakura stood there with shock expressions not wanting to believe what they had just heard. Zabuza looked at them, confused as to why their expressions were the way they were, nonetheless he got up and made his way over towards Kakashi.

"Your late Hatake, lucky for you that you had a good excuse, next time send a message will yeah." Zabuza mentioned to his fellow associate who nodded.

"Don't worry it wont happen again." Kakashi promised making Naruto and Sakura question if they were even in the same reality anymore. "Now then, Naruto, Sakura, come meet your new teammate." With that Kakashi broke their stupor and motioned Kenji to introduce himself. "Kenji why don't you say your name, things you like, dislike, and explain what your dream is, and don't worry everyone here wont judge."

Seeing that he had to do it, and that it was probably the best way to break the ice to his new team, Kenji obliged. "Hello, my name is Kenji Agari, I like my grandparents, fishing, and eating fruit." Kenji began. "I dislike it when somebody judge you for something out of your control, and my dream currently is undecided."

Kakashi nodded in approval as he knew there was still plenty of time to decide what one wants to do in life. He then turned and looked at Naruto and Sakura, who, from what he could tell, were thinking hard about some of the things that Kenji stated, especially Naruto. "Very good, now then you two," Kakashi began as he got their attention. "You know the drill, now lets start with you Sakura."

"Okay Kakashi-sensei. My name is Sakura Haruno, and I like my friends, even though some can be a pain, and helping people." Sakura started as she had looked at Naruto during the friends part, only for him to scratch his head sheepishly. "I dislike seeing people suffer, and would one day like to be as great as Tsunade of the legendary sannin." Both Kakashi and Naruto were surprised at Sakura's new goal, and were glad to see that she had decided on something after all that has happened.

Now it was Naruto's turn and Kenji could tell that he was full of energy just by the way his body posture was emanating. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen, training, and my friends!" Naruto explained. "I dislike it when people look down on others, and my dream is become the greatest shinobi in history and become the hokage!"

**"That one's a bit of a spitfire, and considering he's an Uzumaki makes a lot of sense."** Anguirus mentioned.

'What do you mean by that?' Kenji asked.

**"Consider it a hunch, but I'm getting a familiar vibe from that kid." **Anguirus stated causing Kenji to raise an eyebrow slightly, hoping nobody would notice.

'Do you think he's possibly a wielder like me?' Kenji wondered inwardly towards his kaiju.

**"Not sure, perhaps spending time with him could help us better understand it," **Anguirus suggested to Kenji. **"although that old man kage did mention that one of your new teammates was similar to you, my hunch and his statement might mean something."**

'I got it, I'll make sure we'll find out before we leave the village.' Kenji mentioned before redirecting his attention now to the outside world.

"That just leaves both me and Zabuza now." Kakashi stated as he looked over at Zabuza who was making his way back to the tree from the other day.

"Nothing to say about me so I'll pass, you can go ahead and introduce yourself." Zabuza hollered as he began to sharpen his blade.

"Well, then it's just me who has to introduce himself," Kakashi sighed as he turned to face his new temporary student. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, as for my likes, dislikes, and dream... I have plenty." Both Naruto and Sakura face palmed as it was almost the exact same thing Kakashi explained to them when they first met him.

'He's definitely the same Kakashi.' They both thought as they watched Zabuza just shake his head while he sharpened his blade.

"Alright, now that introductions are out of the way time to listen up." Kakashi started. "The exams begin next week, and between now and then we need to get you three acquainted with each other and understand how each of you fight."

"This sounds like team training." Kenji stated, although he didn't see the looks on Naruto and Sakura's face as they knew where this was going.

"Precisely, this way you know each others strength and weaknesses, as well as work on team building." Kakashi explained. "The exams are a team effort, and there will be many strong teams there that you might face, so to make up for that you'll be fighting against both me and Zabuza."

Naruto and Sakura paled, which was finally noticed by Kenji who wasn't quite understanding why. "I hope your ready," Naruto mentioned causing Kenji to question what was he in for. At the same time Zabuza struck his blade into the ground while emitting a large amount of killer intent. "because your about to be drafted into a fight against the infamous Kakashi of the Sharingan and Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist."

Kenji then looked over at the two senseis, who were emitting a powerful wave of killer intent. Both of them were seasoned shinobi, with both have a particular bounty on their heads in the Bingo Book. Kenji felt like he was in the presences of two titans that were ready to crush him at that moment.

* * *

Elsewhere, two figures were seen entering a cave on the side of a cliff face. They were Sado and Keigo, both of whom had been called back to this spot for their meeting with their informant. Sado was currently digging out a spherical object, while Keigo just sat back and watched.

"How much longer until you dig it out roach?" Keigo asked as he was trying to distract himself from his reoccurring boredom.

"Let's see, the last you were here you decided to bury the thing deep into the floor of the cave so that no one could find it." Sado mentioned. "Even though no one could get up here, nor see the cave from the main road."

"Hey it worked though, and you still never answered my question." Keigo retorted.

"I'm almost done, just hold on I got to be able to pull it out." Sado stated as he continued to dig around the sphere until he was finally able to get a hold on the object. Pulling with little effort, Sado pulled out a decently sized sphere only for Keigo to snatch it out of his hands. "Hold on Keigo, I got to check for any chips or cracks."

The cave was then hit with a wave of killer intent the likes of which would make a seasoned jonin shake. "What did I tell you about calling me by my name!" Keigo growled. Sado simply ignored Keigo as he took back the sphere and began looking it over before tossing it back to Keigo who barely caught it in time.

"Now get on with it and contact Ichiro so that we can find out what it is we'll need to do." Sado mentioned while Keigo muttered something incoherent about Sado before placing the same dark energy that cloaked him into the sphere. There was a slight static sound being emitted at first, although it soon died down before it connected with the other intended side.

"Keigo, is there a reason why Sado isn't on the line instead." A voiced asked in annoyance from the device.

"Just trying to appease the little demon is all." Sado explained as he raised his voice for the other person to hear.

"Ah, I see, now I take it that your surveillance mission went well right Keigo?" The voice asked.

"Hardly, that damn crystalized bastard showed up apparently doing the exact same thing." Keigo exclaimed in annoyance.

"So Daichi has shown up, then it seems that we might have to push the plans up a bit." The voice explained.

"I take it you've got a plan Ichiro?" Sado asked.

"Rather an idea," The voice now recognized as Ichiro started. "Keigo, you gathered some information before you left correct?"

"Yeah, some big event is about to happen, and that brat is going to be participating in it, I believe it's on the international scale, considering I noticed many different shinobi with different headbands starting to show up there." Keigo informed them. "If I might add something, is this idea being recommended by the master or just you?"

"The master wont awaken for another couple months, and so I must stay with him as you know, this leaves you two to go out and capture the boy before Daichi gets his hands on him." Ichiro explained to them.

"I hope you know that the brat is in a shinobi village." Keigo pointed out.

"That hasn't deterred you away before, why all of the sudden?" Ichiro asked.

"This one is in Konoha, and is being protected by a damn swordsman of the mist!" Keigo stated. "He's been training him for the past month and still is."

"To think that there is any still alive after the war thirteen years ago, nonetheless, this is still an ample opportunity as we can wipe out that last remaining swordsman and capture the vessel so that when Lord Ghidorah awakens, he'll be pleased to know that his long sought over power would then belong to him." Ichiro stated.

"So we're just going to go run into a major shinobi village, fight and kill one of the swordsman, and some how capture the vessel of the 'King of Monsters'." Sado summarized. "I'm sorry, but this plan seems doomed to fail."

"In normal circumstances yes, however, this assignment only will you be allowed to remove up to your second limiter." Ichiro stated surprising the two.

"I know that we're fighting the 'King of Monsters', but isn't that a bit eccentric?" Sado asked him.

"Hardly, the circumstances of the situation will call for it, although make sure you do not exceed those limits, we don't want the vessel to die before being presented to Lord Ghidorah." Ichiro mentioned. "After all you both know what would happen if said thing were to happen."

"Please, he'll just kill and replace you two, I'll be perfectly fine." Keigo snickered.

"Keep telling yourself that, it's obviously part of your own logic." Sado retorted before taking back the sphere from Keigo. "Now I hope you know that the odds of successfully pulling the kid out alive are very low if all hell breaks loose, especially considering whom I'm paired with." Keigo took offense to that and was ready to retort until Sado kicked him away.

"That's why he's with you, he'll deal with anyone that isn't the designated target, while you carry the target back here to the base." Ichiro explained.

"That's a lot easier said then done, and how much intel are we suppose to go on?" Sado questioned. He knew that Keigo had gathered some intel, but how much of it would help them infiltrate a major shinobi village and capture their target.

"Sado, we might not get another chance like this. Keigo did over hear that the boy had just recently awakened Godzilla, this means he has no formal training." Ichiro stated. "If we don't try to capture him now then it will just become far more difficult next time."

"You have a point, although I don't like the fact that Daichi is sneaking around that boy." Sado mentioned.

"If it comes down to it you may have to engage him, just so long as both of you work as a team then he shouldn't be much of a problem." Ichiro explained.

'That's the thing, I don't think we can work as a team.' Sado thought to himself.

"Sado this mission is very important, you mustn't fail otherwise we will be set back considerably until the master awakens." Ichiro warned him.

"I fully understand, we'll infiltrate the village, however, we will wait until the time is right to capture the kid." Sado stated. "Best to be cautious and aware of the situation than rushing in without a plan."

"Very good, we wont be able to communicate until the end of your mission, so that is why I'm telling you now to make sure you swing by the outpost and grab some supplies before you two head off to the village." Ichiro suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing, although it would delay us a week and a half." Sado mentioned. "But it's just as you said we'll need to gather those supplies."

"Alright and remember to not try anything that could harm the vessel anymore than what is necessary, and remember this is our last chance at acquiring this power, no screw ups!" Ichiro warned before cutting the connection with Sado and Keigo.

"Keigo, hurry up and gather your stuff we're heading out towards the outpost to resupply." Sado ordered.

"Who died and made you leader of this duo?!" Keigo demanded.

"Considering you still have much to learn and this assignment requires a specific touch that you are incapable of producing, I'd say the leadership role would rightfully fall into my hands." Sado stated. Keigo had to grudgingly accept this setup for now, though he didn't approve of this one bit.

The two of them gathered their belongings and then proceeded to exit the cave. Once outside they changed course to the Northwest, where they had planned to resupply and get whatever supplies they would need for this assignment.

* * *

A week's time went by before the new temporary Team 7 realized it. During this time period they had managed to get to know each other a little better, of course this also led to the genin forming the first strings of friendship amongst them. It actually began not long after Naruto had managed to convince everyone that they should go to Ichiraku's, afterwards they had started their team training which forced them to cooperate, and lead into these results.

During that training they had begun to pick up each person's strengths and weaknesses, only due to the severe conditions that were placed on them in this training. It forced them to take advantage of anything they could use, and utilized whatever it was to the fullest, otherwise it would be exercising till dawn.

These severe conditions worsened after each success that the team gained. This though made them more aware of each persons role on the team. Naruto was more of a heavy hitter that would charge at the enemy, blunt and effective with clones, could distract the enemy. This of course isn't affective on powerful shinobi who could deal with him and his clones with attacks that have range. Eventually this led to Naruto utilizing the smoke that forms from the summoning of the clones and their dispersal to allow his allies to engage the enemy.

Sakura had learned to pick up on genjutsus easily with her training with Kakashi, and even become more in-depth about chakra control, however, she still doesn't have the chakra to fully engage an enemy for to long. Sakura though did learn a thing or two about studying a situation during a battle as a result. She wasn't as tactful as Shikamaru could be, but she was still a little decent at it, and knew when to come in or who would need the greatest assistance..

Kenji's position on the team was a bit harder to figure out for them, however, they soon decided on that he was well-rounded and able to react to any situation. He could attack like Naruto, as well as fall back if needed to. Kenji was always calm in a fight, although he did seem to wonder a bit in thought, he always paid attention to the battle and tried to look after his teammates if they needed assistance.

Their roles helped define the new team as their Sensei's soon began to believe that this team was considerably a divisible one that can react well to different situations. They would know, especially since they subjected them to harsh training conditions that some might have considered unwise, however, the results were showing in these young and upcoming genin.

The team themselves had developed a trust with each other as a whole, including with Kakashi and Zabuza. They knew that if they kept this trust then nothing could oppose them, however, that was only if they were with their sensei's of course.

Currently the genin of the team were busy practicing on the training grounds that they had been practicing on for the past week. Sakura had been practicing her timing as she asked Naruto to spare a couple clones from his training to help in hers. Naruto was busy practicing against a few of his own clones, this was to test his endurance against fighting multiple foes, as well as a way to learn of his current weak points. Kenji was currently practicing his hand signs, something he lacked in due to his training mostly being focused in a different area.

Over the course of the past week Kenji had really gotten to know his teammates, though little by little, and was glad they accepted him as a part of the team. He had learned of what had become of their last teammate and understood why when Kakashi first picked him up last week why he stated that it might take them a while to warm up to him, nonetheless, he was truly accepted now.

Thinking back over the course of the week Kenji realized that he hadn't spoken to Anguirus since he that morning. He could only guess as to what the Kaiju would be doing during that allotted time, and decided to go and speak to him. 'Anguirus, are you awake?' Kenji asked through his subconscious. He could tell something was stirring in the back of his mind, one could tell after years of communicating this way.

**"I am now, what do you want?" **Anguirus asked as he let out a yawn.

'Well I see how you spent your time alone this past week.' Kenji noted though jokingly was not received well.

**"Do you know how boring it is in here?" **Anguirus pointed out as he began releasing some stored up frustration.

'What are you say, that I'm boring?!' Kenji asked feeling as though he was being insulted.

**"I have been looking at the same terrain for the past six years," **Anguirus began. **"Mountains, rivers, plains and trees, however, none of that can entertain me."**

'You've never complained about it before so why now?!' Kenji demanded of his kaiju.

**"I think it's quite obvious, yet you can't seem to pick up on it!" **Anguirus growled.

'What, was it because of this past week?!' Kenji asked for clarification. 'If so then you should know that I was extremely tired each day due to the severe training conditions I was exposed to since training with you!'

**"You could have still said hi once in a while." **Anguirus pouted. **"You casted me aside this past week, neglecting me by not even acknowledging my own calls!"**

'Each time you wanted to talk I was in the middle of a fight with Zabuza or Kakashi-sensei.' Kenji stated.

**"You could have at least answered me!" **Anguirus roared at him.

'If this is all that your going to then I'm just going to go back and continue training.' Kenji pointed out as he was about to go back to pick up where he left off.

**"WAIT! First time in a week that I have a chance to talk." **Anguirus called out while mumbling the last part to himself. **"Forgive my earlier behavior, it's just that in here time doesn't really flow that well, and since I can't feel the effects of time anymore due to that seal and the Ten-Tails, how about we just sit down and talk?"**

Kenji thought on it for a minute before looking back at his two teammates who were busy practicing. Kakashi and Zabuza wouldn't be back for a while, and Kenji decided that he would take this time to take a break. Walking over to a nearby tree, Kenji assumed a meditative sitting position and entered his subconscious.

* * *

_Opening his eyes again, Kenji was greeted with the familiar sight of the land of his birth. This inner world was an almost exact replica of his own home, minus the sanctuary and town of course. Looking over the landscape in search of his kaiju, it soon became apparent that Anguirus was behind him, due to the massive shadow over towering him._

_Turing around to face his friend he was quickly grabbed unceremoniously and raised up to Anguirus's eye level. **"Heh, so you actually showed up here, been a while since you've done that." **Anguirus pointed out before making their way over towards Anguirus's favorite spot, which was between two worn down mountains that Anguirus had carved up to fit his need of a space to sleep._

_"Well considering I was always busy attending to the sanctuary and now training I think there are just reasons why." Kenji stated though Anguirus just snorted. He decided to do something funny to Kenji, something he hadn't done in a long while. Tucking in his arms, Anguirus leaped forward and curled up into a ball surprising Kenji as he rolled a fast speeds towards his spot._

**_"Consider this pay back for this past week!" _**_Anguirus stated as he heard Kenji try to speak, but was failing due to the severity of his situation. Anguirus had continued this for little over two minutes before stopping in front of his self-carved den. __After uncurling and releasing Kenji he noticed the boy was both dizzy and nauseous and couldn't help but laugh at his plight. **"Ha, that's what you get!"**_

_Kenji though was exactly thrilled at what his kaiju had just done to him, and so he decided to take this moment and get back at him. While Anguirus was laughing at him, Kenji went through a series of hand signs before ending on one and exclaimed, "Earth Style: Skyward Pillars!" This resulted in large columns of earth to shot high up into the sky under Anguirus's feet, which in turn led him to loosing his balance and falling over backwards._

_The sudden boom that resounded throughout Kenji's mind was loud and the vibration caused by the toppling giant was much like a strong earthquake before ending not long after occurring. "That's what you get for doing that to me!" Kenji exclaimed at Anguirus who was still a little shocked at what happened._

_Breaking out of his stupor, Anguirus leaned forward to try and get himself back up, but his carapace on his back was making it difficult forcing him to roll over to get back on his feet. **"Oh, so it's a fight you want," **Anguirus started as he turned around to look down at Kenji. **"I have no problem crushing another human, after all your bugs to me." **_

_Kenji just starred blankly at Anguirus, annoying him, before turning and walking up a small path on the side of one of the mountains that was carved out for him to walk on. Anguirus's gaze never left Kenji as he watched as he made his way up the small flat squared off space that Anguirus made for him years prior. "Just get over it will you." Kenji blurted out as he took a seat facing Anguirus who let out a monstrous roar at him, although it didn't bother him in the slightest._

**_"So rude to a respectable elder such as myself!" _**_Anguirus roared out. **"You were raised in such a gentle and kind family, and even taught to respect those who are older than you yet here you are angering a very old being, WHO COULD EASILY DESTROY A SINGLE NATION!"**_

_"I said it once, so I'll say it again, I only do it to you." Kenji stated once again fueling the already boiling kaiju's anger._

_Anguirus lifted himself up even higher and brought up his right arm. Kenji remained unfazed as he watched his kaiju with a blank stare. Anguirus finally having enough brought down his clawed hand down destroying the section of the mountain that it met. The debris flew into the air and collided into the ground as the forced that was delivered behind it was monstrous._

_Anguirus began to calm down now as he crossed his paws not wanting to acknowledge anything. "Are you good now, because I came here to talk?" Kenji asked as he was still in the same spot. Anguirus had stuck the part of the mountain to the right of Kenji that was quite a bit away from him, and so he was not hit by a single pebble of debris that was launched into the air._

**_"Yeah."_**_ Anguirus grumbled as he took a resting position in his den allowing the two to actually begin talking to each other. It was as much as a normal conversation one could have with a Kaiju, but nonetheless a conversation._

_Eventually the conversation lightened up and before they knew it they were joking along with each other. This had eased the tension that was present earlier on, and allowed them to get back into their usual flow. Anguirus acting big and important as usual, while Kenji just waved it off dampening Anguirus's spirit, though jokingly. The two continued for thirty more minutes before the conversation started to drift into deeper waters._

**_"You know Kenji, there have been times in my life where I've felt that I was the only kaiju left alive after the many conflicts over the years." _**_Anguirus started. **"It is true that it has been thirteen years since I've last seen any of them, though it still makes me wonder if any of my friends are still around or if they suffered the fate of oblivion."**_

_Kenji could obviously tell that Anguirus was being serious, he usual was when speaking about his other friends that he had fought with. He remained silent and listened to Anguirus, before waiting to speak. "Don't worry Anguirus we've been told that none of your friends that fought thirteen years ago had succumbed to death, so let's not worry about it." Kenji reminded him._

**_"Your right, but that was after the conflict ended, whose to say that these past thirteen years hasn't changed anything, that is a decent amount of time for things to change Kenji." _**_Anguirus pointed out._

_"This coming from a kaiju that no longer feels the effects of time, and has stated that you can't tell how much time has passed." Kenji stated. "Besides you've always believed that one day a time would come when Kaiju will return to the world again."_

_**"I remember, though the events that led to me believing that a dark, and not to be visited." **Anguirus replied as his mood became darker and the atmosphere around them reflected it. **"Though it is necessary to reflect on the past, so that one might be able to understand the present."**_

_"Okay, what about that prophecy you heard about from Mothra?" Kenji asked as he noticed Anguirus let out a small sigh before reflecting on his memories._

**_"So will come a time when the beasts of old will reclaim their home and change the hearts of men, for their return is marked by the return of the king and his last vessel, along with a descendant of a god who will issue in this new era... an era that shall come when the two kings join and the moon's red glow ceases from existence." _**_Anguirus murmured as he clearly as the day he heard it. **"The last phrase that Mothra's wielder mentioned before both of them succumbed to death thirteen years ago."**_

_"Does it not inspire confidence, after all Mothra protected the shobijin before she fell and they were the one's that informed her of it." Kenji stated._

**_"The shobijin have long since left this world after the collapse long ago, the Ten-Tails knew they were soft and even Battra was surprised at the ferocity shown towards them." _**_Anguirus stated. **"They have been locked away from the world, only ever reaching the ears of Mothra and Battra, and I haven't seen or heard anything about what has become of his wielder after Mothra's death."**_

_"What do you think he's been doing all this time?" Kenji asked._

**_"The hell if I know, after Mothra's death he changed and left to go on his own, those that sort of knew him figured that he was going to try and search for the cosmos, however, he had disappeared as I stated earlier."_**

_"How would he find them, I thought you said that they were locked away by the Ten-Tails long ago?" Kenji questioned._

**_"There are many other beings created by the earth like the Ten-Tails, Mothra, and Battra that could have known about the location of the Cosmos, your grandfather befriended one himself."_**

_"Who?" Kenji asked._

**_"His name was-" _**_Anguirus was then interrupted as Kenji was pulled back out into reality after being forcibly by Naruto. **"Eh, oh well, next time then... although I think it's for the best right now, after all the Shobijin are better-off where they're being kept than out in the world, where darker figures would like to take advantage of them."**_

* * *

Kenji was now fully conscious as he looked up and noticed Naruto starring down at him. "Finally, it took me ten minutes to try and get you to wake up!" Naruto yelled startling Kenji as he was a little embarrassed by that fact.

"Sorry about that, I was in a deep meditation and didn't notice at first." Kenji apologized while scratching the back of his head sheepishly hoping that his lie would convince Naruto.

Naruto just kept starring at Kenji before smirking and offering out his hand to help pull Kenji up. "Don't worry about it Kenji, Pakkun recently arrived to inform us that the First Exam is going to begin in about an hour, and that Kakashi and Zabuza-sensei said that we can go on and head over there now." Naruto explained as he pulled up Kenji from his position on the ground.

"Hey! How much longer are you guys going to take?" Sakura asked across the field causing both to react sheepishly before heading over to her before making their way as a team to the location of the first exam, which was the Konoha Shinobi Academy. This was a place that Naruto both liked and didn't like at the same time. Much of his past had events played out here, but many of his darker memories also were here.

It was that place that designated him as hopeless and deadlast of his graduating year. Much has changed since then though, he had gone through hell, was trained by two seasoned jonin veterans of war, and of course has his team with him now. 'Things are going to be different from here on,' Naruto thought to himself. 'I'm not going to be some deadlast anymore, instead I'm going to be Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage!'

Both his teammates noticed the look adorned on Naruto's face. Kenji had learned, to his surprise, that Naruto was considered and marked the dead last of his graduating year. 'Going back to the place that marked him as such a thing must have triggered some rather bad memories to pop up of his time there, although he doesn't seem to be letting them get to him.' Kenji took note.

'I remember back during the academy how Naruto was nothing more than a goof ball trying to become a shinobi,' Sakura reflected. 'it was only recently that I learned how hard it was for him back then. Seeing this new confidence in him even though he's returning to the place that marked him as talentless and mediocre shows just how far he's really come.'

Naruto never noticed the looks that his teammates were giving him, nor was he considering what they were thinking, instead he had one thought on his mind that was more resounding than any of his other thoughts. 'Prove them wrong!'

* * *

In the Hokage's tower the many different jonin sensei's whose teams were submitted into the exams were currently conversing in one of the large rooms that served for large meetings. The Third Hokage, Sarutobi, had finished delivering the run down of the exams to the many different senseis. This was to ease their mind in knowing what it was their teams were in for, although it made some a bit nervous.

Most of them in the room though were already fully aware of the dangers these exams have to offer and expected no less from them. Most of the senseis that were in the room conversing were mainly conversing in groups of one country or village. All of the main villages that were present were in their own groups while the smaller villages were in their own groups conversing with those they know.

The Konoha group consisted of Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Kakashi and Zabuza, along with a few other jonin senseis. They had been conversing how each of their individual teams were unique and formed together for different purposes. Asuma had the Shika-Ino-Cho formation for his team, while Kurenai had a tracking team. Guy had brute force built into his team that could go toe-toe with any kind of enemy.

"So Kakashi my rival, what is your team built around now that your team has a new member?" Guy asked in his usual youthful manner that annoyed Zabuza to no end.

'Besides seeing people from Kiri, I'd say this is the second most annoying part about going to this stupid meeting.' Zabuza frowned as he turned and noticed that the group from Kiri were keeping an eye on him. 'Keeping starring at me and I'll gouge out your eyes!'

"Well you see with our new temporary addition, Kenji, it allows our team to become quite reactive to any situation, something that was picked up in team training." Kakashi explained as he looked over towards Zabuza to get some more input, but found that he was glaring down some poor Kiri jonin, so he turned back to the others. "They've really improved quite a bit."

"They've done more than improved, I'd say they're ready for whatever's thrown at them." Zabuza stated his input as he refocused his attention back to the group. "Of course it took two of them going through some remedial training to get that way, but now they're good to go."

"What kind of hellish training did you put them through?" Asuma asked Zabuza.

"I only trained Naruto before Kenji arrived, Kakashi had Sakura, so I wouldn't know much about her, as for Naruto," Zabuza began. "I can't believe everyone here didn't see him as a prodigy." This took quite a few by surprise as they were not expecting those words to come out of his mouth.

"We're talking about the same Naruto right?" Kurenai asked for confirmation to what she just heard.

"He's quite right, and Sakura can hold her own know much better than before as well." Kakashi clarified surprising the group, minus Guy, even more. "After all they were forced to spar us during that allotted time."

"Haha, that's my eternal rival, forcing them into a situation that required them to improve has paid off!" Guy chuckled as he patted Kakashi's back for the success that has been made. "Perhaps they could finally give my team a challenge now!"

"You'd better hope your team doesn't meet ours." Zabuza stated as he turned back around to scare off the Kiri jonin with some killer intent.

"And why's that?" Asuma asked.

"Besides the remedial training they were both subjected to extensive survival training that one would face in a warzone." Zabuza began. "They know how to take advantage of their environment, and since they will be in a forest during the second exam, I wish your teams luck, because adding Kenji into the mix just made that Hyuga of your a little less relevant."

Zabuza's bold statement had actually caused Guy's normal go happy attitude to become a little serious, something that hardly ever happened. "It would be wise not to underestimate my team, although now it seems the same could be said of your as well." Guy stated as the tension began to grow before being brought down by Kakashi.

"Now, now, leave the fighting to the genin and who ever wins can be the one to gloat, even if it is our team who'll win." Kakashi stated causing the other senseis to adore a surprised look.

"And what is that suppose to mean Kakashi, are you forgetting about my team?" Kurenai asked. "They are more than capable of reaching the finals, and they were already forming a strong team before yours was complete."

"I'd like to say that my team could reach the finals, but those guys are more worried about other things than reaching the end, minus Ino now." Asuma stated as he took a whiff of his cigarette before letting the smoke out.

"Then how about this, whoever's team comes out on top with the winner of the finals, chunin made, and those who've reached the finals will be considered the best team amongst us this year!" Guy suggested to which the others accepted.

"And what about the rest of the teams that lose?" Zabuza asked.

"The senseis that lose will have to acknowledge the winner as the best sensei, and pay for they're entire teams meals for a month!" Guy answered sparking many glimmers in the eyes of those wanting to get involved. Many thought about the benefits of this and thought of how helpful it would be to their wallets, and this sparked all of the main senseis into agreeing, while the side senseis merely watched not wanting to participate.

"If you excuse me I have to give my team a 'pep-talk' before they start the exam." Asuma mentioned before heading over to meet his team.

"Yeah, I need to do that to, excuse me." Kurenai stated before following up what Asuma was going to do, but instead with her own team.

"It seems as though that everyone is going to give their team a good old pep-talk before the exams, that's something that I think will be beneficial to ease the genin's mind." Guy pointed out as he soon did the same leaving only Kakashi and Zabuza there with the other senseis.

"They don't even know what they're in for." Zabuza stated to Kakashi, who nodded.

"Think about it Zabuza, they would have to pay for Naruto's expenses for an entire month." Kakashi hinted towards Zabuza who let out a sadistic smirk and chuckle.

"I think I might just order some of the more expensive products just for them." Zabuza mentioned before stretching a bit and thinking back on what each of the other senseis went off and did. "Although I'd say that we go and give our team a 'good old pep-talk' just like monster brows suggested."

"It wouldn't hurt at all." Kakashi agreed as they shunshined away to meet up with their team, whom they guessed were already at the academy by now.

* * *

Upon arriving at the academy the team thought that they wouldn't have much of a problem locating the room, however, they noticed a crowd in front of the door with the designated sign. Sakura quickly dragged her teammates to the side and explained to them that it must be a trick that was being used to fan out the crowd. To which both Naruto and Kenji understood and kept walking to the next flight of stairs.

Once they were away from the large group of genin Sakura stated that they could speak now. "That's a relief, now that we've passed that we can make it up to the next floor and reach the room where the exam is taking place." Sakura expressed her relief.

"Good job Sakura, all of that training with Kakashi-sensei sure is paying off." Naruto complimented as he was glad they weren't going to miss the exam because of a genjutsu.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you picking up on it would have been just as Naruto stated." Kenji stated.

"Thanks guys, it was really nothing though." Sakura thanked her teammates while scratching her head sheepishly, which was something that all of them seemed to have been doing as of late. Suddenly, without warning a green streak flew passed Kenji and Naruto surprising them, before landing in front of Sakura. It was a genin in a hideous green jumpsuit with bowl cut hair and large eyebrows.

"What is your name oh beautiful flower?" The green cladded boy asked Sakura, who was now terrified as she swore she saw hearts in his eyes. "And will you go out with me?"

Sakura was taken back by his questions, and didn't know what to do and looked over at her teammates for help. Naruto and Kenji saw the desperation in her eyes and so they acted. "Alright buddy, listen up that's our teammate and-" Before Naruto could finish his statement the green cladded boy sprung to life and was now facing both Naruto and Kenji.

"I am Rock Lee, and if you think that you will force this beautiful maiden into doing something she does not then you have another thing coming!" Lee exclaimed at both of them who were confused at what he was saying.

"Actually you don't understand we're her teammates and-" Kenji tried this time before being interrupted by Lee just as Naruto was.

"Then what you are doing is even more unforgivable!" Lee exclaimed as he took a fighting stance and was preparing to fight. Naruto and Kenji were completely confused as to what was going on and couldn't make heads or tails about what was going on.

"Hey I think there's been a misunderstanding." Naruto stated.

"Indeed there is, for forcing your teammate as beautiful as this one into doing something she didn't want to and making her nervous is unforgivable!" Lee then charged forth and struck out towards Naruto and Kenji, who both dodged his attacks surprising Lee. 'Interesting, only very few people have the reflexes to dodge such a short distance attack.'

"What the hell is your problem?!" Naruto yelled out towards Lee who turned and rushed at him forcing him to block with his arms as he was unable to dodge at this point. The force the blow was surprisingly strong as Naruto was sent flying into the wall near the stairs.

Kenji had to react and took that time while Lee was still reeling back from punching Naruto to try and strike him. Lee was quick though and dodged Kenji's attack and swung with his right arm towards Kenji's gut. To his surprise Kenji caught his punch with his spare hand and used the one that was intended to use to land a blow on Lee to grab hold of Lee's upper arm. Using the momentum of his own attack and Lee's punch Kenji lifted himself up and swung a kick into Lee's face.

Lee was taken back by the sudden kick but was quick to block it with his left hand. The two then separated as they starred each other down, although at the same time Kenji was wondering if Naruto was alright. "Sakura, go and see if Naruto is alright." Kenji suggested her only for Lee to snap in response.

"Don't tell her what to do!" Lee blurted out as he charged forward and into Kenji attempting to break through his defenses. Kenji quickly attempted a defensive stance that would give him enough leverage to stand up to Lee's assault but his defense was quickly broken and in an instant Kenji was vulnerable to Lee's attack. Surprised Kenji was unable to react or block in the slightest as he saw Lee's fist racing towards his body.

It was quick and powerful as Lee's face was the receiving end of a strong jab delivered by Naruto who beyond pleased. Using his new brute strength from his training Naruto sent Lee right into the adjacent wall surprising the other two when they saw cracks form on impact. Lee was the most surprised as he was never on the receiving end of something this strong unless he was training with Neji or Guy.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah, that guy sure can pack a punch though, but so can I." Naruto informed her as he continued to watch Lee, who was busy getting up on his feet. "If you keep this up then there will be plenty more of those that you'll get!"

"I'm not afraid of such strength, not when a damsel is in distress." Lee countered.

"First of all I'm not some damsel, secondly, quit attacking my teammates before I hurt you!" Sakura yelled at Lee, who was very surprised at hearing this.

"Come again?" Lee asked.

"Typical Lee, always causing trouble, honestly." A new voice made itself known as the group looked over to see a girl with her hair in two buns along with a young teen boy with long black hair and white eyes.

"Of coarse he would be causing such a scene, although to find him in such a position is rather surprising." The white eyed boy stated.

"Tenten, Neji, what are you two doing here?" Lee asked his teammates.

"We just finished getting a talk from Guy-sensei, and he's wondering where you are." The girl now known as Tenten stated.

"He is?! Where is he now?!" Lee asked as he was demanding where his sensei was.

"Follow me." Tenten sighed as she directed him to their sensei leaving Neji there to face Team 7.

"Honestly suffering a blow from the likes of this is dishonorable." Neji stated causing a couple tick marks to appear on Team 7's heads.

"What did you just say?" Sakura demanded.

"None of you are promising at all, just a bunch of waste these exams spit out and nothing more." Neji bluntly stated. "The blow you landed was lucky and that was that, in a real fight, none of you could stand up to any of us."

Team 7 wasn't taking to kindly to these words as a little Zabuza in all of them was screaming to wail on the kid. However, they knew that anymore conflict could risk their chance to take the exam by making them late. Deciding to let this go they turned to make their way towards the stairs. "Come on lets go, I wouldn't want us to waste our time on the likes of him." Sakura stated.

"By all means I would just break all of you, after all your nothing but trash." Neji retorted, this had caused Naruto to stop where he was and Sakura and Kenji both knew that this was going to end badly. Naruto turned and faced Neji with one of the darkest and ferocious glares that he had ever seen.

"What was that you just called my team?" Naruto asked as the sudden appearance of killer intent surprised both parties. "For a second there I thought you just called my team trash?" Neji for once in a long time a sense of fear trickling down his back as he starred into Naruto's eyes. He decided not to push any further as he wasn't willing to try and push them any further, however, he was still able to hear what Naruto said next. "I hope I get to face you in the exams buddy, I'll enjoy making you eat those words."

Kenji and Sakura were a bit surprised at what had just happened, although she had seen this happen before Sakura was still surprised at the amount of killer intent Naruto is able to produce. Kenji on the other hand was trying to get his head around what had just happened. Anguirus had just mentioned something, but what he couldn't hear.

The team soon made their way up the stairs to the next floor, and were surprised to see Zabuza and Kakashi standing in front of the designated exam room 301. "Kakashi-sensei, Zabuza-sensei, what are you two doing here?" Sakura asked their senseis.

"We came by to wish you guys luck since we wont see you for the next few days." Kakashi stated with a usual eye smile.

"And we came by to tell you to be careful and remember the training that you were all exposed to, it'll help you out." Zabuza added. "These exams have been known to cause deaths, and we wouldn't want to see any of you being carried out in a body bag or worse."

"Also if at all possible, you must make sure that fight with everything you've got and reach the final exam as a team." Kakashi expressed.

"Why would that be hard?" Kenji asked them.

"Towards the end, it will more than likely be a single individual's endeavor on passing to the next exam." Zabuza explained.

"So basically after the team stuff it becomes more individualistic?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and so make sure you reach the end, because if you do, free meals on us for a month." Kakashi offered causing the genin to become completely surprised. "That goes for all of you, although Kenji since your staying with us temporarily, we'll make sure to send to some of the best food that find, of course you got to go all the way and win."

The team quickly huddled up to discuss what they had just heard, after a couple minutes of deliberating they broke away and it was Sakura who delivered how they felt. "All of us here on Team 7 have decided to go all the way, and don't worry about us, because we'll fight hard!" Sakura announced. The two senseis grinned before using shunshin to disappear and leave the genin alone.

With that done and said the team expected their senseis to not stay long and looked at each other before walking over to the door. "Aright guys are you ready?" Naruto asked his teammates who nodded to him, Naruto opened the door and him and his team entered the room.

* * *

When they entered the room they were met with dozens of eyes starring at them trying to gauge their strength. They didn't pay them no mind because to them they were just eyes, and nothing like what they've experienced for the past few weeks in Naruto and Sakura's case, one for Kenji's. There were a couple of people smirking at them although once they met Naruto's eyes they backed off quickly.

Naruto wasn't liking all of the attention being on him, and many of the looks these people had on their faces along with this building just kept bringing back old memories to resurface. This had led him to emit some killer intent subconsciously around him and his team which drove off many of the onlookers, leaving only a few still starring.

Making their way around the room Sakura was then meet by the sudden bombardment by one Ino. "Sakura!" Ino exclaimed causing both Naruto and Kenji to go on edge before noticing who it was, for Kenji it was noticing Naruto relax. "I didn't know that you were participating in the exams, you should have told me, and where were you for the last couple of weeks?!"

"Sorry about that Ino, I was receiving training from Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza-sensei along with Naruto, and eventually Kenji who joined us last week." Sakura explained. Ever since Team 7 returned from the mission to wave Ino and Sakura had been repairing their old friendship to the point that they were practically friends again.

Ino then noticed Kenji and decided to introduce herself to him as a part of curtesy. "Hi my name is Ino, I don't believe that we've met." Ino introduced herself while getting rather close to Kenji who was becoming a little nervous and shy.

"Ino leave the guy alone can't you see that your in his personal space, so troublesome." Shikamaru stated from his seat a couple feet from them with Choji sitting right next to him munching on some chips. "So you guys are taking the exams to, great more competition."

"That's Shikamaru, he's really lazy even though he's suppose to be a genius, and that guy sitting next to him is Choji, he... likes to eat." Ino introduced her team while trying to be careful as to not say something that would anger Choji. With that said a loud voice made itself known causing the two teams to look over at the source which was making its way towards them.

"Alright where the hell is that bastard at?!" A loud voice exclaimed causing a five of the people standing before Kenji to sigh. "Where the hell is Naruto?!" Coming down the stairs a new team made their way over towards them.

"Kiba will you stop yelling already!" Ino yelled at the one who was exclaiming.

"The hell Ino why the hell are you yelling at me?!" Kiba demanded. "I'm wanting to know where Naruto is!" Kenji looked over towards Naruto who had his hand on his head shaking back and forth.

"Isn't that him standing next to Sakura and the other guy?" The teen next to him with the sunglasses pointed out for Kiba who looked over and saw the whisker marks on Naruto's face.

"There you are you stinking weasel!" Kiba rushed forward at Naruto much to some of the people's surprise who had sensed Naruto's killer intent before. He jumped into the air and attempted to land a blow on Naruto, but was surprised when Naruto redirected Kiba by grabbing his arm and forcing him onto the floor. Before Kiba hit the ground though he grabbed Akamaru and proceeded to pet him.

"How's it going Akamaru?" Naruto asked the little dog who barked a greeting to Naruto while got back up.

"Damn, when the hell did you learn to do that, let me guess when your hair and eye color changed to?" Kiba asked before being handed Akamaru and taking him. He then placed said dog on top of his head to rest.

"Not suppose to talk about, sorry, however, I will say that the color change is a natural change as a result of something." Naruto explained. "Hey Shino, Hinata." Naruto had waved at the other two members of Team 8.

"Greetings." Shino greeted as he readjusted his sunglasses.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered out.

"By the way guys, this Team 7's newest member Kenji." Naruto introduced to rest of his friends. "He's from the Land of Tea, and will only be staying for the length of the Chunin exams."

"That's not a long time at all." Shikamaru pointed out.

"That just means we'll have to show him all of the best Barbeque places around the village!" Choji stated.

"Will you quit mentioning food!" Ino exclaimed.

"How about all of you guys quiet down a bit." A new voice sounded causing the group to direct their attention to a new individual sitting down a row or two below them. He had a grey pony tail with a purple and grey outfit, and had glasses. "You guys are new to this aren't you, which was part of the reason why you were getting all of those stares earlier until they noticed you with the white haired kid there."

"Why would they stop if they saw Naruto?" Kiba demanded.

"Because that kid there was the second one to leak out large quantities of killer intent so far, and no one wants to mess with a guy who leaks that much out." The young man stated.

"Who was the first?" Naruto asked.

"That red haired guy in the corner over there from the sand." The young man pointed over in the direction of the sand shinobi from last week. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kankuro and Temari who both shook at his gaze before turning his attention to Gaara who nodded towards him and he did the same back. The whole exchange caused many besides Sakura to wonder what was going on.

"Do you know that guy Naruto?" Ino asked him.

"I ran into him and his siblings last week before Kenji arrived, lets just say me and him are on terms with each other, the other two not so much." Naruto explained.

"Already making your self known to your possible enemies, that takes a lot, but considering the killer intent I'd say that you've scared quite a few of the people in here." The young man stated.

"Who are you anyway, and how come you seem to know a lot?" Kenji asked, he had noticed how carefully this person took careful notice of everything around him, and Kenji didn't like that.

"Forgive me I was caught up in the conversation, my name is Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto introduced himself. "As for the reason why I seem to know so much, that is because I've taken this exam seven times already." This took the genin by surprise as to how many times he's taken the exams.

"How are you able to take so many?" Naruto asked him directly.

"They're held every six months, and for the past seven I've been trying to reach further into the exams so that I could reach chunin." Kabuto explained.

"The exams can't be that tough, you probably just suck." Kiba stated bluntly before getting bopped in the head by Ino. "What the hell woman!"

"Your acting up Kiba!" Ino yelled at him. "Keep going and I'll show you what happens to a dog that wont obey!" Her fiery redirect had caused Akamaru yelp as he jumped off of Kiba's head and into Hinata's arms for protection.

"What the hell Akamaru, you can't be afraid of little miss princess over here." Kiba started. "She works at her parents flower shop, the best she could do is throw a rose at you and hope it hurts you." Naruto and others face palmed at Kiba's logic. "Besides you've peed on plenty of flowers to not be afraid of them."

Kiba then noticed a strong amount of pressure was being centered on his left shoulder causing him to turn and shutter at the terrifying smile Ino was giving him. "Now what exactly were trying to get off on calling me Kiba, because from what I heard you were practically calling me weak because I work at my parent's flower shop." Ino started as she tightened her grip on Kiba's shoulder causing him to yelp out in pain. Ino then delivered a strong right uppercut that sent him into the air and down the rows of desks and stairs.

"Now then please continue." Ino chirped to Kabuto causing many to have sweat drops form comically on their heads.

"Right, but anyway before I was interrupted I was going to explain that since I've been in so many of the exams that I've made cards on those who've either entered them before or were starting to that exam." Kabuto explained getting a couple looks from many across the room, while Kabuto pulled out a deck of cards.

"I take it that's were all the information is stored in?" Naruto asked receiving a nod from Kabuto who pulled out a card.

"How about I show you, name someone in this room and I will tell you the information about said person." This had the entire rooms attention directed at the two as they wanted to see who it was Naruto was going to pick.

Naruto looked over at Gaara who had a passive expression adorned on his face, as though he already knew that Naruto was going to pick him, and so Naruto did. "What can you tell me about Gaara of the Sand?" Naruto asked causing Kabuto to blink a second as he guessed that he wanted more information about his 'buddy'.

Focusing his chakra into the card Kabuto pulled up information about said individual and showed it to Naruto. "Gaara of the Sand, is the third child of the current Kazekage in Suna. He is primarily skilled in ninjutsu and claims to have something called the ultimate defense." Kabuto began. "It is unknown if it is a kekki genkai or not however his actions have proven that he has such a thing. He has had 0 D-ranked missions, 5 C-ranked missions, 19 B-ranked missions, 32 A-ranked missions, and 1 S-ranked mission all of which he has never sustained a single scratch on."

This information startled many of the occupants of the room as some even dared to look over at Gaara who remained as neutral as ever. Naruto absorbed the information carefully as he wanted to keep it all known word for word incase his team ran into him. "That's some detailed information there." Naruto stated.

"Thank you, I try my best to get the best amount of information to put on a card incase anyone needs it." Kabuto thanked before sensing someone was beside him causing him to turn and nearly jump in surprise.

"Since your cards carry decent amount of information how about you tell me some thing about Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara asked Kabuto who was a little surprised at first before complying.

"Let's see, Naruto Uzumaki is a known orphan of Konoha. He is primarily skilled in Ninjutsu, however, he has strength to back up his vicious taijutsu. He reportedly awoken some type of power that could be a kekki genkai during his first C turned A-ranked mission after the death of a friend, and has been training by the infamous Kakashi of the Sharingan and Zabuza Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kabuto started his explanation causing a several people to freeze upon hearing his senseis names. "Whatever kekki genkai it is currently unknown and apparently a secret that entitles him to have large chakra and stamina pools, enhanced speed and strength, and fast healing like no one has ever seen. He has had 12 D-ranked missions, 1 C-ranked missions, 0 B-ranked missions, 1 A-ranked mission, 0 S-ranked missions, however, there is a blank period of time in which he hasn't been seen in over a month since his last mission as currently knowledge is unknown."

Once Kabuto finished he felt a slight tingle climbing up his back as he faced the very person he had just talked about. "Huh, now how would know that it's a kekki genkai I have if I've only told a select few people, whom I know for a fact wouldn't tell a single soul?" Naruto asked him as his words were lined with killer intent. "Actually how do you know so much about people in general?"

"Hey man I'm from Konoha, so I hear things on the streets about the shinobi here," Kabuto began trying to defend himself while pointing at his headband which had Konoha's symbol on it. "as for the other villages I met a lot of people through the exams that have either given up or moved on that send me info around the time of exams about those from their home villages."

Naruto was going to keep pressing Kabuto for answers but was instead interrupted by a puff of smoke appearing in the front of the class revealing a man with scars and bandana. "Quiet down maggots!" The man hollered at the class to which everyone did. "My name is Ibiki Morino and I am your proctor for the first exam. The rules are simple, get caught cheating five times and your team fails You start with thirty points as a team, that means individually you get ten points each. Lastly, the tenth question will be revealed at the end of the test when there is five minutes left. You have forty minutes after the papers are given out and I say go!"

After all the papers where distributed Ibiki had told them they could start, now no one was sitting with their team which meant that they couldn't tell each other the answers. Many people had taken thought of the rules and began cheating, some discretely while others not so much. This had led to many getting caught more than the maximum limit forcing their teams to exit along with them.

Over the course of the next thirty five minutes many had come up with ways to cheat. Naruto though didn't feel like cheating at all, instead he just looked at his paper wrote his name and flipped it over. Hinata, who was sitting right next to him, had tried to urge him to cheat off her, although Naruto politely declined and instead decided to follow up on what Shikamaru was doing and take a nice little nap.

Ibiki had noticed that Naruto and Shikamaru were sleeping and could tell some people were trying to look at Shikamaru's paper, but no one dared to try Naruto's. He found it odd, and was surprised when he noticed each time Naruto had shifted in his nap, people that weren't from Konoha that sat around him became edgy and easily flinched. The same could be said about the Gaara kid that saw was on the other side of the room. He had already finished, yet he refused to flip his paper over and yet no one dared to look.

'It seems that something occurred before I showed up here,' Ibiki deduced. 'Naruto's been different ever since he came back from Wave, however, he is mentally stable. Yet it seems that people outside of the village are afraid of him for some reason.' Ibiki then noticed how Hinata who was sitting next to him was finishing up her paper when someone had caused it to fly up into the air for many to see.

Hinata of course panicked as she tried to grab it but it flew back behind her. Ibiki could tell that it was someone using a jutsu, who it was came down to three individuals behind her. They were looking over her answers erasing theirs and one decided to mark out Hinata's name. Before Ibiki could mention something to them the room lit up in killer intent, the such that greatly surprised him.

The room became still and no one moved as Ibiki looked at the sourced. Naruto, who had been taking a nap the entire time had woken up and proceeded to turn around and stare directly at the individuals behind him and Hinata. They of course where shaking like leaves as Naruto extended his hand without uttering a word. They then proceeded to hand back Hinata's paper, to which Naruto returned to Hinata before resuming his nap and cutting off his killer intent.

Ibiki didn't know what to think about the whole exchange other than that Naruto was certainly the same although that killer intent that he produced shouldn't be possible for his age. Thinking back on it though Ibiki remembered that when he was reading information about each contestant that Naruto had quite a few bad memories, some of which were in this building, add that with what ever power he awoke in Wave that the Hokage refused to release, and Ibiki became uncomfortable. It wasn't just about the killer intent or the fact that the Third Hokage refused to reveal anything, but rather it was a SS-ranked secret that only a select few know about in full.

'Secrets like that usually mean that if their revealed then it could jeopardize more than just Konoha, but also the Land of Fire in general.' Ibiki reflected. 'What ever that kid has, I'd rather not mess with, considering the fact that Lord Third specifically order all shinobi to ensure no one questions him about, if they continue they are eligible for imprisonment or worse depending on the individuals and situation.'

Once there was only five minutes left in the exam Ibiki decided to make it know to whoever was left. "It's now time for the tenth and final question," Ibiki announced to the remaining teams. Everyone immediately directed their attention towards the center of the classroom, while others were starting to wake up. "those who feel that they aren't ready for the question are allowed to leave. If you answer the question wrong then your team is kicked out and will be forced to wait until the next exams!"

With that said there were many concerned expressions being adorned across the classroom, and Ibiki wanted nothing more than to smirk. Soon enough though teams starting leaving one-by-one, but there were still a considerable amount of teams still in the room that were willing to stay. Naruto had to convince Hinata though that she was ready for the next part and don't worry about it. "Just follow Kiba and Shino's lead and you'll be fine." Naruto mentioned to ease her nervousness.

Not long after the last team existed the room and Ibiki made a clean sweep to make sure that everyone was ready for what he was about to say he delivered the next part he planned to say. "For all of those who have decided to stay," Ibiki paused as he let a grin adorn his face. "you all pass!" This had surprised many of the genin because they were expecting something else along the lines of a high level question.

"Wait, what about the final question?" Temari asked Ibiki. "And what do you mean we passed?"

"The final question was just something to thin out the crowd a little that way the next exam wont have as many teams participating." Ibiki explained.

"So wait, this whole thing was nothing more than a waste of time?" Naruto asked the proctor.

"On the contrary, the other questions were to see if you could cheat and not get caught, something similar to gathering information on a mission that a chunin might have to go on." Ibiki explained. "As a chunin you may be required to do things in the name of your respected village and be entrusted with it's secrets." Ibiki then began undoing his bandana that also had his headband on it revealing even more scaring on his bald head. "This is the result of not giving up any information, so by taking this final question you have essentially taken a mission that could get as bad a this, while those who left or got caught are now considered unfit to become chunin."

"Okay then one more question, how-" Before Naruto could finish his question another puff of smoke along with confetti busted into existence in front of the classroom. Emerging from the smoke was a woman in a tan trench coat and dark purple hair, she was preparing to say something but was quickly interrupted by Ibiki.

"Your early Anko," Ibiki stated surprising her as she turned to look at the clock.

"Huh, so I am, oh well." Anko shrugged off as she looked at the room and noticed that their were quite a few empty seats. "Nice to see that you haven't lost your edge Ibiki even though I plan on cutting them down even more." This had caused some of the genin to question what exactly this woman had in store for them. "Alright listen up kiddies, meet me at Training Ground 44 in one hour, and if your late then your kicked out of the exams, any questions? Good!" With that she disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving those left behind with many thought that were racing through their minds.

Quickly everyone began making their way outside of the academy in order to gather supplies or head on over to the training grounds where the next exam would be held. Meeting outside Naruto, Sakura, and Kenji were finally able to talk to each other. "Jeez Naruto what was with you in there?" Sakura asked.

"That place is not somewhere I like being, as for the way I acted, there were a lot of reasons although that Kabuto guy knew way to much about something he shouldn't." Naruto pointed out.

"I'd say that we watch our backs in this next exam, and if we see him then we'll approach the situation cautiously." Kenji stated.

"First off we're going to need supplies, so you guys go and gather whatever you need and I'll go back to my house to get supplies." Sakura suggested to which the other two nodded. "Well meet back up in thirty minutes at Training Ground 7, and head over straight over there." The other two nodded as Team 7 split up going to different locations in order to gather supplies.

They would then meet back up around thirty minutes later as planned at Training Ground 7, before making their way towards Training Ground 44. After arriving at their destination they only had to wait ten minutes before Anko showed up with fifteen minutes to spare. "Now then welcome to Training Ground 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death or as I like to call it 'Sweet Sweet Home'!" Anko announced to the growing crowd. "There is a tower at the center of this forest that you have three days to reach, there is a catch though, you must have two specific scrolls in order to enter the tower!"

Raising her hands so that all may be able to see, Anko held up to different scrolls, one with the symbol for earth on it, while the other had heaven on it. "Each team will get their own scroll, which means that each team will have a different scroll and the only way of obtaining the other scroll is by taking it from another team!" Anko stated loudly and clearly. "That means that there will be fights that will break out and sometimes people die in this forest because of that reason. Each team will wait at an entrance and enter it upon command, also the tower is 18 miles from each entrance so keep that in mind."

"What about food and supplies once were inside?" A random genin asked aloud.

"Oh there is plenty of food in there trust me, now for supplies you should have gathered all that you needed before coming here." Anko answered before resuming her speech. "Beware of the animals and some plants, they are poisonous, but always remember that the most dangerous enemy you'll face in there will be other competitors. Now then all of you grab one of these and sign it!"

Anko then grabbed a large stack of papers from where she was standing and proceeded to throw it at the crowd, which was a little slow to respond but nonetheless grabbed a sheet of paper. "Those are liability forms that you must sign in order to proceed," Anko started explaining the purpose of the forms. "they make sure that neither I nor Konoha are held responsible for any possible deaths that may occur in the forest, and trust me there will be deaths."

Slowly those willing to continue signed their liability forms and began turning them in. Once the forms were turned in the team was directed to their designated gate where the staff there would give them their designated scroll. Afterwards they would wait as each team enters the forest in intervals of 15 minutes after Anko declares the start of the exam.

After seeing that everything was in order and getting confirmation that each of the competing teams were at their designated gate, Anko initiated the exam and opened the gates to the Forest of Death. "I hereby announce the beginning of the second exam of the chunin exams, good luck and don't die!" Anko exclaimed through the microphone that was used to portray her voice at each gate. The next part of the exams had begun as Team 7 makes their way into the forest unaware of the spar eyes that are so carefully watching them.

* * *

**There you guys go the longest chapter I have officially done. I added so much to this chapter you wouldn't believe it, thankfully I've finished it without tripling the original size. Anyway as I said I've added some new things into this chapter compared to the original that addresses and builds upon the world I'm building up.**

**As for any holes in this chapter, I'd say that they should have all been fixed or addressed and that everything is good now. I for some reason literally couldn't pull myself away from typing up this new version for some reason, I enjoyed it greatly though and plan on continuing to patch up the next few chapters as we lead up to June 4th, the start of Arc 2.**

**Now that is it for me for today, it took a week to write this version and I think I need to take a quick break before continuing on to Chapter 7, hopefully though it will be updated this week along with chapter 8, and isn't going to be like this one and be nearly tripled the original size, lol.**

**Anyway if you have any questions you can PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible, and let me know how you like this updated chapter 6, I would appreciate the feedback, and if there is anything that seems to stick out don't flame, instead be constructive please, thank you. This is 1Ring2ruleThemAll, peace!**


	7. Arc 1 Chapter 7: The Forest of Death

**Hello there everyone just like I promised I proudly present Chapter 7 of Naruto: The Kaiju Renaissance! Now this chapter will pick up a little while after the last one but I would just like to thank all the positive feedback and messages everyone has given me. All the advice has really helped me with my writing and so again I thank you.**

**Now then lets begin our journey.**

" Normal Speech"

' Normal Thoughts'

" **Kaiju/Biju speech"**

' **Kaiju/Biju thoughts'**

" Jutsu: Jutsu"

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Forest of Death**

It has been one day since the beginning of the second exam. The new temporary team 7 hasn't ran into any other teams, which for them helped ease their nerves a bit. " Hey lets head to the river and set up camp. If we're lucky then there shouldn't be any other team around right now." Kenji said, the other two agreed with him and they headed there to set up camp for the night. " Wait a minute guys I got to take a leak. Be right back." Naruto said, but before he could go take care of some business Kenji stopped him.

" Wait, we need to set up a code system that we would only know. That we if someone would to transform as one of us the other two would be able to tell immediately." Kenji explained. Naruto seemed a little ticked, but most likely because he really had to go. " Then what should our code be?" Sakura asked. Kenji then pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil to write with, and wrote down a single word and showed it to them. The single word on the paper, that would be their code was the word 'Kaiju'.

Sakura was a little confused why he chose this word, but Naruto didn't really care. He was more focused on nature calling to really realize what word was the code. " Alright then if you need me I'll be busy for a minute or two." And with that Naruto left to take a leak leaving Sakura and Kenji to set up camp.

While they were setting up camp a mysterious silhouetted shinobi was watching and observing them. 'Kukukuku, looks like those brats just let the Kyuubi walk away. Although they would be expecting him to return soon, but until then I think I'll help myself to fun. And let my pet get the boy.' he thought to himself. ' It's a shame the Sharingan is out of my reach for now, but a jinchuuriki is just as good.'

Naruto was now just finishing taking a leak when he noticed something, it was a scroll. He began to smirk as he zipped up his pants and walked to it and looked at it. It was an earth scroll. Naruto tried to remember which scroll his team had. If he remembered correctly they had the heaven scroll, which means that they could just go to the tower and not worry about fighting anyone.

He grabbed the scroll only for it to disappear in a puff of smoke. He then heard a noise behind him and looked. The next thing he knew what happened was that he saw the mouth of a giant snake, before being devoured.

Back at the camp Sakura and Kenji were now relaxing. They had just finished setting up their camp, so now they had time to relax. Kenji used this time to make a makeshift fishing pole out of some ninja wire and a long stick he found while gathering some fire wood. He was currently sitting on a rather large rock on the edge of the river only a few feet a way from the camp. Sakura was surprised that Kenji was so calm even during these stressful times.

" You seem so calm. How are you able to do that?" Sakura asked. Even though Kenji didn't look like he heard her especially during times of stress.

" I was taught by my Grandfather always remain calm especially during times of stress. Fishing helps keep my nerves calm and gives me time to think." Kenji started.

"** More like trying to pass time so you don't get bored.**"yawned Anguirus, Kenji heard him and his remark but kept it to himself as he began to finish his conversation.

" It can also be considered a life lesson. My Grandfather once told me something that I use in my training and personal life. He told me, 'The best fisherman I try not to make the same mistakes over and over again; instead they strive to make new mistakes and to remember what they learned from them.' My Grandfather taught me many things over the coarse of my life and I personally believe that if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here today."

Sakura was surprised and it was clearly shown on her face. She never knew that Kenji was so close to his Grandfather nor that his Grandfather was so wise. That would probably explain why him and the Third Hokage are good friends. Sakura then realized that Naruto never came back yet and began to worry. " Where is that idiot? It shouldn't have taken this long to go." Sakura stated before heading back to the camp to put more wood in the fire.

It wasn't long before Kenji got a bite and he pulled the fish out of the water. He grabbed the line to get a good look at his catch. What he found disturbed him. The fish was black and it looked like a cross between a carp and a catfish. It had a red line going down its body from head to tail, but really disturbed him was the eyes. They were soulless and looked like eyes that belonged to a shark.

Sakura was little freaked out by it, but Kenji's heart was racing. "** Kenji it's an ill omen. Something isn't right!**" Anguirus told him. Kenji then threw the fish back into the water and tried to calm down. ' Anguirus that was the symbol for death!' he said mentally. "** That fish has also been known to warn people of a coming disaster. One that will claim many lives.**" explained Anguirus.

While Kenji and Anguirus were communicating through a mental link, a kunai with an explosive tag landed in the middle of the of the camp. Both Sakura and Kenji quickly jumped out of the way to evade the explosion. Once out of the way they noticed a female sound shinobi. They recognized the Konoichi as one of the members of two of the sound teams that were present during the first exam.

" Kukuku, it looks as though your not completely weak as I was informed if you could dodge that so easily. But then again I should have tried to hit one of you, but I wanted to have some fun." The Konoichi snickered before taking off her hat. " Now how long do you think you could last against me?"

" Who are you?" Sakura asked, as she quickly pulled out a kunai for defense.

" **Kenji, this one has a foul aura about him.**" Anguirus warned.

' Him? Looks like a girl to me." Kenji replied.

" **That's what he wants you to think. Be careful he's much stronger than you. I may have to help you.**"

" That's information that you wont get, because your going to die!" explained the disguised shinobi.

" Be careful Sakura this person isn't who they appear to be." Kenji stated as he took a defensive stance. ' This boy, he seems to be able to sense thing rather well. Who is he? He reminds me of someone but I just cant put my finger on it, but he's starting to peak my interest.' he thought. " Alright lets begin!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Naruto was currently in the stomach of a giant snake as he tried to escape. " There is no way I'm going to be eaten today!" he stressed the last part. He then formed a familiar hand-sign and yelled, " SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" With that several clones appeared inside the snake. They kept appearing and appearing until finally the snake burst open from the strain.

Naruto and his remaining clones were spewed out leaving a lot of grossed out Narutos. " Gross! I got snake guts all over me." Naruto gagged, suddenly his senses flared up alerting him his friends were in trouble. He then made a mad dash towards them. The power level of their opponent was huge compared to theirs, he just hoped that he could reach them in time.

Back with Sakura and Kenji, they were both in the trees trying to catch their breaths. Kenji was in front of Sakura as he wasn't as tired as she was since he had larger amounts of energy then she does. However because of some of the injuries he obtained, he began to slow down. Their opponent was much stronger than them that was for certain. But was he stronger than Kenji with Anguirus's help?

' Hey Anguirus, I might need your help after all." Kenji said through their mental link. Anguirus acknowledging him began to pump energy toward him.

" **I'm going to heal your wounds first, that way when we go into stage 1 you'll be 100% good to go.**" explained Anguirus. Kenji nodded mentally to him as Anguirus began to feel the familiar energy flow through him healing his wounds. Orochimaru noticed that Kenji's wounds were healing themselves. 'So this boy does have a secret, he's becoming more and more interesting as the fight continues.' he thought to himself.

" I think it's time to step this up a notch, don't you?" He taunted. He then proceeded to bite his thumb and go through some hand-signs. Once done he slammed his hand on the ground as he preformed a summoning jutsu. From the smoke a giant snake appeared, menacing and hungry.

' Anguirus no more waiting I need your power NOW!' he practically yelled in his head. Anguirus quickly began to transfer from healing Kenji to giving him the power needed to enter stage 1. The snake had other plans as it charged at them at almost blinding speeds preparing to devour them.

Seeing her death before her Sakura's life passed right before her eyes. Though if she paid attention she would have seen an orange blur go by her and Kenji.

The next thing any of them knew what happened was that the snake stopped at the edge of the branch. Once recomposing themselves they saw that it as Naruto who stopped the snake. " Geez I'm gone for a little while and you guys get beaten down by some snake. I'm beginning to think you cant live without me." Naruto laughed. His markings on his face were darker and thicker, while his eyes became slits. His appearance startled his friends, as he looked rugged and feral.

He had stopped the snake with just two kunais, one in each hand. It was one of the most amazing feats of strength and endurance Kenji had ever seen. The snake on the other hand decided to pull back catching Naruto off guard. He quickly let go and went towards his teammates to protect them.

" Kukuku, well if it isn't little old Naruto. My you've changed. I don't remember your being white. Did you decide to change it?" Orochimaru snickered.

" And you seem like a pedophile." Naruto replied. Orochimaru took great offense to this insult while Naruto's friends giggled a bit. Orochimaru then brought his hand to his face so that he could show them the last thing they'll ever see.

" You know brat it's wise to never antagonize an opponent whose stronger than you." he replied.

" And it's always unwise to underestimate your opponent especially when your facing Konoha's most unpredictable shinobi!" he exclaimed causing his friends to face palm themselves.

" Then lets test it shall we. Lets just see how unpredictable you are against a Sannin!" chuckled Orochimaru. Instantly both Sakura and Kenji realized who they were dealing with. It was Orochimaru of the Sannin, one of the great heroes of the third great shinobi war and deserter of Konoha. Naruto just remained where he was at and summoned up twelve shadow clones, each one grabbing a kunai.

Orochimaru responded by pulling out a sword from his mouth causing the genin to cringe. " The lost shinobi art from the forbidden scroll. Though it looks like you learned it." Orochimaru stated with taunt in his voice.

Naruto just ignored him as he examined the situation. He could hear the sounds of the river below, and he had the trees to use for cover and evasion. But his opponent was both stronger and faster than him and his friends, and with his pet he needed to be careful. He soon remembered advice Kakashi and Zabuza gave them incase their opponent(s) was to strong for regular tactics.

_ " Alright listen up! We're going to give some life saving advice that you might need ether during the exams or future missions." Zabuza started. Kakashi then walked up to the seated genin to begin the lesson. " Alright in you as an individual or as a team are forced to confront an enemy that is much stronger than you and your team you may need to know some pointers." Kakashi began. " There are two possible choices that you just need to consider: One, retreating. Abandoning the location is one of the wisest, but determining the situation determines the consequences. Or two, you must do a 'war of attrition' and attack your opponent fast and hard then retreat to do it again and again." Zabuza finished._

_ " Uhm, could you make it a little more clear as to why we would do that?" Naruto asked. " It's to ware your opponent down without having to confront them face to face." Kakashi explained._

_ " Just remember this gaki! If there is only a few of your or even by yourself this tactic will take much longer to fight them." Zabuza stated._

_ " That's why we did all these team exercises to better train you to be more prepared to deal with a more powerful enemy as a team."_

Naruto remembered those words very clearly and understood that this 'war of attrition' would be one of their only options left. " Kenji, Sakura, are you two able to fight?" Naruto asked. Both of them got up and nodded at him. " Good because I'm going to need your help."

The Naruto clones then launched themselves at Orochimaru and his giant snake with four clones going left , four going to the right and four going forward. " Heh, what a predictable move, so much for unpredictable. Get rid of them." he commanded the snake. The giant snake then proceed to use its tail to hit every single one of the clones. But on impact each clone released a smokescreen bomb allowing Kenji, Sakura, and the real Naruto to set up the new plan.

" So that was meant to stop me from going after them. Now there chakra signatures have all disappeared, it appears they're much better than I thought." Orochimaru said as he awaited the smoke to clear.

* * *

Meanwhile away from the village Sabu and Keigo were rapidly approaching the village. They were about a few hours away now. They had decided to accelerate their pace as soon as they entered the Land of Fire. They were hoping that accelerating would insure that they wouldn't get caught and be delayed.

They were still on coarse when all of a sudden Sabu stopped and grabbed Keigo. " What the hell!" yelled Keigo. Sabu just motioned for him to be quiet, he then jumped down and approached the edge of the forest.

It led to an open field where he saw hundreds of shinobi. They were ether sporting a headband from the sand or the sound. Sabu just analyzed the situation when Keigo came down and walked up behind him. " Well what do we have here?" Keigo began. " All these lambs nicely spread out for the wolf to come in for the kill."

" Keigo calm yourself, remember we have a mission that we must complete! There is no room for delays!" Sabu stated. Although it fell on depth ears.

" Sabu think about it. You want me to not kill anybody for an unknown amount of time to collect one person. You know if I don't do a massacre it'll never work." explained an over-energetic Keigo, he was practically foaming at the mouth.

By this time Keigo was already entering stage 1 with his cloak forming over his body. Sabu just sighed and thought for a minute, or an hour in Keigo's world. He looked at the situation, and thought about the possibilities for such a massing. He soon came to the conclusion that this was an invasion force meant to invade Konohagakure.

That would cause some serious problems in the future should this force invade and their target's life taken before they could capture him. " Keigo, since it looks like we have an invasion force here and the only main target for them to attack is Konoha, you may deal with them." Sabu explained. Keigo was about to rush out then and there but Sabu grabbed a hold of him.

" Make sure there are no survivors and make it quick I want to be at Konoha by nightfall." Sabu warned letting go of Keigo to massacre the force. He just ignored the screams of pain and death as he walked to a close by tree and sat down.

Back in the Forest of Death Orochimaru was still waiting to see what would happen. So far it seemed more like a stalling game of some sorts if anything. 'These three are planning something. Setting traps, no they'd know that I would be able to evade them. Are they trying to surround me if that's the case I'll just use the summoning to block and negate the attack. No they're planning something else.' he thought to himself.

Thankfully, for his entertainment they attacked. The first voice belonged to Kenji as he launched his jutsu. " EARTH STYLE: RAPID FLYING EARTH BULLETS!" he exclaimed. Soon several fast paced bullets of earth began bombarding Orochimaru and his summon. Though soon enough the snake coiled itself up so that it could protect its head and master.

It soon stopped and then another attack came after a couple minutes this time it came in the form of twenty kunais. " Heh, must be the girl. Seriously does she think that a few kunais will be good enough to take down my summons?" He asked sarcastically. His thoughts were soon interrupted at the sound of a paper bomb going off. Immediately evading his explosion his summons a bit unfortunate disappeared leaving him open for an attack that came from behind him.

" WATER STYLE: RAPID FLYING BULLETS!" Naruto yelled as he launched several small and fast water bullets from the river below at Orochimaru. Seeing the coming attack preformed another summoning jutsu summoning another giant snake that curled up to protect its master. " So a war of attrition I take it. Sneaky brats aren't they, but very clever. They're obviously going to try and ware me down to hopefully take me out." Orochimaru said as he figured it out. " Such an old and weak method of dealing with an enemy that's far more superior."

Soon the next attack came this time two at once. Earth and water bullets were bombarding the giant snake and Orochimaru. The attack soon ended again, although this time the break in between was longer. ' Have they finally given up?' he laughed at the thought. ' They must have realized that I'm not even trying.'

He soon crushed those thoughts as soon as he heard the next attacks. " WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" yelled Naruto and, " EARTH STYLE: EARTH DRAGON JUTSU!" yelled Kenji. Soon two massive dragons, one of earth and one of water appeared and attacked the snake violently. This caused the snake to uncoil and expose Orochimaru.

" Damn, I would never have expected these two to use such high ranked offensive ninjutsu!" exclaimed Orochimaru. Although soon he was taken back by hundreds of small sized pieces of paper fell graciously upon him and the snake. As soon as the paper landed on him and his summoning a kunai with an explosive tag landed right next to him and before he knew it the entire area let up as a result of a massive explosion.

The explosion was so large that the shock from the explosion caused one of Anko's dangos to fall of the stand she was sitting on. " Son of a Bitch! Someone is going to pay for this!" she yelled with fire in her eyes. In fact she wasn't the only one several teams noticed the explosion and many didn't care but the few that did. And those who did care hoped no one they knew were caught in it.

" I swear that idiot cant stop causing trouble." Shikamaru sighed.

" How do you know it was Naruto?" Ino asked.

" How many idiots do you know are able to cause that much trouble." Shikamaru explained.

" He's got a point there. Naruto has always been one to cause trouble even back in the academy days." Choji said as he gulfed down more potato chips.

" Well if that's the case then don't worry I'm pretty sure if anything were to happen I sure he'd be fine after all we're talking about the guy who supposedly pranked the entire Anbu corp." Ino said as she then refocused her attention to the food cooking over the campfire.

The area where Team 7 was at was almost a crater. Lucky for them Kenji put up a massive earth barrier right before to shield them from the blast. " Geez I knew you said that you could cause a big explosion with nothing but paper and a kunai." Naruto said. Kenji was currently worn out and he had been hearing this for the past few minutes the explosion was going on. " You asked me if I could make a big enough explosion to finish him off and I did. I don't know why your overreacting, usually it's the opposite." Sakura said.

" Well you weren't as close I was to the explosion look at my jacket it's practically singed!" Naruto wined.

" You have like several others and besides that jacket makes you an easy target." Sakura replied.

" She has a point there you know it's pretty much a target saying ' Kill me now'." Kenji added.

" Really Kenji you to?" Naruto asked.

" I'm just saying she is right, you might want to consider changing your style when it comes to being a ninja is all. Actually can we drop this conversation for another time we kinda need to see if that guy is still alive." Kenji asked.

Team 7 then walked out of the barrier to look at the damage around them. They saw nothing but charred landscape for more than thirty yards, and the only thing that they could find of Orochimaru was parts of his outfit that turned to ash once being touched and the charred carcass of his summon.

" Dang look at that, there's no way he could have survived that." Naruto said with amazement. He continued to proceed to the carcass. " Heh not so tuff are you now." Naruto kicked the carcass of the dead snake to make his point before turning around.

" Hey guys I think its-" Naruto was soon cut off when Orochimaru emerged from the ground and grabbed Naruto by the throat nearly making him cough up blood just by the shear force.

" NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she ran to help him. Kenji went through some hand-signs but before he could perform his jutsu snakes erupted from the ground and entangled him, and the same for Sakura.

" Kukuku, that was quiet a stunt you three pulled off. You caused me to have to shed two times and I still have some residual burns on my back and legs." Orochimaru stated. He looked at each of them before settling his gaze back on Naruto. " You know before I was planning on taking Sasuke for his Sharingan but you know that can wait now that he's dead." He was toying with Naruto trying to make him mad trying to make him bark so to speak.

It was working Naruto was starting to show more and distinct features of the Kyuubi's presence within him. " Even now your submitting to the will of the beast inside you. I had originally planned to capture you after I caught Sasuke, but things changing and all I had to move you up the list. After all you are a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice. Your entire existence was meant to be used as a weapon and I'm taking that weapon." Orochimaru stated as his hands lit up with seal marks on the ends of his fingers.

He then proceeded to stick Naruto in his gut where his seal was and placed a seal on top to prevent him from getting any assistance from the Kyuubi. " There we go now I don't have to worry about the Kyuubi anymore." he said as he just threw Naruto to the ground. Kenji and Sakura were speechless at what they heard. " Oh so the old man did keep it a secret from the younger generation. Interesting. Well to late now the boy is now mine and no force can stop me! The instructors don't know about my being here, I set seals to prevent anyone on the outside to sense any chakra distortions. I've planned for every contingency!"

" So you think." Kenji said. Orochimaru not understanding what he meant presumed it was some sort of bluff. " You ever heard of a Kaiju?" Orochimaru just walked up to him thinking he was crazy. " Do you mean that myth, they're nothing but bedtime stories that parents tell their children." Orochimaru answered.

" Well there's your first problem your uneducated." Kenji said as he suddenly unleashed large amounts of controlled energy that vaporized the snakes around him and forming a body cloak around him. His physical features became primitive, his hair formed six horns and his cloak formed what looked like a shell. " Because for one thing they are real." And with that he charged at Orochimaru giving one hell of a punch to the face since it sent him flying at least half a mile away.

Kenji quickly freed Sakura and took her to Naruto. " Look after him while I deal with him." Kenji told her.

" Kenji what kind of power are you using?" Sakura asked him.

" I'll explain later for now watch him Orochimaru wants him for that beast sealed in him. And I'm not letting that happen to a friend of mine." Kenji said as he looked towards Orochimaru's way. Orochimaru was picking himself up as he did he made sure to keep watch over the boy in front of him, because if the stories he's heard were true then this means that wont survive if isn't careful.

' Damn, and I came so close to obtaining the Kyuubi! Now I'm fighting for my own life. This just keeps getting worse, at least in case this fails I still have that invasion force to use later on.' Orochimaru thought to himself.

At the same time Kenji was communicating with Anguirus the entire time. " **Kenji watch it your wounds are still not completely healed and your still exhausted from earlier.**" Anguirus told him. ' Even so Naruto is hurt really badly now and we don't even know what kind of damage that seal did to him.' Kenji told him. "** Lets just hope this fight doesn't last long.**" Anguirus told him.

Kenji and Orochimaru started each other down. Kenji made the first move but unknown to him another set of pieces were in the game awaiting for him to make the first move. Just then four people appeared each one bared a strange mark on each one's neck. " Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, Tayuya, take care of this one in front of us. He's more powerful than me but he's weak so take care of him I must rest." Orochimaru told them.

" What about the boy and girl over there?" Jirobo asked.

" Don't worry Team Dosu will take care of them." Orochimaru explained.

Soon after saying that Kin grabbed Sakura by her hair and Zaku planted a punch to her gut. " So much for the great generation of Konoha, to think they're passing weaklings like her makes me wonder if they're going soft." Zaku stated. Dosu was currently sitting on Naruto making sure if he were to stir no matter how unlikely he would be able to hold him down.

" You got here rather fast. Did see the explosion and begin to think that they took me out?" asked Orochimaru.

" No way. We just used that blast to figure out where you where that's al-" Zaku was soon cut off once he got hit by a spinning whirlwind that was the getsuga. Soon kin was attacked by swarms of insects and Dosu realizing there were more people here quickly tried to get away only he couldn't.

" You know we don't like it when you harm our friends, it just ends up being to troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Teams 10 and 8 came to Team 7's rescue after sensing powerful energy coming from this area. Team 8 took their stances in front of Naruto and Sakura to protect them as Team 10 took their places on either side of them. " So what are going to do now Orochimaru your out numbered and weakened your only choices are to flee or surrender. Pick wisely or I will kill you!" Stated Kenji.

" Whoa! Kenji what the hell is up with you?" Kiba asked. The others soon noticed and then realized that the power they were feeling was coming from Kenji.

" No time to explain just focus on the guys in front of us!" Kenji told them. Truth be told he could only sustain stage 1 only a little while longer before it gave. The stress on his body was already great from last time, but now it seems even greater.

" If I didn't know any better I would be guessing your having a great time of difficulty trying to keep that form? Do you really think that I'm worried? No, in fact I'm excited to try something new." Orochimaru began as he formed a hand-sign. " How do feel like taking on the Kyuubi?" Realization hit Sakura and Kenji as the jutsu went off and the seal on Naruto began to glow. Panic spread upon those two since the others were still confused on what he meant but soon realized when they saw Naruto.

The seal began to expand across his body with red tainted chakra coming out of him. " Now witness the power of the Kyuubi!" Orochimaru yelled. Only something happened. The seal reverted back to its normal form and the seals Orochimaru placed on him disappeared.

" Impossible! Months of research and understanding seals and it FAILS!" Orochimaru yelled. " The only way for it to have been broken is ether by myself or it was completely overwhelmed!"

Suddenly a dark felling befell upon everyone there as the wind stopped and the animals silenced themselves. Naruto began to get up slowly startling them as his head was bent down. He was quiet, and some believed that it was the Kyuubi taking over.

He quickly raised his head and a sudden explosion of energy erupted from him. It was wild and tearing up the terrain around him. The energy began to compress as it began to take shape.

The force of the energy broke the disruptors Orochimaru placed allowing all around to sense the sudden power. It reach all the way to the village scaring many of the ninja. The Third Hokage and the jonin senseis sensed it and the Third had prayed that this wouldn't happen again.

"Everyone were heading out! The genin are in danger and we must save them!" Sarutobi ordered.

" Is it from the whatever caused that energy that we sensed?" asked Asuma.

" No, its from what antagonized it." Zabuza stated as they headed straight for the Forest of Death.

Garaa and his team stood still and for the first time in their lives Kunkuro and Temari swore they saw Garaa trembling. " Garaa are you ok?" asked Temari. " Mother she is afraid and is screaming to run. Run. RUN!" He screamed as he held his head. Kunkuro and Temari were afraid so they quickly grabbed Garaa and headed away from the power signature and towards the tower.

Team Guy sensed the energy and instantly Neji activated his Byakugan and looked towards the direction it came from, but even his Byakugan was blinded by the powers shear might. " Neji are you ok?" asked Tenten. " What ever that power was it is incomprehensible!" Neji stated and it unnerved them to hear that. " Lets just keep going we're almost there anyway."

Anko was one of the first to sense the power and immediately headed there and got there rather fast. She saw three groups of genin there and Orochimaru and his goons, but they weren't paying her any attention and she found out why. The Dosu team that she saw enter the forest had been ripped apart and the perpetrator stood before the bodies. It was the Kyuubi kid from earlier, but this power wasn't from the Kyuubi, no it was something else.

She spotted the genin behind him.

" Impossible!" it came from Kenji. Soon everyone listened." Anguirus it's true the king, the ' King of the Monsters' has retuned." Everyone was confused and scared at the same time, but Orochimaru soon remembered who this king was and began to shudder. Naruto looked at him, his eyes full of bloodlust, and he let out a yell with a roar that resonated through the area causing all to be filled with fear as this wasn't the same Naruto anymore. No, this was a mindless beast.

-End-

* * *

** Well guys there you go. I couldn't decide if I wanted to end it earlier but settled for this. Now that I'm done revising this chapter I can focus on the next. I hope your all having a great summer and I'll see you next time! This has been 1Ring2RuleThemAll! Peace!**


	8. Arc 1 Chapter 8: Blind Rampage

**Hey there**** everyone I'm back! I just got back from a couple week vacation and now I'm back and happy to be posting. Though currently my computer is being weird and so I'm having to do this by my phone but it's no biggie. Anyway let's get down to some business. We're continuing off from last time where Naruto awoken with a great power surge and we know what that means.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Blind Rampage

A dead silence filled the air. It happened so fast that no one caught what happened. Team Dosu were cut-down and defeated in an instant and the perpetrator stood before the bodies. His once already cut and torn orange jumpsuit was now tattered prices of clothes. His jacket was nothing more than a few charred blotches on the ground, and his body was covered in blood. Naruto stood before the dead bodies of team Dosu, blood was all over him, but mostly down his arms.

His eyes bore deep into those across the field from him. They appeared as though they held the flames of war within them. They were directed at Orochimaru and his lackeys, who dared not look a way. The energy that erupted from him not a few seconds earlier had already compressed itself and shaped around his body.

The area was filled with what most people believed to be death and destruction. Naruto was the very center point of this feeling, as it seemed that the energy around him was emitting it.

Kenji stood not to far away on the ground, his wounds were healing much faster thanks to Anguirus, but the form would not last much longer. The others were all behind Naruto, the closest being only ten feet away.

They were terrified of what they were seeing. All but a couple expressions were clearly shown with a mix of shock and horror. They had just witnessed the happy-go-lucky 'dead last' kill three other genin in cold blood. It was not a second later Anko arrived seeing the dead bodies of Team Dosu and seeing the 'new' power of the white haired jinchuuriki's.

" Impossible..." Started a small voice catching everyone's attention. The voice had come from Kenji who was slowly getting back up. " Anguirus it's true! The King... the 'King of the Monsters' has returned!"

Everyone was confused at first but then slowly relinquished back to fear at Naruto let out a threatening roar. It resonated with the energy that was around him giving it time to shape itself to what appeared to be some sort of horrifying reptile's head as it released a roar as well.

**" Kenji, that boy is not in control! He's relying on pure instincts at the moment. Let us hope that he has at least the enough sense to tell friend from foe"** Angurius informed him via their mental link.

' Wait then how is he able to enter stage 1 if he isn't in direct control? If I were not in control of myself you would stop the flow of your power.' Kenji asked back.

**" It's possible that both he and Godzilla haven't set up a permanent link."**

' That still doesn't explain how he is able to enter stage 1 and not be in control. If I remember correctly a wielder and their Kaiju have to setup a bond or a pact in exchange for helping each other.'

**" In normal circumstance that is true, but perhaps being a host for Godzilla is different than that of a regular kaiju like myself."**

' Then if that's the case what do you think I should do if this keeps up?'

**" If it comes down to it you'll have to fight him just long enough until the others get here."**

' Others?'

**" The Hokage, as well as some of the instructors and some senseis. They must have sensed that huge energy surge that your friend over there released and should be here soon."**

' At least if it comes down to it I wont have to fight him alone, but still...'

**" Kenji get ready, that boy is about to do something."**

Naruto starred right at Orochimaru, locking eyes with him as he took a crouched position. For some reason that he couldn't explain it, Orochimaru found the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight up. His pulse was uneven and he was finding himself breathing slightly unnoticeably heavy.

He had came across a few legends of Kaiju while he was still affiliated with Konoha, and even those stories were brief and held nothing of significance for him then. However, he soon recalled all the stories of how Kaiju could destroy nations and even be considered gods, but one thing he recalled the most was a reference of a supposed 'king of monsters' that even other Kaiju dared not face. It's power was considered unmatchable even for a biju, so if this boy before him truly held such power then he was rather unnerved.

' To think the legends are true! I better take extra precautions while dealing with this boy.' Orochimaru thought to himself. He then looked at the Sound 4 and said, " Deal with the boy who just killed your fellow sound. If you decide to runaway without me ordering it then I'll find you and use you for one of my new experiments once this is all over!"

"Hai!" the each responded before launching themselves at the white haired genin. Naruto noticed them and stood in place not thinking of them as to pose any threat. As they got closer Jirōbō charged in with his arm back preparing to deliver a punch straight across Naruto's a blink in of an eye Naruto dodged the punch and slammed his palm onto Jirōbō's face,grabbing it and hurling him back across the field.

The other members of team sound moved out of the way of the Jirōbō projectile that flew by. As they turned back towards Naruto but failed to notice that he was upon them. Fierce and violent he attacked the other three with such brutality before sending them all flying. Kidōmaru managed to catch himself in midair and started chewing something in his mouth. " Ninja Art: Sticky Spider Thread!" He exclaimed as he exclaimed as made his web weapons. The other two, Tayuya and Sakon, did the same by getting what they needed and charged forward.

* * *

Back with the genin they were currently in awe at the display before them that they failed to notice a shadowy figure watching in trees behind them. Watching and observing Naruto as he fought the three sound shinobi.

Anko was with the genin making sure they were safe with Kenji resting on the ground next to her. " So your saying that brat over there has an entity within him stronger than a biju and that current state he's in is due to its influence?" She asked.

" Hai, right now he's not in control right now, and that's probably due to that seal that placed on him by that snake guy over there." Kenji explained. " And if it continues on like this I might have to step in."

" I don't think your even able to fight one of these genin, especially psycho over there." She replied flatly.

" HEY! What's that suppose to mean!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah we're not weak and pathetic you know!" Ino agreed.

" So you guys think you can handle a few jonin leveled opponents with S-ranked missing-nin and then fight your berserking friend over there. If so then by all means prove me wrong right now, if not then shut up be good little kiddies." Anko stated.

" And you expect us to not go and do anything!" Kiba said back.

" Yeah, even though he's scary right now he's still our friend!" Choji said as put aside his bag of chips so he could speak clearly.

" I think that this whole thing is troublesome-" Shikamaru started but was interrupted with a hit to the head by Ino.

" Idiot! We're trying to convince her to let us help!" Ino yelled at him.

" Jeez I didn't get to even finish what I was saying." Shikamaru said as he rubbed his head.

" Oh..."

" As I was saying, the whole thing is troublesome, but still I don't think I can stand by and not do anything ether." He finished. Anko remained quiet for a while as she thought.

Meanwhile Jirōbō was coming too as he got himself back into his feet. ' That damned kid knocked me pretty good.' he thought as he rubbed the place where Naruto's hand grabbed him. " For some reason I wasn't able to absorb any of his chakra. What ever that power was it only seemed to cause my body harm. It's a good thing that I didn't continue to absorb it otherwise it might have caused some serious indigestion problems." He said to himself.

He looked back across the field to see the others fighting the kid who launched him.

But further away he could see the other brats with some lady, that was probably an instructor. " Hmmm, I think that those guys can hold him off long enough for me to get something to eat." He said to himself as he jumped away to attack the other genin.

* * *

Sabu was currently sitting underneath the same tree from earlier. It had been awhile since he let Keigo go and 'have fun'. They were only suppose to take a little break and get rid of the unnecessary future headache, but it has taken to long. He opened his eyes and got back up to look around, as he did he saw nothing but gore all around. Body parts and entrails were scattered everywhere. No one was spared from the mass genocide, and certainly not easily distinguished between respected village.

Sabu didn't care at the moment as he was looking for Keigo. He heard a quick and muffled scream followed by a nasty snapping noise and the sound of something gushing. He decided to follow the sound to its sorce as he tried to find Keigo.

Not long after he treaded through the the 'field of gore' he eventually found Keigo in front of a torn and mutilated body. He was covered in blood and someones intestines or what was left of them were currently draped across his back. Now he found it disgusting but after awhile of working with Keigo he's grown use to these types of sites.

" So Sabu, what do you think of this glorious piece of art I've made on this great field." he laughed.

" Do you know how long it took You to finish all of this?"

" How long was it this time? I lost track with all the screaming."

" Two days."

" Wow now that's a record. Usually it only takes me a couple of hours but i just really wanted to have some fun!"

" Well your fun has costed us to fall behind schedual, so if your done having fun we need to leave now."

" Why the rush I'm starting to feel a little hungry actually."

" Have you been paying any attention at all?"

" Why? Something happened while I was enjoying myself?"

" Yeah. While you were having 'fun' our target just emitted A large amount energy just a few minutes ago."

" So what?"

" If we loose this target the master will personally torture us and kill us!"

" If you haven't noticed I don't care. Reason why is because I'll just loose an arm or two but I can replace those. You on the other hand will probably die."

" Better than being the master's own changeable plaything."

"..."

"..."

" You did not just say that."

" Unlike me your forced to do what ever he says. A slave and nothing more. If anything your his pet that he could easily put down once he's bored with you."

" Heh, I guess your right, but as long as I get to kill people and cause destruction I'll gladly be someone's 'pet' as long as I get to do that."

" You truly are psychotic aren't you."

" Would you have me any other way?"

" If it was me then I would have you torn limb from limb and cast into the flames where I could watch you burn and melt away slowly and painfully."

" And you call me psychotic."

" Did you forget that we're suppose to be getting a certain target, or did you forget?!"

Keigo however was to busy removing the intestines on him to have noticed Sabu talking to him. " Huh, were you saying something?" This made Sabu face palm himself as a response.

" That's it! We're leaving now!" Sabu yelled as he grabbed Keigo and jumped to tree tops. " Hey wait a minute I didn't even get to take a picture of my masterpiece!" Keigo cried as they continued to get further and further away from the field. From a bird'a eye view the blood and gore that covered the field revealed a mosaic of a mountain valley filled with life.

* * *

Naruto continued to slash and attack the sound nin but failed to do so. Every time he would attack one of them the other two were always there to counter him. What seemed as though him getting frustrated he began storing up energy.

The sudden build of power was clearly seen as the energy around him began illuminating blue. Wild yet tamed the power build-up was getting fiercer and fiercer. The ground below him cracked and the wind howled. Evertone was trying to cover their eyes from the the dirt and dust the wind was picking up.

**" Kenji brace yourself!"** Anguirus yelled in his mind.

" Everyone He's building up very dangerous energy brace yourselves!" Kenji exclaimed to them. However, in the corner of his eye he saw something. Within a couple seconds Jirōbō attacked the group and managed to land a heavy blow to Anko's side.

" Normally I don't go after trash like you, but I think all together you'll make for a good appetizer." He chuckled. Quickly the genin collected themselves and prepared to fight.

However before they could begin Naruto had finished gathering all the energy he needed and then released it. All of the concentrated energy was released into a massive discharge that brought up the earth and sent fierce and violent winds in all directions.

This sent the genin flying only to be caught by Anko's shadow snake technique. Kenji was using his cloak's claws to plant himself to the ground, but even he began to get blown away. Thankfully the discharge ended not a few seconds later leaving a huge cloud of dust to cover the battlefield.

The snakes around the genin lowered them back to ground before disappearing. Kenji remained where he was at eyes glued to the spot he saw Naruto last to see if he had used up all the power he could dust began to reseed and eventually fade away allowing the genin plus Anko to see the damage from the discharge.

The ground was scorched all around and inside a decent sized crater where they foun Naruto in the center of it. They continued looking and found the sound nin across from them on the other side of the crater with Orochimaru. Speaking of sound nin...

" Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling!" Yelled Jirōbō as he launched a massive chunk of earth at the genin. Realizing the attack was huge and fast they immediately countered.

" Let's go Akamaru! GESTUGA!" Kiba yelled as he and a newly transformed Akamaru did their trademark tag team move to pierce and break apart the piece of earth. Next Hinata stepped up and began using her gentle fist technique to get rid of any other huge chunks that Kiba and Akamaru may have missed.

Shino proceeded to use his insects to distract the enemy. " Damn bugs! Get off of me!" Jirōbō yelled as he swatted at shino's insects. Choji then used his "Super expansion jutsu" to make his arms big enough to grab a hold of Jirōbō. " Shikamaru are you ready?" Choking asked as he looked towards his friend.

" Yeah. Shadow possession jutsu!" He exclaimed as his shadow shot out towards Jirōbō and grabbed ahold of his shadow linking thier movements. " What the hell! Why can't I move damn it?!" Jirōbō yelled.

" Sorry but I don't feel like explaining it to you. Ino hurry it up trying to maintain this jutsu is becoming more troublesome than it already is." Shikamaru exclaimed.

" Alright already, you become really bossy when your agitated. Mind destruction jutsu!" She announced as she took control over the mind of Jirōbō.

"There now that will hold him so long as we can keep this up."Shikamaru explained.

" My insects are currently eating away at his chakra to help keep the resistance down, but still his chakra reserves are still pretty large." Shino explained.

" Damn, you kids are pretty good aren't you." Anko whistled. She was impressed at how fast they each reacted and how they teamed up easily to assist each other.

Kenji noticed it to but was to busy trying to focus on Naruto to compliment his new friends. " Kenji, what exactly will happen to Naruto if this continues?" Sakura asked. Kenji was quiet for a few seconds before he replied. " Usually when a wielder of a kaiju looses control it basically means that something has happeneD to the bond or pact that they have made with their Kaiju. But in Naruto's case I'm going to assume he never made a bond or pact with his Kaiju and that this power was a result of that seal that was placed on him. That also mean that sense we do not sense his chakra at the moment then we may have to presume that his chakra network may be whacked right now and is trying to stabilize itself."

" Is there any risk to his being if that happens to him?"

" I could only guess as to what could happen, but my guess is that if this keeps up not only might his psychical body be harmed, his mind might also be damaged if not lost if this progress long enough."

" Then what are we going to do?!"

" I'm about to jump in their and knock him out of it, and hopefully do it without causing to much harm."

" You can't fight him! For one your still injured!"

" Don't worry I heal fast thanks to my Kaiju, and don't worry I'm only going to keep him busy until help gets here."

With that Kenji jumped towards Naruto with his fist reeled back. Naruto just barely noticed until his face made contact with Kenji's fist Sending him back a few feet. " Alright Naruto it's time for you to comeback to your senses!" Kenji exclaimed.

Back with the genin Ino was trying her hardest to subdue Jirōbō's mind but was beaten and her jutsu fell. This caused Jirōbō to regain consciousness as well as the situation. " Alright you little brats I think it's time for me to get serious!" He yelled as he activated his curse mark. The triangle patterns began spreading across his body until they eventually stopped and with this new boost he not only able to break the shadow possession jutsu but also release himself form Choji's grip and deal with the pesky insects. " Now I'm gonna ground you into the ground you trash!" As he then charged at them with full force.

* * *

Kenji had just dodged another attack from Naruto as he slid to the right followed by a swift kick to the back. The kick made Naruto stumble a little but only for a second, as he quickly turned and lashed out at Kenji scratching his left shoulder. Jumping away to recover Kenji leapt to the left before charging in to attempt to deliver a roundhouse kick with his right leg.

Naruto quickly dodged and grabbed Kenji's leg and tossed him into the ground where he slid back a few feet. Catching his breath Kenji got up and immediately fell into fell into a defensive stance as be blocked and dodged the incoming barrage of kicks and punches. Though a few made contact he still continued on and landing a few blows as well.

" I'll admit in this state your pretty strong Naruto, but you must gain back control!"

Naruto then charged in preparing to unleash more of his strength onto Kenji. Just before he could make it Kenji went through some hand signs. " Earth Style: Great Skyward Pillars!" He announced as several huge pillars of earth shot towards the sky from the the ground bellow.

Kenji was on top of one of the pillars while Naruto remained on the ground bellow never dropping eye contact. Those eyes of his could turn any person as pale as a ghost just by looking at them. But making eye contact made it seem like your very soul was screaming to escape their sights.

The moment soon ended when Naruto charged again at Kenji. This time to counter, Kenji went through some different hand signs. " Earth Style: Rapid Flying Bullets!" He yelled. This time the earth bullets were coming from the many different sized pillars all around firing at Naruto.

The bullets made contact but with dust building up it was pretty hard to tell if Naruto was even there anymore. As soon as he canceled the jutsu and waited for the dust to clear he was shocked to see what he saw. Naruto was completely unharmed and didn't even seemed fazed in the slightest.

' Damn it! Did he even feel any of that?'

**" Probably not since Godzilla was able to take massive explosives constantly. If anything he might of just thought of as just the wind." **Anguirus explained.

' Then why didn't you tell me that before I launched a jutsu at him!?'

**" Huh, oh. I forgot that's all. I mean it has been a long time since I've seen him you know."**

' Well then is there any other type of information that I should know about?'

**" Yeah, if he starts focusing energy to one point, run."**

' Run? Why would I run?'

**" Let's just say you hope that he doesn't do it otherwise it would mean it will be a lot harder for us to deal with him."**

' Ok, I'll remember that.'

His conversation was soon interrupted by the sounds of frustration. Naruto was attempting to use chakra to scale the pillar but found that he couldn't. " Oh, I forgot to explain that even though your chakra network is a mess right now, it usually takes some serious training to be able to use it while in Kaiju mode."

Naruto, still enraged, began hitting the earth pillar that Kenji was on. " You know you can hurt your hands by doing that." Kenji told him.'Though you are cloaked so he most likely doesn't feel anything.'

Suddenly a large thud followed by slight tremor occurred as the pillar Kenji was on began to fall. " Damn it!" Kenji mumbled as he quickly jump to another pillar only to have the same thing happened again. This continued on until finally Kenji slipped and fell allowing Naruto to deliver a heavy blow. He slammed his fist into Kenji side causing a painful snapping sound to be heard before delivering a swift kick to Kenji's chest sending him through a couple pillars.

**" Kenji you only have a couple minutes before you exit stage 1, and need to stop soon because you fight with a few broken ribs!"** Anguirus warned him.

' I kind of figured he broke my ribs when I heard the snapping sound. Also don't worry I sense that the reinforcements are almost here. So I just have to keep this up a little longer.'

Naruto soon appeared as he began unleashing rapid and wild attacks that many Kenji couldn't dodge. Eventually Naruto grabbed Kenji and flung him into another pillar causing it to fall over, leaving a cloud of dust to cover the scene.

As the dust was clearing one could see Kenji was laying on the ruble knocked out and out of Kaiju mode. Naruto seemed to have begun to relax as he calmed down. That was until a rather long sword pierced him and sent him flying out of the trench and back towards the genin.

On the other side of the field Orochimaru had released his Kiusanagi and used it to attack Naruto. Naruto, still attached to the blade, crashed right next to genin and Jirōbō causing an explosion on impact from the shear force. Surprised by seeing something fly by, the genin quickly tried to figure out what just happened.

Jirōbō quickly identified the blade and put on a smug look. " It looks like Lord Orochimaru just took care of one of your little buddies." He laughed as he taunted them. Looking back at the crater they only saw Kenji there unconscios or rather they hoped he was unconscious. Then wait that would mean the person flew by was...Naruto.

**"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

Suddenly huge wave of energy erupted from the area where he landed not a few seconds ago. It was far more immense than the previous times, so much so that it was becoming harder to breath for those nearby.

The energy being released was the same blue color from earlier, but the one difference from last time was that back then the energy was being concentrated and stockpiled. This time though the energy was being released from the start.

Inside the vail of energy a silhouetted image of Naruto was changing. Something erupted from his back that resembled spikes and a tail like appendage appeared as well. The energy vail soon began to swirl around him and shield him from the world.

Around this time Kenji was coming to. He lifted his head to get a look at what was happening. What he saw shocked him and all he could do was whisper two things, " Stage 2"

* * *

Anko was trying make head over tails what was happening. All she could figure out was that Naruto was releasing large amounts of energy. It seemed though that the energy was protecting Naruto at the moment or something. She attempted to stand up again but found she couldn't.

The attack from Jirōbō must done more than she first expected, and it didn't help that he also drained some of her chakra in that attack. She looked over at Orochimaru, and saw that he was sheathing his Kusanagi. She really wanted to kill that bastard but knew that she needed to remain with the genin.

Speaking of that snake he was preparing to leave. " Kidōmaru, Sakon, Tayuya prepare to retreat."

" Lord Orochimaru what about Jirōbō?" Sakon asked him. Orochimaru looked towards Jirōbō with a neutral expression before a sinster smile crept up on his face. " If anything Jirōbō has up to his usefulness and besides i'll be able to see the effects of that power on body thanks to him." He replied before turning away to jump, but was stopped when a Kunai was thrown at him.

Quickly dodging Orochimaru the the sound three were immediately surrounded by leaf nin. Mostly jonin and instructors. " Well this is a surprise ' lord Hokage' usually you'd send some Anbu to accompany you but this time you brought jonin. I do believe your going senile." He taunted.

" Orochimaru so your the one responsible for this fiasco!" Sarutobi said as he faced down Orochimaru.

" I think you have bigger problems than picking a fight me _sensei_."

Sarutobi just grumbled as he continued to face down Orochimaru. Kenji was currently trying to climb out of the wreckage when all of a sudden he was pulled straight out as though with ease. He looked and saw that it was Zabuza who pulled him out.

" Looks like you had your ass handed to you." He said.

" I Feel it trust me."

" How far has he been pushed?"

" A seal was placed on his stomach by that snake guy and well you can guess what happened next. But right now we must be very careful."

" So Naruto is in there I take it." Zabuza said as he pointed over to the veil of energy.

" It's now stage 2."

" I see."

At the same time Kakashi made it over to the genin with Asuma and Kurinai. Each checking their students while also watching Jirōbō. He in turn remained at a distance while also watching them. No one made a move and it remained that way until suddenly someone was sent flying out of the trees. It was Haku, who eventually caught himself in midair.

Using the distraction the sound four threw some explosives which caused the leaf nin to jump away. Upon contact they each set off the explosives giving them their chance to escape.

" Dont let them get away." Sarutobi oreded and the rest complied leaving him and jonin senseis. " As for the current situation. We must take care of the problem at hand and calm down Naruto."

" Just what exactly is the situation?" Kuranai asked.

" The problem is that besides being a jinchuuriki, Naruto also just by chance is a wielder of catastrophic power." Zabuza started as he helped Haku up. " Zabuza-sama there is someone else here than the sound nin." Haku explained, soon as he finished clapping was heard. And the mysterious figure from before revealed himself.

" I must congratulate you on surviving that light attack. You see all the people that wore masks were to slow and were nothing special." The voice said. It sounded heavy if not slightly rough verifying that the stranger was male.

The figure emerged from the tree line. He was around 5'5 and had lavender short hair and eyes. He wore a light brown over coat with black Spinoni pants and sandals. And he also wore a black long sleeve jacket underneath with lavender lines going down the side.

Overall he appeared to be an ordinary shinobi if it wasn't for the linger of death he carried. " I do apologize for killing your men but they spotted me and attempted to question me. And well I didn't want to be questioned."

" Just who are you, and do you carry death?!" Zabuza asked as he got ready his Kubikiribōchō out and ready to use.

" Me I'm an observer if you will." He replied cooly

" And what exactly are you observing?" Sarutobi asked.

The stranger simply smiled and craned his neck in the direction of the energy veil that held Naruto. " Why little shiny over there in the energy veil. He's quite unique you know. It's not everyday you find the sole survivor of an almost extinct clan and a Kaiju wielded you know."

Suddenly Zabuza attacked with Haku as they charged forward. The mysterious person just grinned as he disappeared. Not a second later he appeared behind them as Zabuza and Haku flew in separate directions.

" You know what it wasn't wise to charge in so blindly especially when you don't know anything about."

**" Kenji be careful he's a wielder as well, and one I don't feel to keen to be around him."**

' Why?'

**" He's someone from my past. Someone I didn't want to see again."**

" You know what it really has been awhile since I've felt your presence Anguirus." the mysterious man said looking at Kenji. " I believe that the last time I saw you I believe you had a different host if not your host sure seems a little younger?"

Kenji'a eye went wide at what he heard. It could have been a coincidence but he knew what it really meant. This man before him was the one who killed his father.

* * *

**Well there we go chapter 8 is done. Now I know that I didn't follow the criteria of mine with posting and setup but something's have been happening and I still got to get use to doing it on my phone for the time being. Anyway let me know what you think and I'll see you later.**

**This is 1Ring2RuleThemAll see ya!**


	9. Arc 1 Chapter 9: Unprecidented Rage

**Hey everyone I'm here to give you guys the newest chapter to N:TKR! I've been back to school for a couple weeks now but I'm glad I'm finally able to upload this chapter! So anyway I have some big news regarding other monsters and what not. After some serious planning and revising I've got the next arc all nicely setup and ready to go, but don't worry we still have a few chapters to go before we get there.**

**Now last time we were introduced into another wielder, and one that Anguirus recognized. However, the most prominent part was probably when Kenji realized that this mysterious wielder was same one that killed his father! Que the dramatic music. Yeah I went there so what! Jk.**

**Anyway disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Naruto or Godzilla. They belong to their current company owners of Vizmedia and Toho. All rights are reserved to them.**

**Now then let's RUMBLE!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Unprecidented Rage

Everything seemed to stop around Kenji. It had seemed as though his entire world had spiraled down-hill, as the person who had denied him a father was now standing only a couple yards away, smiling, as though not caring if he received an answer or not. **" Kenji, please remain calm. You need to keep levelheaded and don't due anything rash. Think of about the bigger problem taking place only twelve yards away!"** Anguirus told him.

Kenji, though, was still in shock, and had paid no mind to even Anguirus. The mysterious observer or rather wielder just smirked at his enemy's reaction. " So I take it then that you are not the same wielder as from before then. Then what are you some relative or something, or was the person I fought last time someone close towards you?" He asked.

Kenji just remained quiet as still tried to register what was said earlier. " I take it then that they were of the latter." he chuckled, but was rudely interrupted by a sudden fire jutsu that exploded on impact.

" That'll be enough out of you, delinquent." Sarutobi stated as he continued to remain in his counter-stance.

The flames and smoke died away pretty fast and the results were surprising to the jonin and genin. The man was unharmed and appeared as though he didn't even flinch. " Hey now that wasn't nice. I was just having a little chat with a fellow wielder you know." He replied.

" And I think you've done enough talking." Sarutobi replied back. This made the man drop his grin to a more passive posture.

" Now now gramps we don't want to make a mess of things in front of the children now do we." He said as his grin reappeared.

" While I agree with you I still won't allow you to just leave. Your still a rogue-nin Daichi Fujo." The man in term quickly dropped his grin and placed on a serious face.

" So I see I'm still in the bingo book since you could recognize me so easiley _Lord Third_. " the now known Daichi replied with venom.

" I could never forget the one who killed Goro's son. Especially when I bare witnessed to it."

" So you were there then. Heh, interesting you must have hid yourself very well if I didnt detect you then."

" I try not to pride myself with my skills. Something you should do."

Daichi then placed a scowl on and became irritated. " You know what I've begun to get bored with you," he started, as a purple like energy began to surround and compress around him. " so now I'm going to kill you and everyone else here."

Within a blink of an eye Daichi was upon the surprised Lord Hokage. Quickly, as to defend himself, Sarutobi went through some hand signs and unleashed the Earth wall jutsu.

" Do you really think something as insignificant as this can stop me?" Daichi asked sarcastically as he proceeded to punch his way through it, only for him to get caught in some smoke.

The smoke around quickly changed as the once charred landscape changed into a freezing tundra. " Genjutsu eh, it's pretty deep though I'm still not impressed." He quickly restored his chakra's flow and escaped the genjutsu, only to discover he was stuck in a layer of tar.

" WHAT IS THIS?!" he yelled as he tried to escape.

" This is the Yominuma dark swamp jutsu, it is meant to trap and kill its victims." Sarutobi explained.

" And what of that genjutsu? I only saw you prepare one jutsu, unless that was the genjutsu."

" No, the earth wall was real but right as you broke through it one of the jonin instructors used their jutsu just in time."

" Heh, it looks like I'm in serious bind here then." He said just as he began to sink into the bog. Once his head went under sarutobi had begun to relax just for a little bit.

" Now that we've dealt with him we can refocus back onto Naruto. How are Zabuza and Haku?"

" They're both fine just knocked out." Kakashi explained as he reposition Zabuza and Haku on the ground.

" Good, Anko I would like to thank you for looking after the genin until we got here." Anko was still currently with the genin, but due to the injury on her side she hadn't been able to move much.

" To be honest with ya these guys are actually pretty good. After I got this injury injury they took charge and took on someone of a jonin rank." Anko replied. " Although this guy right here took some beatings. He was able pull through it all only to be beaten by a few words."

" Its understandable, and do not worry he'll be fine soon." Sarutobi then walked over to Kenji and began to talk to him. " Kenji I know your grandfather already told you about your father, and I'm well aware that this is hard for you but you must be strong. We are shinobi, proud and honorable men and women, and we all know the risks. So you must snap out of this silent state."

Kenji remained quiet for a few more seconds before he was about to speak, however, he was interrupted by a sudden tremor shaking the area. From the bog large crystal spires erupted from below the surface.

The crystals, of a lavender color, separated the bog and created an exit for Daichi. He then jumped out of it and landed on one of the taller spires. " Now that's an experience I wish not to relive. It looks like it's Your lucky day because I've been summoned by the boss."

" Wait how do you know shoton?" Kurenai asked as she and the others were confused.

" Shoton? I don't know what your talking about this is the power of the boss, and I'm not about to explain it to you."

" I don't think your going anywhere!" Kakashi yelled as he appeared with his sharingan eye revealed and his lightning blade heading forward towards Daichi's chest. Except Daichi used his energy form's tail to grab ahold of Kakashi's arm and fling him away and landing not to far from the creator made by Naruto.

" It's been fun Lord Hokage. Dont worry you'll be seeing again one day, but until then don't die." Daichi smirked towards the end as he disappeared in a blur. Leaving the leaf shinobi with Naruto.

" Damn him! He got away again! Oh well, but now we can start refocusing on the Naruto issue." Sarutobi stated as he headed back to the group.

" But Lord Hokage what is the situation?" Sakura asked.

The Hokage had became quiet as to let himself think of the best answer for the genin. At the same time Kakashi had made it back to them, though his arm was giving him problems he shook it off.

" Lord Third I think we can at least tell them what is going on after all they've known him since the academy." Kakashi stated.

As though coming to a conclusion the Third Hokage looked at the young genin as to address them, " Before I inform you about the situation I must first inform you that these are SS-ranked secrets and that if this information is leaked to anyone the punishment is death."

The genin could quickly tell that Sarutobi had just entered Hokage mode and knew better than to say anything that they would regret. " Naruto comes from a clan that had close links with Konoha or rather the senju clan."

" Naruto has a clan?" Shikamaru asked beating the other genin to it.

" Yes, it was called the Uzumaki clan. It's the very same clan that was feared for its kenjutsu and fūinjutsu." Sarutobi continued.

" Wait if Naruto has a clan then why isn't he staying with them?" Ino asked.

It was about this time that Zabuza butted in. Only waking up a few seconds ago he pretty much figured what was going on. " It's because there is no more Uzumaki clan. They were all wiped out during the second great shinobi war." He explained.

Everyone of the genin was shocked. Many of them couldn't believe that Naruto's entire clan was wiped out. To some it reminded them of the Uchiha massacre and also Sasuke.

" They were wiped out because to many of the other countries feared their power and viewed them as a threat. It's a rather sad tale I'm afraid and so far we haven't been respecting the clan with how we've been treating their last descendent." Sarutobi mentioned. " The only respect given to them now a days are just from being a part of the uniforms. Mainly on the flak jackets' backs and shoulders, the swirl symbol. But I doubt that they even care about that."

" Although the clan was essentially wiped out there were still survivors that escaped their home of Uzushiogakure in time. Only for them to scatter across the known shinobi world." Zabuza added.

" Now the reason we mentioned this is because the current condition Naruto we're in is do to something that initially helped preserve his clan back in its early days." Sarutobi began. However, Zabuza jumped ahead of him.

" If it's okay with you Lord Hokage I wish to be the one that tells them, after all I was part of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū_."

" That's right I nearly forgot, must be my age catching up to me. Fine, you may tell them after all you're more informed than I."

" Thank you Lord Hokage. Alright listen up and hold all questions towards the end of the explanation." Zabuza said eyeing the genin to make his point. " Now I was told this tale by my mentor and old friend who was an Uzumaki." Now catching their attention as well as the others such as Asuma, Kurenei, Anko, and also the Hokage.

" Now this tale was not meant to told for joy or comfort, in fact it was mainly used to explain what would happen to a certain Uzumaki who had inherited a 'gift'. This gift would only have one wielder to it at a time and would only be passed on after the current wielder dies."

" This doesn't sound like a normal bloodline." Shino stated.

" That's because it isn't even a bloodline. It's a jutsu that was created by performing several high leveled fūinjutsu that essentially is set to transfer to only one person who has the same blood as those who created it." Zabuza's explained. " It's intended to do this so that what comes with it isn't harmed or distorted."

" Are you referring to one of those Kaiju things Kenji has?" Sakura asked.

" Yes," Zabuza answered before continuing. " For those who do not know a Kaiju is a monstrous creature that has enough power to level nations. They are impervious to most know attacks such as ninjutsu and taijutsu. They are beings of pure destruction who would want nothing more than to kill us all. At least thats what I would say if I hadn't met Nobu-sama."

" Who is this Nobu-sama? He sounds like he made quite an impact in your life." Sakura asked.

" Nobu-sama was my first sensei while I was growing up in Kirigakure. You may recall the practices they used back then and how I got my moniker, but pass that I was essentially scarred me. I wasn't the same until I was placed on his squad." Zabuza paused to collect himself at that point. " He was essentially a father figure to me besides being a mentor. However, to the rest of the populace he was nothing more than a weapon."

" It was due to him having a Kaiju wasn't it." Sarutobi asked.

" It was. No matter what he did they never apperciated him, but never did care for that anyway. Being from Uzushiogakure he was immediately given a rank and a home but it meant little to him. He was always trying to find more people from his clan. To know that he wasn't the last in hopes of rebuilding Uzushiogakure once more." Zabuza replied.

" His life sounds terrible how could he be treated like that for something out of his control?" Ino blurted out.

" Then you should take that to heart because Naruto has been treated the same way. Although the situations were completely different it seems both Naruto and Nobu were stricken with despair." Sarutobi stated. He may not have been saying it but was starting to notice something. " Zabuza what was life like as a wielder before Nobu?"

The genin were confused as to why he ask that question, however it didn't take long for the jonin plus shikamaru to figure it out. " From what I could gather for a long time a wielder was treated harshly and at some point has suffered some sort of disaster that has brought them despair. It is curse that world had placed on them to make them suffer for what the Kaiju had once done long long ago." Zabuza answered.

" Zabuza I think we should move on I'm sure you want to as well." Sarutobi said.

" Yes, well back to what I was saying earlier in order to preserve their clan back in its foundations there was a deal made. It was with the Kaiju known as Godzilla. As you pretty much guess what the deal was and so began the age of wielders. Technically I gave you a short run-down but only because it'll have to wait because the transformation just finished." Zabuza stated as he looked over to the vail of energy which was slowly deteriorating into nothing revealing the new Naruto to the world.

His features had greatly changed within the course of a few minutes. He had a long tail and dorsal fins running to down his back in three rows all the way to the end of his tail. His skin was replaced with charcoal looking scales and his hands and feat became clawed and taloned. His face now covered in scales showed primal features. His teeth were all sharp with a blue mist radiating from his mouth. However, the one feature that no one could miss were those eyes. They practically screamed destruction and had sent shivers down all the genins' backs. His killer intent was huge and even the hard toned jonin were nervous. Most of them could not believe that was the same knuckle-headed kid that some have known since before the academy.

Naruto soon let out a primitive growl that made some of the genin jump. " Zabuza you know a lot about the Uzumaki and their wielders is there anything we should look out for?" Asuma asked.

" Yeah if his dorsal fins start lighting up run." Zabuza stated as he got his Kubikiribōchō ready. Asuma not liking the shorten information he got readied himself and prepared for the worst.

" Is it possible to put him in a genjutsu like last time?" Kakashi asked.

" If you haven't noticed his chakra is already distorted and his mind is only relying on primal instincts, now if you want to piss him off and you get killed because of it that's on you." Zabuza said. " Besides unlike last time he has a certain trait that when pissed of won't hesitate to use."

It was only a few seconds but within that time Naruto was upon them with one of his clawed hands pulled back in an attempt to strike someone down. Everyone managed to get out of his way but just the shear force of the his hand hitting the ground sent forth a shockwave.

" With just a single strike from his arm and he managed to create such a shockwave!?" Kurenai exclaimed.

Naruto then turned towards the genin and launched himself at them. Surprised by his sudden action That some of them were to gripoed with fear to move while the others grabbed those that couldn't move and jumped out of the way. Naruto stopped himself and set his sights on the incoming jonin.

Kakashi arrived first as to deliver a low sweep towards Naruto's legs, but Naruto just jumped in the air to avoid it. Asuma was next up with his trench knives as he tried to attack Naruto frkm above while Kurenai attempted to attack from the side. Naruto just grabbed Kurenai by her arm and launched her up at Asuma who managed to catch her but was still sent back a few feet.

Zabuza reappeared behind Naruto with his Kubikiribōchō held behind his head as he swung straight at him. The attack was stopped by Naruto's tail coiling around Zabuza's leg and sending him flying. Kakashi ran straight at him with his headband raised which allowed him to use the Sharingan. With a kunai in hand he attacked Naruto.

Distracted by Kakashi, Naruto was unable to Sarutobi performing the hand signs for the fire dragon jutsu. " FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON JUTSUE!" he exclaimed as he released the devastating jutsu upon Naruto. Kakashi, using shunshin managed to evade the attack just in time.

The jutsu had engulfed Naruto in flames and lit up the area in an engulfing bright light from the flames. The flames raged as everything they touched seemed to just burn away leaving only ash and scorched earth.

* * *

Outside the village two figures were approaching the village gate. The tallest of the two was carrying a large sword that was covered in bandages. The shortest of the two had shining red eyes with tokamas in them signaling that he holds the power of the Sharingan.

They had finally arrived after a five day journey back from Mizu no kuni. The tallest of the two seemed to be in a better mood than before while the other one remained emotionless. " Ah, finally we're here it's about time." The tallest started. " Now we can just grab the brat and leave, right Itachi?"

The smallest of the two just remained silent as they continued to walk. " Hey wasn't this place once your home. I bet it feels weird setting foot here after so long."

" Kisame, silence we're about to reach the gate." Itachi told the tall one known as Kisame.

From a distance the west gate to Konoha appeared and not well guarded. On watch were two regular chunin that had better things to than guard duty and were hardly paying any attention. It was though at this point one of them looked up and saw two figures approaching the gate.

The figures wore the exact same outfit, an overcoat that's base color was black and was decorated with red colored clouds. Both strangers approaching the gate also wore straw hats to cover their faces and hide their identity.

" Hey Yako wake up someone's coming the one standing up said waking up his friend. Yako had woken with a jolt and didn't look to happy about ether. " Damn it Ganju! Why the hell did you wake me up?!" Yako demanded.

" We got two guys coming this way." Ganju explained.

" So! You don't need me for that!" Yako yelled.

" Well you see I kinda don't know who they are." Ganju replied as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

" They're probaly some foreign diplomate or something that came here to watch the chunin exams. Remember we've been getting a lot of those for the past few days." Yako replied.

" Yeah but I cant see anything that even looks like a diplomat."

" Just let them pass I could care less who they are."

" But we can't just do that! What if they're enemy shinobi!"

" And what if they're not?"

" But we have to make sure it's our job!"

" If we stop them and ask them who they are and they are some snobby noble or something and it gets back to us I'm going to kill you."

" Deal! Oh, here they come!"

The two chunin quickly took their respected positions and waited somewhat patiently. At the same Itachi and Kisame were now preparing to enter the gate.

" It seems they've already noticed us Itachi." Kisame stated nonchalantly.

" So it seems." Itachi replied.

As they approached the gate both of them knew that eyes were watching them as they approached. Once they entered the gate the two chunin Yako and Ganjo called them over . " Excuse me gentlemen! I need to see your paper work, as your probably aware of the chunin exams are going on and security as been amped up." Ganju stated.

" Is that so?" Itachi started. " Very well then we'll show you our documents." Itachi began to walk over to the booth where the chunin were stationed.

" Thank you for your understanding, now then I just need to see your papers and you're good to go." Ganju thanked them. Itachi stopped right infront of the booth and starred into both chunins' eyes.

" That won't be necissary because all you'll remember is that you fell asleep on duty." Itachi stated.

This confused the chunin but they soon stopped all their thinking as they soon found themselves as victims to one of Itachi's genjutsus knocking them out and allowed Itachi and Kisame to move on.

" And I thought you were going to kill them. Dont tell me you're going soft?" Kisame joked as he met back up with Itachi.

" I didn't want to give Konoha any reason to suspect that someone has infiltrated the village and begin searching for them." Itachi answered bluntly as they made their way towards downtown.

* * *

Keigo and Sabu had running now like there was no tommarro. Both of them was pissed but neither wanted to express it. Sabu was still pissed that they were running late and he blamed Keigo for it. Keigo on the other hand was pissed because he was being forced to run at high speeds that no ordinary shinobi could hope to achieve. It had been an hour and they had already covered a day's worth of travel.

Still slightly pissed Keigo decided to throw out a question that he wanted to ask. "Hey Sabu that powersurge you mentioned earlier it feels as though its stronger than before?"

" That's because it is." Sabu replied briefly as he continued to lead the way.

" All I can tell is that the power coming from it is pretty average for a wielder but it feels different than all the others I've faced."

" That's because you never faced a wielder who bears the 'king of the monsters'. The wielder would be considered strong without the kaiju but with it they're much stronger than even one of those mutation."

" Huh, then this just means I'm going to have even more fun with this fight!" Keigo yelled as a malevolent grin spread across his face.

" Remember we need him alive until we get what we need from them!"

" I know that, but just feeling this power and knowing that this upcoming battle will be fun has made me so excited!"

" Hold that excitement for now! We still need to reach the village where this wielder lives."

" And how much longer until we get there?"

" We'll be there within the hour."

Suddenly without warning a sense of danger had reached their senses. It felt as though something was coming and sure enough something was. Sabu and Keigo quickly hid their presences and watched.

Coming from the direction of where they were heading they spotted someone they never expected. It was Daichi Fuj, the mysterious wielder who humiliated Keigo. He appeared to have had some sort of conflict for whatever reason as his clothes were torn and he had dirt on him. Though there were no visible wounds there was still marks left on him where there may have been injuries at one point.

" What the hell is he doing here?!" Keigo asked in a quite tone just a little above a whisper. " Don't tell me he was after our target as well?!"

" Be quiet you idiot before he notices us!" Sabu exclaimed in a whisper.

Having already noticed the two hiding not far away Daichi could care less about them. He was heading back to report his findings and had no time for anymore interruptions. Which for both Keigo and Sabu's sakes was good for them. Daichi had continued going until he was out of their sights before disappearing in a flash. No longer sensing his presence, Keigo and Sabu had relaxed and got out of their hiding places.

" You don't think he noticed us did you?" Keigo asked.

" Of coarse he did it's just that he didn't feel like wasting his time on us appearently." Sabu answered.

" That bastar! I'll show him not to ignoreme!" Keigo yelled out before attemping to go after Daichi.

" Oh no you don't! We have a mission to do and we don't need to waste our time tracking down some wielder that has already disappeared!" Sabu exclaimed.

" You don't expect me not to kill the guy who humiliated me and almost killed me do you!"

" Yes and if you don't then I'll insure you can no longer serve the master and be discaded away like some old toy!"

" Fine, but next time I see that bastard and whither you want me to or not I'm going to personally beat him and make him suffer before I kill him!" And with that they head back out and continued their journey over to Konoha in search of Godzilla's wielder.

* * *

Naruto had been violently attacking now for a few minutes and already everyone could tell this wasn't an ordinary shinobi. No the person they were fighting now was nothing more than a beast with clear mind for thinking, but instead relied on instincts.

After the Third Hokage had used his fire style jutsu on him Naruto had been attacking much more wilder. He was faster, as seen when he intercepted Asuma, and was far more stronger than any of the jonin. Just one of his punches sent a chunk of earth flying through the trees and landing almost a mile away.

The genin that were there earlier were now in the trees watching the fight take place as they tried to grasp what had happened from Kenji. Kenji had explained to them what was happening to Naruto, such as explaing that he had entered stage 2 of a wielders transformation.

" So you saying that Naruto is turning into a kaiju?!" Kiba asked.

" Sort of, he's begun to show features that belong to kaiju and besides the physical features his mind has began to rely on instincts." Kenji explained.

" Can he be turned back to normal?" Sakura asked.

" The only he could possibly return to normal is if calms down or he goes unconscience."

" Do you think that the jonin senseis and the Third Hokage can calm him down though?" Ino asked.

" From what I've seen so far i would say it could go ether way depending on what happens"

Anko was also with them. With Some help from the genin they managed to get her away from the battle as well as an unconscicence Haku. The wound on her side had opened up again causing pain to be sent out all over her body. Thankfully the genin were able to patch her up. She was impressed by these genin so far and knew that konoha's future would be well protected.

An explosion caught her attention back at the fight where she wished she could help in but knew she shouldn't over exert herself. Naruto had jumped through the explosion and with his right hand, grabbed a hold of Kakashi and slung him like a ragdoll. Kakashi substitued and landed a few feet away from Naruto with the others.

" We've tried everything yet nothing has changed!" Asuma said as he tried to catch his breath.

" He dosent even look like he's broken a sweat ether. All that energy must make it were he has unimaginable stamina." Kakashi stated.

" So Zabuza any ideas on how were suppose to calm him down?" Kurenai asked.

Zabuza was worn out and in the same shape as the other jonin senseis. He had tried to get close with his Kubikiribōchō but when ever he got close enough to swing Naruto would always intercept him even if he was fighting the other senseis at the same time. " I don't have anything to be honest with you. It took all of us swordsman just to even land a single blow on Nobu so trust me when I say there is no plan on how to deal with this situation." Zabuza stated.

Naruto had then charged at them again causing them to separate and for Naruto to attack them one on one. He had struck at Asuma, using his claws to tear at his back leaving only searing pain that the seasoned jonin tried to shake off.

The genin felt helpless as they watched their senseis try their best to calm Naruto down. Kenji had been healing the entire time the situation had taken place, but now he was ready. " Alriggt time to end this." Kenji said as he got up.

" Kenji what do you think your doing?" Ino demanded.

" Well as I see it I can try and help our senseis with Naruto or leave it be and feel like some jerk who couldn't care less what happened to other people." Kenji said.

" Listen kid I can understand what you want to do but understand this your still recovering from the last time the kid knocked your ass out." Anko stated.

" Still though I'm going to help because it's something needs to be done. Naruto will eventually progress to far into the kaiju state that his mind will be lost forever, and we don't want that to happen." Kenji started. " And besides I'm pretty sure everyone wants to see that knucklehead do at least one more stupid thing by the end of the day."

Kenji had then jumped down and went down to enter the fight.

**" So I take it your going to rely on me again?"** Anguirus joked.

' So what do say partner willing to help out another wielder?' Kenji asked through their connection.

**" Well if you put it that way I guess I'll help what do need?"**

' Do you need to ask?'

**" Just trying have a little fun is all, ready?"**

' Ready.'

Sarutobi was the first to notice Kenji. " Kenji get back and stay with the others!" he ordered. Kenji eventually came to a stop a couple yards away from them.

" Don't worry Lord Hokage I was just coming to knock some sense in that dense head of his over there." Kenji explained as pointed over towards Naruto.

" Kenji your still recovering from last time just go back and wait with the others!" Kakashi ordered.

" I can't do that Kakashi-sensei. I wont let Naruto remain like this only to lose his humanity!" Kenji exclaimed. This brought brought more light on the subject as to why he would rush out and help.

Suddenly energy began to flow around Kenji and compress as it began to take shape. " Besides the only other way to stop a kaiju is with another Kaiju." Kenji said as he was enveloped in a light colored energy vail that disappated within seconds of its appearance.

Once it disappated Kenji stepped forward. His skin was tougher and had a darker tint that was close to the color of a dark sage mixed with a light brown. He had rows of long, jagged teeth and he had several horns on the top of his head with those horns he had a single horn above his nose. Just like Naruto he had a tail that was covered in spikes, and to top it all off he had a carapace that was studded with long, sharp spikes.

Naruto looked over to Kenji and let out a deathening roar as to challenge Kenji. Kenji who was moving his body as to warm up had looked over at Naruto and smirked.

" Alright then Naruto time to calm down or I'm going to make you calm down!" Kenji warned as his voice wavered back and forth between his voice and that of a much deeper one.

-end-

* * *

**And there you have everyone the latest chapter of Naruto: The Kaiju Renaissance! Sorry if it seemed I haven't been updating as much but school has been catching up to me and I'm usually really busy in the first couple months, so if I dont update as fast as I use to don't worry I'm getting to it :)**

**Now then I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and as always this has been 1Ring2RuleThemAll, see next time.**

**-Next chapter preview-**

**Past Battles Present Conflicts**


	10. Arc 1 Chapter 10: Past and Present

**Hey guys I'm back a little early this time and with newest chapter of N:TKR! Now I've been getting a lot of positive feed back as well as some advice and I would like to thank all those who've helped me on the way. So if your wondering why I'm posting early the answer is it's because I'm doing nothing in school right now so I have plenty of time. Also please note that any and all grammar from here will be fixed in time I'm still having to use my phone so just bare with it a little longer and then I'll fix it. **

**Anyway we left off with Kenji entering stage 2 and who was about to fight Naruto! Ladies and gentlemen let the show begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Godzilla for they belong to their respected owners and companies.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Past Battles Present Battles

Naruto and Kenji starred each other down as both watched the other's movements, waiting for the other to make a move. Everyone else watched in silence as they dared not utter a sound as the suspense continued to rise. It only took a couple second but both wielders soon tensed up and their fight began again.

Naruto and Kenji collided and soon began to tear into each other. They were fighting with their claws, teeth, and spikes refusing to backdown. Every time they would strike each other with said traits blood would seep out turing them into a bloody mess.

After a few more blows they separated as both were slightly tired from such continuous bashing, but they knew they still had plenty of energy left to fight. Kenji was first to move as he proceeded to get on all fours and charge forward, while Naruto remained where he stood.

Once Kenji was close enough he lept up and curled into a ball as he speed up into faster speeds surprising Naruto and the others. He couldn't react in time and so he was meet with the shear force of Kenji's curled up body. The force from the attack had sent Naruto into the tree line on the other side of the field where he made impact causing dust and earth to fly up into the air.

' That one should've hurt him.' Kenji thought to himself.

**" Don't count on it remember he's a lot stronger than he looks."** Anguirus reminded him.

' As if he didn't look stronger already.' Kenji muttered to himself.

**" KENJI! THAT BOY IS CHARGING UP HIS POWER WATCH OUT!"** Anguirus yelled.

As the the dust began to blow away a blue light began to illuminate with the cloud. Once some of the cloud blew away everyone could see that Naruto's dorsal fins on his back were what was illuminating the light. As more dust blew away they could see some sort of blue steam was spewing out of his mouth. Everyone was also able to see the inside of his mouth once he opened it. His throat was emitting the same light as his dorsal fins as more energy built up.

" Oh no!" Zabuza muttered as he began to sweat.

" What is it Zabuza what's happening?" Kakashi had asked. By now the jonin and the Third Hokage were with the genin below the trees where most of them were hidden.

" Remember how I told you to run if you see the dorsal fins on his back begin to glow."

" Yeah?"

" You're about to see why I told you to run."

Once Naruto had gathered enough energy he released it as a beam of blue energy that was heading straight towards Kenji. Kenji in term only had a few seconds before it would jumped out of the way with no seconds to spare with the beam only missing him by a few inches.

" Damn!" Kenji grunted as he landed.

The beam though kept traveling until it hit the trees across the field where everyone else is. " Everyone drop!" Asuma yelled and everyone did just that just in time. Once the beam hit the tree line everything it hit disintegrated while everything else ignited into flames.

" Damn it! I forgot that everyone else was over there!" Kenji yelled as his voice carried his concern with it.

**" Don't worry Kenji they're alright. I can still sense their chakra."** Anguirus assured him.

Kenji just let out a sigh of relief glad to hear that everyone was fine. In fact they weren't even harmed because of what Sarutobi had done. They are currently still inside a dome of earth that had protected them from the blast.

Kenji then faced towards Naruto watching him as he prepared his next move. ' That was to close I need to be more careful when I'm fighting him other wise not only could I get hit but others could get hit to.'

**" That's why I told you earlier to not misjudge his power!" **Anguirus told him again making a tick mark appear on his forehead.

' I KNOW THAT! ITS JUST THAT I WAS CAUGHT BY SURPRISE!' Kenji yelled at his partner.

Naruto wouldn't be giving him much of a break as he he soon charged up another beam and proceeded to unleash it on Kenji.

' Damn it.' Kenji whispered as he jumped away and curled up into a ball again and rolled away from the blast. Naruto though moved the beam with his head as he continued to try and hit Kenji. The area that beam was hitting as it came by ignited and erupted causing debries and flames to spread everywhere.

Kenji continued to dodoge until Naruto's beam stopped. " Alright here's my chance." Kenji stated as he changed directions towards Naruto. As he got closer he saw that Naruto was preparing another beam and quickly swerving right as he dodged it and continued forward.

Naruto though kept firing more and more beams which Kenji dodged all the way until he was directly infront of him, in which Kenji lept out of his ball form and tackled Naruto down into the ground where the last charged beam that he was about to Fire was fired into the sky.

This caught the attention of many people as it was clearly seen even in the village. Many people saw it, including two cloaked ronin. They all seemed to be amazed and confused by it even after it disappeared.

" What was that?" A civilian asked.

" That's where the chunin exams are at right?" Another asked.

Many more similar commotions soon erupted all around the samething while the two cloaked figures just listened to it. They were currently sitting in a tea shop enjoying theor tea when it happened.

" That was rather strange don't you think Kisame, and I dont believe that was any jutsu that I've ever seen What about you?" Itachi asked he drank some tea.

" Actually it almost reminded me of-" Kisame started but he soon cut himself off as shock and fear appeared on his face.

Itachi noticing it decided to ask his partner what it was, " Do you what that technique is Kisame?"

Soon relizing that Itachi had seen the drastic change on his face he then tried to cover it up. " It's nothing I just remembered something from my past is all." He said as he reached for tea and began to drink it.

Itachi continued to watch his partner for a few more seconds before dropping it and enjoy his tea again. And let his mind reflect on the past and on his younger brother. Much had changed he was still regretting letting leaving Sasuke alone like that. If it wasn't for their fathers ambitions then his younger brother would still be alive. ' Sasuke I'm sorry.'

Back in the Forest of Death Kenji was trying his best to hold down Naruto. " Will you just hold still it'll make this a whole lot easier!" Naruto then launched another beam towards Kenji in the attemp to both hit him and get him off him. Kenji moved quickly as his right hand held Naruto's head in place as he moved his body out of the way.

After the beam ended Naruto attempted to free himself. " Didn't I just tell you to hold still!" Kenji said as he punched Naruto in the face resulting in Naruto stopping and allowing to relax for a second. " There now was that so hard?"

Soon though power began to radiate around Naruto. It was strong and Kenji was soon forced to jump away as Naruto released a discharge that erupted from his body. Kenji was a few feet away when he was hit, the result was that his left arm felt a little numb and Naruto was back on his feet.

Back with the others everyone was fine besides a couple of scraps and bruses. " Is everyone okay?" Sarutobi asked.

" Yeah we're good just you know a little shaken up." Shilkamaru replied with his usual bored tone. He was on top of a pile of genin who were quickly thrown together in order to be safe from the blast.

" Hey why is everyone on top of me!" Kiba yelled in annoyed anger as he quiclly tried to throw everyone off him.

" Hey watch it!" Ino yelled before hitting him in the head.

All the other genin began to get off and move as Sarutobi smiled knowing that they were okay. " So how bad ido you think the damage is out there?" Asuma asked.

" Not sure I've been hearing a bunch of explosions out there and so I havent let the barrier go yet."

" Do you think Kenji is still fighting out there?" Kakashi asked.

" Don't worry about Kenji I heard his voice just a couple minutes ago as he was most likely talking to his Kaiju aloud."

" Wait how is he able to do that?" Kurenai asked.

" I believe its a vary similar case to that jinchuuriki in Kumo." Sarutobi answered. Soon another explosion appeared as it shook the barrier and starteled the occupants. " That one was closer than the last one, Kenji must be trying to get close enough to him to attack." Another explosion soon appeared this one sounding much closer to the barrier this time.

" It sounds like a war zone out there what's going on?" Choji asked.

" Naruto and Kenji are still fighting out there and right now we just need to stay here and hope Kenji and stop him." Zabuza explained.

" But why is Kenji fighting him all by himself he might need help." Ino demanded this time though the answer didn't come from the jonin or Sarutobi but instead from Sakura.

" It's because they can't help Kenji." Sakura stated. " They were unable to do anything to stop Naruto let alone their attacks couldn't hurt him."

" That can't be true!?" Kiba asked in shock. All of the jonins and even Sarutobi didnt look at the genin as they felt to ashamed to even look at their students. Another explosion was heard but no one payed attention to it they only thought of Kenji and hope that he could stop him.

Kenji was currently dodging another beam much like last twenty that were fired before that one. " This is really getting annoying! Hey Anguirus do you know anything that could help me in this fight?"

**" What do you mean? Like a weakness or something?"** Anguirus asked.

" Something really anything will do." Kenji pleaded. Anguirus began to recount all of his previous confrontations between him and the King as memories of old entered his mind.

* * *

_It was dark and the cities sirens went off as the military had tried to stop the giant beasts from advancing. Bombshells were bursting in the air as the two creatures leveled the city on the way to each other. Both let out a challenging roar as they sized each other up. The smallest of the two charged foreward and attacked the other one._

**_" Do you really think you can defeat me!"_**_ The biggest of the two said._

**_" That attitude of yours is what really pisses me_**_ **off!"** The smallest of the two yelled out._

**_" Then let's see who will win!"_**_ The biggest one yelled back._

_Both beasts fought for several hours before only one remained standing. It was the biggest of the two who was the winner and the smallest of the two was left on the ground defeated. Their battle was legendary as both wouldn't give no matter the pain they felt. Both exchanged blow after blow and landing at least one serious wound upon the other._

**_" So it looks like I've won even though I knew that I would."_**

**_" That confidence will one day be your downfall, you should do good to remember that."_**

**_" Strong words coming from you. You're weaker than me and our fight proved it."_**

**_" That's true but one day you'll meet something that'll be stronger than you and you'll lose that stubborn pride of yours."_**

**_" As if! I'm the strongest creature on this planet and nothing can defeat me!"_**

_Silence soon fell upon the creatures as they just started each other down. Seeing that the 'conversation' was over the biggest one turned and began to walk away._

**_" I pity you."_**_ The smallest one started catching the attention of the bigger one who stopped walking and turned back towards the smallest one._

**_" What did you say?!"_**

**_" I pity you. You always win so a victory means nothing to you, and that just means that your first lose will be what ruins you."_**

**_" And what makes you think that I'll lose!?"_**

**_" It'll be your pride and misjudgment that'll lead to your defeat. Heh, and I hope that I'll be there to see it."_**_ The smallest one chuckled but stopped as the pain came back reminding him of his defeat._

**_" What is your name?"_**

**_" My name is Anguirus, yours?"_**

**_" My name is Godzilla the King of the Monsters to you though!"_**

_It would be many years later that both Godzilla and Anguirus would meet again. They would meet again on an island that would later be named monster island. This time however there was no fight between the two, although Anguirus was prepared if it would happen._

**_" So your actually still alive I see."_**_ Godzilla stated._

**_" Well you messed me up all those years ago that's for sure but now I'm healed and prepared to fight you if that's why your here!"_**_ Anguirus exclaimed._

**_" Actually I came here to let you know that you were right."_**

**_" What?"_**

**_" You were right about my pride. It lead me to lose against Mothra and almost costed the earth its freedom when Ghidorah arrived."_**

**_"..."_**

**_" But now I see why you said I should let go of my pride and I'm sorry for how I treated you back then."_**

**_" Good, now I don't have to worry anymore."_**_ Anguirus said as he began to relax._

**_" Worry?"_**

**_" Yeah, worry that I might get my butt kicked again trying to rid you of your stupid pride." _**_Anguirus chuckled._

**_" Heh, so it seems."_**

**_" So what are those people calling you now a hero, a guardian or something."_**

**_" They're still wary of me but I think they're coming aroumd to seeing that I've changed."_**

**_" Yeah now you don't have a tower up your ass."_**_ Angurius laughed as Godzilla's upperbrow began to twitch._

**_" Don't push it Anguirus!"_**_ Godzilla yelled at the laughing Kaiju._

**_" Hahahaha, got you to show some anger."_**

**_" So are we good now?"_**

**_" Hmmmm, well let's see I got to take on the account that you yelled at me just a couple seconds ago."_**

**_"..."_**

**_" Ah what the hell sure, we're good."_**

**_" Thanks, friends?"_**_ Godzilla asked as he extended his paw out for Anguirus to shake should he accept._

**_" Friends."_**_ Anguirus said as he shook paws with Godzilla._

_This marked the beginning of a new friendship that would last several lifetimes. As both would find themselves in a situtation that would always end up with both of them looking like bloody pulps. They had formed a brotherhood of sorts that would be tested several times in their life, especially when Anguirus was controlled by the influence of the power-crystals brought to Earth by SpaceGodzilla. _

_They both fought together against monsters like King Ghidorah, Gigan, and not to mention having to deal with the Vortaak on several occasions. However the most prominent fight Anguirus and Godzilla fought together in was against the powered up King Ghidorah. They fought together to defeat him and stop his lust for power but something stuck out about that battle. _

_It was in that battle that Anguirus found out that his friend's weakness was lightning a disadvantage that almost costed them the fight if it wasn't for their amazing teamwork and-_

* * *

Anguirus had just remembered Godzilla's weakness and just in time as Kenji was beginning to tire. Naruto still had plenty of energy, though from what Kenji told him the boy had never seemed to tire, well at least not easily.

**" KENJI!"**

" GAAAHHHHHH! Don't do that Anguirus you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kenji yelled at his partner.

**" I remember Godzilla's weakness!"**

" WHAT! TELL ME QUICK THAT WAY WE CAN END THIS!"

**" Godzilla is weak to lightning and electricity, although his dorsal fins can absorb it if they hit his front then he will take damage!"** Anguirus explained.

" Great just one problem, I DONT KNOW ANY LIGHTNING TECHNIQUES!" Kenji yelled. " I have the earth affinity so I'm not able to use lightning that well especially since it's more powerful than my element."

**" Do you remember if any of the senseis have a lightning affinity or know some techniques that are around lightning?"**

" HANG ON!" Kenji exclaimed as he dodged another attack from Naruto. Naruto had begun to chase after Kenji now and was beginning to catch up. " I've got to loose him him for just a minute!"

**" Kenji remember what a shinobi's best tool is!"**

' That's it!'

Kenji continued to run for a couple more minutes before changing to an offensive stance and attacking Naruto head on. The result was another close quarters combat brawl that led to Naruto hitting Kenji into the crater and unleashing another beam at him. This time hitting Kenji and lighting up the entire crater leaving nothing but scorched earth left in it.

Naruto just remained where he was outside the crater watching as though he expected something to happen. Meanwhile, the others were waiting and listening to sudden silence as if waiting for something to happen. It didnt take long before something did happen, although it was something they didn't expect.

At first it sounded like a scratching sound, and then they began to feel the floor blow them moving. As soon as the first crack began form all the jonin prepared to fight and Sarutobi prepared to lowere the barrier so that the genin could run away. Once the ground gave way and a clawed hand appeared all the jonin were about to jump at it and Ino let out a scream.

Outside the barrier Naruto heard the scream but couldn't figure where it came from until he saw what looked like a dome of earth in the tree rubble acrioss the field from him. He then began to make his way there.

" Quickly attack him before he can get all the way in!" Kurenai yelled as the jonin jumped to attack who they thought was Naruto.

" WAIT ITS ME KENJI!" Kenji yelled causing everyone to relax and the jonin quickly went over to help him up.

" Kenji what happened to you and why did you dig your way into the dome?" Sarutobi asked.

" I need your help." Kenji stated as he caught his breath. " by the way sorry if I scared any of you."

" Well we just weren't expecting you to dig your way in here is all." Shino replied.

" You know none of our techniques faze him and you yourself said that only a Kaiju could defeat another Kaiju." Shikamaru said.

" Yes well Anguirus just remembered his weakness!" Kenji started.

" Wait did your Kaiju fight Naruto's Kaiju before?" Ino asked.

" Actually he fought beside him most of the time. Even all the way up to their sentence, but that's another story. Anyway I need someone who ether has a lightning affinity or a high level lightning technique." Kenji explained.

This caught their attention as Kakashi stepped forward. " I guess that would be me since I cover both categories."

" Thank Kami! Now I need you to-" Kenji started before one of the sides of the dome erupted and the rest broke apart. " Damn it he found us!"

Everyone quivkly turned towards Naruto as they saw that his dorsal fins were lighting up. In a matter of seconds everyone jumped out of the way as some of them carried those that couldn't jump away. Kenji had charged forewards quickly pinning Naruto on the ground again, this time thought his left arm was hit by the beam and was left with a nasty burn.

" Gah!" Kenji yelped in pain as his arm continued to smoke. ' Damn! My arm feels like it's in an inferno!'

**"Well technically it was."** Anguirus stated.

' Not now!'

Kenji continued to stuggle as Naruto kept fighting to get free. He looked over to try and spot Kakashi who was luckily not to far away. " Kakashi-sensei! I need you to get ready to use one of your techniques, and it has to make contact with the front of his body otherwise his dorsal fins will absorb it."

Kakashi felt as though he was reliving an event in his life that he was hoping never to relive. " Kakashi-sensei please hurry!"

" Kakashi you must help him!" Asuma yelled out to him. Naruto was now up from the ground but was still being restraind by Kenji, but Kenji was loosing his grip.

" Kakashi do it now!" Kurenai yelled but Kakashi didn't hear any of it all he could hear were the words that Kenji said to him and the task that he must do. He was almost shaking as life seemed to want to watch him suffer because now he might have to do to Naruto the same thing he did to Rin long ago.

He couldn't move and he sure enough couldn't bare to kill another teammate especially one of his first students! His mind continued to cycle around like this until a hand touched his shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts. It was the Third Hokage and he was giving him a confident look.

" Kakashi you don't have to use the same power to kill like before but instead use it to help." Sarutobi said making Kakashi widen his eyes in response before collecting his cool and held a look of confidence as well. He entered a familiar stance as lightning enveloped the hand he held in place.

Sakura quickly recognized the jutsu Kakashi was preparing and could only think that he was going to kill Naruto. " Kakashi-sensei don't-" but Sakura was interrupted by Anko. " Don't worry he's not going to kill your teammate but he might be a little sore." Sakura wasn't understanding why Anko said that but she watched as her sensei charged forward at her White haired teammate.

Kakashi was determined, this time things would be different and this time he was going to save his student as he continued to charge at Naruto. Images of all those he had lost over the years appeared in his mind making him more determined than ever.

He was just a couple feet away as he drew his arm back preparing to strike determination filling his psyche. Naruto, seeing him come at him quickly tried to launch his beam at his sensei but Kenji grabbed his head with his scorched arm and with all his might he redirected the beam manually.

" Kakashi-sensei do it now!" Kenji yelled.

Kakashi then launched his arm foreward as he now attacked his student. Time slowed down as Kakashi attacked his student. The attack had met its mark as Naruto was now suffering by the electrical currents pumping into his body electrociting him. It lasted for some time until finally he stopped moving.

Thinking that Kakashi had killed him they moved in to get a better look, what they saw shocked them. Instead of seeing Kakashi's arm in Naruto's body they saw that instead it was a punch that Kakashi had launched at him. Kenji had begun to relax his hold on Naruto after seeing the effect that it seemed to have on him.

" I think it's finally over." Kenji said as he set Naruto down. Everyone was now relaxed as they saw the unconcious form of Naruto on the ground.

" So how long until he's back to normal?" Kiba asked.

" Well it's hard to tell sometimes as you can imagine it varies a lot depending on the Kaiju and how much the person has changed." Kenji explained as he caught his breath. " This is also his first time reaching stage 2 so it might take some time. In the mean time we should try and restrain him until he's back to normal."

" Agreed." Sarutobi said as he walked over to the crouched form of Kakashi who was watching his student with caring eyes. " You did good Kakashi I'm sure they're all proud of you."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder seeing the smiling Hokage congradulating him. " I'm sure they are because I know I'm happy he's going to be okay."

Asuma and Kenji were currently restraint Naruto as the others were being checked over by the other jonin as they were preparing to make their way to the tower for those needing medical attention.

They were packing up what ever they had left when Choji noticed something off about Naruto. " So Kenji when are you going to change back to normal?" Kakashi asked.

" As soon as Naruto returns back to normal then I'll change back after all you dont want to have any of this happening in a populated area." Kenji explained as he gestured to the scarred landscape.

Choji was watching Naruto more closely as he then noticed the slimmer of movements from Naruto's hand as he got closer he saw his hand close. Then he saw Naruto's eye begin to move, he was waking up.

" K-Kenji," Choji stuttered getting his attention. It took a second before he relized what was happening and in that time Naruto woke up and broke the little restraints that were being placed on him. He then jumped up and kicked Kenji away before grabbing and throwing Asuma away as well.

He wasn't as strong as before because he was still suffering from Kakashi's attack. He was also not moving that much however the anger inside of him wanted to be released. He soon charged another beam up again preparing to fire but was stopped after recieving a blow to his face by one of Kenji's punches.

" I guess I have to knock you out myself in order for you to stop." Kenji stated only receiving a snort as a response.

Kenji himself was tired as well and only had enough strength for one more strong punch before he was done. They both starred each other down knowing that one blow could finish this once and for all.

Kenji leaned forward on all fours as he prepared to charge at Naruto one more time. Naruto was tensing still as he gathered more energy as seen with his dorsal fins lighting up. Everyone else stepped back as to allow this fight to happen without intervention. Both of them locked eyes with each other, blazing orange meeting defiant brown, and then Kenji launched himself.

Naruto unleashed another beam as Kenji lept into a ball and swerved out of the and then dodged another one. Kenji was getting close so Naruto did something new. He stomped the ground causing earth to erupt out of the ground and tossed a huge chunk of earth at Kenji. Not stopping, Kenji went straight through it determined to end this.

As soon as felt close enough he lept out of the ball form with his right hand pulled back in a fist prepaimg to strike Naruto in the face. " Naruto it's time for you to wake up and stop being an idiot!" Kenji yelled as he in an amount of a few seconds landed the earth cracking blow to Naruto's face sending him flying into the ground below while Kenji kept going landing with a skid only a few feet away from Naruto.

" Did Kenji get him this time?" Kiba asked.

Kiba's answer came from a light similar to that of the energy vail that surrounded Naruto earlier. Naruto was changing back to normal through a slow change as his wounds from the fight seemed to disappear. The same thing happened with Kenji as he returned back to normal only it was a little faster change than Naruto. And just like Naruto Kenji's wounds disappeared as well.

" Finally now I can rest for once since we entered this damn forest." Kenji joked as he soon fell asleep.

Naruto had changed back now, however his clothes were torn to shreds thankfully the only part of his clothing that was lost was his jacket. His pants and undershirt just had tears in them, but he no longer had a pair of shinobi sandles. The same goes for Kenji although his clothes were not as bad.

" I guess it's safe to assume that we can go now without further incident." Sarutobi stated. " We just need to grab those two and we'll be good."

kakashi and Zabuza were the ones who went and grabbed the two with Kakashi carrying Naruto while Zabuza carried both Haku and Kenji surprising quite a few people there. Once they grabbed those two they were off to the tower.

* * *

Naruto once again found himself in the depths of his mind where he found both his tenants there before him. He saw that the Kyuubi was watching from his cage with a bored expression much like a certain pineapple-head he knows. However one of the biggest changes now was he could actually see Godzilla's true form instead of a shadowy silhouette.

He could easily see the size difference between Godzilla and the Kyuubi which would probaly explain why the Kyuubi wasn't threatening him right now. Although he woundnt mind it he was still wondering why he was here

**" I see that back again Naruto Always a pleasure."** Godzilla greeted.

**" Eh, I guess it's okay. I just wish could scare him again."** The Kyuubi said causing Godzilla to eye him closely.

" What happened. Why am I here all that I remember is that I was fighting that weird snake guy and now I'm here?" Naruto asked.

Godzilla looked over at the Kyuubi who was looking at with a look that said he wasn't going to help. So Godzilla decided to think of how he should approach Naruto with what happened while he was 'unconscious'.

**" Naruto, there are somethings that I need to tell you about what happened whole you were unconscious. Now I'm going to do my best as to explain what happened and why, but please remember that everything that I'm about to tell you wasn't in anyway your fault."** Godzilla explained.

" Wait! What do you mean it's not my fault? Did something happen while I was out cold!?" Naruto demanded.

Godzilla was quiet for a little bit as he tried to find a subtle way to explain what happened to Naruto while he was 'unconscious'. Coming up with a way he began to explain.

He explained that after fighting the pale man, Orochimaru, a seal was placed on him to turn him into a weapon due to him having the Kyuubi. So in order to stop it Godzilla had to over power the seal. The result was that he was influenced by Godzilla's power and began going on a rampage and how Kenji did his best to stop him.

in the end Naruto was releaved that no one was essentially woundEd by him except Kenji but Godzilla assured him that Kenji would be fine.

" So where am I now outside?" Naruto asked.

**" I believe we're in that tower that you needed to get to, I'm not sure but for now your safe. Infact Kenji is inside the same room as you with a few others. I believe they're waiting for you to wake up"** Godzilla said.

" Huh, I guess I shouldn't keep them waiting any longer right." Naruto said as he was preparing to wake up but was stopped by Godzilla's voice.

**" Naruto before you go I want you to remember one thing. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do its not good to grieve on such things. And also learn to meditate that way we can mert again unlike this way where you have to be knocked on ass to get here." **Godzilla joked.

" I'll try but now I got to go see you later." Naruto said as he disappeared leaving Godzilla and the Kyuubi alone.

**" You should be glad he's so simple-minded and pure of heart otherwise he could have went off"**

**" And I wouldn't have blamed him if he did."**

**" Well you know it's only a matter of time before more people will come for the power inside of him, and when that happens he'll come in here seeking help."**

**" And I'll make sure that he gets that power."**

**" Heh, your to soft I would just eat him and break free if he came whining towards me."**

Godzilla narrowed his eyes as he readjusted himself infront of the cage to prepare to sleep, but before he drifted of to sleep he suddenly without warning struck the bars of the cage with some much it scared the Kyuubi and made it jolt backwards as if it almost had a heart attack.

**" It would be wise for you not to talk about such things around me other wise you could end up as my dinner."** Godzilla threatened him before falling asleep. It took awhile for the Kyuubi but he eventually fell asleep himself. Only to be awoken againg by Godzilla slamming the cage again. The Kyuubi then relized that he wasn't going to be able to sleep for awhile.

**" What's the matter Kyuubi to scared to sleep?"**

**" No, I'm just not tired yet is all."**

**" Ok then just wondering."** Godzilla said as a smirk appeared around his mouth. Yep he wasn't going to be able to sleep for awhile.

-End-

* * *

**Alright guys that's it for chapter 10 now we can continue on with the Chunin Exams. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll catch you next. This is 1Ring2RuleThemAll, see ya!**

**-Preview-**

Change of Plans


	11. Arc 1 Chapter 11: Change of Plans

**Hey there everybody I'm back with a new chapter of Naruto: The Kaiju Renaissance! Last time when we left off Naruto was finally knocked out by the combined efforts of Kenji and Kakashi and was beginning to wake up in the tower where the final exams will be held.**

**This go around nothing is different and it follows up right after the last chapter. Now as many of you realize I'm doing a new side project known as 'The DragonSlayer'. This new project follows Naruto as he learns to use new technique and powers long forgotten since the Sage of Six Path's time. It's still new and I ask that you give it a look.**

**Now then...**

**LET THE SHOW BEGIN!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Change of plans

Naruto's body began to stir as he began to wake up, and to his surprise Godzilla was right. The room he was in was filled with some of his friends. Standing away from him was Kakashi and Zabuza, both noticing that he had woken up. Everyone in the room seemed to have different expressison on their face as he woke up.

" So your finally up I see." Zabuza started as he headed towards the bed Naruto was laying on.

" Zabuza-sensei where am I?" Naruto asked.

" Your in the medical wing of the tower where the exams are to continue at." Zabuza explained.

" You feeling okay Naruto?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah I guess but I feel really sore." Naruto said as he attempted to get up, only to fail.

" I wouldn't move yet if I were you." A voice said. Naruto looked in its direction and he saw Kenji laying on the bed next to him. " After what we went through its not surprising we're both sore."

" Kenji..." Naruto mumbled.

" Don't worry we can't take any serious damage once we returned to normal. It's a trait reserved to only those who are wielders though." Kenji explained. " The only complaint I would have is that we still feel the pain from the wounds we received so don't over do it in the mean time."

" Hey wait a minute! Did we pass or fail the second exam?!" Naruto demanded as he remembered the whole reason they were in this forest. However, do to the sudden movement of his body Naruto cringed in pain as his body felt like it was being crushed.

" HEY DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO OVERDO IT!" Kenji yelled comically, which reminded all of the genin of Iruka-sensei's 'Big-Head no jutsu', but he to suffered great pain as he himself moved. " AHHHHHHHHH!"

" Hey Kenji." Naruto said.

" What?"

" Don't over do it."

* * *

It is finally the fifth day and the end of the second part of the exams. The ANBU have found many teams that failed some because one of their team mates is killed or they could not get the other scroll that is required of them. This was why it is called the forest of death as the ANBU collects the remaining Gennin teams in the forest and sending them back to Konoha.

Back in the tower all the genin were now lined up in the arena while the jonin were on the upper observation platforms. They were waiting for the Hokage to speak, so that the preliminaries could begin. Although Naruto and Kenji were still sore they were well enough to fight.

" Jeez how long are they gonna keep us waiting?" Kankuro asked aloud as many of the other genin agreed with him.

"Okay then," The Hokage started, taking off his pipe from his mouth, "Congratulations to all of you who have passed the second test of the Chuunin exams. Before we can start with the third part of the exam, I am afraid that there will be a change in plans."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled in annoyance.

" Naruto, quiet down!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sarutobi watched on and waited for them to calm down. " Now as you can tell there are quite a few of you here although not all of you will be attending the final exam. During the second exam some of you showed that you ether weren't ready or you didn't reveal anything extraordinary." Almost all of the genin were shocked that even though they made it to the tower some of them wouldn't be able to take the final exam. " So now we will read out the names of those who will participate in the final exams-" Sarutobi stopped as a puff of smoke appeared.

On one knee, kneeling in front of the Hokage a man with a Konoha flack jacket and headband appeared. "Apologies, Hokage-sama," The man said, "But since I'll be the proctor of the final exam, I would like to be the one to explain the rules for it."

The Hokage nodded, "Very well, Hayate."

The man turns around to face the crowd of Gennins. They can see that the man has shoulder length hair and appeared to be quite sick. The man looks around as he got a look at all of contenders.

"As the Hokage already said, there are just too many of you and only those that have proved themselves shall pass onwards. I will tell you all now that in the one on one fight, the match will end either when one of you dies or when I see fit that the match is over." Hayate explains, coughing during his entire explanation, "So, if any of you here are still tired from the exams and can't continue, you can stop now. This will not affect your team."

" But wait that's not fare for the rest of us!" a genin of the mist yelled.

" Those of you not chosen will not have to take the first exam or second next cycle as a reward for your strength and determination." Hayate explained. " Now here are the names of those who will proceed to the final exam: Shino Aburame, Kenji Agari, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara of the Sand, Kankuro of the Sand, Temari of the Sand, and Naruto Uzumaki!"

All of the other genin were disappointed that they wouldn't be able to participate. " Man this sucks! Even Shikamaru got in!" Ino nagged as she looked at a down Shikamaru. " Man this is so Troublesome, why did they have to pick me of all people." Most of the other genin nearby just looked at him with shock.

Naruto wondered now what they are going to do now that they have the names. The third round of the exam must be different compared to the other two. He hoped it was a battle royal where everyone would fight against one another with no allies. That would have been cool.

" Now those who were called out step forward and draw a number from this box." Hayate instructed them, so one by one the genin drew a number from the box provided by a another jonin. Once they would draw their number they would announce it for them to be recorded.

' So much for a battle royal.' Naruto thought.

Everyone was now waiting as they finished recording everyone's number. During this time the jonin went down to meet with their genin that didn't make it. " It looks like I'm not advancing with Naruto or Kenji." Sakura said to herself.

" Don't worry Sakura there is always next time and we can still cheer for both of them when their fighting." Kakashi said.

" Yeah, and besides if you look at this way you can receive even more training from us for your next exam." Zabuza added.

" Yeah your right." Sakura said.

" Besides you don't want to go through the training these two will go into when they'll be preparing." Zabuza chuckled menacingly causing Sakura to sweat drop.

" We shall now announce the order of the matches for the final exam!" Hayate announced. " And here they are!"

Match 1: Kenji Agari vs Neji Hyuga

Match 2: Shino Aburame vs Kankuro of the Sand

Match 3: Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara of the Sand

Match 4: Shikamaru Nara vs Temari of the Sand

Each candidate eyed their future opponent to see them for their own judgement. Each one judging the other, well that's besides Shikamaru. They each had been told that they had a month to train even though their jonin were told this a head of time during their last meeting.

" Now then we shall meet again for the final exam in a month. Until then, train hard because you'll never know if your opponent wont." Hayate announced.

* * *

Everyone in the village of Konoha has gotten word that the second part of the exams for the Chuunin exam have ended. So, in precisely one month, the third part for the Chuunin exams will start at the great stadium and they have heard that out of the nine participants that qualified, three of them come from the leaf village. The villagers could not be more proud that a good portion of the participants are leaf shinobi.

In an apartment, the sound of an alarm can be heard ringing loudly. The boy sleeping in the apartment groaned and slammed the alarm shut in frustration. Naruto shot up in bed and yawned loudly. He looked outside his window and he can see the sun shining brightly above the Hokage monuments, it was a wonderful sight.

" Alright gaki that's enough gawking for now. You should be glad I let you sleep some more than usual today." Zabuza said from the hallway. " Now get ready we're going to meet Kakashi and Kenji at training grounds seven in an hour."

' Well so much for the peaceful morning.' Naruto thought.

Naruto got ready rather quicker than normal so he could eat breakfast before he left and said goodbye to Haku. " See you later Haku, and make sure not to over do it today." Naruto said as he left with Zabuza.

" I will and you make sure that you train hard for your match." Haku replied. Haku had broken his arm back in the forest of death and was on medical leave until it was healed, although it would be dull for awhile, he could finally get new apartment the three of them moved into in order seeing as how he had the time. " Let's see we'll need some food soon so I'll go to the market and get some supplies, then I'll start where we left off on the unpacking."

Haku got ready and soon left the new apartment and made his way down to the market. As he walked along one of the main roads he couldn't help but look around. Children running around in joy and people always smiling as they conversed amonst each other. It was still refreshing compared to his old life with Zabuza and wouldn't trade it to go back to their old ways.

It took him only a few minutes before he made it down to the market where he began shopping for supplies. ' Let's see besides food I believe we need cleaning supplies.' he thought to himself.

Once he was done getting what they needed he headed back towards the apartment to put everything he got away. " Let's see I've got the Tomatos, the carrots, some instant ramen for Naruto, and..." Haku said to himself as he was checking the bag. Although, it was quickly interrupted as he bumped into not one but two people as he passed a corner causing him to stumble back.

Infront of him were two very different people, one a man the other possibly a teen. The man wore a long black overcoat with red clouds decorating it, while the teen was a black vest and green shorts. The man with overcoat also had blue tinted skin, which struck Haku as odd, and was carrying what looked like a bandaged sword. The other man had black hair and was slightly tanned but his eyes were dark red and were so cold.

" Hey you better watch were your going brats!" The blue skinned man said.

" More like you should stay out of the way old man unless you want to chopped into several pieces!" The red eyed teen said.

" Now who do you think you are threatening me!" The blue man yelled.

" How about the guy who'll kick your ass!" The teen yelled back.

" So you want to fight do you!" The blue man yelled as he reached for his sword.

" Bring it on FISHCAKE!" The teen shouted.

" FISHCAKE!" The man, now furious roared out. It was around this time Haku decided to jump in.

" Excuse me, but why don't we just apologize to each other and pretend this never happened." Haku said as he attempted to calm the two down.

" DON'T BUTT IN!" The two yelled in unison. The man quickly drew his sword as he attempted to swing at the red eyed teen. The teen just just jumped away as he gathered what looked to be chakra around his hand forming two sickle-like blades.

" Now I didn't get a chance to savor my last art masterpiece so now I'm going to turn you into my new one!" The teen yelled.

Haku could only watch as the two began attacking each other, it was like watching two angry beasts go at it. However, they were causing a mess and as a shinobi of Konoha he had an obligation to ensure the safety of the village's people. So Haku jumped into the fray to end the fighting.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in training grounds seven Naruto and Zabuza were just arriving and to Naruto's surprise Kakashi was on time. Besides Kakashi stood Kenji who looked ready to train. " Ah good your here, now we can begin." Kakashi said as he put away his book that he had been reading before they arrived.

" Yeah now we can get ready for the exams and learn a bunch of new jutsus!" Naruto exclaimed with joy and excitement.

" Calm down gaki! We're not teaching you anymore jutsus for the time being." Zabuza explained.

" Then what are we doing?" Naruto asked. " Are we not going to train? Lame!"

" Oh, we're going to train you, just not how you'd expect it." Kakashi explained. Naruto was confused now and didn't follow what they were talking about.

" Look Naruto we're going to train you to learn to control your newly awakened powers." Zabuza stated.

" That means youe going to learn how to form a permanent link between you and your Kaiju just like me and Anguirus." Kenji explained.

" So wait a minute! I'm going to learn how to connect to Godzilla?" Naruto asked.

" Yes, but the training will be intense as you will be struggling between your inner instincts and your own mind when progressing into the different stages." Kenji explained. " But for now we'll start with the basics on how to form a bond that will be needed."

" A bond?"

" Yes a bond. An agreement, a friendship, an understanding that will allow you to learn the powers and abilities of your Kaiju and how to use them."

" AWSOME! How do I do it?"

" First your going to need to calm down and listen to me very carefully, because normally we wouldn't be doing this near such a populated area." Kenji started. " In order for the bond to form you must accept yourself before you can prove yourself to Godzilla."

" Wait what?"

" You must enter your mind and confront your inner truth. If you can accept yourself then you'll be ready to form a bond and begin learning the different techniqued you Kaiju holds."

" So what are Kakashi and Zabuza-sensei suppose to do while I do this?" Naruto asked.

" They're going to help me make sure you don't get to populated areas nearby while you do this." Kenji explained.

" This is starting to sound a lot more dangerous than I first anticipated." Naruto said.

" Would you rather lose control again and keep attacking the people close to you?" Zabuza asked.

" No!"

" Then this is the only way to ensure that dosent happen." kakashi said.

" Ok, so how do I start?"

" First take a seat and take in a deep breath. Then I want you to exhale and clear you mind as you do this." Kenji explained as Naruto did as he said. " This is the first step towards proper meditation needed to confront your Kaiju."

As Naruto did this he began to feel himself drift away from the reality and appear into the familiar realm inside of his mind. It had appeared to have changed a little as the sewer wasn't as dark or damp as before, and it seemed to be much more spacious than before. Suddenly, a sudden chill hit Naruto as small sounds of laughter began to appear.

Outside of Naruto's mind his body began to emit the same powerful energy that was released back in the forest of death. " Here we go, he's entered his mind now he must accept himself or lose himself forever." Kenji stated as he cloaked himself in Anguirus's energy.

" How long did it take you Kenji?" Kakashi asked.

" Two days, but we were in the mountains away from any people that could get hurt." Kenji answered.

" It took Nobu-sama a few days and in that time he was sent to an island chain to do this." Zabuza stated.

" But wasn' the prepared like Kenji was?" Kakashi asked.

" In all honesty I believe he didn't know much about this test so I'm not sure." Zabuza answered. The energy surrounding Naruto began to compress as it took the same shape it had always taken, but then it began to shroud him and transform him into stage 2.

" This is unexpected." Kakashi said as he got ready to fight.

" It must have been that damn seal that's done this!" Zabuza concluded.

" I'm not so sure, it must be do due to hI'm reaching stage 2 earlier than we hoped." Kenji said.

" Ether way it looks like this is going to get ugly." Kakashi stated.

* * *

Naruto was confused on where the laughter was coming from. It seemed to be appearing out of no where but he couldn't shake off this strange feeling. **" We'll what do I have here?"** a strange voice started. "** Why it looks like the fake me has finally arrived."****  
**

" Whose there!" Naruto shouted. The laughter only continued making Naruto more tense. Naruto's sense quickly flared up as he jumped away from a pair of arms stretching out of the darkness that was behind him. The arms were long and black and define rely not creepy at all.

**" It looks like I'll be able to have some fun before taking control over this body."** the voice said. The arms then sank back into the darkness before a figure emerged from it surprising Naruto. Emerging from the darkness was himself only surrounded by a dark energy.

" W-Who are you?" Naruto asked.

**" Me? Why I'm the real Naruto Uzumaki. The one that lives in your heart."** the dark naruto stated.

" In my heart?"

**" Yes. I am that which you had once believed or still believe in. I am that which shows no mercy. I am that which prefers to kill. I am that which can never die! I AM YOU!" **the dark naruto exclaimed.

The dark Naruto soon began to attack Naruto forcing him to evade his attacks. At first it was working but then the dark Naruto began to change tactics.** " Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"** suddenly ten other dark Naruto's appeared and began attacking Naruto. Quickly in response Naruto performed fast hand signs and launched the jutsu. " Water Style: Rapid Flying Water Bullets!" Naruto announced as the jutsu quickly fired at the clones disspelling them.

**" Yes now we'll make this interesting."**

" Why are you attacking me?"

**" It's because I want to make all those people who caused us so much pain to suffer and die."**

" But I don't want that!"

**" You shouldn't lie to yourself it's bad for your self esteem."** The dark Naruto said. He then began to go through a bunch of familiar hand signs that made Naruto's eyes widen. **" Water Style: Twin Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

The jutsu was launched at Naruto as the front part to the appearence of two distinct water dragons that began to go after Naruto. " Oh CRAP!" Naruto yelled as he tried to jump away. Unlike the ones he's seen before these water dragons were faster and deadlier.

" How the hell are these things so fast?"

**" You dont get it do you?"**

" Get what?"

**" That I'm the real you so that means that I'm better than you!"**

" We'll see about that! Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto announced as he focused his chakra to stop the two water dragons. Upon contact with the two jutsus, they both stop the other from advancing allowing the two fighters to watch each other.

' Now what was it I'm suppose to do?' Naruto thought to himself.

**" Wind Style: Wind Blade!"** dark Naruto yelled as he charged Naruto with a blade of wind surrounding his left hand.

" Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a shadow clone puffed out of no where to take the hit. Naruto then went for an uppercut but dark Naruto twisted his body to dodge it. Upon landing on his left hand dark Naruto spun his leg around to hit the side of Naruto's head causing him to go flying.

**" Is this really all you have? Pathetic, and you wanted to become Hokage?"**

" Why you-" Naruto started. " Try this on for size! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" The five Narutos appeared and got ready. " Now, Wind Style:Gale storm Assualt!" The five clones began to gather wind chakra in their hands and feet and disappear only to appear when they would hit dark Naruto.

**" Pathetic." **Dark Naruto went through a series of handsigns and released the jutsu. **" Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!"** Dark Naruto announced. A large amount of water sprung up from the water below and formed a protective vortex around dark Naruto and disspelling Naruto's clones.

" WAIT A MINUTE I HAVENT EVEN COMPLETLY LEARNED THAT JUTSU!" Naruto exclaimed.

**" Unlike you I can learn a jutsu just by seeing the hand signs and the Justus preformed once."**

" Wait! I can't do that!"

**" It is as I said, I am the real Naruto Uzumaki, and I will make everyone pay."**

Naruto just gritted his teeth and used the kage bunshin again to make several clones, and dark Naruto followed by doing the same. " If your me then that means you can tell what I'm about to do dont you?" Naruto asked.

**" Of coarse, and I can tell you that it won't work."**

" Oh, it dosent have to work I just need it to by me some time!" Naruto yelled as he and his clones sprung into action. Dark Naruto and his clones did the same and the two forces met head-on.

* * *

Outside Naruto's mind, his body had entered stage 2 and was only relying on the instincts while the two fought in the mind. Kenji was currently holding him place while Kakashi prepared to strike as he did before.

Seeing the upcoming threat Naruto twisted his body and re-positioned Kenji to take the blow. Kakashi quickly ended the jutsu and had Kenji thrown at him. " Ow! That one hurt. Sorry sensei." Kenji said.

" Im just glad your not changed like him otherwise I'd be in trouble." Kakashi said.

" Quit sitting there and help me divert him away from the village!" Zabuza shouted at them. " Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi soon followed suit as he did the same thing. " Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Both water dragons charged forth at Naruto with Kenji following right behind them. Naruto jumped away and began running away from the two dragons.

" I don't think so! Earth Style: Great Skyward Pillars!" Kenji yelled as giant eartgh pillars erupted from the ground causing Naruto to stumble out of the way and get hit by one of the water dragons.

" I think that got him, now quickly Kakashi while he's soaked with water!" Zabuza yelled.

" Lightnin Style: Flash Canon!" Kakashi yelled. The jutsu was launched as a bolt of lightning from his hand and it seemed to make contact with Naruto. The screams of electrocutio filled the air until Naruto passed out.

" Well all I've got to say is that Naruto is going to feel that in the morning and maybe into the next day." Kenji said.

" He'll just have to suck it up and deal with it because we have a month to get him to not only gain control over his kaiju powers, but also to get him prepared against that sand jinchuuriki." Zabuza stated.

" Naruto is going to be at a disadvantage because Gaara's sand is earth based which means he can't rely on his wind style jutsu." Kenji said.

" Well I could always teach him my Raikiri." Kakashi offered knowing lightning would be a good offensive attribute against Gaara's sand.

" Well consider this, it would take more time for him to learn that technique rather than wind style, especially since it's his weakness." Zabuza explained.

" Well we'll just decide after this so for now I guess we wait until he wakes up."

" That's going to be awhile Sensei."

" Yeah considering that you electrocute the gaki."

" So what do you recommend?"

" We could take turns and get some lunch." Kenji offered.

" Ok so who goes-" Kakashi started before seeing Kenji and Zabuza already a good distance away. " Wait why do guys get to leave?"

" Your the only one with lightning affinity so if he wakes up you can just zap the gaki back to sleep." Zabuza suggested a good distance away.

" Why not Kenji?" Kakashi asked.

" I got to rest up and allow Anguirus to take a break after all we dont know how long this could take." Kenji explained.

" But what if he wakes back up and manages to get to the village?"

" Not our problem, so don't miss with that jutsu of yours!" Zabuza exclaimed. With that they disappeared leaving Kakashi to stay and watch Naruto.

' Is this how Yamato felt back when I was still in Anbu?' Kakashi thought as he took a seat not far from Naruto. Elsewhere, a man with codenamed Tenzo sneezed.

" Are you alright Tenzo?" Another Anbu asked.

" Yeah, although I feel as though someone was just talking about me now." Tenzo said as he and team continued their mission.

* * *

Naruto was trying his best to beat his darker version, however, it seemed that was the one getting beaten.** " Just give up already your not going to win."**

" Hell no! I never give up no matter what!" Naruto yelled.

**" You always say that but in reality you just refuse to believe what's really happening around you."**

" What are talking about I know exactly what's happening!"

**" Oh, do you now. Well then you would now that right now your currently attacking your friends right now."**

" WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

**" While you've been fighting me you've reverted back to that same form from back in the forest of death, and soon you'll kill all of your friends and then unleash our wrath on the village."**

" No I've to wake up!" Naruto yelled.

**" So long as I'm here you can't leave."**

" Then I'll just beat you and break out of here!"

**" Your still think that you can beat me? I'm you and so if you beat me you beat yourself. You kill me you kill yourself."**

" I dont care what ever the cost because I still have a promise to keep and I never go back on my word!" Naruto exclaimed. He went through a series of hand signs before clashing his hands together in the final sign. " Water Style: Great Water Hydra!"

**" Are really attempting that?! That'll drain all of your chakra!"**

" Just as long as I stop you from hurting my friends I'm perfectly fine with dying!" Naruto yelled. The jutsu began to form as several water dragons appeared at once and began attacking dark Naruto. He jumped and evaded but was unable to evade them all and was swept away into the water before being slammed into the ground.

Falling down on one knee Naruto's vision began to blure as he began to feel the reprocussions of his actions. Dark Naruto was trying to get up but failed in the effort. **" Great job you dumbass!"** Dark Naruto started. **" You've gone and killed us both!"**

" Better than you killing everyone precious to me." Naruto said weakly.

**" Those 'precious people' of yours will only bring us pain and suffering, and you know because no matter how hard you try to deny it therevis a place in your heart that believes it!"**

" Maybe I once had considered the possibility of them hurting me, but now..." Naruto started as he lifted his head to face at his darker version. " I will protect them no matter what even if it means that I have to kill you and die with you, I will!"

Darker Naruto just ignored the glare he was receiving and became furious. **" Why should we care about them?"**

" They saved us from our pit of loneliness and they understand us. We couldn't live without them for they are precious to us." Naruto stated as he fell on his other knee as he nearly toppled over.

Dark Naruto remained quiet for some time as he did not know what to say. Time had seemed to slow down for the two before Dark Naruto sighed. **" Well it looks like you won now hasn't it. You've stopped me your darker self, your true self by killing yourself. In the end you've become a martyr. And even now you still deny me."**

" What are you talking about..." Naruto started. " I only wanted to stop you from attacking my friends. If I wanted to deny you it would be pointless, after all you are a part of me." Dark Naruto was suddenly taken back, as he grew confused. " Hell, at first I couldn't believe that such darkness was buried away in my heart. I had doubted it at first but-"

**" But?"**

" It didn't feel right to try and destroy what is apart of me." Naruto said.

**" You couldn't bring yourself to kill me? But you said-"** Dark Naruto started only to be interrupted.

" I said I would be willing to if you endangered my friends, which at the time you were doing." Naruto explained.

Silence was all that remained as the two said not one more word. They were both techniqually dying so there was no reason to try anything else. Just thinking about dying started to make Naruto laugh.

**" What the Hell's your problem? Why are you laughing?"**

" I never thought I'd go out this way is all." Naruto laughed.

**" What dying from your own stupidity?"**

" No dying because I wanted to disobey Zabuza-sensei."

**" Well he knows he brings it upon himself after all that training until we break nonsense."**

" I just can't stop to wonder his reaction to me telling him that I performed an S-ranked ninjutsu without his or Kakashi-sensei's concent." Naruto laughed.

**" He'd probably become blood red in anger and try to cut us to shreds."**

" But then he'll be locked away for attacking his genin. Although, I still think it would be funny."

**" Same."**

" You know what your not so bad actually. I think the two of us could really get along."

**" We're only agreeing on one subject though."**

" Better than nothing at all besides, it's just a start after all."

**" Will you to just stop it already it's disgusting to see such positive emotions being emited by you two."** A loud voice said as the scenery changed to that infront of a giant cell.

" Oh great it's the giant fuzz ball." Naruto said irritating the Kyuubi.

**" Why you little...How about you come over here and see what happens when you tick me off!"** the Kyuubi roared.

" As if you can do anything your stuck in a cell." Naruto said. Kyuubi was starting to get irritated by Naruto, and was considering stoping the chakra supply that's keeping him alive.

**" Alright fleshy your about to-"**

**" SILENCE!"** Godzilla roared. The room became instantly silent as Godzilla appeared towering over everything as usual.

" Hey Godzilla I came to form that bond thing Kenji was talking about with you." Naruto waved at him.

**" I am well aware of that and first let me tell you that you have proven yourself to be both resilient and compassionate."** Godzilla said before turning towards darker Naruto. **" As for you, you may leave now if you want. You don't have to stay."**

**" Then it looks like I'm out of here. See you around me."** Dark Naruto said as he began to disappear back into the darkness of Naruto's inner mindscape.

**" Now then Naruto I believe it's finally time for us to form a bond. Once this is complete there is no going back."** Godzilla stated.

" Oh trust me I'be been ready ever since I first learned that this was possible." Naruto stated.

**" Very we'll then, let us begin."**

* * *

Back with Kakashi everything seemed to be going rather slow. He wasnt expecting this to happen, in fact he felt unprepared. He should have brought another book for his entertainment, but was suddenly interrupted by a bright light. Quick to cover his eyes Kakashi began to wonder what was happening.

' It's coming from where Naruto landed, could it be that he did it?' Kakashi thought.

As the light began to fade away he could see that Naruto was back to normal, sort of. It appeared as though he had a slight growth spurt and he appeared more fit than before. Dumbfounded Kakashi quickly made his way over to Naruto making sure he was alright.

" Naruto are you alright? Come on say something!" Kakashi demanded as tried to wake him up. Thankfully though Naruto began to stir and eventually wake up.

" Hey Kakashi-sensei can we get some food now I'm hungry." Naruto said. Kakashi was relieved that his student was okay even after that whole incident before.

" Now are you sure your alright?" Kakashi asked.

" If your talking about feeling pain then you better believe it because I'm not able to move." Naruto stated.

" Sorry about that you were trying to escape, and we didn't want you to hurt anyone."

" Oh, it's fine sensei. I'm just glad you guys kept me here even if it's painfull, it's still better than the pain of hurting someone you care for."

" Naruto..."

" Well it looks like the gaki's awake now, which means it worked." Zabuza said as he and Kenji appeared with food.

" RAMEN!" Naruto yelled. " Oh, please tell me that's ramen I smell, because if it is then I say screw the pain and let me eat!"

" Hold on there Naruto first thing first, did you make the bond?" Zabuza asked. Naruto just grinned and the others instintly knew the answer. " Also, why is it your chakra reserves are so low? Care to explain."

Naruto tensed and began to sweat nervously. " Did you use something you weren't suppose to?" Zabuza asked calmly.

" In my defense the other me never expected it!" Naruto responded.

" Then it looks like we'll be the only ones eating as punishment." Zabuza answered.

" WHAT! No fair, you didn't have to fight another version of yourself that knew everything knew just to form a bond and to wake up to feeling like I'm being crushed by a boulder!" Naruto shouted.

" Gaki," Zabuza started as he filled the area with killer intent. " would you rather I punish you a different way?" All the killer intent was focused on Naruto who was begining to reflect on what he had just said.

" Actually I'll take this punishment Zabuza-sensei." Naruto stuttered.

" Good, now you stay right there while we eat. Actually, Kenji!" Zabuza called. Kenji who was eating some fried fish at the time looked over to his Sensei.

" Yes Zabuza-sensei." Kenji said

" Your training will begin now so get over there and you'll be fighting me." Zabuza said. " and you won't be using jutsu."

Kenji just gulped as he put his food away and walked over towards the open field of the training grounds. As he walked past Naruto he noticed some thing odd. In both palms of his hands there were traces of marks that were beginning to fade away. The one he was able to make out the best looked like a circle.

What ever it was Kenji didn't think of it much. ' It might just be part of the bond he made with Godzilla. What do you think Anguiru?' Kenji asked his Kaiju.

**' It might be, but remember this is a first for me as well, and the only one with any knowledge of Godzilla's wielders is Zabuza. Although, I wouldn't worry with it because it's probaly nothing.'**

' Yeah you might be right. Well let's just get this training over with...'

" Alright Kenji your opponent is a close ranged fighter who can see your entire chakra network. The key to fighting these types are to try and keep you distance. However, should he get close enough to you you will need some skills to counter him in close combat." Zabuza explained. " So we will fight with no jutsu, only our fists and weapons. Now I won't be holding back so get ready because here I come!"

As those two were fighting Naruto was watching Kakashi with great interest. Seeing his student's attention was on him Kakashi turned and looked at him. " What?" Kakashi asked.

" Oh, don't mind me Sensei just looking around since I cant move." Naruto said. ' Maybe now I can see what's under Kakashi-sensei's mask!'

" Oh, what would like to put you up against a rock?" Kakashi asked.

" Nah, I'm good right here, please don't move me."

"Alright then, then I guess I'll just start eating." Kakashi said as he got out his food and was preparing to eat.

Naruto was dying of anticipation as he watched his Sensei get the tray of food and some chopstick and was preparing to eat. He had just grabbed some rice and was raising it towards his mouth that was inder his mask. Naruto's anxiety was getting the better of him as he watched ever so closely. Just as Kakashi was moving his hand to move his mask out of the way Kenji came flying out of no where and landed on Naruto with a great thud.

" Why me?" Naruto asked as the air was knocked out of him and pain raveged his body.

" Sorry Naruto but I think I can't move." Kenji said as he tried to move his body of of Naruto. Only he couldn't luckily Zabuza grabbed or rather dropped him and placed him down next to Naruto.

" Well you have some raw talent but we still need to fine tune it." Zabuza explained. " Now hurry it up both of you! We've only got a month so no more break times!" Both began to realize that this upcoming month was going to be the death of them, they just knew it.

* * *

Elsewhere, a man in a black overcoat decorated with red clouds was currently visiting a grave in Konoha's cemetery. The grave he was looking at was Sasuke Uchiha's, his brother. Itachi had told his partner Kisame that he would be gone for some time early that day to take care of some personal issues.

" You know you can't sneak up on me Lord Hokage." Itachi said. Behind him some ways back stood Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure.

" I know Itachi. I see you are visiting your brother today."

" I was seeing mother earlier, but now I'm seeing him."

" Itachi you'd be glad to know he didn't end up how most people expected."

" What did he not go down the path of hate that I told him to do?"

" No, instead he went down a much better path. He refused to believe that his older brother didn't do what he did unless there was a reason for it." Sarutobi started. " He wanted to become a ninja not out of vengeance, but for a chance for him to meet you once again and ask you why you did it."

Itachi continued facing the grave never moving or twitching as he listened. Never showing sarutobi his reactions to what he said.

" How was his life after that night?"

" For the first couple of weeks he wanted to refuse what happened that night to have ever happened. Some of us thought that had emotionally scarred him so we helped him the best we could."

"..."

" Surprisingly enough though, the help he got came from someone that he would never expect. The help he needed came from a little boy who had up till that point shared nothing in common with him. It came from Naruto Uzumaki, your brother's first and only best friend."

"..."

" Those two were like two peas in a pot never going anywhere without the other, and those two would always cause trouble. They did pranks together, which result in them getting in trouble, train together, and being friends."

"..."

" Those two eventually tried to teach my grandson and his two friends. Although they didn't know what they were doing at first they turned out to be really great teachers for academy students."

"..."

" Itachi you should know that he lived a wonderful life no matter if it was short, and that he will always love you as his older brother."

"..."

" I just wanted to let you know that even after the massacre and your abandonment, Sasuke became a konoha shinobi and lived his life a heathy one. Now if you'll excuse me Itachi I must be going before my personal guard realizes that the one their watching is a genjutsu." Hiruzren said before walking away from Itachi and his brother's grave.

"...Sasuke..." Itachi started as tears began to fall from his eyes. " I'm sorry!"

-End-

* * *

**And that's it for this one everybody! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of N:TKR, after all that's happened in his life Itachi learned that his brother never hated him and lived a better life than what was expected. Naruto and Kenji have started training and Haku has entered a brawl, man these guys don't get a break. Lol.**

**Anyway here is a preview of the upcoming chapter 12: Fights and Basics**

" NARUTO PUT THE BOULDER DOWN NOW!" Zabuza yelled at his young student.

" But I'm testing my strength!" Naruto explained.

" I don't care if you knocking around the Kyuubi, put it down NOW!" Zabuza ordered.

" Fine." Naruto said as he intende to drop the bolder only for it to be flung away in the direction of a nearby had hit with a great impact that lifted dust into the air signifying its landing. Zabuza had then hit Naruto across the head for his stupidity.

" You stupid gaki! Next time listen to what I tell you!"

" But-" Naruto was quickly interrupted by a sudden screech. " WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL RESEARCH!"

-End of preview-

**Well there you have it, I'll see you guys next time this is 1Ring2RuleThemAll see ya.**


	12. Arc 1 Chapter 12: Fights and Basics

**Hello there everyone I am back! So I hope everyone is going to a have great holiday season I know I will, well I hope '-' Anyway this is the newest chapter for N:TKR and I hope you will enjoy.**

**Now before someone asks me how I felt about the ending of Naruto I just want to say its been an amazing fifthteen years and I'm happy that Naruto's story ended with him happy. I'm not much on pairing wars or anything so it was easy for me to enjoy it no matter who it was he ended up with. Although some of the moves Kishimoto made seemed slightly weird like who Choji ended up with and was happy about certain developments, but guys it was still a fun ride.**

**Quick note I was double checking my notes for N:TKR and I'm excited to say the first arc is half-way over starting at the end of the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Godzilla, however, if I did then I would definitely do something like this.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Fights and Basics

Training for Naruto and Kenji continued on with similar sequences of them training hard, passing out, waking up, eating, and repeating. It was very brutal for the first week especially for Naruto. During his training with Kakashi and Zabuza he was getting his body and mind prepared to learn how to control Godzilla's power. While he would sleep at night Godzilla would teach him about Kaiju and their wielders connecting and forming a pact or bond to allow both of them to fight together. Most times it bored Naruto, but whenever there were mentions of fights Naruto quickly gave his undivided attention to Godzilla.

Although most times were uneventful, once in awhile when Naruto's bored he'd bug his biju, the Kyuubi when Godzilla never noticed. This usually ends with the fox threatening him and Godzilla threatening the Kyuubi right back allowing Naruto to snicker at the Kyuubi.

Kenji had also began explaining what to do as a wielder, such as gathering power and using various techniques. He also explained the various stages that a wielder can go through, and explained that these were similar to a jinchuuriki's stages in transforming into their biju.

Stage 1 is where the wielder call forth the life energy of their kaiju and allows it to form around to protect them. Most of the time when it compress aroind a wielder it is set to prepare the wielder to enter stage 2 by forming the body of the kaiju they'll become.

Stage 2 is right after stage 1, and is where the features of the kaiju's body come in. The life energy of the kaiju surrounds the wielder as they transform into a human hybrid of their kaiju. This transformation is rather dangerous to not only the wielder but people around them do to the unexpected behavioral problems that they might have. Although, they may be unpredictable they are surly powerful and the wielded begins to have the same weaknesses as their Kaiju.

Stage 3 is predicted to be a full transformation but from the information obtained about wielders, there is not much evidence that any known wielder has reached such level.

Remembering the information of his rampage at the time he had asked Kenji why they weren't as strong as they were suppose to be during that fight.

" During the second phase of the exams we hardly had anytime to rest and so we were constantly using energy. Now our bodies and minds were tired and after fighting Orochimaru we were even more exhausted." Kenji explained.

" But we never used any of our kaiju's energy so why were we still not strong like you said we are?" Naruto asked.

" Well you didn't use your kaiju's energy to heal, I did." Kenji started. " Since I was low on chakra at the time I asked Anguirus to heal my wounds. Now you have the Kyuubi inside you as well so you already have an advance healing power."

" But you never said why I wasn't as strong as I could have been." Naruto stated.

" You hadn't formed a bond with your kaiju at the time so you weren't at full power, thank kami. Otherwise you would have had no problem at all." Kenji explained.

" Alright Gakis enough yapping! Time for you to move to the next course of training!" Zabuza yelled. The two, who were once on top of two different trees doing chakra control excersizes, lept down and landed infront of their Sensei.

Zabuza led them away from the training grounds to an old dirt path. It was very thick with shrubs and tree branches and at one point nearly lost Zabuza if it wasn't for the reflection of his sword.

They were hiking for about an hour before Zabuza stopped and waited for them finally catch up. " Hurry up I dont have all day!" Zabuza yelled.

" Sensei where are you taking us? And where's Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked. He received a response by Zabuza tilting his head to the end of the path, which was covered in shrubs and urged them to go through. They did as they were instructed and once through they met a beautiful sight.

They were on a cliff side in the mountains overlooking a large lake. There was so much untouched landscape that it made the area appear so serene.

" Alright good both of you are now here." Kakashi said nonchalantly. He was currently sitting in the shade of a nearby tree along with what looked like supplies. " From here until the day of the exam we will traing here, that way we can do the next lecel of training."

" Awesome!" Naruto cheered only to be knocked in the head by Zabuza.

" Gaki what did I tell you about yelling?" Zabuza demanded.

" Not to unless extremely pissed and want to kill someone, or when your trying to make your point across." Naruto answered as he rubbed his head.

" That's right! Now give me one-hundred push-ups!" Zabuza yelled, and Naruto did as he instructed until Zabuza stepped on his back making it harder for him to do the exercise.

" So whats the next step in our training?" Kenji asked.

" Well so far you've been fighting in open areas on the ground and the wooded areas of the trees, so now you'll be training to fight longer on water and on the side of cliffs." Kakashi started. Both genins' faces showed nervousness as Kenji looked down to see the shear drop of the cliff. The only thing on the bottom was shallow water with sharp, jagged rocks emerging from the water.

" Your INSANE!" Naruto screamed only for Zabuza to hit him again.

" What did I tell you about yelling?!" Zabuza yelled. He then forced Naruto to do five sets of one-hundred push-ups with him standing on him.

" Is that all of the training well be receiving here?" Kenji asked.

" No, while we train you more in different fighting situations we'll help Naruto gain control over his Kaiju's power here." Kakashi explained.

" When do we start?" Kenji asked. Kakashi eye-smiled before disappearing and reappearing behind Kenji.

" Right now!" Kakashi said as he kicked Kenji off the cliff's edge while Zabuza launched Naruto over his arm and in the same direction as Kenji. Zabuza pulled out his blade and Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye. They soon dive off after their genin as they began the first lessons of the new training.

Falling down at great speeds Naruto quickly formed a familiar handsign as he launched the jutsu. " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled as several clones appeared and grabbed him and Kenji and forming a chain connected to a ledge.

" Great thinking Naruto!" Kenji complimented.

" Thanks now let's-" Naruto was interrupted at the sound of Zabuza yelling as he swung his blade dispelling several key clones holding up the rest. Naruto and Kenji watched in slow motion as Zabuza's sword just barely missed their heads causing them to pale.

Kakashi appeared next as he emerged from the side of the cliff with his hand reaching for the two. With a quick reflexe Kenji preformed a jutsu to escape the incoming sensei.

" Earth Style: Earth Rocket!" Kenji yelled. From the side of the cliff a chunk of earth shot out for Kenji to grab, and along with Naruto get launched into the water.

Jumping down after them Kakashi and Zabuza began to attack. Kakashi launched the water dragon jutsu, while Zabuza preformed the hidden must jutsu. " Naruto your going to have to blow away the most with a wind jutsu!" Kenji stated.

" Easy for you to say! Your not the one drowning in the water!" Naruto yelled at Kenji.

Kenji looked and nearly screamed as Naruto was having difficulty just staying above the water's surface. " Get up already!" Kenji yelled.

" I can't!" Naruto yelled back.

" Why not?!"

" No one ever taught me water walk-ACK!" Naruto started but was quickly swept away by the water dragon which went right past him with Naruto in its jaw and dived into the water never to be seen. Kenji began to freak out as he saw Naruto get swept away.

Before he knew it he to was swept away by some great force. Whatever it was he knew that he was going to feel pain.

A few moments passed before a great water dragon appeared and crashed against the shore of the lake releasing a gagging Kenji who immediately tried to fill his lungs with air. " Hey look who decided to show up." Naruto said.

Looking up Kenji saw Naruto stuck upside down in the tree that Kenji was currently resting under. " Naruto why are you stuck up there?" Kenji asked.

" How about you help me down!" Naruto yelled. Kenji began moving up the tree to assist Naruto when a strange sound caught his ear. Just missing his head by an inch, Zabuza's blade impaled the tree bark next to his head causing Kenji to pale instantly.

Zabuza has soon appeared on the top of his blade in a crouched position as he starred at Kenji with a large amount of killer intent being directed at the same time. " Don't even think about helping him out _Gaki_." Zabuz warned.

Kenji began climbing down the tree where Kakashi was waiting reading his little book as usual. Naruto began freaking out but Kenji didnt want to look because a few seconds later Naruto was on the ground in pain.

" That one's going to hurt later." Naruto mumbled to himself. He soon repositioned his sitting up with his legs crossed as he waited for his senseis to speak.

" Well from what we've gathered, you two are terrible." Kakashi told them flatly getting a mixed reaction from the two. Kenji feeling disappointed in his skills while Naruto was raging.

" Your the ones launching us off the side of a cliff!" Naruto shouted.

" WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YELLING!" Zabuza yelled.

" WHY DID YOU LAUNCH ME!" Naruto demaneded.

" IM ABOUT TO THROW YOU AGAIN IF YOU DONT SHUT THE HELL UP GAKI!"

" YOUR THE SENSEI SO THAT MEANS YOU NEED TO LEAD BY EXAMPLE!"

" GAKI!" Zabuza yelled as struck his sword into the ground infront of Naruto cracking the ground and sending Naruto back a little bit.

" Silence is golden right? I'lol take the advice to heart Zabuza-sensei." Naruto stuttered.

" Now then, back on track." Kakashi started. " From our evaluation we've learned certain areas your still lacking in, such as water walking," he said looking at Naruto. " and being aware of the area around you."

" So now we'll continue your training and then begin the new regiment you'll be following." Zabuza stated.

The group then moved to the makeshift camp that was set up for them while they trained for the next month.

* * *

The streets of Konoha were in an uproar as the three-way fight began. The man with the large blade intended to slice at the red eyed teen but missed when the faster teen jumped out of the way. Seething in anger the larger man went through hand signs and launched a jutsu, " Water Style: Water Shark Torpedoes!" The water in the area sprung to life as it formed several water sharks that were fired at the teen.

The teen began to dodge the attack while Haku moved in to protect the civilians. " Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!" Haku announced as the three combatants where instantly invaded in a dome of ice mirrors.

" What the hell is this?" The large blue man asked.

" In order to protect the civilian population I have trapped you in this dome to prevent you from escaping.

" As if this can stop me!" The teen boasted as he attempted to break the ice. The thing was though when he tried breaking it with the energy surrounding his right arm, his arm became stuck in the ice. " What!"

" I enhanced this jutsu a a while ago to prevent something much stronger from escaping it, so in the process the dome is now made of three layers of strong, thick ice." Haku explained.

" That's impressive but now your stuck with us!" the blue skinned man stated.

" So you think." Haku said before backing up into the ice mirror itself. This surprised both occupents in the done as several other Hakus appeared in the other mirrors.

" You think I'm afraid of some kid that's to afraid to fight me up close. Please you must mistake me for an ametchure." The man said.

" I know exactly who you are Kisame Hoshigaki." Haku started. " You were once part of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū _and is also known as the tail-less tailed beast."

Kisame just continued to grin as he rest his blade on his shoulder. " So you know who I am but you still think you can take me on?" Kisame questioned.

" Lungs, Heart, throat, treachea, and liver. Now which one should I hit first?" Haku stated which surprised Kisame, not because of the fact he was dealing with a hunter-nin, but because of the way Haku said that phrase.

' It couldn't be, he's dead! And he would never take an apprentice, then it must be coencidence.' Kisame thought to himself.

" Screw organs just ripe the person apart!" the teen yelled out as he intended to slice apart Kisame.

Seeing the teen coming, Kisame brought up his sword to block the attack. Haku quickly fired senbons at the two. Both combatants quickly changed to dodging and evading the senbons as best they could. The red eyed teen used his cloack to prevent the senbons from hitting him, but some found their mark.

Kisame was getting covered in them, but they were barely even felt as they only hit area that weren't near any internal organs or major area areas. Haku continued to launch senbons until finally he decided to stop.

The ground was covered in Senbons as both of the other two combatans took this chance to attack. Kisame launched a water shark at the teen but was shocked when it froze mid-air. The Teen on the other hand managed to land a slash on Kisame before backing away.

The area in the dome began to drop in temperature as Kisame's blood froze stopping him from bleeding out like he could have. Mits began to form on the bottom of the ground as ice began forming.

" Heh, how about this!" The teen yelled as he charged a red orb in his right hand fired a red beam at the ground and then the mirrors, cracking them in the process. Both Kisame and Haku were shocked at the display. " You'll find that when it comes to destruction, I love to see things break!"

He then proceeded to fire more and more beams until finally the dome of ice shattered, leaving Haku defenseless. As the teen prepared to fire another Kisame jumped in and sliced him twice, causing the teen to stumble and change his target. Firing the beam at Kisame who was jut barely able to dodge it.

Seeing an opportunity Haku slung a senbon at the back of the teen's neck then one at Kisame's arm. Both turned to Haku who then used one hand to preform the jutsu. " Ice Surpession!" Haku announced, and soon both of the other two combatants themselves being invaded in ice and unable to move.

The entire area around the two became incased in ice. Haku was in the middle of the both of them ready to kill the first one who resisted. " Now then I'm going to take you two in for threatening the peace and safety of the populace of the village." Haku stated.

" Like I'm afraid of a one armed wonder like you, shitface!" The teen laughed, only for the ice to begin to crush him.

" Like I said most of my techniques were made to stop something a lot stronger." Haku explained.

" You mean like this!" The teen yelled as his clocked right arm broke free and was now heading straight at the unmoving Haku. When all of a sudden it missed and the teen began to shake. " What the hell?"

He began to shake as blood began seeping out of his mouth. " The Senbon that hit the back of your neck was coated with a special paralysis poison that can lead to internal bleeding if the person is not careful." Haku explained.

The teen was beginning to gag as he stuggled to breath. Kisame on the other hand just watched as he assessed the situation. Haku watched both parties not daring to take eyes off ether one.

" Damn..." The teen managed to say.

" You should've listened to me and surrendered, because now you'll just end up bleeding to death." Haku stated.

" That's what I meant dumbass." The teen said as he continued to gag until finally he spat out a wad of blood and white liquid. Haku was taken back as he jumped back a few feet to distance himself from the teen.

" How?" Haku asked.

" You think poison will work on me. Please, I'll just end up spitting it back up." The teen laughed. He then looked over at Kisame and grinned. " Now what are you to do now that your trapped in there?"

" Well I could do this." Kisame mocked as he broke the ice and swung his blade nicking the side of the teen's face. " Now to get rid of this." Kisame then plucked the needle out of the back of his neck.

" Time for round two!" The teen cheered.

The teen and Kisame then began attacking each other again, before Haku jumped back into the fray. ' This needs to end otherwise someone is going to get hurt.' Haku thought.

Haku tried his best but with one arm broken he wasn't much of a match for the other two. Kisame had managed to slash his side and he also received a couple blows from the teen. It was only a matter of time now until he himself could fall to fatigue.

" Ha your pathetic and your stubborn I lobe it!" The teen laughed.

" Your annoying brat!" Kisame yelled.

" Then how about I kill you and end your wretched life?"

" Come and try it! I'll just kick your ass again boy!"

" I think that'll be enough Kisame." A call voice said as a new person appeared. He was dressed the same as Kisame. Althpugh he was shorter than Kisame it wasn't much. Upon seeing the new person Kisame sighed then put away his blade.

" So where were you Itachi?" Kisame asked. Haku insetently relished who this person was.

" As I said before Kisame, it was a personal matter that I needed to take care of." Itachi said.

" It looks like I've got another playmate!" The teen joked.

" Keigo that would be unwise." another voice said as another person appeared.

" The hell Sado!" Keigo yelled.

" Oh no you don't! You were suppose to wait for me near the gate, and you disobeyed! Now come on we're leaving!" Sado said as he began to walk away.

" Damn, it looks like you guys were lucky today, but just a heads up, when I ever see you again I'll make sure to finish you up in the bloodiest way possible." Keigo said before leaving as well.

" Kisame we're leaving now." Itachi said.

" What? What about the small fry over there?" Kisame gestured to Haku.

" Leave him. You've already caused a scene and more shinobi will just end up showing up." Itachi stated.

" What a waist of time." Kisame said as he grabbed his coat and began to leave with Itachi.

" WAIT!" Haku yelled. Both Itachi and Kisame both stopped and looked at the weakened Haku.

" What do you want shrimp?" Kisame demanded.

" You to are both S-Ranked criminals, and I can't let you just leave!" Haku stated.

" That won't be a problem," Itachi started, as he turned around and locked eyes with Haku. " Because you won't remember a thing." Haku then became a victim of the infamous Sharingan as he soon fell to one of Itachi's genjutsus.

When Haku exited the genjutsu he couldn't remember any of the events that had transpired today. " What happened? Where am I?" Haku asked himself.

" Haku, you alright?" an Anbu asked after just appearing at the scene.

" Yamato what are you doing here?" Haku asked.

" There were reports of two S-Ranked ronins here in the village. The reports lead here and I got here as soon as possible after learning of a brawl over here." Yamato explained.

" Brawl? What brawl?" Haku asked.

" The brawl that had several eye-witness accounts that claimed that you were involved." Yamato explained.

" I was? I don't remember a thing." Haku explained. Yamato was silent for awhile, but eventually ended it with a sigh.

" Let's get you checked in to the hospital to make sure that your alright." Yamato said as he helped Haku up then took him there.

Meanwhile two pairs of individuals going two different ways couldn't help but think of the same thing, that was to close for them to fail now.

* * *

*** Time Skip: 1 Week***

Naruto was now exhausted beyond belief. For the past week him and Kenji were put through some of the most severe training ether one had ever received, and that's saying something for Kenji.

Within the past week Naruto had mastered the water walking exercise and was now able to run on horizontal surfaces. At the same time Kenji had perfected a new Earth Style Jutsu and is currently assisting with Naruto's kaiju training.

Naruto was standing in the middle of the lake and was currently attempting to clear his mind. Kenji was beside him on his left, while Zabuza and Kakashi were on his right.

" Alright Naruto its finally time to practice your Kaiju trainning." Kakashi announced. " Now , we're going to be right here while you learn from Godzilla just incase something happens."

" A-Alright." Naruto said a little stuttery.

" Don't be afraid. If your emotions take over you won't be able to control them." Kenji explained.

" Alright so all I have to do is stay calm." Naruto muttered to himself.

" Now remember take it slow, and nothing to fancy." Zabuza told him.

" Alright. Here I go." Naruto said. He composed himself and cleared his mind as he entered a familiar sewer. Though not as bad as before, infact it seemed as though the sewer was bigger and brighter now.

" Hey! How long you going to stand there and gawk?" Dark Naruto asked from a far. Naruto, in response turned in that direction to find Dark Naruto near some type of exit. " Hurry up and come on Godzilla is waiting out here."

" Wait a minute, out where?" Naruto demanded. Dark Naruto just turned and left through the exit. Naruto was right behind him as he passed through the exit. He had to cover his eyes and let them adjust because of the sudden brightness brought forth by the new area.

" What the hell?" Naruto paused at the sudden warmth he was feeling. Green covered much of the area and the smell of the sea lingered in the air. It was strange to him and reminded him of stories of tropical areas at sea. The area he had come out of was a giant pipe in the side of a dense cliff side covered in foliage. There was a path to follow along and not to far down it was Dark Naruto.

" Hurry up, you take to long!" Dark Naruto yelled out. Naruto quickly caught up to his darker self and found himself before strange rock formations. " This is it, we'll begin here."

" Wait a minute I still want to know what happened here! Why are trees and where is the Kyuubi and Godzilla?" Naruto demanded. Dark Naruto just grinned as the ground below them shook resulting in Naruto losing his balance. The ground suddenly erupted and the once strange rock formations rose from the ground revealing to be the dorsal fins on Godzilla's back.

**" I am right here Naruto."** Godzilla said as he continued to climb out of the pit he was resting in.

" Woah! Talk about taking a dirt nap!" Naruto muttered to himself. " Hey Godzilla where the heck is the Kyuubi?"

**" Are you referring to my lunch?"**

Naruto just deadpanned response to Godzilla's statement while Dark Naruto snickered at his reaction. " YOU DID WHAT!?" Naruto yelled.

**" Nah, I didnt eat him. I fact I doubt he'd even taste good, probaly a little bitter and sour."** Godzilla said nonchalantly.

" So where is he?" Naruto asked.

" We left him in the sewer part of our mind for now. But only until he learns some respect." Dark Naruto explained.

" So, how did he take it to being left alone?" Naruto asked.

**" No different than before, and still acting as though he above everyone. Well, except for me that is."** Godzilla stated.** " But that isn't why your here."**

" So the time has finally come. It took you long enough." Dark Naruto mocked.

" Eh shut up, it's only been a week!" Naruto stated.

" One week to long." Dark Naruto continued to mock.

" Are you trying to tick me off?" Naruto raised his voice.

" No, your the only on getting mad."

" What do you wanna have a go again?"

" Do you want to go at it again? After all you'll just end up losing"

" Not if I kill us both!"

" So what, your suicidal now?"

" What? No!"

" Well you keep saying your going to kill yourself."

" No! I just wanna beat you is all!"

" Then you'd be beating yourself. Something which I must say sounds pitiful."

" That smug attitude of yours is really ticking me off."

" Hey technically its your attitude."

" THATS IT! IM KILLING YOU NOW!"

" So you are suicidal!" Dark Naruto laughed.

**" ENOUGH! Both of you end this pitiful self-conflict before I have to step in on this personally!"** Godzilla ordered.

' He could definitely step in, that's for sure.' both thought at the same time. Both quickly turned towards eachother as if reloading that they had both thought of the samething.

" Well I'm out of here." Dark Naruto said as he began to walk away.

" Hey where are you going?" Naruto asked.

" Don't know. I'll probaly take a nap or something, while you start the raving insanity." Dark Naruto said.

As he walked off into the darker parts of the mind Naruto and Godzilla were left to tend to the task at hand. " So, when do we start this training?" Naruto asked.

**" Soon but first I must warn you of some side effects from using my power."** Godzilla said.

" Wait, SIDEEFFECTS?" Naruto exclaimed.

**" Yes, they are quite awkward for my weilder and usually occur only during the first few months after gaining them."**

" Wait how awkward is it?" Naruto asked nervously.

**" This only applies to male wielders you see."** Godzilla began. **" Now be forewarned that these are temporary, but as long as they last things in your life will be, odd."**

" W-What do you mean 'odd' Naruto asked.

**" I think I should explain."** Godzilla said. So for the next few minutes Godzilla explained the side affects of his powers. Every description was met by different reactions, and at one point Naruto became ghost white. **" And those are the side effects. Are you okay Naruto?"**

Narutowas rather silent and continued to stutter. When he did speak it was soft at first and undistinguishable, but he finally spoke. " I-I-I don't now what to think." Naruto stuttered. " On one hand I get your powers but on the other hand I think my pride will be crushed."

**" It is temporary you know, so it shouldn't be to bad."**

" To bad, TO BAD! It is bad because if anyone finds out I will be the laughing stock of the entire village!"

**" Then don't let anyone know. I mean no one should be able to see it anyway, so long as you keep it out of sight."**

" Of all the side affects that could have been, why does yours have to be so embarressing?" Naruto asked.

**" Well you see the energy I give off is powerful for two reasons: one it can be utilized in a direct fashion, and two it's because it can be a deadly poison to any organism."**

" So instead of some disease I could get from it your powers cause 'That'?"

**" Look it's just as awkward for you as it is for me. I have to live in here and trust when I say it's just as bad in here."**

" Can I not get that problem?"

**" Many have tried different things but the results were all the same."**

" This sucks." Naruto grumbled.

**" Well let's just talk about this at another time. Now let's start with the tips you'll need for your training."**

" Ok, so what do I need to do?" Naruto asked.

**" The first thing you'll need to do is connect to me through our bond. Following that you'll need to feel for my power. It is different from chakra, which is what your use to sensing. From there you'll need to ' grab ahold of it' and pull it towards you."** Godzilla explained as paused for a minute.** " Once you have it you'll need to keep your emotions at bay, at least for now. The first few times are the most vulnerable when one tries to wield my power."**

" Uh, please tell me that's all. Anymore and I think I'm going to die." Naruto sighed. Godzilla just stared at him.

**" Did you even listen to me?"**

" Mostly, yeah."

**" Do you know what to do?"**

" Yeah I know what to do with connecting to you and that other stuff." Naruto said. Godzilla looked onward at him with look that showed he was skeptical of it.

**" Very well then, let us begin. I will wait for your call."**

* * *

So Naruto then found himself outside infront of his two senseis and Kenji. They quickly took note that he was back and looked ready. " So how'd it go?" Kakashi asked.

" How'd what go?" Naruto asked back.

" Your training, did it go well?" Kakashi asked again.

" I haven't started yet." Naruto stated.

" Wait so you didn't train that whole time you were there?" Kenji asked.

" No, wait was I suppose to?" Naruto asked himself.

" Gaki. Don't tell me you just goofed around in there!" Zabuza threatened as he reached for his blade.

" NO! I didn't train because I'm not suppose to in there!" Naruto explained.

" What do you mean? I had to do it in my own mind." Kenji explained.

" Well I'm just going off what he told me!" Naruto stated.

" Zabuza is he right?" Kakashi asked.

" It beats me. I wasn't there when Nobu trained to use his Kaiju's powers." Zabuza said.

" Then you wouldn't know!" Naruto struck out.

" SHUT UP GAKI!" Zabuza yelled at him as he hit him in the head.

" Ouch! What the hell!" Naruto cried out.

Rubbing his head Naruto sat there as the others of the group tried to discuss what to do now. Obviously they weren't going to let him butt-in so he decided to train. He composed himself first then began to reach out towards Godzilla. ' Hey are you there?'

' The hell do you want I'm trying to nap!' Dark Naruto yelled at him.

' The hell?! I wasn't trying to talk to you.' Naruto said to himself.

' Then go and bug the person that your suppose to talk to!' Dark Naruto yelled at him before going away.

' What a dick.' Naruto thought.

' Hey I'm still here you know!' Dark Naruto shouted.

Naruto began to focus once again, this time though it was from a much larger source. ' Hello is anyone there?'

**' What the hell do you want fleshy?'**

' Kyuubi? DAMN IT!'

**' Why are you even bothering me?'**

' I'm trying to find Godzilla.'

**' What to many occupants for you to find a certain one. Ha, if anymore come in here, you'll have to start some kind of communication service just to distinguish where each one is!'**

' Yeah no. Next!' Naruto thought before looking around again, this time he found something else. ' Please tell me this is it!'

' Uhm how'd you find me?' A strange voice said. It was obviously from an older man.

' The HELL! How many beings are inside me.' Naruto thought before moving on.

' Wait a minute Naruto! Damn it, well it looks like I'll have to wait again to talk to my son... Wait? What did he mean by other beings?'

This time Naruto felt something foreign and yet familiar. It wasn't chakra but it was much larger than the Kyuubi's chakra by a landslide. ' Is this it?'

**' So how long did it take for you to get to me?'**

' Too long! Now then, I set up the connection so now all I have to do is grab your power, right?'

**' Yes now quickly take it for I fear our connection won't last much longer if you don't.'**

As quick as he could Naruto reached out for Godzilla's power and tried his hardest to grab it. Struggling to do it he tried his hardest to grab it. However, every time he touched it the power burned his hands. On the outside Naruto's hands were showing the burns and catching the eyes of Zabuza.

" The hell? GAKI!" Zabuza yelled. Kakashi and Kenji quickly looked and saw Naruto being burned by some unknown cause.

" What's happening?!" Kakashi demanded.

**' Kenji, the boy is attempting to gain Godzilla's powers through a new connection.'** Anguirus explained.

' How do you know this?' Kenji asked.

**' I am able to sense it because of the familiarity of Godzilla's presence.'**

" Kakashi sensei I think he's trying to gain Godzilla's powers." Kenji explained.

" So what can we do to help him." Kakashi asked.

" Anguirus said let it run its course." Kenji explained.

" We can't help!? Look at him he's practically being burned alive!" Kakashi stated.

" I can see it, but Anguirus said it'll be fine." Kenji reassured.

" Im not sitting arkind and doing nothing!" Zabubza said as he placed his hands into a seal. " Water Style: Water prison jutsu!"

Water began to surround Naruto as to help the burns but it just resulted in steam forming from contact. " Damn!" Zabuza said.

' Hurry it up Naruto Anguirus said that you can't survive that long in that state!'

Naruto was still trying his best to pull the power he managed to grab towards him. The pain that was resonating through his body was immense, but he kept trying. This power was killing him and he knew it. ' Come on!' He thought.

" What the hell are you doing!?" Dark Naruto said as he appeared next to him.

" What's it look like!"

" You being grilled."

" Shut up, I'm doing my best here!"

" No your not."

" Yes I am!"

" Your doing it just by yourself."

" So?!"

" Let me help you." Dark Naruto grinned as he he grabbed the power as well. Both of them using all of their strength continued to pull. Meanwhile the entire inner world shook violently in response to the struggle.

**" That blond idiot is going to be the death of me"** the Kyuubi thought. **" He should be grateful that I was sealed inside of him."**

The entire area was soon filled with red chakra as it seeped out of the cage. Naruto and his darker half were still struggling when all of a sudden a feeling of strength filled their beings and their wounds began to heal. " What hell?!" Naruto said.

" Its the Kyuubi! He dosent want his host to die so he's filling us with his power to assist us!" Dark Naruto explained.

" I seriously doubt it's to help us." Naruto said.

" Who cares! Now we can just pull Godzilla's power!" Dark Naruto stated.

They continued to pull the power and were now managing so close to taking it. They pulled with all of their might and with all of their strength they did it. The power was now flowing into them. It was a feeling that was so hard to explain for them at the moment as the massive life energy flowed into them accelerating their healing.

" This feeling is incredible." Naruto said softly.

" Yeah, now if you excuse me, I'm going back for a nap." Dark Naruto said as he walked away.

' He sure is lazy isn't he.' Naruto thought.

" I HEARD THAT!" Dark Naruto yelled.

Naruto quickly awakened to escape any plight that he would have recieved if he remained there. Although he wasn't expecting this sight. There were several rocks surrounding him, many jagged as though to keep him inside this makeshift cell.

" Ok? Well maybe I can break it?" He said to himself. Quickly gathering his chakra as he was taught, Naruto preformed the wind blade jutsu. The only problem was that it didn't break the rock. " Damn, I guess I'm stuck."

**' Naruto you can use my power to increase your strength.'**

' Godzilla? Wait that's right I could. But wait you never told me who to use it.'

**' Just as you searched for my presence before look for my power, but instead of grabbing it, call it just like you do with chakra.'**

Naruto then proceed to compose himself before calling forth his Kaiju's power. It manifested and wrapped itself around him just as before, but it also gave him his feral look again. " I did it. I DID IT!" He cheered.

**' Now dont let your emotions flare up and you should be fine for now.'**

" Now I'm going to get out of here!" Naruto stated. He quickly entered a tai jutsu stance with his right arm back as he couched forewards. Looking for the right spot to strike Naruto quickly jumped at it as he pulled his fist back. Right as was only a short distance away before swinging his fist foreward to break the rock barrier.

The strike had shattered the rock wall allowing Naruto to escape it and resulting in the whole thing to collapse. As it fell apart Naruto looked around and found Zabuza and Kenji not to far away from where he landed.

" Well I see that you learned how to enter stage 1." Kenji said.

" Yeah isn't it cool now I'm able to do all kinds of stuff." Naruto exclaimed.

" Yeah that's great and all, but you know that you almost killed yourself." Kenji explained.

" How?" Naruto asked.

" You were practically on fire and we tried to cool you down but you kept getting hotter and hotter until I had to form a barrier of rocks to protect us until you finished." Kenji stated.

" Oh so that's why those rocks were there." Naruto said casually.

" Now that you've gained your Kaiju's powers we can move to the next level of your training!" Kenji stated.

" I don't think so." Zabuza intervened.

" WHAT!/Why?" Kenji and Naruto said at the same time.

" Well for one I have to leave soon for an assignment, and Kakashi isn't back yet from going into town, no surprise there." Zabuza stated.

Naruto was shocked, he had just achieved the power that he so desperately tried to obtain for this past week, and he couldn't train with them. He wanted to change Zabuza's mind and fast because there was no way he was going to pass out on this opportunity.

" But Zabuza-sensei think about it, I finally have this power, so that means we can do more training." Naruto said trying to persuade his sensei.

" No, I do not want you or Kenji to train without Kakashi or myself present and that's final." Zabuza emphasized.

Zabuza then turned away from his students to walk towards the shore where he could grab his stuff and leave. However, Naruto was bent on changing his sensei's mind no matter what it took. He quickly looked around as to find something to prove his point. He set his eyes upon one of the many boulders from the mountain above.

Kenji just watched as Naruto made his way towards the bolder. " Naruto what do you think your doing?" Kenji asked.

" I'm going to prove to Zabuza that I should train to better myself with this power." Naruto explained.

" So what are you going to do punch the rock again?" Kenji asked.

" You'll see." Naruto quickly replied.

As Naruto reached the bolder he quickly composed himself before proceeding with his plan. He gathered most of the power in his legs torso and arms as to help him with this. He grabbed the huge bolder, and with all the strength he could muster he lifted it out of the lake and above his body.

Kenji was extremely surprised because of how well Naruto was controlling his Kaiju's power, especially compared to how well he can control chakra. This is what it must have been like for the other Uzumakies, because to Naruto it felt natural when using Godzilla's power.

" Hey Zabuza-sensei look at me. Look at what I can do!" Naruto boasted. Zabuza turning around to look at his idiotic student was faced his stubborn student doing exactly what he told him not to do.

" NARUTO PUT THE BOULDER DOWN NOW!" Zabuza yelled at his young student.

" But I'm testing my strength!" Naruto explained.

" I don't care if you knocking around the Kyuubi, put it down NOW!" Zabuza ordered.

" Fine." Naruto said as he intended to drop the bolder only for it to be flung away in the direction of a nearby hot spring. The bolder had hit with a such a great impact that it lifted the rock and dust into the air signifying its landing. Zabuza had then proceeded and hit Naruto across the head for his stupidity.

" You stupid gaki! Next time listen to what I tell you!"

" But-" Naruto was quickly interrupted by a sudden screech. " WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL RESEARCH!"

" What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

" Great job Gaki you may have just killed a pedestrian." Zabuza said as he headed in the direction Naruto threw the bolder.

" Damn it Naruto, drop the cloak and come on Zabuza-sensei might need our assistance." Kenji said as he left in the same direction.

" Great, I try to impress my sensei and I end up possibly killing someone, what a day." Naruto mumbled.

**' Well at least you learned how to use my powers now.'**Godzilla said as he tried to lighten the mood.

" Yeah that doesn't make me feel any better." Naruto said as he left to catch up his Kenji and Zabuza.

It only took him a few minutes to catch up but when he did he found Zabuza sitting on a rock with a disappointed look on his face. Kenji's entire face was one massive blush as he tried to calm himself. Wondering what was the cause of it Naruto went to take a look. What he found was well, something unexpected.

He was witnessing an old man being attacked by a bunch of girls who were in the hotspring. Naruto was blushing as well as the girls only had towels to cover themselves or rather those were the ones who weren't using both hands.

Naruto stepped back and waited with his team until it was over. When it did end and the girls left they went to see who was being assualted by a bunch of angry women.

" You have got to be kidding me." Zabuza sighed.

" Who is he sensei?" Kenji asked.

" Someone I would not have expected to see here." He replied.

" He looks like a perv." Naruto remarked.

" Naruto don't say that unless you now they are." Kenji stated.

" No the kids right," the man on the ground said before jumping up and surprising the genin. " Except I'm not just any pervert, I'm the toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku, and not to mention the author of the successful Make-Out series and super pervert, Jiraiya of the legendary sannin!"

" Who?" Naruto blankly asked resulting in Jiraiya to fall backwards in an anime fashion.

" Obviously you dont know your history kid and I doubt you've read my books." Jiraiya stated.

" Books..." Naruto then began to think until something was made clear. " Your the guys who writes those dirty books that Kakashi-sensei reads!"

" Ahh, so you do know of my book series." grinned Jiraiya.

" So the legendary Jiraiya of the sannin is none other then a perv, who would have guessed." Kenji stated sarcasticly.

" Hey kid you should respect your elders! After all it's us older generation that fought so that yours could be born!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

" You know I already hear it a lot from someone else, whose age and far exceeds your own." Kenji replied.

**' I hear can hear you, you know that right?'** Anguirus stated rhetorically. It fell on death ears though just like many other times.

" Is that so then, perhaps I should demonstrate my power for you!" Jiraiya said.

" And how would you that?" Kenji asked.

" How about a spar, you and me." Jiraiya suggested.

" I don't think it'd be fair in all honesty." Zabuza said.

" Well obviously this genin dosent know what's coming." Jiraiya said with a smug look.

" I was referring to you being the weak one in the fight." Zabuza stated. Now this made Jiraiya take a second look at the boy infront of him. He looked familiar, but wasn't sure.

" What's your name kid?" He asked.

" Kenji Agari of the Land of Tea." Kenji statued as an introduction.

' Agari! Could he be related to old Ginge Agari, who assisted sensei back in the First Great Shinobi War?!" Jiraiya thought to himself. He then looked at the sensei and was quick to recognize him.

" So your the ronin that joined the village." Jiraiya stated.

" Yeah I am and I'm these two's sensei got a problem with it take it up with Lord Third." Zabuza said without hesitation.

Jiriyah just remainder quite for a little bit before breaking it. " So, what are three doing in these parts of the wilderness. Not many people know about this little place." Jiraiya started.

" We were training!" Naruto exclaimed.

" Up at the lake we've been doing training for the past week." Zabuza explained.

" Yeah, oh hey have you seen a bolder anywhere around here?" Naruto asked.

" Wait it was you!" Jiraiya yelled out.

" Well technically it was him seeing as how he's the one that threw it." Kenji said flatly.

" Hey Zabuza-sensei said to drop it, and I intend to drop it." Naruto retorted.

" So throwing a rock is dropping it?" Kenji asked sarcastically.

" I believe I also told you not to do anything without mine or Kakashi's permission as well!" Zabuza struck with venom.

" Well thanks to you kid I got blown out of my cover as I was trying to do some 'research' for my next book!" Complained Jiraiya.

" Maybe you shouldn't be peeping on girls in the first place!" Naruto remarked.

" Then how else would I get my research?" Jiraiya argued.

" How about from my-" Naruto started but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Kakashi who grabbed him and placed his hand over his mouth. Of course Naruto was struggling but Kakashi was stronger.

" Sorry for the inconvenience lord Jiraiya and please excuse him, he doesn't have the best of manners." Kakashi explained. Naruto was making some type of noise as though he was trying to reply to that comment.

" That brat just better be careful otherwise that mouth of his is hoing to get him killed." Jiraiya Stated.

" You are correct, now then Naruto please apologize to Lord Jiraiya and we'll be on our way." Kakashi said with some malice in his words. Once able to speak agaim Naruto gulped before apologizing to Jiraiya. " Now then if you'll excuse us we'll be on our way."

Once they were gone Jiraiya was able to stop and think about his little introduction to the new team 7 members. ' So that was Naruto, he doesn't have any of the characteristics that I was informed he had, but he looks much like his father, and bares the attitude of his mother. Now where did they say they were training at, the lake. Not to far, and not out of the way ether.' Jiraiya thought. " Eh, what the hell why not. Maybe I can get him into my books unlike Minato." Jiraya grabbed his stuff and was off to the lake where he could hope to train another Hokage and a godson.

-End-

* * *

**That's it everyone for this chapter. So now that the legendary super pervert is around I wonder what kind of trouble Naruto and Kenji will get into? What will happen with the looming threat of the Akatsuki and the two wielders Sado and Keigo? Only time will tell.**

**Preview:**

" So that's how you do that!" Naruto exclaimed.

" Wait a minute does this mean he can proceed with training?" Kenji asked.

" Yes so long as it dosent escalate and doesn't interfere with my research!" Jiraiya explained.

" All right Kenji lets go!" Naruto cheered.

" Wait a minute I haven't even reeled in my fish yet!" Kenji stated, but was quickly pulled away by a cheerful Naruto leaving the fish with spoils of war, for it took Kenji's fishing pole with it done to the bottom of the lake.

**This is 1Ring2RuleThemAll see ya!**


	13. Arc 1 Chapter 13: The Toad and the Kaiju

**Hey there everyone I'm back with another chapter of N:TKR! I know it's been awhile but I had things come up in my personal life that really affected me, so I hope that everyone had a wonderful holiday and New Years! **

**Now then some news. I have been recently thinking of something new I could do for N:TKR. After watching several different Kaiju movies, mainly Gamera and the Mothra films, I felt as though I wanted to do something bigger.**

**So I wanted ask everyone who follows this story to let me know if I should make one chapter to be like an entire movie. I want to know what Everyone thinks. It won't be until a little later of course.**

**I want to let you know that this chapter is a little short but the next one will be longer to make it up. You should expect it sometime later this week such as Friday or Saturday because I'm still editing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Godzilla. They are owned by their own companies and creators.**

**Onward with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Toad, The Dog, and The Kaiju

Night fell and Team 7 was now gathered around the campfire. Naruto was going without dinner tonight as punishment for disobeying his senseis, which to him made him reconsider his actions. So he was forced to watch Kenji eat his food. On some occasions Naruto tried to sneak a look at Kakashi while he ate, but everytime he tried to look it always led to him seeing nothing.

" You better rest up because in the morning we're going to see how well your skills have advanced." Kakashi explained as he made his way to the tree line nearby.

' Ugh, Im starving!' Naruto thought to himself.

**' Well maybe you shouldn't have picked up that boulder." **Godzilla flatly stated.

' Well you told me not to worry!' Naruto retorted.

**' It was mainly me saying that nothing could have gone wrong not that it was the right thing to do.'** Godzilla replied.

' WHAT! You did to!' Naruto yelled back innerly.

Godzilla just rolled his eyes as he was still trying to get use to Naruto's way of stating his opinions. **' It's as I said. If you were to go wild then I could stop you now that we formed the bond.' **

' Then why didn't you say it beforehand?'

**' I was trying to but you were busy tying to get your sensei to allow you to train remember.'**

' I remember.' Naruto grumbled to himself.

**' Now then get your sleep. You'll need for tomorrow's training.'**

' Alright.' Naruto complied as he eventually succumbed to sleep. This allowed Godzilla to properly think now without any distractions.

**" What are you thinking about?"** the Kyuubi asked in a bored tone. Godzilla looked at the sealed beast behind its cage as though noticing it for the first time.

**" You haven't said a thing until today you know that right." **Godzilla told him. The Kyuubi just let a yawn before looking back at the king of Kaiju.

**" That was because I usually just take naps in here. Of course you never really seen it until you fully manifested in here. Also it was because of the incident early today."** The Kyuubi explained.

**" Yes well it looks like you do care about Naruto now don't you." **

**" Don't get any wrong ideas, I just helped because I didn't want to die and wait to be revived later on. Besides that's not what I'm referring to."**

**" Then what are you referring to?"**

**" Early today something flared up in the world. I do not know what it is or where it is, but it's something terrifying."**

**" How do you know this?"**

**" Remember how old man sealed the body of the ten-tails in the moon? Well we biju are able to communicate through it as well as oversee the world from it even while in here. However, I choose not to communicate with the others and as for the world I could care less, but today something must have happened."**

**" Perhaps another seal has broken."**

**" Seal? What seal?"**

**" Hmm, then you don't carry the memories of the ten-tails."**

**" Why would say that as if it shocked you? It was split into nine different parts, all of which are different in shape and power. Only the original ten-tails would have its memories."**

**" I see, then let me try this. Did Hagoromo ever tell the story of how he met me?"**

**" Yeah, he wouldn't stop telling us. At one point he even asked for us to meet you one day if we could, though many of us ether didn't find you or never tried."**

**" Which were you?"**

**" Unnecessary information for you. Now back to the seal and the story."**

**" Yes well you recall he found my seal on the island that Naruto's ancestors later settled on. I was sealed away by the ten-tails there long ago, which means that I believe you were sensing a Kaiju being released from his prison." **

**" Do you really think that it was a Kaiju and not something else?"**

**" I don't know I'm not good at sensing things remember I'm not used to these times."**

**" So how do you know then?"**

**" Just a hunch."**

**" I have a feeling I shouldn't be trusting your little hunch." **

**" Just trust me on this I have a feeling that it's true."**

**" You just said it yourself that you are not good at sensing things!"**

**" That maybe true though, but when it comes to another Kaiju I'm always right. You could call it a primordial instinct."**

**" What kind of instant?"**

**" One for domination."**

**" Huh, Uhm you are joking right?"**

**" Of course, I'm not some mindless beast that cares for nothing but destruction."**

**" Yeah, of course..."**

**" Now then, why don't I give this sensing thing a try. Let's see clear the senses and concentrate on my surroundings first."** Once Godzilla was able to sense his current surroundings he focused as much as he ever could until he was free to sense the world outside of Naruto.

**" Are you sure you want to do this?"**

** " Why not it could be-"**

**" What is it?"**

**" It can't be..."**

**" What is it some long lost lover, ha!"**

**" SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A BEAST BEFORE I TEAR THAT CAGE APART AND RIPE YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"**

Godzilla was dead serious in this matter unlike before. Kyuubi was terribly terrified at this point. The way it was said made him question why he would say that in such a maleficent and maniacal way. He never did find his answer though because afterwards Godzilla turned away and began to focus as though he was meditating on something.

**" We will talk more on this subject later, and for now we don't mention this to Naruto. Understood?" **Godzilla warned.

**" Loud and clear." **He Kyuubi replied back behind his cage.

He could only watch as Godzilla intently try to calm himself down. There was a lot of growling and anger originating from him. The Kyuubi was terribly afraid of this and continue to backed away as far away as he could within his cage as he tried to cower and hide away from the angry Kaiju outside his cage.

It wasn't just a rage alone then made him cower in fear. But it was the power emanating him burning everything within the inner world. Glowing red, and rage that would make hell freeze over continuously erupted from him.

**' THAT BASTARD STILL LIVES! I'LL BURN HIM ALIVE TEAR OUT HIS ORGANS OUT BY HAND! THEN HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO MY SON!'**

As this occurred, outside strange marks began to slowly appear onto Naruto's body's, but only for a short time before receding away. Kenji had woken with a jolt, he had woken after a terrible dream.

' What was that just then?!' He asked himself. ' Anguirus do you know?' For the first time in a long time he himself didn't recieve a reply. He knew Anguirus was awake but for some reason he wouldn't respond. The only ting he was able to sense was worry and sadness from his Kaiju.

**' So your still forced to carry that burden. Goji...'**

* * *

Morning came and Naruto found himself untied and in the middle of the training field. Kenji and Kakashi were no where insight, actually the only other thing there was a small green toad. Naruto was confused as to why this toad was the only thing nearby and also why he was here.

" Okay, why am I here?" Naruto asked no one in particular. Of course no one answered and it was still him and the toad.

' Hey Godzilla you there?' He asked his Kaiju.

**' I'm here what do you need?'** Godzilla asked.

' Is there anyone around here besides this toad?'

**' Not really in fact I don't even sense your teammates. I don't even think they're in the mountains right now.'** Godzilla explained.

' Are you sure?'

**' Well considering I'm not the best at sensing things, except another Kaiju, I'd say that it's a ruff estimate.'**

' So then we are alone then.' Naruto concluded.

**' Well, there is that Toad.'**

' Like that's even considered a person.'

**' Hey you wanted to know if we're by ourselves and I answered it didn't I.' **Godzilla replied.

" Hey is there a reason your making weird faces?" Someone asked catching Naruto's attention. He looked around as he tried to find the source of the voice.

" Hey whose out there?" Naruto demanded. " Show yourselves, otherwise I'm gonna come after you!"

" I'm right here." The voice said, but yet again Naruto couldn't find anyone in the area.

**' Uhm, Naruto,'** Godzilla tried to tell him.

' Not now Godzilla!' Naruto yelled inwardly.

" Your not that bright are you?" The stated making Naruto seethe. Then the toad hopped right in front of him then said, " I've been waiting here for awhile now just waiting for you to wake up."

Naruto just starred for a few minutes before Godzilla stated, **' This is what I was trying to tell you.'**

" Why are you looking at me like you've seen a ghost?" the toad asked. Naruto just starred a bit longer before he screamed and crawled backwards away from the toad.

" What the hell!" Naruto screamed as the toad hopped over to him. Naruto just pointed at it as he was dumbfounded by this fact. " How are you able to talk?"

" Me? I've always been able to talk. Ever since I was a young tadpole." It replied.

' Godzilla do you think I'm in a genjutsu?'

**' No, you'd be able to tell if it was thanks to your training before the exams.'**

" Well are you going to follow me or not?" The Toad asked seemingly again.

" Huh," Naruto sounded confused on what the toad had just asked.

" You know, to the cliff nearby." The toad explained.

" Y-yeah," Naruto stuttered at first. He then got up and began to follow the toad to cliff.

Following his guide he began to wonder when a toad was able to talk at all. " Hey blonde why ya falling behind? I know it ain't cause I'm to fast." The toad spoke aloud. Naruto was startled of course with him being in a deep thought not a few seconds ago.

" I was just wondering how a toad is able to talk is all."

" Well that's because I learned how to talk."

" That's not what I meant!"

" Well it beats me, I'm not in your head so I wouldn't know what you meant anyway."

" I meant how is this possible?" Naruto yelled, just before dodging a small rock that was aimed at his head. Quickly going alert as to find the source which was surprisingly the old man from yesterday. " What he'll you perv you tried hitting me in the head with a rock!" Naruto shouted at him.

" Compared to that bolder you threw at me, I'd say that was nothing." He replied.

" WHAT!" Naruto shouted. " That was an accident, but now I wish that it had landed on you!"

" Why you little brat! You need to respect your elders!"

" I'd sooner accept Ebisu's teachings before that happens!"

" Well then it looks like I won't be training you then."

" Huh?"

" Well I guess I'll just get going then."

" Wait!" Naruto yelled catching Jiraiya's attention. " What do you mean train me? I already have my seneis training both me and Kenji."

" Then where are they?"

" I don't know. They probably went to the village real quick and are probably on their way back right now."

" Are you sure?"

" Considering that they are the only ones that can assist me with my ' Special ' training."

" Oh, and what kind of training would that be?" Jiraiya asked as he let a grin appear on his face. Naruto debated on if should even consider this man as an enemy or some real weird perv.

" Nothing you can help me with." Naruto stated. This just irked Jiraiya as he realized Naruto wouldn't budge, which was good on his part but bad for Jiraiya. He was going to have to try something else to make the boy realize why he is here.

" Well then how about you show me then so that I know how to help." Jiraiya suggested.

" No," Naruto replied dryly. All Jiraiya could do was just facepalmed in response to Naruto's reply. Seeing as how he cannot make him budge he decided to do a different approach this time. This time had to think carefully and very very quickly because Naruto's boredom seemed to be getting the best of him as he was beginning to leave.

" Hey where you going I'm not done yet?"

" This is a waste of my time I need to be getting some training done not wasting my time talking to some old pervert who just isn't getting that I have better things to do than sit around and do nothing but talk to him!"

Naruto was now on his way back down to the training area where he woke up at, hoping not only to train but to also get away from Jiraiya. Once there hey was quick to sense that the old man was still around. To his surprise the man appeared on the rock not to far away Infront of him.

" How the heck did you get here before me?!" Naruto asked.

" Well for one thing I am a seasoned shinobi, I'm more skilled than you, and I'm stronger than you. Then again it dosent help that your a genin." Jiriya explained as he mocked Naruto.

" You really want me to beat you a new one don't you." Naruto threatened.

" Now this I got to see. A genin claiming that he'll 'beat me a new one', now this I've got to see."

**" Naruto, be careful this one is much stronger than you."**

' They usually are aren't they.'

**" Just remember your limit is a few minutes if you decide to use my power."**

' Don't worry, I might not be as smart as everyone else who graduated from the academy, but I definitely know what I'm limited to.'

**" Just be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you."**

' Thanks Godzilla, now let me beat this guy and then we can continue on the lessons.'

" Hey kid I thought your were going to fight me?"

Naruto was suddenly looking at Jiriya who had just appeared infront of him with a fist heading straight at him. In a quick instant Naruto quickly concentrated his chakra to his palms and yelled out. "Wind Style: Dual Wind Torrents!" The result was a medium sized whirlwind to erupt from each hand that sent Jiriya back flying.

Once done Naruto jumped back and away from Jiriya who exploded into a puff of smoke surprising Naruto. " Damn a shadow clone!" Suddenly Naruto sensed something was coming from behind and quickly performed the substitution jutsu. Instead of Naruto taking the blow it was a log that was meant for firewood.

Jiriya, who was in the trees watching studied Naruto while his clones were distracting him. ' The boy has decent chakra control as well as some really good reflexes. However, if he really tossed that boulder from here to where I was at then this means he is much stronger than he appears. But by how much?' Jiriya continued to watch until he decided that it was time to push Naruto until he witnessed his full might.

Naruto was now evading some of Jiryiya's clones, but was having difficulty in trying to get rid of them. They were much stronger than he was and were able to avoid most of his jutsus with ease. ' Damn it! This is getting even worse!'

Without warning Naruto was hit in the gut by one of the clones and sent into another one which just 'past' him on to the next until finally the last appeared and hit him right into the lake. Upon seeing him not attack back the clones stopped and Jiriya waited. ' Now to see what he's got. Hopefully he dosen't drown.'

* * *

A few minutes passed and Jiriya was getting a little anxious. ' I haven't seen any air bubbles come up in a while, but yet I still feel his chakra.' He was beginning to wonder if he found an air pocket down near the bottom of the lake or a cave perhaps.

When in reality the truth was that Naruto was unconscious at the bottom of the lake. " Hey how much longer are you going you going to stay like that?" A familiar voice asked. Naruto began to wake up as he quickly realized that he was in his mind again.

He looked towards his left and saw his darker self crouched right next to him on top of the water. Water? Naruto also realized that he was floating in a decent sized pond in the middle of the tropical world. " So are you going to get up or what?" His dark half asked.

" Yeah just give a minute my body is a little sore."

" Looks like that old man gave you a thrashing." His dark self chuckled.

" Yeah, well I'll just beat him till he's red and blue then."

" Sounds like he really got on your nerves. Your never this agitated."

" That's because I am. Now what happened and why am I in here?"

" Your in here because you passed out after his last attack." Godzilla's voice rang out as he appeared towering over them as usual.

" What? That old geezer knocked me out!"

" Naruto you know you shouldn't underestimate your opponent no matter who they are."

" Yeah, I know. I remember that talk from Kakashi-sensei."

" Yet you still got your ass handed to you by an old man!"

" You would've ended up the same way as me!"

" No I wouldn't. For one thing I'm not an idiot like you."

" But you are me!"

" I know I'm you! What I was saying was that I'm better than you!"

" The hell your not!"

" Care to prove me wrong?"

" Hell yeah!"

" When and where then?"

" Right here! Right now!"

" Okay, I'll enjoy kicking your ass again."

Both readied themselves as they jumped away from each other and prepared to launch a Hutus at a moments notice. Once ready both launched their jutsus both in equal strength. " Water style: Torrential Water Bullets!" dark Naruto announced as multiple heavy water bullets shot at blistering speeds.

" Wind style: Duel Cyclone!" Naruto announced as he launched two cyclones, one from each hand, to intercept the multiple water bullets heading his way. The two jutsu collided and neither seemed to take the upper hand.

" So you have gotten stronger."

" After all that training who wouldn't!"

" True, but that also means one thing..." Dark Naruto started as the intensity of his jutsu became stronger. " so have I." Before either had a chance to respond Godzilla's tail came down at striking speeds as he stopped the two from continuing.

" Enough of this buffoonery! Both of you!" He yelled. " If you do not stop this bickering that occurs between the two of you then I will! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"

" Yes sir/ no problem." Both of them said at the same time.

" Good, now then Naruto you need to know where your body is right now outside your mind."

" What do you mean by that?"

" He's talking about how your sleeping with the fishes, literally." Dark Naruto answered.

" WHAT! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

" No you won't."

" How do you know?"

" Because gained another one of my traits."

" Which is?"

" The trait for breathing under water, dumbass."

" Hey! Wait did you say breathing underwater?"

" That's what I said didn't I."

" You are now able to breathe underway now yes, but the draw back is that you'll have gills appear on you." Godzilla explained. Naruto quickly necked his neck for any traces of gills, but they were not there. " They will not appear in your mind because they just a temporary solution until you get back on land. Your body is slowly adjusting to the new intake of oxygen from a different source, but not in anyway that could harm you."

" So how long can I stay underwater now?"

" Probably about a couple hours at most and maybe at least thirty minutes."

" How long have I been down there now?"

" About twenty minutes. That old man hasn't left either so that means he can sense that your still alive."

" I really want to give him a thrashing of his own!"

" Then wake up, I will always help you as you should know all you need to do is concentrate on our bond just like before."

" Got it." Naruto replied. He soon awakened and saw for himself that he was breathing underwater. ' Oh, I'm going to enjoy what's going to happen next old man.'

* * *

Jiraiya was beginning to worry as he feared that he may have to jump into the lake and save his godson when he suddenly sensed something. It was small at first, as though some was just created. Whatever it was that he was sensing was growing at a rapid rate and its source heading straight to the surface.

The source of this power was had seemed to make Naruto invisible compared to this power. It was heavier and more monstrous than chakra, and was practically inviting destruction it seemed. Jiraiya quickly jumped back into the trees and allowed his clones to take care of this source while he would observe.

' I hope Naruto will be okay long enough for me to take care of whatever this thing is, I don't want to take any chances with this thing.' Jiraiya thought to himself.

The source was now close to the surface and Jiraiya quickly noted that the power was far more stronger than before. The water of the lake was waving and churning as the person finally erupted from the water cloaked in layer of unknown energy.

The person enveloped in the energy surprised Jiraiya as he didn't expect it to be Naruto. " Hey you stupid stupid old perv! I hope your ready for a world of hurt I promised you!" Naruto stated with his mischievous grin on his face.

" How are you able to access the Kyuubi's power already?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto was a little surprised that the old man knew about his biju, and was certain that he would have to beat this man if he wanted to be left in peace.

" I don't know how you know about the fuzz-ball inside of me, but now I'm certain that I can't let you leave." Naruto threatened.

" Are you sure you can beat me, even if you have the Kyuubi's-" Jiraiya started but was stopped when Naruto unleashed a discharge of energy that destroyed his clones and up-rooted many of the surrounding trees.

Jiraiya landed with a thud after trying to escape the attack, but was unable to in time. Looking around he was able to clearly see the destruction around him. Many of the trees were up-rooted and sent flying as far as the cliffside a little less than a mile away.

" As for one more thing," Naruto started caching Jiraiya's attention. " what makes you think this is the Kyuubi's power?" Jiraiya for some reason had a lump in his throat. He wasn't nervous, far from it. The power emanating from Naruto disturbed him. It screamed of centuries of war and destruction that had one thrill above all, chaos.

Jiraiya observed Naruto closely while he still could. His orange eyes were now filled with the flames of war. They glared down at him as though he towered over an insect. Those eyes were like starring at the shinigami himself. Jiraiya now knew that this was no ordinary power, and for once knew that he had to be careful when dealing with this genin.

He saw Naruto readying himself and quickly escaped his stupor. As Naruto leapt at Jiraiya a sudden appearance of Kakashi stopping Naruto brought the old man relief. " Now Naruto you know the rules when using this power."

" Kakashi-sensei this guy knows about the Kyuubi, and was waiting for me to be alone before confronting me! I don't know if it should be considered stalking or what!"

" Naruto you do know who this man is right?"

" Some creepy old perv that peeps on girls."

" Hey it's considered research for one thing and I'm not that old!"

" Please your practically someone's grandpa."

" Naruto this is lord Jiraiya of the sannin. Please show him some respect."

" A sannin! This guy is a sannin?"

" What are you doubting my strength?"

Naruto just glared at Jiraiya for a moments before he answered. " Ero-Sannin." Jiraiya was flabbergasted at the new name given to him by Naruto. " What did you call me!"

" I called you ero-sannin, because your a perverted sannin!"

" How about I beat the crap out of you and throw back into the lake!"

" Bring it on old man because this time I'm the one throwing somebody into the lake!"

The tension between the two intervened by Kakashi again, this time by hitting Naruto on the head with his book. " Now Naruto I don't think you'd want to do that."

" You'd better listen to your sensei he knows what would end happening if you went up against me."

' More like you'll cause him to enter stage 2 and learn the hard way why we don't let him fight with Godzilla's power yet.' Kakashi thought to himself. He then looked over at Jiraiya with his single as he was going to let him have it to. " Lord Jiraiya I hope you'll be kind enough not harm my student, after all it would be a shame for you to suffer the consequences if word got out you deliberately harmed a fresh genin."

Jiraiya seemed to have realized what he was saying as he quickly thought about the consequences that would happen. Something that Jiraiya didn't even want to think about. Yet this genin, his godson, was just so bent on antagonizing him. ' Well I see he's got his mother's personality alright. To bad he doesn't have his father's smarts to counteract it.'

Jiraiya just watched as the cloak that surrounded him receded away as he was continuously complaining to Kakashi about why he couldn't just fight Jiraiya. Kakashi of course was ignoring him or at least trying to as he saw the jonin was apparently suffering from a headache.

Jiraiya began to wonder something though. That power that surrounded Naruto was similar to that of a jinchuuriki using their biju's chakra, but the power Naruto was just using wasn't chakra at all. He also noticed something else, the power that he had carried something with it, something poisonous. He noticed it but the other two didn't seemed to notice it.

While Naruto was dropping that cloak an insect fell dead off of him. He noticed it land on him after Kakashi appeared. The bug wasn't burned and their looked like no trauma had occured from we what he saw. Whatever it was that killed that insect didn't seemed to affect Naruto, instead it seemed to benefit him.

' Looks like I'm not in the loop yet, but I bet I can get in and find out what this power is, and I know just where to start.'

Jiraiya began to make his way to the village when he heard Kakashi's voice. " Lord Jiraiya are you heading to the village now?"

" Yeah, I have to report to sensei that I'm back and inform him on what I've gathered through the spy network." Jiraiya stated as he left the area to head towards the village. This left Kakashi and Naruto alone, with the latter thinking over something.

" Hey Kakashi-sensei what ever happened to you and Kenji?"

" Oh, sorry about that. Since Zabuza was called away I had to make the report on you two's progress." Kakashi started. " As for Kenji he had to go back to the village because his grandfather was expected to arrive sometime today to view the exams."

" Oh, okay."

" Now a question for you Naruto."

" What?"

" I know that you know the rules for using this power, but I want to know why you broke them when you confronted Lord Jiraiya."

" The old perv had already knocked me around with ease, and he wouldn't stop. The only time he did stop was when I was in the lake knocked out."

" So you attacked him when you woke up? That's no way to thank the man who saved your life."

" He didn't, it was Godzilla's traits that I gained that saved my life! I was down there for about twenty minutes before I came to."

Kakashi was a little surprised at this. He knew that Jiraiya meant no harm in what he was doing, but leaving Naruto down there for so long was just negligence. " I see so when you came to was it then that you decided to use the power."

" Yeah, after Godzilla said he'd help me out anyway."

' This is just getting me a headache.' Kakashi thought. " Alright tell you what, we'll continue training like usual and since you had a rough morning I'll treat you to some ramen."

" You will! Yeah!"

" First, we got to continue on with the training then we go get ramen. Got it."

" Yes sir!" Naruto saluted as he quickly began the training session for today, with the thought of ramen motivating him to push through.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenji was back in the village walking down the main road with his grandfather. He had just picked him up at the gate a couple minutes earlier and we're now on their way to the hotel. " My, look at how big it's gotten since I've left!"

" Grandfather, I can assure you that nothing has changed." Kenji chuckled.

" Oh, yes it has. Though you might think like that but actually the village has changed drastically since I was last here."

" How so?"

" Well for one the people are different."

" Of course there different Grandfather, most of them weren't even around last time you were here."

" That's not what I mean Kenji."

" Then what do you mean?"

" On the outside people can tell if a village has changed if some new buildings were constructed or if new monuments were added, that's easy to tell, but how you can really tell if a village has changed is by seeing how different the people are."

" Do they act different than they did before?"

" Kenji you remember that the last time I was here was right after the first Shinobi war right."

" Yeah?"

" The people back then and even before the war were far different than those I see today." Goro started. " The people then we're always on edge and weren't as relaxed even in the market."

" Wasn't that back when the village concept was still pretty new?"

" Only by thirty years, and yet it still was a wonder amongst the world."

" You really are old aren't you grandpa." Kenji laughed.

" I guess I am aren't I?" Giro laughed.

The continued walking down the main road for a few more minutes before they reached the hotel Kenji was staying in. " So Sarutobi is trying to take care of you huh." Giro snickered.

" Uhm, what exactly did you do for him that practically made him indebted to you? I mean I've been given free food, new Shinobi sandals after a little incident, and a free room." Kenji explained to his grandfather.

" Hmm, let's see it was just before...OH, WAIT A MINUTE!"

" What!?"

" I just realized that are rooms are right across from each other is all."

" Grandpa I told you this back when I met you at the gate."

" Oh, well I must have forgotten. Must be my age getting to me. Anyway as for why he's indebted to me is something you'll learn about soon enough. Now then be a good grandson and help me carry my stuff up to my room."

A few minutes later and they were in Goro's room which was mostly similar to Kenji's right across the hall except this one seemed more expensive with all the different types of decorations and furniture inside it. " Yep Sarutobi is still trying to repay me, Haha!" Goro snickered.

" Yeah, I'm starting to get the general idea of how much he really owes you." Kenji stated as he sat his grandfather's bags down by the bed.

" You know you never did tell me about this team you were placed on for the exams." Goro started as he went over to his bags and began taking his stuff out and placing them on his bed.

" Well they are both some of the most amazing people I've ever met. They have this drive that is just so unique. It's very complicated but they've grown on me." Kenji began.

Kenji then began to explain both of his teammates and his two senseis. After hearing who he was under the tutelage of his grandfather just grinned knowing very well of both men's reputations.

" Seems like you've become friends with some very interesting people Kenji."

" Yeah, well I haven't even told you what happened during the exams yet. I was saving for last because this is actually really serious grandfather."

" Hmm, if it's important let me do something real quick." Goro said as he went through some hand signs and erected a privacy barrier along the walls so that no one would overhear their conversation. " There now what is it you want to tell me?"

" I don't know where to begin. Its still doesn't seem real, but you remember my teammate I described to you, Naruto."

" Yes, he's the white haired boy right?"

" Yeah well, during the exams I found out something about him that makes him the same as me." Goro became very serious now as he was now more attentive to what Kenji was saying.

" Do you mean?"

" Yes. He is also a wielder."

" Which one?"

" That's the thing grandfather, this is what shocked me." Kenji started. " He's Godzilla's wielder."

Goro was very surprised at this. He nearly dropped his clothes and cane at the same time if Kenji didn't catch him.

" After all these years of searching, and he's finally found." Goro stated as Kenji sat him down on the bed. " For fifty years we've been searching for him. Searching documents and ancients from the Sage's descendants trying to find him and he's found."

" You should have seen the power that he was using, it was something I'd never thought I could stand up against."

" What do you mean? You didn't fight him did you?!"

" I had no choice. After fighting Orochimaru of the sannin he lost control and entered stage 2. All without even forming a bond."

" Kenji, did any marking appear on his body at any given time during the fight?" Goro demanded.

" No, nothing appeared on him at all. Why are you asking?"

' Good then there is still a chance that the power is gone.' Goro thought before responding to Kenji. " Nevermind don't worry about it. Anyway this is very good news now I can inform the others on this discovery."

" So your going to head back now?"

" What and miss you becoming a chunin, the others can wait. They won't have any objections and besides I would like to meet this young man anyway."

" Well you won't be able to for another week because we're involved in a secluded training session that only Lord Hokage knows, and it's important that we finish training hi to learn the basics of having a bond."

" Oh, trust me I figured I would have to wait,and besides I wasn't planning on disrupting your training. Especially for whom you two will be facing."

" You know?"

" You don't think nations won't know who made it to the final round did you? why informing the other nations on who didn't make it is mandatory for the nation holding the exams."

" Huh. Didn't know that."

" Now then why don't you help your grandfather unpack, there's alot that needs to be done before you can go back to train."

" Yes Grandfather." Kenji said reluctantly as he began assisting his grandfather unpack his things.

* * *

Sarutobi was just finishing some paperwork when he quick sensed the presence of his perverted pupil. " So your finally back. Took you long enough." Sarutobi said as he turned around to look at his student sitting on the inside of the window.

" Sorry about that I took a side trip to do some research." Jiraiya giggled.

" You'll never change will you?"

" Well, maybe not but I also got a chance to meet Naruto."

" Oh, did you now? So what do you think?"

" Huh, let's see. He acts like his mother but is suppose to resemble his father, but instead has white hair and orange eyes. Not to mention a strange and terrifying power that I've never seen before. You know the little things."

" Hmm, so you'be seen it then."

" What was that power? And why did it carry such menace?"

" There is a lot to cover Jiraiya and I must warn you that this knowledge can be very dangerous because I should mention that there is a lot riding on this secret be kept away from any unnecessary ears." Sarutobi warned.

" This isn't about the Kyuubi is it?"

" No Jiraiya this is something even bigger than the tailed beasts."

Jiraiya was surprised by this but began to listen intently as Sarutobi explained from the very beginning. He knew his student would understand, but even still he was going to be extremely cautious with this secret just like Zabuza told him he should.

It took about ten to fifteen minutes before he was done explaining. Jiraiya was quiet for the first couple minutes afterwards, but then he started to ask some questions. Sarutobi answered every single the best he could but for some he just didn't know.

" So, are you still going to train him like you planned?" Sarutobi asked.

" Of coarse! That was never going to change, although it seems like I'm going to have to wait now until after the exams before we can start." Jiraiya stated.

" I'm glad you understood that his training right now is crucial at this time. I'm just glad he has someone in the same boat as him helping out."

" Goro's grandson, I wonder if he's as good at earth style as his grandfather is?"

" Well, Goro did teach him well in his father's place. Something that I feel responsible for."

" Sensei the only one that should be held responsible is the man who killed Goro's son not you. You know Goro wouldn't like it if he saw you like this."

" Indeed your right lil-Jiraiya." Goro started as he appeared in the room next to them. " Sarutobi I had hoped that you wouldn't be trying to still make amends for something that you didn't do."

" Goro..."

" Nope don't want to hear it, and besides I need you to be very serious at the moment. It involves the young man named Naruto."

" Has something happened to him?"

" No, it's about what will happen to him." Goro's emphasized as he tapped his cane on floor as he spoke.

" What do you mean?"

" The boy has yet to show it but he will come under the same effects that most likely killed all the previous wielders before him."

" What?!"

" Godzilla's curse of hatred."

-End-

* * *

**Alright theres the first chapter I owe you guys. The next chapter will be released sometime this week so look forward to it and let me know what you guys think of this new idea.**

**Alright 1Ring2RuleThemAll is out everyone.**

**Next chapter**

**Chapter 14: Wings set free**


	14. Arc 1 Chapter 14: Wings Set Free

**Hey there everybody 1Ring2ruleThemAll here with the next chapter of N:TKR! As I promised two chapters this month and probably a couple more before April. I have more time now so I devote it to the story.**

**First off I'd like to thank the people he sent me ideas for people who could become wielders, and would to inform you that I have a complete list of wielders now and won't be taking anymore advice on that topic.**

**I would like to inform you guys also that I now have the complete plan for the story from here until the end, and as this arc comes to a close I will be looking into ideas for that chapter devoted to a movie idea that many of you said you liked. I do have an idea for the first one that I'll first and if you guys like it I'll write more. But that one probably won't be done until after the second arc.**

**Now onto another topic. I was asked when will I start the romance between the characters. My answer is this, since Im not as new at this now I wouldn't mind doing it, but I decided that I want to focus on the main story more than romance, so I'll probably just leave it open.**

**Now that I got the announcements out of the way disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations in this fanfic. The ocs yes and the plot I've created. Naruto and Godzilla belong to their respected companies as such.**

**NOW LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Wings Set Free

Konoha's stadium was packed as the people had began to settle into their seats. Though it was still early many were hoping to have a very exciting time with the events of today. From all over the elemental nations they came to see the genins compete with each other for the opportunity to advance in the shinobi ranks.

With the day of the chunin exams finals upon Konoha, the atmosphere of the village was of high spirits. Most of the villagers took off time from their busy lives to attend them, just like the off-duty shinobi. Besides the regular villagers and shinobi there was also several nobles and diplomats from allied nations, and future business partners attending today as well.

Seperated into a single section most of the leaf jonin, senseis or not, we're gathered not far from the Hokage. They were talking about this years final participants and other things associated with the exams. Hidden amongst the crowd as well were two familiar black and red cloaked figures that were there as to see their targets strength.

In front of the audience stood the eight genin that were passed along after the preliminaries back in the forest of death. Amongst this group half of them came from Konoha earning them great praise from many of their fellow villagers and shinobi.

The majority of those in the audience had heard that Neji Hyuga, the young prodigy of the Hyuga clan was going to be attending today as well as an unexpected young lad who is the grandson of a famous war veteran from Konoha.

Those attending, for simply the presence of the two and their skills were shell shocked when they heard that the two would be fighting each other in the first match. The excitement was surely building up as people waited for the exams to begin.

It was during this time that Sarutobi looked over the crowd that had filled in the stadium from his position in the Hokage box. He smiled at the genuine joy shown on citizens, foreign merchants, and royal diplomats alike spectating the event.

It was times like these that the Third Hokage truly was grateful for being the leader of the village. The long period of peace he had managed to maintain, after the late Fourth's death, was an accomplishment on itself. Though Sarutobi soon left his thoughts with the arrival of the Fourth Kazekage and his bodyguards.

Both of the Kages took a turn in greeting and bowing to each other in a sign of respect for the other's village. After acknowledging each other the two men began to discuss the outcomes of the matches and current issues occurring within their respected villages.

As the Kages were discussing amongst each other, people in the stands were busy discussing with each other as well. The same could be said with the rest of this year's graduation class.

" Man I should have been selected to continue and not one of those chumps." Kiba groaned.

" Well maybe you should have done better during the second exam." Ino remarked.

" The I didn't! I was proving myself left and right during that exam just trying to obtain the scroll our team needed, yet Shino passed on instead."

" You maybe ever thought that it was because Shino planned his attacks better than you. I'm mean come one he is one of the smartest people we know besides Shikamaru." Choji suggested.

" Okay say I believe you and go along with the whole smarter people were selected because they knew when to attack thing is true. Then why is Naruto in there!?" Kiba demanded. His response was a quick blow to the head delivered by Sakura.

" Baka! He's smarter than he looks!"

" That's surprising considering he was dead-last." Kira retorted. This time he received a punch from Ino and a half eaten chip thrown at him by Choji. Kiba was starting to get the idea that he needed to shut up, because once an Akimichi has thrown something at somebody that they had started to eat usually ends up with that guy not living very long afterwards.

" You know that couldn't have been helped especially for his," Ino quickly stopped so she could whisper into his ear. " 'Condition' or have you forgotten already?"

" Uhm guys..." Hinata said as she tried getting their attention.

" okay then why was Shikamaru selected? He's the laziest person out of this group!" Kiba commented.

" Are you trying to get yourself killed!" Ino yelled at him.

" Uhm excuse me, everyone..." Hinata once again tried as she continued to try and get her friends' attention.

" What I'm trying to say is I should have taken his place!"

" And take away Shikamaru's chance to finally achieve something? Hell no!" Ino yelled back at him.

" He doesn't even want to compete!" Kiba struck back.

" Guys you really should..." Hinata once again tried, only this time she was barely even noticed as Kiba and Ino were beginning to get violent in their argument. It wasn't until the proctor of the exams appeared and demanded silence.

The man incharge of being proctor this year was Genma Shiranui, a tokubetsu jonin, who was chosen to be Hayate's replacement. No sooner had he demanded there be silence that the entire stadium became entirely quiet allowing for him to speak.

" Attention! Welcome to this year's Chunin Exams Finals!" Genma shouted pausing in wait for the cheers and screams of the arena, which had erupted moments later. Taking a minute to recompose himself, Genma once again spoke in hopes of announcing the start of the first match.

" With that settled, will Kenji Agari and Neji Hyuga please come forth to start off the first match of the final exams." Genma asked, looking around for both the grandson of the famous war veteran and the elder genin. Both contestants, after hearing their names stepped forward, each eyeing each other as though the fight had already begun.

" As for the rest of you," Genma started as he looked at the other genin. " You can wait up in that booth over there until your called for."

The rest of the genin quickly compiling went up to the booth quickly and efficiently as to get out of the way for the match to begin. People were already beginning to cheer as they couldn't wait for the match to begin.

Kenji and Neji were now in front of each other. Even though the gap between them was of a decent few feet the tension was massive. Both readied themselves preparing any plan they had before the match began.

Everyone was waiting. Waiting for the match to begin. Waiting to see who'll come out on top, but mainly who'll be the one to catch their attention.

" The first match between Kenji Agari and Neji Hyuga may BEGIN!" Genma announced as the first match began.

Kenji quickly distanced himself away from Neji as he prepared a jutsu inorder to keep Neji from advancing on him as he did. Neji instead activated his byakugan. ' My opponent can see my Tenketsu and has been trained to hit them if I'm correct.' Kenji thought. ' If that's the case then I'll just need to keep my distance'

" Earth Style Earth Armor!"Kenji announced as he struck the ground with both of his fists and pulled back gaining earth armor on his arms and chest. This got a lot of attention, not for it being a B-rank defensive ninjutsu but for the clever reason behind it.

" So, your actually pretty smart for a country bumpkin." Neji mocked.

" Excuse me?" Kenji asked as a slight tick mark appeared above his left brow.

" I said your a country bumpkin because your not from any well known village but instead a land that doesn't even have a shinobi system." Neji explained.

" Well how about I show you what a 'country bumpkin' can do!" Kenji struck back as he went through another set of hand signs. " Earth style: Skyward Pillars!"

Emerging from the ground were several decent sized pillars of earth. Now these weren't as big as the ones made before, this is mainly do to the size of the arena and how much chakra Kenji is trying to spare.

Neji was dodging the pillars not to easily as he wanted but was still able to do so with ease. " I will say that this is an impressive jutsu that you've performed but you seemed to have missed me." Neji taunted.

Kenji just shunshined over to Neji as he tried swing a right hook at his chest. Seeing the attack Neji brought his palm down to intercept it. However, making contact with the rock armor on Kenji's arm caused Neji to cringe a little bit, but he was able to redirect the punch away from his body.

Kenji then prompted to use this chance to jump forward and use the hand that Neji directed as support to help him send a strong kick to Neji's side. Said person quickly dodged and attempted to jab one of Kenji's Tenketsu on his leg but stopped when Kenji revealed the Kunai in his other hand and threw it at Neji.

Neji had dodged it and jumped back a couple feet, as Kenji did the same. ' He's good.' Kenji thought.

**" Of course he is, he has one of those weird eye things to help him."** Anguirus retorted.

' Yeah, well being raised and trained into a clan helps to.' Kenji commented.

**" Nah, it's no different than what you've already gone through."**

' Actually most of those times your probably thinking about had you at the center of it.'

**" What do you mean? I was practically the one who saved your ass!"**

' By making us roll of a chasm's cliffside?'

**" Oh please we were fine."**

' Ugh, just let me concentrate will you please.'

**" You know we could end the match real quick right?"**

' Note, we. This a one-v-one remember not a one-v-wielder and Kaiju combo.'

**" No one would know."**

' Oh, yes they will! Naruto and I both agreed that we would be using only our own power in the exams. That way we can prove that we're both strong without our kaiju's help and that all those days of training had paid off.'

**" Alright suit youself, I was just hoping we end the match real quick so that we could go take a nap."**

' I see why Naruto thinks your just like Shikamaru.'

**" Hey, that's right that guy knows how to lay back and relax."**

' Look I'm going to start focusing on the match, so why don't just take a nap and wait ok.'

**" Fine, just make sure you kick his ass."**

Kenji was know locking eyes with Neji who had a smug look on his face. " What's with the look? Aren't you going to fight me?"

" Of course, but this match has already been decided."

" Oh, how so?"

" It's your destiny to lose here today, and mine to win."

Kenji just gave him a blank look before sighing and bringing out another Kunai. " So your one of those fate guys who believes everything has a predetermined fate aren't you?" Neji just starred back at him not moving but he did change his facial expression to a more neutral look.

" Now let me tell about my thoughts on fate," Kenji started as he revealed that had not just drawn one Kunai, but several. " I think it's nothing but a bunch of bull."

Kenji then threw all the kunais he had in separate paths, each one embedding into a different pillar. Kenji then brought his hands up into a hand sign and activated the explosive seals on the kunais making a loud hissing sound to resonate.

Neji surprised by this only had a few seconds before the explosive kunais exploded engulfing Neji and Kenji in an explosion that caused all the pillars around them to collapse. Only on was unaffected, and it was the one that Kenji had jumped to at the last second.

The audience was stunned as they continued to search and see if Neji was still alive. Some of the people observing knew that Kenji didn't plan on killing him. Infact they Kenji enough to know that even in a situation that he had just made wouldn't result in his enemy's death.

' Neji!' Tenten thought to herself as she looked around for her teammate.

' That boy just got Neji into the right spot he wanted him so that he could pull of that attack. This boy is smarter than Neji must have thought.' Hiashi thought.

" Whoa, Kenji is just going all-out." Shikamaru stated.

" No he's not. If he was it would be like a repeat of back in the forest of death." Shino restated.

" Even so, he just pretty much brought the ceiling down on the guy."

" Well technically he brought down the pillars around him, but I guess you could say that."

" You don't hear jokes that much do you?"

" Not really."

The two were then focusing back on the match when Shikamaru noticed something. " Hey Shino, don't you think it's a little to quiet for this match?"

" I noticed it to."

They turned around and noticed Naruto was gone. This surprised the two because they both knew Naruto wasn't planning on missing Kenji's match. " I guess I should go find him then, troublesome." Shikamaru said as he began walking towards the hallway behind them.

' Then again I noticed that he wasn't exactly acting normal today either.' Shikamaru thought to himself. ' Naruto, I hope you know you can be a headache at times.'

Kenji was watching the ground below him and was surprised when he saw Neji. He was completely unharmed. Infact on could say he was even hit from that explosion.

" Surprised to see me unharmed?" Neji asked with a smirk.

" Only a little bit." Kenji spoke as he jumped down to the ground. Landing with ease he began to observe the area around Neji. With Neji at the center there was an in ground around him in the shape of a circle. He then noticed that ruble that was around him was even smaller than the ones away from him.

Kenji not wanting to get to close was going to test something. " So tell me something Neji." Kenji said to get his attention. " What made a guy like you believe in fate?"

" That's something that you'll never find out." Neji struck.

" Not much for small talk now aren't you." Neji just set himself into one of the many Hyuga taijutsu stances. Kenji just readied himself as he to entered a stance that his grandfather had taught him. The audience was waiting in suspense as they waited for the fighting to occur again. Both contestants soon charged at each other. Neji struck out fast with a gentle fist, which Kenji blocked with his left arm. The gentle fist had cracked the rock armor a little bit on that arm but Kenji wasn't worrying with it right at that moment. He brought down his right fist that was aim at Neji's face.

Thinking that he made contact, he was surprised to see that he instead made contact with chakra that had formed around Neji's body. Kenji was even more surprised when Neji rotated his body three-hundred and sixty degrees in place, which sent him skidding onto the ground in another direction.

' What the heck was that just then?!' Kenji thought.

" Did you think you had me just then?" Neji asked him.

' Unbelievable...' Hiashi thought.

" What's going on?!" Ino asked.

" I know Kenji landed that punch!" Sakura said.

" That was...!" Hinata started.

" What, what was it Hinata?" Kiba asked.

' Rotation...!' Hiashi thought.

" Heh heh..." Tenten chuckled. ' That's Neji's defense. The visual range of Neji's Byakugan is almost a full three-hundred and sixty degrees... In other words, he can pretty much see a full circle around him... And with that same all-seeing eye, he can anticipate all of his opponent's attacks...'

' From now on Neji will be shielded within the eight trigrams palm rotation!' Hiashi realized.

' The instant before an attack reaches him, he emits a large amount of chakra from chakra points all over his body halting the attack with a cocoon of chakra.' Tenten continued in her thoughts. ' And then he moves his body in a circle like a spinning top repelling and reflecting the attack.'

' Normally chakra that is emitted from the points is difficult to control. Even jonin can usually only utilize such chakra from a single body part at a time like the hands or feet, but this guy is doing it with his whole body. Great.' Kenji thought.

' Neji is a master of the gentle fist, so he can emit chakra from his body and with that emitted power alone, he can physically block attacks,' Tenten smirked at the thought. ' That's even more powerful than Garaa's that we witnessed back in the second exam.'

Garaa was actually sending a death glare at Neji as he felt a bit challenged by his technique.

" Th-That's your..." Hanabi started.

" The rotation is a secret art that is passed down only within the Hyuga main branch and taught by the head of the family to the heir alone." Hiashi finished. ' But Neji was able to independently recreate it on his own. His brilliance is far beyond what I had ever imagined.'

' And That's not the end of it! Neji's true show of strength is only beginning.' Tenten thought.

" Your finished." Neji stated. " You are within the boundaries of my eight trigrams."

Kenji seemed confused at first but watch as he saw Neji take a peculiar stance. " Gentle fist... Eight Trigrams sixty-four palms!"

" That stance it can't be!" Hiashi muttered quietly, with only his daughter sitting right next to him hearing him.

Neji soon charged at Kenji. He was upon him in seconds delivering the blows hard and fast. " Two Palms! Four palms! Eight palms!" Neji started. At this point the armor on Kenji was starting to give leaving certain parts exposed. " Sixteen palms! Thirty-Two palms!" At this point the armor on Kenji was practically gone leaving him open to the final part of Neji's attack. " SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!"

With that Kenji was sent flying away from Neji onto the ground. Many in the audience was stunned, especially those of the Hyuga clan because it was then that a member of the cadet branch had surpassed the main branch entirely.

' It looks like it's over.' Genma thought as he looked at both contestants. Though it didn't look like it would happen. Neji had broken a couple of his fingers and some bones in his right hand. Kenji on the other hand was still on the ground shaking a little bit from the assault.

' He truly is a fearsome natural talent.' Hiashi thought. ' So the divine shinobi blood of the Hyuga clan resides in a child of the cadet branch who can never become an heir. Oh, Hizashi perhaps you will bring down the house of the Hyuga after all.'

" It seems as though I wasn't able to all of your chakra points around your body. Even so you can no longer stand can you." Neji stated. " It must be frustrating. Here on your knees before my immutable strength. You must finally comprehend your own powerlessness!"

Kenji didn't say anything. With his head down no one was able to see his face. " You probably have a dream don't you. You must have believed that your dream would come true if you just try hard enough. It's simply fantasy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was still looking for Naruto. He had been searching for only a few minutes but he was starting to get really annoyed by it. " Where the hell is that blond idiot? Doesn't he know how troublesome this is?"

Shikamaru soon heard a couple voices down the hall from where he was at. They sounded familiar but he didn't want to take a chance. As he approached he quickly recognized one voice, it was Naruto's. He was taking to someone he didn't recognize so he got a little closer and hid in the shadows of the hall.

" So are you sure these will help me?" Naruto asked.

" Well they helped Kenji back when he started to learn how to control his powers so they should be able to help you." The voice said.

" They really itch you know. Do I have keep them on all the time?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru got a look on some weird objects on Naruto's hands.

" Yes you must! It's essential for them to stay on until the next phase of the training. They have to be able to act as both mediums and suppressors for your powers."

" Man these things just keep bothering me." Naruto complained.

" Well stop scratching otherwise the irritation will get worse." The voice said as whoever it was bonked Naruto across the head.

" Ouch! You know for a tiny old man your strong as hell!" Naruto said as rubbed his temples.

" Well that's what you get for underestimating an old man, and I believe that this is twice that it has happened to you! You had better start learning to never estimate the people you meet otherwise it will be the death of you!"

" Geez, you sound a lot like Zabuza now."

" Well then he's smart for trying to drill it into that thick head of yours."

" I have never met such an angry old man before." Naruto thought aloud.

" Tell you what. I might tell you a way to control those powers of yours if you starting showing better manners towards me and others!"

" Alright, ok I'll do it. Just help me out here please."

The old man in front of Naruto starred at him for a few seconds before pulling out some bandages. " Here put these on your hands to hide what I gave you. It'll be better if no one saw them."

Naruto took the bandages and proceeded to wrap the bandages around his hands. Shikamaru was still watching the whole thing. He had hid his presence but he didn't know if the old man knew he was there.

He knew that Naruto wouldn't probably care, but this is probably something that no one should know about. Which would explain why they're down here in the first place.

" Now head back to where the other contestants are and wait for your match." The old man started. " And make sure you take your friend over there with you to. I'd hate for him to miss his match."

Shikamaru just mentally cursed as he was found out. Naruto just looked at him before placing his typical grin on his face. " Hey Shikamaru what are you doing down here?"

" Well I came to find you. You do realize that once Kenji's match is over it's Shino then you going right." Shikamaru explained.

" Oh, I know. I wasn't planning on taking this much time anyway, so let's head back to where everyone else is." Naruto said as he turned and thanked the old man and left with Shikamaru.

" Hey Naruto who was that old man?"

" Don't know."

Shikamaru just facepalmed at the answer. " What do you mean you don't know you practically accepted something from him and yet you don't even know who he is?"

" Well I do know that he helped train Kenji when he was learning to control Anguirus's powers." Naruto explained.

" That's Kenji's Kaiju right?" Shikamaru asked.

" Yep, his Kaiju is good friends with mine. They said that fought each other once before and eventually became friends. Even though in the process they destroyed many places and killed millions of people in the process."

Shikamaru just responded with a nervous okay as he digested what he was just informed. ' Kaiju are way to troublesome."

Godzilla had noticed something for a second. It was brief but he recognized something coming from Naruto's friend. **" Interesting."**

* * *

Back in the arena Kenji had stabilized his breathing and raised his head at Neji. Neji had received a look of determination and realized that this fight wasn't over yet. " Sorry to say but I can't let this fight end just yet." Kenji spoke as he got up and stretched, which surprised Neji.

" What?!"

" Whoa Kenji's back up again." Kiba said aloud. " I was sure that guy had finished him."

" Is that anyway to talk about our friend!" Ino yelled as she hit him in the head again.

" What the hell! I was just saying I was surprised is all. You didn't have to hit me in the head." Kiba said as he rubbed his head.

" Listen just give up already. If you keep going it'll only be more of the same, and I don't really have a grudge against you so-" Neji started but was interrupted.

" Now who was talking about grudges? I came here for a match, but from sound of it you don't like someone." Kenji said aloud.

" That's none of your business."

" Don't think I don't know what's going on. I've seen how you treat your cousin." Kenji stated. " If I didn't know any better it sounds like you hate the main branch."

Neji just starred before smirking as if he had just decided on something. " Fine. Alright since you insist I'll tell you about the hateful legacy of the Hyuga clan!" Hiashi just watched as he knew what was going to be said and innerly regretted all of it. At the same time Naruto and Shikamaru arrived in time to hear the rest of what Neji had to say.

" There's a secret birthright ninjutsu passed down in the Hyuga main branch. It's a curse mark jutsu." Neji explained

" A curse mark jutsu?"

" This curse mark represents a 'caged bird' and it is proof that some people are bound to destinies from which they cannot escape!" Neji explained as he undid his headband to show Kenji. Kenji just starred with a neutral expression at the mark.

Everyone in the audience was listening and everyone besides the Hyuga all had different thoughts when they saw the mark. Sarutobi knew the practice but wasn't allowed to stop it do to it being a clan practice. Many of the senseis knew as well and Guy just watched as he knew the story, but knew that people would find out anyway.

" A 'caged bird'."

" One day when I was four this abominable mark was branded onto my forehead using the curse mark jutsu. That day a grand celebration was being held in Konoha. There was a lavish ceremony in honor of the shinobi ruler of the Land of Clouds." Neji started. " Konoha had been at war against his nation but he had come to sign a pact of alliance. Every shinobi in Konoha was there except for one family that was noticeably absent. It was the Hyuga clan! Coincidentally that day was also the day that the main branch's heir turned three."

Kenji looked to the side up at the audience knowing whom was talking about. " So it was Hinata's birthday." Kenji stated. Neji nodded as h starred up at her for a second then he glared at Hiashi.

" My father and Lady Hinata's father over there Hyuga Hizashi and Lord Hyuga Hiashi were twin brothers." Neji continued. " However Lady Hinata's father entered the world first and thus was the eldest son and member of the main branch. While my father as second son was relegated to the cadet branch."

Memories began surfacing into his mind of his father and him meeting Hinata for the first time. " When the heir of the main branch turned three years old I was branded with the curse mark and became a 'caged bird'. A member of the cadet branch."

" What exactly does that curse mark do?"

" This mark on my forehead is no decoration. It signifies an absolute threat of death imposed by the main branch upon the cadet branch. The secret techniques of the main branch can easily destroy the minds of the cadet branch, so of course killing us is a simple task." Neji said as he took a break. " And this mark only fades after death after the secret of the Byakugan has been seal away."

This surprised Kenji as he felt that this situation was becoming ever so closer to one he knows all to well. In fact it bothered him a little a the similarities.

" The Hyuga clan possesses one of the most distinguished kekkei genkai. Countless numbers of people would do anything to gain the secret of such unique abilities, so this curse mark was created to ensure that the cadet branch would live for one purpose. Only to serve and shield the main branch and never disobey them, and to eternally protect the Byakugan. The bloodline trait of the Hyuga clan. It's a brilliant, efficient set-up."

Kenji was appalled by what he had just heard. It was a sick and twisted way of protecting the main family and its secrets. None of the other clans were ever that twisted. At the same time many others watching this felt the same way.

" And then the incident occurred." Neji started.

" What happened?" Kenji asked. Neji didn't say anything at first but gave a light chuckle.

" My father was murdered by the main branch." Neji stated. Everyone in attendance were just plainly stated in shock of what they heard including Kenji.

" What?!"

" One night someone tried to kidnap Lady Hinata. Lord Hiashi rushed to the scene immediately and killed the perpetrator. And whom do you suppose that masked bandit was?" Neji asked rhetorically. " It was the shinobi ruler of the Land of Clouds with whom we just signed the alliance treaty."

" It had became clear that they were after the secret of the Byakugan from the very beginning. However, even though their own shinobi got himself caught and killed in their failed plot the Land of Clouds claimed Konoha had breached the contract and began making unreasonable demands. Of course things fell apart between Konoha and the cloud, the war nearly resumed, but eager to avoid war an agreement was made. Konoha made a back room bargain with cloud."

" Don't tell me..." Kenji muttered.

" Cloud demanded the corpse of Lord Hiashi and Konoha accepted that condition." Neji paused. " War was safely averted thanks to my father who was sacrificed to protect the main branch. He was murdered to serve as Hiashi's body double."

Kenji just remained quiet with his head caster downward. His grandfather knowing what he was thinking prayed for Kenji's well being.

" Even though they were identical twins with practically equivalent strength the difference between being born first and being born second sealed their fates forever." Neji just gave a dark look towards Kenji as he watched him. " And so in this match too. The moment I was selected to be your opponent, your fate was sealed as well."

Upon receiving no response Neji just put his headband back on covering his cursed mark. Looking over at him again Neji just sighed. " Your hopeless." Neji then charged forward with his Byakugan activated preparing to end the match.

Neji pulled back his arm and readied his palm. Once within the appropriate distance he lunged his palm forward at Kenji's chest. As it was about to make contact Kenji grabbed Neji's arm stopping him long enough for him to talk.

" I knew exactly the way you felt." Kenji stated surprising Neji.

" How, how would you know anything about what I've been through?! Your not from a clan and your nothing but a country bumpkin!" Neji retorted loudly.

Kenji said nothing but instead pushed Neji back and started messing with his shirt. Neji was confused on what he was doing as he watched Kenji take off his shirt. What he and everyone else saw disturbed them.

Covering front and back of Kenji's torso was a massive pattern reminiscent of a seal and a curse mark. " I never had this mark placed on me like you did, but instead I was born with it." Kenji explained catching everyone off guard. " When I first learned about it, it was at the same time I learned what had happened to my father. My father had this very same mark on him before he was killed in battle."

" What are you getting at?" Neji demanded.

" I wasn't born yet, so his marked was transferred over to my still developing body, and upon my birth this mark killed my mother."

" Wh-what kind of mark is that?!" Neji asked.

" What your seeing was my curse while I was growing up, because everyone around me would die." Kenji started. " It was later on when my Grandfather confronted me and comforted me that he told me that I was one of the most special young boys out there for I bore a gift from one of earliest ancestors. A gift that only one at a time could recieve. I had asked my Grandfather why he didn't have it and his answer was that his father had it, and then mine did."

" Then there's the difference already. Yours is considered a gift while mine is still a curse." Neji stated.

" Neji whether you believe it or not the things that shape people are those things that hurt them and define them. I'm not the only one who has seen the light in the dark, and for you there is still that chance at being free." Kenji explained. " In fact your never truly alone Neji because there are people just like you in the world that are suffering the same way. Though the situations are different the people are the same. It's whether or not we truly accept ourselves that we in turn can change tomorrow."

Neji didn't know what to say. He had never even considered what Kenji was talking about, in fact he was confused. Stuck between what he had previously believed and what Kenji had said. Kenji at the moment was putting back on his shirt. He wasn't exactly comfortable about doing it but he needed to show Neji.

Neji was becoming more and more frustrated as an internal battle raged within him. Kenji now covered by his shirt was waiting to see what Neji would do next. His answer was when Neji took a deep breath and locked eyes with Kenji, and for some reason he knew it wasn't a good thing.

" Proctor-San I'm going in for the kill! Feel free to stop me if you have to." Neji informed Genma.

' Great.' Genma thought.

" Can I ask you something?"

" What?"

" Why do you try so hard to defy you destiny?"

" Because I want to be able be whatever I chose."

With that Neji launched a Kunai at Kenji. Kenji wasn't as fast as he wanted to be but he was able to dodge the incoming projectile. He was knocked on the side of his left arm causing it to bleed a little.

' Damn I guess this is the effect of having most of my Tenketsu closed up.' Kenji thought as he then brought out his own Kunai. ' I'm not able to use that much chakra so I hope that this new plan works.'

Kenji then brought his hands together and prepared to initiate his plan. " Earth style: Armor!" Kenji announced as his right arm was covered up to his elbow to conserve the little chakra he had left.

" Your going to use that again? I hope you have a good plan, because otherwise I'll make sure you won't be able to use it again." Neji warned him. Taking two more kunais out Kenji then launched all three at Neji.

Neji feeling disappointed at this used rotation to catch two of the Kunais and allowed the other one to ricochet off to the side. The ones he caught he threw one back at Kenji and as Kenji dodged threw the other one as he was dodging. This resulted in the one the threw while Kenji was dodging to hit Kenji in his left arm.

" Now this is just disappointing. You can't even fight properly, how on Earth were you even selected to participate in this final exam?" Neji taunted.

Kenji just pulled the Kunai out of his limp arm and pulled and threw right at Neji. He had missed and caused it to be embedded into the ground besides him. Kenji deciding to pull out another one and tried again. This time this one landed away from Neji completely.

" Either it's the inability of not being able to access your chakra or your starting to lose your skill." Neji taunted yet again.

Kenji took out his last Kunai and this time and with extra confidence threw the Kunai directly towards Neji's head. Neji just snickered as he dodged the Kunai with ease by moving his head to the left.

The Kunai had kept going and this time it was embedded into that last standing pillar from earlier. " That was a nice throw but now it's over.." Neji stated as he took out six of his own Kunais and launched them right at Kenji.

There it was the opening Kenji was looking for. Just as Neji launched the Kunais Kenji quickly disappeared with a poof of smoke that later revealed a Kunai. Confused for a second Neji didn't know what happened until the place where the one of the Kunais Kenji has thrown at exploded into a puff of smoke revealing Kenji with his armored arm about to strike.

Neji was taken back long enough for Kenji to punch him into the next part of his plan. Neji was trying to get his footing when another poof appeared resulting in Kenji appearing to his side and as he tried to do the rotation Kenji struck to fast and hit him again into the next part. Though Neji was ready this time, as he soon figured out the next part and waited for Kenji to appear. Neji soon was astonished when Kenji appeared father away from him. Kenji had picked up the one that was previously thrown at him earlier.

With it in hand Kenji disappeared again to where he started at which was to Neji's left and threw it at him before disappearing. He reappeared behind Neji but Neji was ready and struck out at him. Kenji quickly disappeared and Neji's hand instantly was hit with pain as his palm had been cut by the Kunai Kenji had just thrown.

Neji grabbed it and looked for Kenji. He found him but he lost sight. Neji was surprised as he found himself in front of the pillar and was confused until he saw that the Kunai that was once there disappeared and reappeared where he once was.

' How'd he do that?! He was able to forcefully substitute me into another area!' Neji questioned.

He looked all around but couldn't find Kenji. As he was looking he heard a sound and before he realized it he was instantly shoved to the ground with Kenji on top of him with a Kunai pressed onto the back of his neck.

" There now we're good." Kenji said as he had both his feet holding Neji's arms down as he sat on his back.

" How'd you do that?! I didn't even see you!" Neji stated.

" That's because you were looking everywhere but up." Kenji explained.

Neji just 'tasked' at his own stupidity. " Go figure the guy who appreciates his curse is the one to beat me. You probably used it to beat me didn't you?" Neji asked.

" You'd be able to tell if I did trust me. I beat you by determination and believing in my dreams."

" Dreams are fantasy remember." Neji spouted.

" And fate is nothing but a bunch of bull." Kenji responded.

Neji had no choice but to accept this lose and Genma quickly announced it. " The winner is KENJI AGARI!" Genma announced allowing the crowd to cheer for the victor. The crowd was going crazy as Kenji got off of Neji and helped him up.

Neji didn't like it but he felt as though this might have been a wake up call. Amongst all the cheers certain people's voices were heard.

" Great job Kenji!" Ino yelled out.

" What a youthful battle!" Lee yelled out causing both contestants to nervously sweat, but one of the most distinguishable voices that anyone was able to hear came from the contestant box.

" GREAT JOB KENJI! YOU DID IT!" Naruto yelled out at the top of his lungs. Kenji just waved as the medical unit took them both away to be treated. Right before Neji was taken away he heard something Genma said. " Even a caged bird, when it smartens up, will try to open the caged door with its beak. Never giving up on its dream to fly free again."

Amongst many of the cheers no one seemed to notice the distraught look on Hiashi's face except his daughter.

Neji and Kenji were taken to different rooms to be treated. Neji was currently resting on a gurney when one of the attendants noticed someone walk in. " L-Lord Hyuga!" Said the man with surprise as Neji moved his head to see his uncle come in.

" Forgive me, but could I speak with Neji privately?" Hiashi asked the two attendants.

" uh, y-yes sir." One of the men answered as both of them exited the room.

Neji knowing that he should get up proceeded to do so before facing Hiashi. " What is it sir?" Neji asked while not making eye contact as he wa taught.

" I came here to tell you the real truth about that day." Hiashi stated.

" The real truth?" Neji asked.

" That day I fully intended to die." Hiashi stated surprising Neji.

" What?! What are you saying?! That day, my father was murdered to act as your body double!" Neji yelled at Hiashi.

" I understand how you came to that conclusion, but that is not how it happened." Hiashi explained.

" But, why tell me this now?"

" Because now I feel you might finally believe me." Hiashi explained. The memory was still fresh on his mind as though it had happened just yesterday.

* * *

_" There is no other choice if sacrificing my life will save the entire village." Hiashi told Sarutobi who was listening to what Hiashi was saying._

_" Hiashi do not be so hasty," the elder of the Hyuga clan told him. " The kekkei genkai of the Hyuga clan is a vital asset of the village. And your primary duty as head of the main branch is to protect it, now and forever."_

_" But what purpose does that duty serve if it drags the village into intractable war?" Hiashi countered._

_" Of course, but that is why we have the candy branch." The elder stated. " Our only hope is to hand over Hizashi's corpse as your body double. Hizashi has already consented to it."_

_" But, what they want is the secret of the Byakugan! With Hizashi, that knowledge will be sealed inaccessible upon his death. I don't think the Land of Clouwill settle for that!" Hiashi stated._

_" Hmph, that may be their true aim, but the precise wording of their demand was simply 'Give us Hyuga Hiashi's corpse'." The elder clarified._

_" But.." Hiashi started._

_" Hiashi The time has come, every previous clan head has made painful sacrifices to protect the Hyuga blood. For the sake of the family, you must possess a heart of iron. Even toward your own brother!" The elder explained. " That is the destiny of the main branch and the fate of all those who are born into the Hyuga clan."_

_Hiashi didn't know what to say. He was stuttering around words as he was trying so hard to push against the idea. " Where is the stron, aggressive Lord Hiashi I know so well?" Hizashi asked._

_" I I've never had to face something this huge before! It's not that easy..." Hiashi stated until Hizashi struck him in the gut causing to stumble to the ground stunning the onlookers. " No... Hizashi, you..." _

_" Please let me do this." Hizashi demanded._

_" B-But you've got Neji to worry about too... Why do this for the main branch? Why choose death?" Hiashi asked desperately._

_" You misunderstand." Hizashi started. " I have long resented the main branch. To be honest, I still abhor you all and that is why I choose to die protecting my elder brother. Not the head of the main branch. It'll be the first decision I have been able to make for myself."_

_" Neji has grown up seeing the ugly side of me, but here, today my own will has finally awakened." Hizashi continued. " So please convey to Neji that I was not murdered but chose to protect the main branch, but that I freely chose to die in order to protect Neji, my siblings, the clan, and the entire village."_

_" So by choosing your own death you gain freedom?" Hiashi asked his brother._

_" Brother I always wanted to defy the Hyuga destiny, even if only once. I just wanted to chose my own destiny, that's all." Hizashi told him._

* * *

" And that is the truth." Hiashi finished.

" You can't really expect me to believe that story!" Neji yelled. " What a convenient explanation! It sounds like something the main branch would cook up to placate me, and especially after all this time!"

" I knew would think so, and that is why I waited this long. And that is why I am telling you this now," Hiashi started. " I wanted to relay my brother's final words to you, not as the head of the Main branch, but as Hizashi's older brother!"

Neji was surprised as he saw his uncle get on both his hands and knees. " Please believe me..." Hiashi begged him. Taken back Neji didn't know what to say or do at this time.

" Please, raise your head." He asked his uncle as the tears began to escape his eyes. ' Father I still can't be entirely sure whether people's fates simply coast along like the clouds in the sky or if each person can choose his own path to follow.'

' I suppose the destin might be the same either way. But when you decide to follow your own path, you can achieve your own dreams. And in my match today, I finally learned that people with dreams are the ones who are truly strong." Neji thought to himself. " And father my dream is simple. To become stronger. Right now I want to become so strong, I will never lose to anyone again.'

**'...'**

Neji then turned to look outside and saw all the different birds flying around. " Father there are so many birds in the sky today, flying free."

**' There you go Neji, now your one step closer.'**

**-End-**

* * *

**And there you go guys chapter 14 is done and posted. Again thanks for all the help to those who gave me advice, and this is 1Ring2ruleThemAll.**

**next chapter**

**Chapter 15: The Lingering Shadows**


	15. Arc 1 Chapter 15: The Lingering Shadows

**Hey there guys I'm back with another chapter of Naruto: The Kaiju Renaissance! So, I'd like to let you guys know that I'm now officially working on the chapter-movie thing '-'( I really don't know what to call it), and I did announce that it will be after the second arc. Now I don't know if I should make it cannon to the actual main story or not, if I do it won't be hard to implement it at all.**

**That is why I'm asking everyone to let me know what they think. I'll leave this open for sometime until it draws closer towards the end of the second arc.**

**Now then if you guys have any questions on anything let me know and I'll answer. Though if it pertains to something that I feel I don't want to spoil then I'll just won't answer. I will reply but I won't give the answer.**

**Alright it looks like it's that time to start this new chapter, so before I disappear due to the sudden change in place in time, I would like to say sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I'll claim to own are the concepts of the story not seen in the anime, manga, or movies. All rights are reserved to the appropriate owners. **

* * *

Chapter 15: The Lingering Shadows

The crowd was still excited from the previous match between Kenji and Neji. They wanted more and they wanted it then, but first the proctor had to make an announcement. " Alright if I could have everyone's attention I have an announcement to make." Genma announced. " Do to certain issues we're having to change around the order of matchs where the match between Naruto Uzumaki and Garaa of the sand will be last. As for the next match it will begin momentarily."

The crowd was still ever so lively from the previous match, and didn't seem to mind the change. At this time the Kages were busy discussing about the exams so far. " My, that last match really got the crowd astir! " the Kazekage stated with joy.

" Yes, it was a rousing battle." Sarutobi agreed.

" So if I'm correct the next match will be the same while the third and forth matches swapped?" The Kazekage asked.

" Yes, Naruto had something important that needed to be done medically, so we're giving him a little more time to be well enough to fight. Is that okay with you?" Sarutobi asked back.

" No problem at all. In fact I was wondering how a student of the famous Sharingan Kakashi and the infamous Zabuza Momoichi the demon of the bloody mist, but it looks like we got a taste with that last match." The Kazekage answered.

" Yes well, Kenji did train with both of them, but most of his training with them was mainly team work, and fine tuning of his skills." Sarutobi explained. " Most of his training came from his grandfather I'm afraid."

" Oh, so that wasn't the result I was hoping to see. Oh well, there is still that young man, Naruto was it?"

Sarutobi observed the Kazekage, as though something was off with how the Kazekage was speaking. " Yes, he is a fine shinobi, one of best from this year's graduation class."

" I heard he was dead last in ranking amongst the other students, but now it seems that's not the case anymore."

" Well he did have a rough life for awhile, but there is one thing that I've learned over the years watching him."

" And what is that?"

" Well if I told you then that would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it."

' Sarutobi, you must think your rather smart don't you? And yet you haven't realized who it is that's sitting next to you.'

" At any rate, I'm just glad that this year half of the final contestants are from the leaf. They've worked very hard and their village supports them one-hundred percent." Sarutobi chuckled as he watched the crew clean up the arena for the next match.

The crew had been cleaning ever since the last the last match ended, which was about fifteen minutes ago. They had cleared most of the rubble the best they could, but Kenji's remaining pillar was still standing. This was because the crew wasn't able to get to it and figure out what they'd do once they could, so it was left.

" Alright everyone the next match will be held in about five minutes. This gives everyone enough time to return to their seats." Genma announced.

In the contestants bunker Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino were all talking about the last match, as well as the sudden change in matches. " Man I had asked that they wouldn't put my match last but they did it anyway."

" Quit complaining, if anyone has room to complain it's me!" Shikamaru exclaimed. " Because of the switch my match was moved up!"

" Well at least you still have to wait until after Shino's match." Naruto explained as he tried to make Shikamaru not as tense. Shikamaru just looked at Shino, and most likely he did the same, but because of his sunglasses it was hard to tell.

" Do not worry, my match will be much quicker than the last, so long as my opponent doesn't decide to try anything." Shino stated.

" And that's suppose to make me feel better? Man this is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as his negativity was claiming a hold on him.

It was only the voice of Genma speaking up that their attention was centered on the arena again. " Attention, the next match is about to be underway. The next match will be between Kankuro of the sand and Shino Aburame. Now if I can have those two come down we'll begin the match!" Genma announced.

Kankuro wasn't happy with this as he was contemplating between doing the match and waiting for the plan to begin. ' This match is utterly trivial and more importantly if I reveal Karasu's hidden mechanisms to the enemy so soon, it might jeopardize the plan!'

He looked at his sister as though telling her his plan, and she nodded. Kankuro quickly turned in the direction of Genma to announce his decision. " Proctor, I withdraw!" This surprised everyone and not just the audience but even the other contestants, especially Shikamaru.

Temari just ignoring everything whipped out her fan creating a whirlwind as she climbed on board her fan and glided down next to Genma.

" At least you seem willing to fight!" Genma said as he then looked over at Shikamaru. " Hey! Final candidate, get down here!"

' Hey! Hey! What's the rush?! Hold your horses!' Shikamaru thought nervously. ' Why am I getting shafted in the match schedule, huh? Darn it... I should just withdraw too...'

" Alright! Go get 'em, Shikamaru!" Naruto cheered as he gave Shikamaru an unintentional push over the rail.

" Huh?!" Was all Shikamaru could say before he himself went over the edge. It was quick and painful, but soon Shikamaru was in the arena on his back thanks to a certain blond. ' Naruto you jerk..."

" Hey! Start the match already!" A man shouted from the audience.

" Just get it over with!" Another yelled.

Shikamaru just remained where he was for some time. It was until Temari spoke up that moved since he landed to face her. " How long are you going to lie there? Get up, kid!"

' *sigh* Everybody was looking forward to a great match, but now they're being offered a poor substitute for the main attraction... everyone's annoyed...' Shikamaru thought. ' No one cares about the outcome of my match, is there any point in fighting?'

" Hey you're gonna get up too?" Temari asked in a mocking tone. Shikamaru just looked at her with a disdain look on his face.

' I'm up against a girl, troublesome.' Shikamaru thought.

' *sigh* He doesn't have a competitive bone in his body.' Asuma thought as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

" Hey, Shikamaru! Get up and fight!" Naruto yelled towards his friend.

Not waiting anymore Temari charged forward at Shikamaru. " If you won't come to me, I'm gonna come to you!" She announced making Genma frown.

" Hey! I haven't told you to start yet!" He stated only for it to fall on deaf ears.

Seeing Temari Rush at him, Shikamaru quickly got two kunais ready. " Sheeesh, this chick really wants to fight." Shikamaru complained.

Temari took her closed fan and swung downward where Shikamaru was at knowing that she would hit him. Her swung had met what she thought was Shikamaru as the dust and dirt was brought up into the air. The shear strength she presented surprised some, but not many.

Temari had felt a little smug in dealing with her enemy, even though he didn't even put a challenge. She didn't really care though because she was going to complete the plan brought to her and her brothers.

" You know, I really don't care whether I become a chunin or not, but..." Shikamaru was heard as the dust cleared revealing Shikamaru standing on his two kunais that were now embedded into the wall of the stadium. " I can't stand the idea of losing to a girl, so I guess I'm in!"

Temari just grinned as she unfolded her fan and swung it at Shikamaru creating a gale whirlwind causing a controlled explosion of dust and dirt. Temari quickly sensed that Shikamaru wasn't there anymore. She quickly turned and faced the group of trees where Shikamaru was hiding behind.

' He's pretty quick.' She thought. ' But it's not like a boy can just clobber a girl either.'

" KNOCK HER BLOCK OFF!" Ino yelled at her teammate. " SHIKAMARU! JUST HIT HER WITH A 16-PUNCH COMBO!"

" AHHHH! Stop yelling in my ear!" Kiba exclaimed.

" Eh,shut up I'm cheering on for my teammate!" Ino struck back.

" Man this is kinda weird." Choji stated as he ate another chip.

" Don't say that! Shikamaru may not be a superstar or anything, but he's really good at strategy and stuff." Ino explained to her teammate.

" You think? Well I bet he's going to give up and quit pretty soon. He's very lazy." Choji stated nonchalantly.

" That's not true! Did you miss his dramatic leap down to the arena floor?" Ino started. " He seems unusually aggressive today! He's got a passionate side to him!"

" But wait, I thought he fell down?" Choji asked.

" That's not the point! We got to cheer him on and hope that he finally achieves something today!" Ino yelled back before facing the stadium and taking in a big breath of air. " GO, SHIKAMARU!"

Said person in return only sighed in response. ' Man why do I have to fight a girl?' He thought as he soon looked up at the sky. ' Oh, how I envy the clouds. They're so free. I have absolutely no desire to fight. The whole reason I became a shinobi was so that I could live my life the way I wanted.'

Shikamaru then noticed something about the the last column standing from the match before. As though coming to a conclusion Shikamaru grinned. ' But, it looks like it won't be that easy.'

Temari during this time watched as she saw him grin. ' What's with that stupid expression on his face? Is he mocking me?!' She thought. ' Though from what I've heard this guy uses shadows in his jutsu. He's probably trying to lure me into the wooded area were its shady, but there's no way I'm falling for that!'

Temari then picked up her fan as she prepared to swing it in Shikamaru's direction. Getting into position she quickly prepared herself before yelling out her jutsu' name alerting everyone and startling Shikamaru. " Ninja art: Wind Scythe!"

The stadium was quickly hit with a sharp and deadly wind that whipped around Shikamaru and cutting the trees around him. " Whoa!" Shikamaru yelled out as he tried to cover his face.

Dirt and dust was once again lifted into the air thanks to Temari.

Waiting for something to happen Temari quickly saw an approaching shadow and desperately tried evading it by jumping backwards. At some point she noticed the shadow shake before stopping. She then took her fan and marked a line right infront of the shadow.

The smoke around Shikamaru was clearing around this time as everyone saw him covered in dirt and cuts. He was back against the wall watching Temari making sure he knew exactly where she was.

" The shadow possession jutsu revealed! It seems there are some limits to how much you can manipulate the size and shape of your shadow, hm?" She spoke as Shikamaru relaxed a bit. " Even though you can stretch your shadow at will you can't increase its overall size past its normal surface area right?"

" Haha... Right." Shikamaru chuckled.

' That means considering his choice of position at the point on the arena's wall where the shadows are deepest, I've got to assume that he's able to use the shadow of the wall to his own shadow to extend farther, but even so this is the farthest his shadow can reach!' Temari thought as she estimated the area around Shikamaru.

' So subtracting the shadow of the arena wall, this line marks the maximum range his shadow can stretch across a sunlit area! Whether Shikamaru hugs the wall's shadow, the distance he can stretch his shadow is the same. 32cm...' She calculated.

' She's measuring the distance using her fan. Temari's better a distance fighting than close combat anyway, she's practically won.' Kankuro thought as he continued to observe.

Shikamaru was still trying to figure something out, but he just couldn't figure it out for some reason. He then looked at the sky again, as he looked for the answer. Before long he was looking back at his opponent, still trying to solidify his plan.

He then proceeded to squat down on one knee against the wall and put his hands together into what looked like a hand sign. This caught Temari off guard as she thought he about to try something. Assume on the other hand recognized what he was doing immediately.

" Huh, what is that hand sign?" Kurenai wondered. Asuma just chuckled getting the other senseis' attention.

" That's not a hand sign." Asuma started. " It's just a habit of his."

" A habit?" Kurenai asked.

" He really knows how to relax! He's enjoying letting time slip by just like an old geezer." Sauna started again. " He's always bugging me to play go or shogi with him, but whenever he gets stuck, he always assumes that pose."

The other senseis were listening in as they followed Asuma's explanation. " He's plotting his strategy! And I've never beaten him, not even once."

" Strategy? This is a real battle not a game! Geez..." Kurenai stated.

" People say that before they became playthings, those same game pieces were used by military advisors to plan their strategies. So I guess Shikamaru would make for a decent military advisors, hey Asuma?" Kakashi asked, which only made Asuma smile with pride.

" He would make for a first-rate military advisor!" He stated.

" Oh really? But wait a minute! I remember reviewing his grades back when we dividing up the genin into teams. Shikamaru's marks were just as bad as Naruto's!" Kurenai questioned, but before Asuma could answer Zabuza spoke up.

" Wait a minute! Are you telling me the gaki was one of the lost of his class?!" Zabuza questioned if he heard that correctly.

" Yeah, he was actually dead-last and almost didn't graduate." Kakashi explained.

" There is no way that's possible! That gaki is incredibly gifted on the verge of being considered a prodigy after the first two weeks I became his second sensei!" Zabuza exclaimed.

" What?!" The other questioned at the same time making Kakashi sigh.

" You should have known that his skills were never shown or allowed to grow during his years at the academy. Don't you remember that many of the instructors didn't teach him at all. If they looked at him now they wouldn't believe their eyes. He truly is a hard worker when he's determined on something." Kakashi explained.

" It sounds like you worked him hard Kakashi." Guy spoke.

" More like Zabuza with all those intense training sessions that take all day and night." Kurenai struck.

" It wasn't like I was going to kill the gaki." Zabuza stated.

" From how we saw Naruto look afterwards, kind of questions that statement." Asuma replied.

" Personally I made sure that his skills were good enough for him, Sakura, and Kenji to survive out on any missions A-rank or lower. I want to ensure that my students aren't going to die, nor be to dependent on their senseis." Zabuza explained.

" What? Are you planning them for some insane mission after the exams?!" Kurenai asked as she faced Zabuza not afraid of who he was or what he had done in the past.

" Your devotion to the genin's safty is admirable, but these are Kakashi and mine's genin, and we have been training them the way we have both seen fit." Zabuza stated.

" Hey! How about we hear the rest about what Asuma was talking about earlier before an unnecessary confrontation occurs where it's not needed." Kakashi suggested.

Everyone quickly decided it was best for know to drop the 'conversation' until after the exams, and allowed Asuma to continue on.

" All right, now where I was in my explanation was with Shikamaru's academy performance." Asuma started. " Back then, at the academy he was too lazy to even move his pencil to take notes, and he told me he always dozed off during exams. Heck, one time I was baffled by his proficiency at strategy games that I gave him an I.Q. test. I had convinced him it was just another puzzle. I kind of did it to mess with him, but..."

" So what was his score?" Guy had asked.

" He's a sharp one all right! His I.Q. score is over 200, he's a freakin' genius!" Asuma finished. Everyone was surprised by this as they didn't expect him to be so intelligent.

Elsewhere in the audience Itachi and Kisame were still waiting as the exams continued. Itachi was watching Shikamaru as he remembers that this boy is from the Nara clan.

" Hey Itachi, what is that kid with the pineapple hair doing down there?"

" He's not gathering chakra, and there hasn't been a change in any of the shadows. Perhaps he's thinking of how he's going to end the match."

" Thinking? What a waste!"

" Explain to me why you think it's a waste."

" Why think when you can act instead and quickly throw off your opponent as you quickly overtake them!"

" There is a lot more to fighting and butchering Kisame. In a fight at least one person is thinking of the possible outcomes of decisions that they are planning on ways they might be about to use."

" Still sounds boring to me." Kisame said as he then looked over at where Naruto was in the bunker. " So there's our target, as well as the Shukaku jinchuuriki."

" Remember that we must wait for the right time before we can take them both Kisame. Remember there are more shinobi gathered around this area then any other in the close proximity of this part of the village."

" Yeah, I know but I want to see why Zabuza is training that runt over there. What was his name again?"

" His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and is supposedly one of the last remaining descendants of the great Uzumaki clan." Itachi explained.

Kisame was quickly silent after that as this got Itachi's curious side to come forth. " Why is it that you usually end up becoming quite around subjects pertaining anything around Zabuza or the Uzumaki clan?"

Kisame didn't even face Itachi or even move his eyes as he continued to look at Naruto with many different emotions fighting within him. He then, in a quiet voice answered Itachi, " I use to serve an Uzumaki, along with Zabuza and the other swordsman of the mist."

Itachi was still impassive as always but was interested now. " Care to elaborate."

" Come on Itachi you wouldn't be interested in my old tales of back when I was still a swordsman of Kiri." Kisame spoke. " Besides there's nothing much to talk about anymore."

Itachi just looked over at his partner a little longer before he directed his focus back at the arena below. As he thought back on their time here and how Kisame was acting since hey arrived.

' Nobu-sama, how long has it been since you've passed? I wonder if your looking over your remaining clan folks... I want you to know that this job isn't as easy as the others, especially since the target is someone from your clan.' Kisame reflected on. ' Perhaps that's the reason why Zabuza is teaching him...'

Shikamaru wasn't having an easy time right now. He has a plan but it's not finalized, so he's stuck with something he can use. And to top it off Temari didn't seem to want to give him and room to think.

' Women are so troublesome. A guy like me can't even think because she won't quit attacking me, troublesome.' He thought to himself. ' Maybe I should go over this plan again?'

An image of the current setting of the arena popped up in his mind as he started going over everything. ' The only problem is that I need to get her over there, but how?'

**"..."**

' Ugh, this might just get me a headache.'

**"... Look up..."**

' Wait! Who was that?!'

**"...up... Look up..."**

' I must be going crazy.'

**"... Shadow... Sky... Shadow..."**

' Sky shadow? The hell is-' Shikamaru stopped as he got it. ' I might be going insane but I understand it now! Yeah, if I do that then I'll have her right where I want her!'

With that Shikamaru reopened his eyes and locked sights with Temari. This made everyone question what he was about to do next as he reached behind him and grabbed something.

' He's done thinking! He's going to make his move' Asuma told himself as he waited to see what his student was going to do.

" It looks like you've finally mustered up some fighting spirit!" Temari yelled as she swung her fan directly at Shikamaru's direction. " Kamaitachi no jutsu! Wind Scyth jutsu!" Once again a gale of wind was created that cut through the trees and forcing Shikamaru to take cover behind one. " You can't hide from me!"

Grabbing his kunai, Shikamaru quickly got ready to put his plan into effect as he removed his short sleeve shirt leaving only his net shirt on. He was ready but he just needed to wait a couple seconds longer.

" Does he really have a strategy?!" Kurenai asked.

" I...I think so, I'm almost positive that he does!" Asuma told her.

" He can't get anywhere near her!" Ino stated aloud. Choji just kept eating his bags of chips contently as he watched everything transpire.

" How long are you going to keep running around?! Will you quit it already?!" Temari yelled at him, as she once again swung her fan towards him.

This time as the gale wind was sent forward a kunai broke through and was heading straight at her. Seeing it coming Temari used her fan to block it, sending it up in the air, but that was just the first part.

Shikamaru's shadow was coming again. Temari didn't know why he would try it again, especially since it didn't work last time. However, that changed when she saw it cross the line and forced her to jump back to avoid it. After a couple feet of progression it stopped once again.

" Nicely done." Shikamaru told her.

" I get it! You were buying time for the sun to drop so that the area of the wall's shadow and your own would increase!" Temari stated. " Because as the day lengthens so do shadows!" Shikamaru just 'hmphed' in response, as he waited.

" You're almost there Shikamaru!" Ino yelled.

" But hey, how can Shikamaru use his shadow anyway? I mean he's already within the arena's shadow." Choji asked Ino.

" Yeah, it doesn't exactly make sense you know." Kiba added.

" If there is even a little bit of light, you can get a shadow within a shadow! You really don't know anything about Shikamaru do you?!" Ino explained. As the others soon got what she meant.

Back down in the arena Temari was looking down at the extended shadow as she reflected on it. ' Taking into account the sun's current position and his last maximum attack distance I'm definitely safe here for sure.' She thought confidently.

Shikamaru just waited and watched for her to realize what was about to happen. Everyone else though quickly saw what he was waiting for and were very surprised. " Temari! Look up!" Kankuro yelled towards his sister. She quickly looked around to see what he meant.

' Brilliant...' Shino thought.

Temari finally looked up and saw what it was her brother was warning her about.' What the...?!' Slowly and steadily a small circular shadow began to appear on the ground infront of her feet. It began to expand more and more until finally Shikamaru's extended shadow was able to attach to it and extend even further forcing Temari back further.

And the cause of this shadow was none other than the Kunai that Shikamaru had launched previously with his shirt as a parachute to keep it in mid air. ' Heh, sky shadow.' Shikamaru chuckled to himself as he forced Temari into place.

" I won't let you get away!" He told her as he chased her with his shadow.

" I never guessed that he'd use his vest as a parachute to give himself more shadows to work with!' Temari thought. ' This guy is really something with his shadow attacks. He forced me to keep my attention on the ground and kept me from noticing the parachute. And now if I focus on the parachute I'll be distracted from his ground attacks!'

Shikamaru was now forcing her to go left. ' Almost there there! I just need to keep pushing her back!' Shikamaru thought as continued to do so.

' What a nasty tactic, but now it's crystal clear on what the shadow possession jutsu is all about!' Temari thought. 'Shikamaru can use his shadow and any other shadows in his attack! In other words he can utilize any other shadows, in this case the parachute's shadow, along the straight line between him and his target. He can also extend his own shadow the additional length provided by the other shadow.'

' However, other than the changes caused by the movement of the sun, the shape of both the wall's and vest's shadows have been fixed. Therefore, I must conclude that Shikamaru cannot freely change the shape of shadows other than his own.' Temari continued. ' And from the info I gathered, only when he has captured his target's shadow with his own shadow can he stop his target's movements!'

Temari continued to evade until she noticed that his shadow was shaking. ' So, that's how I understand it! The shadow possession jutsu is like a flexible glue-trap where you can freely change the shape of your shadow. As long as you maintain its natural surface area.' Temari concluded. ' Plus, you can use any other shadows in the path of you shadow to extend its length !'

" You managed to dodge me again?" Shikamaru taunted.

" He's going too easy on her." Kurenai commented.

" Hmm! That girl's a pretty good strategist too. She's analyzing and anticipating his attacks." Asuma added.

Temari continued to analyze the situation. She looked up at the position of the sun, and knew she needed to end this. ' If I don't get this over with,then his advantage is going to keep growing along with the shadow of the arena's wall. My next move will end it!' Temari finalized as she placed her fan in front of herself, so that Shikamaru wouldn't see what she was going to do.

' She's doing something! This is my chance to wrap up my plan!' Shikamaru thought as he prepared himself.

'I'll use bunshin no jutsu to create a diversion.' Temari thought. ' First, I'll hide behind my fan and create a clone and then while the clone jumps out and distracts him I'll build up my chakra to the maximum level and slaughter him with a full-forced wind scythe attack!'

' Alright! Here goes nothing!' Shikamaru thought as he did his best to make a second shadow without anyone seeing. ' This a lot more tedious than I hoped!'

**"..."**

' Come on just need a little more chakra!'

**"... Help... you..."**

' What?!' Shikamaru thought. It was brief but for some reason he thought he heard the same voice as before. ' What the hell is going on?' Suddenly Shikamaru felt a tingling sensation as his second shadow began to extend and some of his cuts began to slowly heal.

**" So, I was right."** Godzilla said to himself.

' Now where is his shadow?' Temari thought as she saw that it was still in the same place. ' Here I go! Initiating attack! Bunshin no... Y-You gotta be kidding me!'

Everyone was surprised at what they were seeing. They hadn't seen it happen at first until it was already over. ' I'm frozen?!' Temari thought. Shikamaru just starred at her as he didn't let his hands separate just yet.

" Ah, finally the shadow possession jutsu is a success!" Shikamaru grinned.

" What?!" Temari was shocked.

" That boy, how many steps ahead is he thinking?!" Kurenai asked.

" That's Shikamaru's strength." Asuma stated.

" Why can't I move?! Your shadow shouldn't be able to reach this far! Besides I can see the end of it!" Temari questioned.

" I'll let you look behind you." Shikamaru said as he turned his head to the side to let her see.

To her left another shadow was attached to hers. It was wrapped at least three times around Kenji's pillar from before. The shadow itself wasn't even attached to anything but rather suspended in the air with it only touching the pillar and her shadow.

' The pillar?!'

" You saw it didn't you? In the last battle, Kenji used that pillar to his advantage and pin Neji down to defeat him!" Shikamaru started. " He saved that pillar because he knew it would come in handy in winning his match."

" Don't tell me that you used the shadow on the face of the pillar to extend your shadow's length?" Temari questioned.

" Bingo." Shikamaru told her.

' Heh just like a carefully calculated game of shogi! All his previous moves, when he allowed Temari to calculate the maximum length of his shadow were just subplots leading to this grand finale! It's like he trained her to dodge the shadows cast by the sun and then coaxed her into his trap, using the pillar's shadow face to extend his shadow to capture her at her blind spot! It's a true checkmate!' Asuma thought as he continued to watch.

Temari was shocked as she started to realize that everything that had transpired through this match was controlled from the very beginning. ' That thing with the parachute, it was just another diversion to maneuver me to this spot?!' Temari reflected. ' You...You jerk!'

Shikamaru just starred as his two shadows combined and were now one. He then got up and walked right towards Temari, and she did the same by force.

" His net move will finish her." Kurenai stated.

" That kid is something else Asuma." Guy told him.

Shikamaru and Temari were now infront of each other, and the entire audience was one edge. Both of the Kages were were also watching intently as the two approached seemed like the climax of the fight.

" Before you knew it the whole crowd got wrapped up into this match." Zabuza mentioned.

" This kid who hadn't made an impression on anyone ends up being a total dark horse." Kakashi stated.

" All right get her Shikamaru!" Naruto cheered.

" Go for it!" Ino yelled.

This made a tick mark show up on Shikamaru's forehead as he disapproved of a all of this. He wasn't one for accepting cheers and certainly not in a fight against a girl. Nonetheless, he raised his right arm up and so did Temari, who by this time had her eyes closed, as she waited for the winning blow.

" That's it I'm done. I give up!" Shikamaru announced. This shocked everyone in attendance, as everyone was expecting a dramatic conclusion instead of this.

" I told you he was going to quit. You really don't know anything about Shikamaru do you Ino?!" Choji mocked, from an earlier statement.

" Wh-What?!"

" I used too much chakra doing all those shadow possessions in succession. I won't be able to hold you for more than ten second. So even though I've planned out around 200 more moves I think I'm out of time." Shikamaru explained. " And this fighting stuff is getting to be a drag. One match is good enough for me."

' What a weird kid.' Genma thought before announcing the winner. " The winner is Temari!"

The crowd cheered nonetheless as they congratulated the winner anyway. " Man I'm tired." Shikamaru complained. Temari just looked at him funny as she processed what just happened.

" AAHH! WHAT A WASTE!" Ino yelled. " It was his chance to become a chunin!"

" That's just who he is." Choji said as he continued to eat his chips.

" Geez, is he motivated or not?" Kurenai asked.

" I don't really know either." Asuma admitted.

' But, that child's intellect and strategy is beyond the level of a genin. If this was an actual mission with a four member team, Shikamaru's victory could have been definitive at the point he caught her.' Kurenai thought. ' Well, it's like he won the battle, but he lost the match.'

' It's true that it's unfortunate that he doesn't seem to have any motivation but you could also say that allows him to have calm and collected decision making.' Asuma reflected. ' Because he knows his own strength and skills he doesn't panic in battle and he doesn't lose his cool. So even in the worst condition, he can act calmly.'

' When you talk about the mental makeup necessary for a chunin.' Kakashi thought. ' Shikamaru has the most important abilities that would make for a good leader!'

" When you measure the value of a leader, protecting the team from danger is usually mor important than the mission." Guy stated.

" In Information gathering you can't say you completed the mission but your team was wiped out." Kakashi started.

" You need a guy that can balance the risks, the sacrifices, and the mission on a scale. If you can't act and think with the lives of the team as the top priority, then you don't have what it takes to be a chunin." Asuma added.

" Why did he give up?! Is he an idiot?!" Naruto yelled as he climbed over the railing. " That pisses me off, I'm going to go give him a lecture!"

" Lectures are tricky things if you don't want to anger the other party." Shino stated before Naruto jumped down.

" Idiot!" Naruto yelled at Shikamaru who obviously didn't care.

" Shut up you super idiot!" Shikamaru said nonchalantly.

" Why did you give up?!"

" Forget that already, and let's enjoy the next match." Shikamaru suggested with a smirk.

" Eh?" Naruto sounded before thinking of what he meant a and then smirked back. " So, you gonna stick around to watch?"

" Might take me a nap." Shikamaru stated sarcastically.

" I don't think Ino will let you after that match." Naruto told him.

" Yeah, your probably right, but Naruto," Shikamaru started. " Make sure you show everyone up." Naruto just grinned in response, and knowing him meant that was going to happen.

" Hey, I'm going to need you two to leave so the next match can start." Genma told Shikamaru and Temari. " And Garaa get down here!"

Everyone watched as the previous fighters left and the next two took to the center of the arena. All of Naruto's friends cheered him on, while other figures just watched. After all the two of them, Naruto and Garaa had just taken center stage.

Both of them locked eyes with each other, as though judging each other before the match would start. Many thought that this match would be nothing more than a side performance. Only that this performance had far to many eyes focused.

Those with eyes seeking the powers within Naruto. Wanting to see the potential it had opened up to him, and to see how just a threat he is. While others were waiting for their time to strike, and take him by force.

So many eyes that even Naruto hadn't realized, we're watching him this moment. Whether he believes it or not was up to him. After all he was once an outcast before he became a shinobi.

* * *

Elsewhere, near the stadium two figures were on their way to the stadium. " So Sabu, why are we going to this stadium now?" Keigo asked. Sabu though ignored him as this was a time to be serious. " Hey Sabu! Sabu! You gonna say something or not?"

Sabu was doing his best not draw attention to them but Keigo just wasn't gett the picture. " Keigo, I would advise you to shut up before you draw unnecessary attention again!" Sabu exclaimed silently.

" Aw, but that's no fun is it?" Keigo joked.

As they approached the stadium Sabu stopped as he listened to the announcements. He waited before sensing hidden people's presence. " Keigo, take care of the unwanted guard-dogs. I'll wait until your done.

Keigo grinned widely before disappearing and the sounds of a slaughter silently fill the air around the stadium. Of course no one could hear it underneath all of the cheering. ' Time for this plan to be carried underway, and no one is going to stop us this time.' Sabu thought as he was cloacked in energy.

Close by Daichi was watching silently under the radar so to speak as he watched. He had a devilish grin plastered on his face as he waited for the true show to begin. ' Lets see if this village still stands by the end of the day. And if it does then I will be able to fully assess its strength.'

-END-

* * *

**Well there you go everyone. Sorry for it being a little short but hey think of the next chapter. It will be released next weekend and many of you are excited for this next match from the reviews and messages I'm getting.**

**So now I will leave everyone with this chapter and will see you next time. 1Ring2ruleThemAll is out!**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 16 A Battle Between Outcasts**


	16. Arc 1 Chapter 16: A Battle of Outcasts

**Hey there everyone I'm back with another chapter of N:TKR! I know a lot of people have been looking forward to this fight so this time I'll make this part short for everyone.**

**I'd like to say that those of you who have given me ideas, if I haven't responded to tell you such it is mostly due to me not being able to Inform you without spoiling to others.**

**Another note I would like to say that there are only six more chapters until the first arc is over. There are five that I've planned. As for after this story I'm not sure if I'll make a sequel or not, but I will say that I will be working on more stories after this.**

**now then disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Godzilla. They belong to their respected owners and companies. I do not own the rights to them and this is only a fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 16: A Battle Between Outcasts

The two were now across from each other. Naruto was carefully watching Garaa, as he was aware of the bloodlust emanating from him. The crowd was waiting for the match to begin. Even in the stands the crowd could feel Garaa's bloodlust.

Everyone felt tense, all except a select few. In the kage box Orochimaru was snickering to himself as he was waiting for this match. ' Heh, heh... finally!' He remarked.

' Not good I haven't seen Garaa like this in quite a while.' Temari thought as she waited.

" H-Hey do you think Garaa knows that the plan has changed?" Kankuro asked his sister in a whisper.

" I'm not exactly sure." She responded. " Between the bloodlust and the look of excitement on his face I don't really know."

With the other genin they were actually quite concerned for their friend. By this time Shikamaru had made up to where they were sitting at. " I've never seen a guy with so much bloodlust before." Shikamaru stated.

" It kinda reminds you of the Forest of Death doesn't it." Ino added.

" Compared to what happened in the Forest of Death,my his isn't nothing, but it does imply that Garaa is dangerous." Sakura explained.

" Your right on both counts. Let's just Naruto doesn't do anything stupid." Kiba stated.

" I'm pretty sure he's already aware of the danger his opponent is emitting." Shikamaru said as he took a seat next to Choji.

" yeah, I noticed that actually." Choji said between chips. " He's actually keeping his cool and studying his opponent for once."

The others soon took notice at how Naruto was actually being serious. Upon closer look though Naruto was actually slightly sweating nervously. " Yeah, nice and calm." Kiba retorted.

" Trust me when I saw that he's calm, it just might not look like it is all." Shikamaru explained.

By the jonin, several of them were whispering about the dangers of this match. The genin senseis ignored them as they knew the only danger was Garaa and not Naruto. " I have a feeling that I'm going to have to crack a few skulls by the end of this." Zabuza stated quietly to the other senseis.

" Ignore them Zabuza." Kakashi started. " They'll learn soon enough that they have nothing to fear from Naruto."

" Still I hate the fact that their talking about him like this as though he was some beast." Zabuza added.

" If they're worried about the Kyuubi, then they have no idea what else he has." Kurenai joked. " Speaking of which how did his training go?"

" He can go up to the first part, stage 1, but otherwise that's about it." Kakashi explained.

" Did you try to go further?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi raised his bandaged right arm, and Zabuza revealed his bandaged torso. " We tried at least three different times, but the end result was that he isn't quite ready for controlling such power." Kakashi explained.

" What's more is that now that form has become even stronger because of his bond." Zabuza stated.

" A bond?" Kurenai asked.

" It's something that only people with Kaiju can have." Kakashi started. " It's pretty much a bond of friendship and cooperation between the wielder and their Kaiju."

" Kakashi, I didn't think you would have tried a third time after how the first two times went." Guy stated.

" Wait a minute, how does Guy know about this?" Asuma asked. " He wasn't there when we went to the Forest of Death."

" Well let's just say you can't anything from your rival!" Guy stated.

" I asked for some help during the first two times while Kenji was meeting his grandfather. Zabuza and I explained the situation with him and he agreed to help and keep it a secret."

" And might I add that it caused an entire area to be destroyed in the excitement." Guy added.

" Guy it wasn't that bad. After all we did put out the fire." Zabuza said nonchalantly.

" Maybe so but those pore people that were walking along the trail nearly died from the second time." Guy added.

" We did apologize and asked them not to say anything about what they saw." Kakashi replied.

" I saw Zabuza emitting that killer intent as you said that you know." Guy stated.

" Hey, you gotta put a little emphasis in once in a while, otherwise they'll do what they want." Zabuza explained.

" Anyway the fact is that we only got him trained to stage 1 and that's it." Kakashi finished.

" Did you even train him for this match?" Kurenai asked.

" We mainly just helped him tweak certain jutsu, and we showed how to use a sealing scroll. Then again in hindsight we should've taught him a move that does well against earth jutsu." Kakashi admitted.

" What are you talking about he'll be fine. He already has what he needs." Zabuza explained.

" He does?" Kakashi asked.

" Think about what we've taught him up till this point and figure out what he might do." Zabuza stated. Suddenly Kakashi realized what Zabuza was getting at and couldn't help but smirk underneath his mask.

" Well if does that then he should be fine." Kakashi said reassured.

" What? What do you mean." Asuma questioned.

" You'll see soon enough." Zabuza answered.

Elsewhere in the crowd Itachi and Kisame were keeping their full undivided attention on Naruto. " Now we'll be able to see his true strength." Itachi started. Kisame agreed silently as they and everyone else waited for the match to begin.

" Finally, now then..." Genma started as he got everyone's attention.

" Hehehe..." Garaa chuckled sinisterly towards Naruto. Naruto was slightly taken back at first before he placed a grin on his face acknowledging Garaa's challenge.

' This guy sure is psychotic when he's not quiet.' Naruto thought.

**" It's probably due to his biju influencing him." Godzilla informed.**

' You think so?'

**" It's the most likely reason. After our first encounter with him I knew something was off about him, but it was Kyuubi who told me it was the Ichibi, Shukaku."**

' Shukaku...'

**" Apparently, Shukaku is known for his absolute defense and his sand manipulation, which usually his Jinchuuriki gain for being his host."**

' How come he tells you stuff and not me?!'

**" Maybe because I'm stronger than him and he's afraid that one day he'll piss me off and I'll eat him alive."**

' W-What?'

**" ... or maybe it's because he respects me for my strength and knowledge."**

' That's not much.'

**" It's more than you know!"**

' That's only because your so old.'

**" That means you should respect me more!"**

' Nah, it just means your old.'

**" Do you really want to keep at this? Because I could take away your ability of going stage 1 away."**

' No you wouldn't.'

**" Oh, and why's that?"**

' It's because you love me, and that since I'm your last wielder that means if I die you will just vanish and disappear into oblivion.' Naruto explained.

Godzilla was nervously sweating as he realized that Naruto had just used his current situation against him. **" Very well you win this time Naruto."**

' I always do!'

Naruto was quickly dragged back into reality when he heard Genma's voice. " Now then for the last match of first round between Naruto Uzumaki and Garaa of the Sand, may begin!" Genma announced as he jumped back away from the two.

Garaa wasted no time in getting his sand out, so Naruto did the best thing and jumped back a few feet. " You won't get away from me Naruto Uzumaki!" Garaa yelled as he sent his sand after him.

' Oh boy, this is gonna get bad.' Naruto thought as he quickly took a smoke bomb from his pouch and threw it on the ground.

Within seconds the sand entered the smoke and emerged through the other side with Naruto." Yes, yes, YES DIE!" Garaa yelled in joy as the sand surrounded Naruto. " Sand Coffin. Sand Burial!"

The sand around Naruto exploded outward causing many to believe that Garaa had just killed him. However, Garaa soon heard the sound of a bunshin dispelling, and looked and saw no blood. " Phew, I thought I was a goner!" Naruto said.

Garaa looked towards his right and saw Naruto standing right under the trees that were cut by his sister not but a ten minutes before. He looked and saw that there were no signs of damage on him.

" How are you still alive?" Garaa asked him, as he sent a rather nasty glare.

Naruto looked at him before grinning. " I simply used the smoke to escape and to create a bunshin to take the attack." He explained.

" Bunshin?" Garaa questioned.

" Heh, well why don't I show you then." Naruto said as he brought his hands together to form the hand sign and summon forth more bunshins. " Bunshin no jutsu!" Suddenly five more Narutos appeared around the original.

In the crowd people were already talking about Naruto. Some quickly recognizing the jutsu and how advance it is. While others just felt impassive about it.

" Ugh!" Garaa groaned as his hand quickly latched to his head in pain. This got Naruto's attention fast. " Don't get angry... Mother."

Naruto quickly realized that Shukaku must be talking to him as to influence him. ' This is definitely not good.' Naruto thought as the sand around Garaa quickly massed together as it was happening.

" I fed some nasty blood to you earlier. I'm sorry, but this time it will be delicious!" Garaa said as a terrifying expression made its way on his face.

" Finally 'conversation' has begun. Though this means it's going get really bad soon." Kankuro stated.

" I've never seen Garaa like this before in a fight. Is he really that much of an opponent?" Temari asked to no one in particular.

The pain in Garaa's head seemed to have passed as he let go of his head slowly. Baki noticed it and was still cautious about it. " It looks like it passed for now, but..." Baki mumbled.

Garaa looked up at Naruto with glaring eyes and said but one command. " Come."

Up with the genin they were currently hoping that their friend would be okay after this match. " That guy is psycho! Just look at him talking to himself!" Kiba stated.

" Sadly I think that this is one of his only ways to quell his bloodlust." Shikamaru started.

" What do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

" Right now the only one who can make him experience is Kenji and Naruto, but with Kenji in the infirmary and he was picked as Naruto's opponent, he just wants to grovel in the shear violence of this fight." Shikamaru explained.

" How do you know this?" Ino asked a little nervously.

Shikamaru gulped a little as he remembered how he found it out himself. " During the month break I was walking home one night from taking a nice long nap." Shikamaru started. " While on my way home I noticed that Garaa was approached by two shinobi from Kiri who were pretty mad over the fact that they weren't picked and decided to kill him. Although it ended up the other way around. I don't even want to say what happened to them."

The other genin suddenly felt a chill run down their spines as they heard a slight chuckle emanating from the arena below.

Garaa was laughing albeit insanely as he looked at Naruto. " Come on Uzumaki! Attack, so that I can give mother blood!" Garaa laughed.

Naruto wasn't liking this so he decided to better get this over with. " Alright if you want me to attack you so badly then here I come!" Naruto announced.

Naruto's bunshins quickly charged at Garaa as Naruto got five kunais out and threw them. Garaa had sent out sand to intercept the clones, at the same time he readied his sand to form a shield if a Kunai got to close.

The clones knowing what to do quickly disappeared using substitution with the Kunais to send them further up past the sand right into the shield. Naruto seeing this quickly activated the explosive seals on them resulting in a sizzling sound to be heard.

Garaa was taken back by this as he immediately brought the sand up to protect him from the blast. The Kunais soon exploded and the sand went everywhere. Naruto's clones quickly went in to attack.

Before they could get to close sand erupted from the dust and struck them down. Naruto seeing this knew that his first plan didn't work as he wanted as he saw Garaa surrounded by sand. Although one thing was noticeable on Garaa. His sand armor on his right cheek was slightly cracked.

Garaa didn't seem to happy about it as the armor was quickly fixed by his sand. Naruto decided to throw some shurikens this time before following up with bunshins.

Garaa's sand stopped the shurikens, and then it took shape into clones of Garaa. These clones made of sand quickly engaged with Naruto's bunshins as they would trap them before dispelling them. Seeing that his attacks weren't reaching Garaa, Naruto began to rethink his approach to this fight.

As this was going on Garaa swiftly sent his sand clones out to attack him. Naruto deciding on what he'll do next gathered some chakra to each of his hands and initiated his jutsu. " Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" He yelled as a gust a wind was sent at the sand clones ripping them apart.

Seeing Garaa's clones get torn down by a single jutsu shocked Temari and Kankuro as they watched the match. Garaa was less than thrilled as he then brought his sand together to launch at Naruto.

Naruto deciding to use one of his secret aces brought forth a sealing scroll. This confused some people, all but Kakashi and Zabuza didn't know what he was about to do. " There it is." Zabuza stated.

" Yep, and that's only one of the smaller scrolls." Kakashi added causing the other senseis to question what they were talking about before looking back at the fight.

Naruto quickly opened the scroll and did as he taught to unseal it, but at the same time he quickly followed up with that by unleashing a jutsu. " Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He yelled out as water erupted from the scroll and formed the sinister water dragon.

Garaa was taken back as the jutsu lunged forth at him. Quickly Garaa tried to evade it but was forced to use his sand for protection. His sand was holding steady but the jutsu had pushed him back a couple feet before it dispelled.

Everyone in the audience was starting to get into it now as they realized that this was also going to get really interesting. Some people were still surprised to know that Naruto knew the Water Dragon jutsu and especially on how he was able to use the scroll to assist him in performing it.

" So that's what you meant by him knowing how a sealing scroll works." Asuma said dumbstruck.

" He must have sealed enough water into that scroll to allow him to use that jutsu." Kurenai added.

" Yes, but that was actually one of the first ones he was able to successfully accomplish during his training." Zabuza stated as he watched Naruto slowly undo his new jacket, and revealed about fifteen more of various sizes that were on him. " Once he figured it out he was able to expand on it."

Garaa was taken back as he saw the many scrolls Naruto had on him. This was especially for the the rather large one on his back that clearly seen. " You see Naruto is naturally able to manipulate wind due to his chakra affinity to it, but since he took an interest in water style he always needs water to perform his jutsu." Kakashi explained.

" So basically you showed him how to get around it." Asuma assumed.

" Actually he did this one his own free time. We never really thought of it until he showed us what he just did down there." Kakashi admitted.

" Really?!" Kurenai questioned with surprise.

" Like we said earlier, the gaki is almost considered a prodigy in his own right. No one would have guessed it but he Knows how get something going once he dedicates everything to accomplish whatever he's striving towards." Kakashi informed them.

Garaa was More on edge now as every time he was about to use his sand Naruto would quickly reach for one of his scrolls making Garaa to stop and think. Naruto was trying to delay as much as possible before he would use the next scroll.

It takes a lot of time to finish one of these scrolls, and seeing as how his main long-range jutsu were all water based he needed to save as much as possible. ' If I can at least make it without using the big one then I'm pretty sure that I'll be fine.' Naruto thought.

Garaa seemed to be a little to on edge as he was getting anxious and his bloodlust surely wasn't dropping. It eventually lead to him performing a relatively dangerous jutsu. " Sand Tsunami!"

Garaa had sent forth a rather large wave of sand directly at Naruto causing him to reach for a medium sized scroll. ' Damn it! He's really pushing it!' Naruto complained as he opened it up and performed the jutsu.

" Water Style: Twin Water Dragon Jutsu!" He yelled out as two large water dragons emerged to meet Garaa's Sand Tsunami. " And here's something else!" Suddenly the water dragons were enhanced with wind chakra giving an icey effect to them.

When the two jutsus collided a semi explosion erupted stopping both from advancing to either contestant. Naruto using this time opened up three small scrolls and summoned three water clones.

" Alright Garaa you've been asking for this, so here I come!" Naruto announced as he and his clones charged forth at Garaa.

Seeing them charging towards him Garaa used his sand to attack them. The attacks were swift and hard as the were quickly dealt with, but this allowed Naruto to do what he wanted. Still charging forward Naruto quickly performed another jutsu to counter Garaa.

" Water Style: Rapid Flying Bullets!" Naruto yelled as the water from the clones formed into small tuff water bullets with wind chakra in them giving them ice properties. The bullets were to fast for Garaa to stop with his sand he sent out to attack, so he had his sand shield to protect him.

For sometime it looked like it was in vain, but the jutsu broke through the shield and pounded Garaa until his armor broke. The jutsu had also sent him back a few feet through the air and caused him to land on his back.

Everyone just didn't know what to say. The senseis were questioning Kakashi and Zabuza left and right on how Naruto was able to use Hyōton. Many others were just amazed at the gutless acts that they had just seen, because Naruto did not come out without a scratch.

He had a couple bad scratches on his arms and one across his chest from one of the strikes before he dealt the last attack. Otherwise Naruto was fine and let his wounds start to heal at their abnormal rate.

" That was incredible!" Ino stated.

" Yeah, Go Naruto!" Kiba cheered.

" I thought you were still pissed over the fact that he got accepted and you didn't?" Shikamaru asked.

" Hell, after seeing this match so far I'd say he deserves it!" Kiba answered.

" Although I think that just made the other guy mad." Choji said as he pointed over at Garaa who was shaking as he looked at his hand.

" This is-is..." Garaa said as he looked at the blood on his hands. " MY BLOOD!" Everyone was terrified at how deranged Garaa had just became as he charged at Naruto with as much sand as he could gather in a few seconds as he attempted to strike Naruto down.

Naruto was quick to react as he summoned three bunshins and used a new combo taijutsu he learned while training with his two senseis. The first bunshin took the attack while the other two flanked Garaa from the side getting the attention of the little sand protecting him to allow Naruto to punch Garaa across his face.

Then the two that flanked him managed to kick him back and then quickly taking a new bunshin and tossing him at Garaa. Contact with Garaa dispelled it, but the affect was there as Garaa was sent back further and had landed with a thud. The other bunshins soon dispelled as well leaving Naruto there to watch his opponent carefully.

Garaa soon got back up as he was still enraged over the pain he was feeling. " N-No way he's pushing Garaa way to far!" Temari stated.

" At this rate it looks like he's going to change without even considering the plan!" Kankuro added. Shino was able to hear them both quite well as he wondered what exactly they were talking about.

Garaa was starting to get much more headaches now as his gathered around him in a sphere shape protective barrier. Naruto quickly assumed that what ever it was wasn't good. ' Hey what is going on?' Naruto wondered.

Kankuro was starting to panic as well as his sister and Baki was starting to get nervous as well. They knew that this want something that no one would want to see because this would the death of thousands.

Outside the sphere sand was gathering to form an eye of sorts which grossed out Naruto. ' There's no doubt about it, it's that jutsu! This is bad! Garaa's forgotten about the plan entirely!' Temari thought nervously. ' The third eye, it's definitely that jutsu! Damn it Garaa!'

**" Naruto, it appears that he's trying to change into the beast inside of him. This could get bad."** Godzilla informed him.

' So he's basically trying to become a biju right in the middle of our match. Great that's nice to know.' Naruto said sarcastically as he thought of a way to deal with this.

**" Why not try that wind thing you do with you hand?"** Godzilla suggested.

' Like that's being specific.' Naruto stated.

**" Like the hell I know anything about chakra! It's whatever you did to all those trees back when you were training!"** Godzilla explained.

' Trees? Wait are you-' Naruto thought before he got it. ' Oh, you mean wind blade with water combination.'

**" Yeah that. Try it it and try to do what you did back then." **Godzilla told him.

Naruto quickly got out one of his last small scrolls and released the water out of it as he also got his wind blade ready. " Well here goes nothing!" He said as the wind around his hand formed into the shape of the blade and then by applying the water made ice form on the blade extending it.

Grabbing the scroll incase he needed the rest of the water he charged forward. He kept going until he noticed sand coming from the sphere started coming at him. Naruto just kept going until the first strip of sand was upon him then he dodged it.

He did the same thing for the others until he was close enough to cut the sphere open. As he went in to cut he saw that he could just barely cut the surface and was forced to jump away as the strips of sand returned.

' Well so much for that idea.' Naruto thought.

**" Naruto just make some clones to soften up the sand. Remember that you can do it one handed now."** Godzilla reminded him.

' Yeah well I can only make two at a time that way.' Naruto sighed. He soon brought up his left hand and performed the bunshin no jutsu and called forth two bunshins.

" What you need boss!" One them asked.

" Both of you grab a scroll so that we can make sand soft enough to cut." Naruto ordered his bunshins. They quickly did as they were told and opened their scrolls and performed the same jutsu.

" Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" They both yelled as two water dragon erupted from the scrolls and were directed at Garaa's sand sphere. Naruto followed suit as he lengthen his bladed hand.

The water dragons were fast and quick as they struck out at two different sides of the sphere at the same time colliding and wetting the sand and area around there. This left Naruto the chance to cut through the sphere as his two bunshins launched him at the sphere.

With as much strength as he could muster he began to slice through the sphere as he flew by. It was still tuff but he was managing to cut through surprisingly.

Once done he landed on the wall and turned and jumped back at the sphere to strike at it to stop Garaa from changing any further. Once he was at the sphere again he was surprised when a large tendril like arm erupted from the sphere, grabbing him by the blade, and tossed him back in the direction of his clones which caught were dispelled.

Naruto's blade shattered and dissipated as he got back up. He was surprised at what he saw. Garaa was in front of him but instead of looking normal he had a large sand arm where his right one was. And his right eye was completely different as it was the same as Shukaku's now.

Garaa was crouched down on all fours as he leaped at great speeds at Naruto with his right sand arm ready to strike him down. Naruto quickly dodged and jumped away.

Sarutobi and the senseis were all to surprised at this as he quickly got up from his seat and looked to the jonin to his right. " We must stop this match immediately! Otherwise Naruto might get killed!"

" Hokage-san, I ask that you don't end the match just yet." The fake Kazekage asked Sarutobi.

" And why not?!" Sarutobi demanded.

" Because it seems Naruto is already fighting him anyway even though it seems he knows what's going on." The fake Kazekage explained, as Sarutobi looked he was surprised to see that Naruto got his wind blade and and met Garaa blow for blow before pausing.

" Well, what's the matter?! Are you afraid of me?!" Garaa yelled at him.

' Only a little bit.' Naruto said to himself as he once again used the waster from the scroll to make an ice blade. Only that was the last of the water making the scroll useless to him now, so he tossed it at Garaa.

Said person just swatted it away in annoyance. " What was that suppose to do?" Garaa asked.

" Oh, nothing. I just didn't want it anymore." Naruto retorted. This made many deadpan over his stupidity.

Garaa just seemed annoyed as he grew more and more anxious. " Come on!" He yelled as he charged forward. Naruto soon did the same as he put more wind chakra into his blade for its cutting abilities to increase.

As the two collided Naruto managed to slice the arm down the middle separating it into two parts and making Garaa scream in pain. Only for him to bust out into laughter. " Hahaha I see! So that's what it was!" Garaa stated.

" No way, Naruto was able to match and counter Garaa's enhanced state attack?!" Temari stated dumbfounded.

" I just realized why I'm enjoying myself so much!" Garaa started. " This pain. If I can defeat one strong enough to wound me, rob him of all that he is then I'll feel even more alive than ever before!"

' Naruto has managed to wound him twice now. Garaa, who had never been scratched before.' Kankuro thought. ' Is he a monster too? No the real monster is inside Garaa, but only his right arm transformed!'

" Haha I want more! More!" Garaa exclaimed his sand arm reattached itself and a tail of sand formed on him surprising everyone.

" Kazekage why do insist on having them fight?!" Sarutobi demanded.

" Like any village leader I want to prove my village's strength, and because I want to see if he can actually beat Garaa. No one has ever even scratched him before this boy came around." He explained.

" I will not stand for this! Do you hear me!" Sarutobi warned.

" Then how about a deal then." He suggested.

" What kind of deal?"

" If Naruto starts having problems you end the match, but if he beats him I'll ensure that our two villages' alliance will be even greater. It's your choice."

Sarutobi was contemplating as he looked down and saw the determined look on Naruto's face as though he was aware of the conversation. " If I allow this you will keep your end of the bargain?"

" Why of course, this is what I've been waiting to see all day." The fake Kazekage stated making Sarutobi frown.

" Should something happen to Naruto I'm warning you now, it will be you in the end who will be held responsible for the many deaths and destruction that will follow. I just hope your prepared to face death in the face." Sarutobi told him.

" Is that a threat Hokage-san?" The Kazekage asked.

" No, just a promise. Although it will not be me who will do it, no, I will be saving my people." He stated.

Back down in the arena Naruto and Garaa were still fighting as they broke off. ' What is this? One strike after another.' Naruto thought.

" Ready or not," Garaa warned. " HERE I COME!" He yelled as he lunged once more at Naruto. He was barely able to dodge it in time as he summoned another clone who assisted him by grabbing another scroll and unleashing a twin water dragon jutsu.

Garaa dodged it as best he could but ended up having to use the sand to shield him again. Naruto once again managed to land another blow on him before being hit by Garaa's tail.

Garaa taking his chance charged Naruto and was prepared to kill him until the clone took the blow surprising him as memories from long ago began to resurface in his mind.

Naruto had locked eyes with Garaa during this time as he noticed the changes that went through them. That is until he got that look in his eyes again. ' Oh hell, it's that look again!' Naruto thought.

" NARUTO KICK HIS ASS!" Ino yelled out.

" SHOW THEM WHY TEAM SEVEN IS THE BEST!" Sakura added.

" HEY IDIOT YOU BETTER NOT LOSE AFTER SHOWING OFF ALL THAT COOL SHIT FROM EARLIER!" Kiba yelled as well.

Naruto heard his friends cheering him on and couldn't help but smile. " Who are they to you?" He asked. Naruto just looked at him before realizing what he meant.

" They're my friends, and if you try and touch them..." Naruto started as he sent a death glare back at Garaa that made him shutter. " I'll kill you!"

Garaa for an instant felt like he looking into the eyes of death and destruction. Something that made him actually shudder in fear. As soon as it was over Garaa began laugh as the sand began to spread to his left arm and cover the rest of his upper body.

" Now that's what I like to see! Something that would even cause me to fall and run away from, even though it was just for an instant!" Garaa exclaimed.

' He's slowly approaching perfect possession.' Baki thought. ' Though he hasn't initiated the Tanuki Neiri no jutsu yet, at this rate even..." Temari thought.

Garaa soon prepared himself as small objects began to form on his arms. " Samd Shuriken!" The projectiles had forced Naruto to take cover away from them. Though he got hit a couple times he was fine. He finally found a safe spot in the same place Shikamaru hid to escape Temari's wind Scyth jutsu.

Looking over at Garaa Naruto noticed something about him. ' H-He's got such lonely eyes. Very solitary eyes. He too has a biju inside of him just like me.' Naruto thought as he was reminded of his own life before the academy and rough it was. ' I don't know what actually happened to him, but I know he's been alone this whole time without any relief. He still can trust himself, but he's still fighting inside the dark.'

Naruto just looked at him as he saw what was behind those eyes. ' That's right! In his eyes, someone like me, who has others that acknowledge him. Must seem like a coward who lives in a carefree sunny world' Naruto thought.

" Whether you fight for yourself or for others you should only love yourself! Only fight for youself! That's the definition of the strongest one!" Garaa stated. " Now fight me! Show me your power, so that I can grind that power into nothingness!" Garaa shouted as he soon began attacking again and forcing Naruto to jump away.

" Try this! Wind Style: Infinite Sand Devastation!" Garaa yelled as a blistering whirlwind of sand and wind sending Naruto back.

Naruto soon got back up but Garaa just kept pushing him back with Sand Shurikens until he got what he wanted. Naruto looked mad as the demeanor in his eyes changed causing him to stop. Naruto though it seems was ready to end this as he grabbed a hold of two more scrolls.

He charged as he opened them. " Water Style: Twin Water Dragon Jutsu!" He yelled as two pairs of twin water dragons emerged on either side of him as he went through some hand signs and got a wind blade again.

" If you think I'm not prepared think again! Sand Tsunami!" Garaa yelled as he sent forth an even bigger wave of sand at Naruto.

Naruto though didn't stop as he made two bunshins. Both Bunshins were on either side of him as they went through hand signs. " Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" They both yelled as concentrated wind was sent at the wave of sand.

The jutsu didn't stop it but it slowed it just good enough for the water dragons to lunge forward and intercept it. Once again sand and icey water enter the air although a single water dragon head remained as it lunged at a surprised Garaa, who jumped to avoid it.

As he did so he didn't notice that Naruto was inside it until he jumped out and slashed at him. Garaa was surprised but he was also laughing as continued to feel pain.

" That's it! Keep it coming! I want to feel alive!" Garaa yelled.

Naruto and his clones regrouped away from Garaa as they observed him. ' This guy just doesn't stop!' He thought. ' I guess I do have no choice.' Naruto then made a single hand sign with his left hand and summoned two more bunshins.

Each one of his bunshins knew what to do as they each grabbed on scroll off of Naruto and waited as the original one charged at Garaa again. " That's right keep this going until one of us is dead!" Garaa stated as he swatted at Naruto's face.

Naruto had managed to dodge it but was hit in his side by the tail, which sent him skidding on the ground a little. He had to move quick as Garaa was soon upon him trying to bash him into the ground.

Naruto had managed to get out of the way and get back on his feet. Readying his bladed hand he quickly stepped to the side and slashed at the incoming Garaa. The cut wasn't clean but it still went through, however Garaa ignored the pain or rather was enjoying it to much as he attacked relentlessly.

Bringing up his blade, Naruto readied himself as Garaa unleashed more sand Shurikens. Blocking and dodging the best he could Naruto was now further away from Garaa where he stopped and smirked catching Garaa's eye.

" What are you smirking at? Are you enjoying this as much as I am?" Garaa asked with a slight chuckle.

" Well I distracted you long enough for my clones to get into position!" Naruto stated as Garra soon looked and saw Naruto's four bunshins on different sides of the arena walls.

They each had a scroll that was different from the previous ones he's seen in the match. These scrolls had the kanji for river, 川, on the side. As they opened the scrolls all four of them yelled out, " Water style: Raging River Force!"

Erupting from the scrolls were four sources of a massive surge of water concentrated into a torrent as they gushed towards the surprised Garaa. Garra had managed to dodge the first torrent, but when the second one came it all but tore off his sand.

The rivers were tearing off his armor and slamming him all over the place. If he hadn't lost consciousness then, then it would have been surprising. All this time the water kept pouring from the scrolls as though they were an unlimited source.

After a few more strikes the rivers dissipated into the air leaving small droplets to fall from the sky. The ground though was soaked and Garaa appeared to be knocked out with his sand armor all but gone.

Those of the sand village were stunned to see Garaa in such a state. It was something that they never thought they would ever see, but now they have. Naruto, it seemed, had just defeated Garaa of the Sand, the very same person who had never even had a scratch on them after a mission.

Many thought the match was over as Naruto released his clones and wind blade. Genma walked over to Garaa to see if he should end the match. On examination he noticed the boy wasnt responding,which to those of the sand made them shake at the thought of what will happen next should he drift to sleep.

Genma though didn't know and so upon his inspection he determined that Garaa was out cold and was prepared to announce the end of the match. " The winner by knock out is-" Genma started before sand bashed him to the side.

" I will not lose to SOMEBODY LIKE YOU!" Garaa shouted as sand began to erupt from his body to begin to form Shukaku. Upon seeing this most of everyone in attendance began to scream and panic, but if they hadn't they would have noticed Naruto grabbing the large scroll on his back and opening it.

The only ones that saw this in time were Zabuza and Kakashi, Sarutobi, Genma, and Itachi and Kisame as they saw him fly through the seals of a very dangerous water ninjutsu. " Water Style: Water Hydra jutsu!" Naruto shouted as a massive water hydra emerged with five heads.

The water hydra immediately began to surrounded the sand and form a giant water prison. Slowly Naruto began to pump wind chakra into the sphere and turn it into ice stopping the sand. Then upon completing this he performed another hand sign that crushed the sphere into nothing.

The effect of this was the success in stopping Garaa from transforming and that said person was now back to normal as he fell to the ground. Naruto of course wouldn't have just let him fall so he went and caught him before he hit the ground.

After catching him Narutoplaced him down on the ground as he noticed that Garaa couldn't move. " M-My body won't move." Garaa said in between breaths. His body was cold due to being frozen but that wasn't the reason why he couldn't move.

The reason for that was because he had drained all of his chakra reserves in trying to transform. Of course Naruto wasn't going to tell him that. Instead he wanted to ask him something.

Sadly he had to wait for Garaa to stop screaming at him. He had just started yet again on how he refuses to be erased from existance and all.

Naruto was crouched right next to him hearing all of the red head's yells and banters that were thrown his way. During this time Naruto was once again reminded of his own life. How when he was small he was alone and never able to get friends.

Then his mind fell to that of Garaa and how his life must have been that had led to him becoming how he is today. He must have had no one there for him when he suffered and how how much so could only be guessed.

" That pain of being all alone, it's not trivial. The way you feel I understand it so well. It hurts," Naruto started silencing Garaa. " but I've got people who care about me now. People that are important to me, so I won't let anyone hurt them."

" Why? Why should you care about others?" Garaa asked him.

" They saved me from my pit of loneliness, and they understand me. I couldn't live without them, because they are my precious people!" Naruto stated as he got up to his feet.

The moment was short lived though as he heard the sudden sound of someone clapping. Looking up at the source, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a young man with black hair and very cold and bloodthirsty red eyes. " Now wasn't that sentimental." The young man said sarcastically as a sinister grin to shape on his face.

Immediately two people recognized who this person was, while everyone else questioned who he was. The first thing they did notice about him was the dead bodies of several ANBU, that were completely mutilated, were next to him on top of the stadium's wall.

" I must say, that was quite a nice dance you two were doing earlier, but you see I'm more of the kind of guy who likes to kill and enjoy the sight of blood on the ground." He stated.

Whoever this person was, he was much more psychotic than Garaa. His grin made people actually shudder and sweat nervously, and what's more this feeling of death surrounded him as though he was its medium.

" Now then, how about we move on to the part where I cut off all your limbs and take you back to my boss. How's that sound, little king?" He asked Naruto as a dark cloak of energy surrounded his body.

-End-

* * *

**And there you go guys the fight between Garaa and Naruto has passed, but now someone has appeared and is after Naruto. Well that's not good. **

**Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, and for those who think I gave Naruto Hyōton, I didn't. It's a method in combing two different elements as seen with some side characters shown in the series and movies. Especially the one with them in the land of snow where there were people able to manipulate ice to an extent.**

**If anyone was looking forward to a Naruto vs Shukaku fight I'm sorry to say that it will not happen yet or at all. I have something else planned anyway as I have mentioned before that this story follows some canon but not all.**

**Now then I took care of that I think it's safe to say goodbye and see you guys next weekend for the next chapter of Naruto: The Kaiju Renaissance!**

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter 17 Kaiju Clash!**

**Naruto: So who are you suppose to be?**

**Keigo: I'm the guy whose going to kill you!**

**Naruto: * Looks at Garaa then up at Keigo * You know your not the first person to say that to me today right.**

**Keigo: Well I'm pretty sure I can kill you.**

**Naruto: Whatever. ' What ever happened to Kenji?'**

**Kenji: * Currently on some medication * Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Goro: Kenji wake up you've already slept through two chapters!**

**Kenji: Five more chapters grandpa I just had a serious fight...zzzzzzzz**

**Goro: There's only six more chapters until this arc ends! NOW GET UP!**


	17. Arc 1 Chapter 17: Kaiju Clash!

**Hello there everyone and this is another chapter of Naruto: The Kaiju Renaissance! I would first like to apologize for not posting this over the weekend. I had gotten sick and I haven't been well enough to even look at my television screen until today where I'm able to finally finish this.**

**Seeing as this has held me back a bit, I'm going to try and rebound off this and quickly do my best to finish the next chapter for this weekend. There was some good that came out of this though, as I had time to really think on this story a lot.**

**Now I would like to say that concerning Godzilla's powers they stand at this so far into the story:**

**\- Atomic breath**

**\- Fast regeneration rate**

**\- Able to manipulate his nuclear powers into new attacks like with his discharge.**

**\- Enhanced strength**

**\- It's ability to swim at 40 Knots**

**These are Godzilla's current powers as of right now in the story. Though the swimming part isn't really seen yet, it's sort of common sense when you think about Godzilla's ability in travel in water.**

**Now before we start this chapter you know the drill it's time for a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Naruto or Godzilla. They belong to their respected companies of Vizmedia and Toho. I only own the OCs of this story and very little made up jutsu.**

**Now then, HAJIME!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Kaiju Clash!

" Now then, how about we move on to the part where I cut off all your limbs and take you back to my boss. How's that sound, little king?" He asked Naruto as a dark cloak of energy surrounded his body.

Naruto didn't like where this was going as he stepped back a bit. Godzilla was raging inside of him at the same time. ' Whoa! Godzilla what's wrong?!' He asked nervously.

**" That maniac still lives!"** Godzilla shouted in anger.

' Who is he?!' Naruto asked as though desperately.

**" That bastard in front of you is one of my greatest enemies from my past! Gigan!"** Godzilla informed him. **" If he thinks he can take us on then he's good as dead!"**

' Whoa! I'm not as strong as this guy is! Just from looking at him I can tell he's on another level than me!' Naruto stated.

**" Then remove those suppressors, and let me give you the power to kill him!"** Godzilla exclaimed as his power began to flare up. Although it really didn't matter as long as the suppressors were there.

Naruto looked at his bandaged hands as though considering it. If he removed the suppressors he could receive Godzilla's power that was promised just then. However, he thought about how Godzilla was acting and thought it was weird.

' Why are you so agitated by him?' Naruto asked.

**" Because, that bastard killed my son!"** Godzilla roared. Naruto was utterly shocked. Godzilla never really mentioned his past much, but that was probably due to obvious reasons.

' Godzilla...' Naruto muttered to himself.

**" That bastard took my family away from me, so I'm going to crush him until not even a scrap of metal is left to be found!"**

' Wait what do you mean by metal?!' Naruto asked just before being dragged out of his thoughts by the sudden appearance of the young man cloaked in Kaiju energy appeared in front of him with his right arm held back with the energy forming something of a sickle arm.

Quickly jumping out of the way, Naruto barely avoided being cut in two. " What's wrong? Why you running?" He taunted Naruto. " I haven't even cut you yet." Naruto wasn't liking this at all, especially since he was still tired from his match today.

It was this time that the kage box erupted and Orochimaru appeared and began fighting Sarutobi. Also those of the Suna also began attacking, which was causing mass hysteria. All Konoha shinobi quickly began fighting the Suna forces.

At the same time Itachi and Kisame decided to make themselves known. Kisame jumped down with his Samehada aimed at the young man. " You little brat!" He yelled gaining the attention of said person and his target.

" Hey, if it isn't fishcake-san." Keigo laughed as he parried Kisame with his cloaked arms. Naruto was a little surprised at the sudden appearance of this tall blue man, but not so much as someone else.

" KISAME!" Zabuza's voice rang out as he appeared his Kubikiribōchō held high for a strike, which was forcing Kisame to block his former teammate's blade.

" It's been awhile Zabuza." Kisame stated with a grin.

" Shut your mouth! I should kill you for what you did!" Zabuza threatened.

" Well that's in the past Zabuza, and more importantly you should be worrying about your student over there trying to dodge that insane bastard's swings." Kisame stated making Zabuza look and see that it was true.

" Naruto!" Zabuza exclaimed as he raced to help his student. As he charged at Keigo, Keigo saw him and slashed out at his chest. This had left a not to serious wound on him but rather a wound that was shallow.

Zabuza quickly swung his blade down on Keigo forcing him to block. Although it was pointless as the blade had cut through his cloak and left a nasty cut from his left shoulder down. " How the hell did you do that?!" Keigo demanded.

Before Zabuza could answer, Kisame appeared behind Keigo and sliced through as well as steal some of his energy. " Now your not going to keep all the fun to yourself are you Zabuza?" Kisame asked.

" Hmph, why are you helping?"

" What? Doesn't this bring back old memories of us hunting these kind of bastards down with Nobu-sama?" Kisame asked.

" How the hell are you people doing that?!" Keigo demanded As he jumped back from them.

" I know your after Naruto, so once again I'll ask, why are you helping?" Zabuza asked as he paid no mind to Keigo.

" Isn't obvious, if he dies then the job that I was given would be forfeited." Kisame stated with a smirk.

" Indeed. If we let him take him then obviously we won't be able to accomplish our goals." A new voiced said as a rather new person appeared.

This person made Zabuza narrow his eyes at the coming figure. The person's eyes were what truly distinguished who it was. " Itachi Uchiha." Zabuza spat with venom.

Naruto who was catching his breath behind his sensei was quickly shaken from his stupor once hearing that name. Looking up at Itachi memories flooded into his head. They varied from the times him and Sasuke would pull off pranks, and to the very last time him and Sasuke ever talked.

Quickly trying to get his attention, Naruto didn't see Keigo speed right at him until he was hit. A blow to his gut had sent him back a couple feet as blood spayed out of his mouth. Zabuza instantly attacked Keigo in mad rage as he tried to cleave the young man's head clean off.

Kakashi soon got down into the arena after dealing with some enemy shinobi. He made it to Naruto first to make sure that he was alright. Seeing his wounds heal at the usual ridiculous rate he was sure that he'd be fine. " It seems as though the fox doesn't want it's host to die." Itachi said as he stood behind Kakashi.

" Itachi Uchiha. You should be wary, about things you don't know, especially since it's not just the fox that heals him." Kakashi warned as he had his Sharingan eye locked on Itachi.

" You don't obviously think that eye of your long dead friend can take on the full power of a complete pair, do you?" Itachi asked.

" I would die before I'd lose another student." Kakashi stated as he brought out a Kunai. Itachi though didn't seemed phased as he continued to stare impassively. He then began to left a finger when all of a sudden Kisame was flung right into his back, causing him to fall to the ground.

Keigo had sliced him pretty good across the chest and had dealt with Zabuza, who was laying unconscious a few feet away. " I'll tell you what. Those two were some of the biggest dumbasses I've ever seen. What did they expect to do against a wielder like me?" Keigo laughed.

Itachi had gotten up and looked at his injured partner, who seemed to be alright. " Are you able to continue fighting Kisame?" Itachi asked.

" Well I've been through worse, so I think it's safe to say that I can still fight. Even though I have a broken arm." Kisame answered as he gestured to his left arm which layed limp.

" I see. Then I guess it's my turn to fight." Itachi stated as he faced Keigo.

" Hey weird eyes, it'd be best for you to just give up and leave. Otherwise you'll just end up like your friend over there, or that guy laying in his own blood." Keigo said as he walked up to Itachi.

Itachi just continued to lock eyes with Keigo, as Keigo continued to walk forward. Everything seemed the same to Keigo, until the world around him became distorted and he was surrounded by many dark silhouetted beings.

Confused at this Keigo looked up at a red moon and soon realized what had happened and smirked. He walked forward and with a quick swing of his arm he sliced Itachi's left side. This caused the Tsukuyomi to end for him as he broke it surprising Itachi.

" How did you break my Tsukuyomi?" Itachi asked as he clutched his wound.

" Sado always wondered why I was able to multitask so easily, but then again when you have a second mind that can process things a incredible speeds, and act independently then you can just keep killing with ease." Keigo explained as he looked at the blood on his hand with a deranged interest.

Itachi was a little surprised but not entirely worried. " Kakashi, do not think of this as something that will happen again, but perhaps we might want to team up against this, savage." Itachi suggested.

" Personally, I was going to fight him anyway until someone's ready." Kakashi said as he didn't clarify what he was talking about.

Itachi, going with it, prepared to fight Keigo as Kakashi stood next to him. " Well, so much for seeing you run away. I swear you shinobi are no fun." Keigo sighed as eyes glew bright red. " But then again it does make my fights more Interesting!" As he finished a bright red beam was shot out at Kakashi and Itachi making them jump out of the way.

The beam continued to travel until it met the other side of the arena igniting into an explosion killing anybody that was there. Glad the civilians were already out of the stadium, the only ones that were over there were some sand shinobi.

Looking back at Keigo, they were a little bit concerned now. " Ow ow ow, that burns. Yep that definitely burns." Keigo complained as his eyes watered a bit. " Whew, not something I usually don't do a lot, especially in stage 1."

' Great so he is a wielder. This is not good.' Kakashi thought.

" What do you mean by stage 1?" Itachi asked.

" What? Aren't you with these bastards?" Keigo asked. " If you are then you should know what I'm talking about."

Itachi looked at Kakashi as though asking what Keigo was talking about. Kakashi didn't like the way this was going and he knew that Itachi would want to know. " What the hell, why not." Kisame said as he got up. " Alright Itachi, you've been wondering what's up with me of late, so let me explain something real quick to you."

Seeing as he had Itachi's attention he continued, " That guy over there has something called a Kaiju, they are even more terrifying than all nine biju at once. One of them is able to destroy an entire nation, while at the same time affect the world all together, which means that they by far are the strongest things that ever lived."

" Still living you mean fishcake!" Keigo taunted striking a nerve on Kisame.

" Will you quit calling me that!" Kisame yelled at Keigo as he took his Samehada in hand and rushed at him. Keigo just grinned as he appeared behind Kisame with blood dripping down his arms.

" You know fishcake-san, you were fun while you lasted, but I still have to take kingy over there to the boss if I don't want my limbs torn off again and be forced to wait just to get them back." Keigo stated as Kisame fell to the ground with a thud.

Itachi was surprised at the shear speed that he had just witnessed. Even with the Sharingan he had a hard time seeing what had just happened. It actually made Itachi shake slightly as he now felt the bloodlust radiate from Keigo.

He wasn't the only one either. In fact the entire area felt it as Keigo was continuing to smirk before busting out into laughter. Everyone stopped and looked at him as though he had gone mad. " Hahaha! I'm sorry but you people are so pathetic I couldn't help myself!" He laughed. " If your already afraid of that then you haven't seen anything yet!"

Kakashi signaled Itachi an old ANBU signal to let him know what he was about to do. Itachi remembering it got ready as he walked forward. " You know you talk a lot. If I didn't know any better I'd say that's all you can even do." Itachi stated as he watched Keigo's expression change slightly.

" If your trying to taunt me then your out of luck, because I know your just distracting me." Keigo stated as he looked over at Kakashi. " I saw your signal all the way over here. You barely tried to make it less obvious for me to see it. Honestly are you that stupid?"

" No, but you sure are." Kakashi stated as Itachi launched a fireball right at Keigo as Kakashi prepaped a lightning blade.

Keigo just laughed as he was engulfed in the flames. Upon contact the fireball exploded setting parts of the arena on fire. Itachi's eyes stayed fixed on that area, as he was unsure that was enough to take Keigo out.

Sure enough Keigo charged forward unharmed as he just missed slicing Itachi's head in two. Kakashi was the first to attack with lightning blade in hand. Keigo dodged the strike and delivered a strong kick to Kakashi's abdomen.

Kakashi was on the ground in no time due to the pain. It had felt like he had just been hit by a brick wall that had been racing at him. He most likely had a couple broken bones because of it to.

Seeing that Kakashi wouldn't be fighting anymore Keigo faced Itachi with the same smirk that he's had since he first appeared. " I recognize that cloak you and fishcake wear now." He stated grabbing Itachi's attention. " Your from Akatsuki aren't you. Sure matches the details given by Ichiro."

" I don't believe I know who that is." Itachi responded flatly.

" Of course you don't, I didn't expect you to know him, especially since he never leaves the boss's side." Keigo retorted.

" And who exactly is this boss you keep bringing up?" Itachi asked.

" That will be revealed in time, but here's a hint. He'll be your new ruler after I get little king over there to him." Keigo answered as prepared to strike again.

" I'm sorry to say, but your not the only one who needs to capture this boy." Itachi stated calmly.

" All I got to say is that this had better get Intresting for your sakes." Keigo warned as both him and Itachi got ready to fight each other.

* * *

Elsewhere civilians were being moved up to the shelters as the village went into high alert. Though it wasn't likely that a large amount of enemy forces had infiltrated it, there were still highly ranked missing-nin.

The first sections that were evacuated were now safely at the shelters, but those further away were still in danger. After the fighting began it started spreading out and away from the stadium. Those close by were some of the first to run away, as well as die.

At the hospital people were still being evacuated, but it was taking a while due to the number of patients that needed to be transferred. Among these patients was Haku who was helping as best as he could with his still recovering arm.

" Alright people we need to get these patients to the shelters as quickly and efficiently as people!" An administrator stated as the doctors and nurses worked as fast as they could.

It had only been about twenty minutes since the evacuation began, yet they weren't even close to finishing. Haku had been helping by moving those that weren't able to get around so easily to allow the others take care of everyone else.

" Alright just a little further and you'll be safe." Haku told an elderly woman who had a broken leg. He had been carrying her most of the way, but now they were approaching the shelters.

" Thank you young man for helping an elderly woman like me get to safety." She thanked him.

" Not a problem it's my duty as a shinobi to help anyone that needs help." Haku explained as he sat her down.

" I never figured you to be a shinobi. I hope you don't plan on fighting with a broken arm like that." The woman asked.

" If it comes to it I will act as my duty to this village states and protect it and its citizens with my life." Haku explained. Haku then made sure she would be alright and left the shelters to continue helping in the evacuation.

While heading back Haku heard the sound of a Kunai flying through the air, and quickly brought out an ice Kunai to deflect it. " Whose there! Show yourself!" Haku demanded and three sound jonin appeared.

" Well look at we have here?" One of the jonin asked his associates.

" Looks like a bunch of sick and injured patients to me." Another answered.

" Then let's put them out of their misery." The third concluded as they prepared to attack. Their advance was cut short by seeing Haku who had deflected their Kunai from earlier.

" So your a shinobi then, guess that's how you were able to deflect that so easily." The first one stated.

" If you want to get to these civilians, then you'll have to get through me!" Haku declared as he got three ice senbon ready.

The three sound shinobi laughed at his declaration as they got their weapons ready. " If you think you can take us on with a broken arm then your in for some trouble!" The second one laughed.

They quickly stopped when Haku appeared next to them through shunshin and quickly killed the first sound shinobi, shocking the other two. " I should've informed you a head of time that I am no ordinary shinobi, but I'm in the ANBU and have trained to kill missing-nin of any rank." Haku explained making the other two shake in fear. " I hope that you've prayed, because within the next few seconds you'll be facing death."

* * *

Back in the stadium the fighting was starting to thin out as the leaf defeated the sound and sand attack. The only last fight still happening was the one in the arena. This was also the one to stop all other fighting around it.

Itachi was trying to catch his breath as Keigo just looked at him with a bored expression. " I told you that I wanted an Intresting fight and not what you just gave me." Keigo sighed as he looked over at the others that fought him. " Maybe I should have waited to fight you all at once?"

' To think someone like this exists. This is bad especially if they manage to get the Kyuubi!' Itachi thought as he once again flared his Sharingan. ' I guess I have no choice!'

" What's with your eyes? I swear you and that other guy have the weirdest eyes I've ever seen." Keigo stated nonchalantly, as Itachi's eyes changed into the Mangekyō Sharingan.

" Amaterasu!" Itachi exclaimed as black flames began to engulf Keigo surprising him greatly. " What the hell! Ouch son of a-" Keigo yelled as he was soon completely engulfed in the flames.

Itachi was now down on one knee as he quickly tried to catch his breath. His right eye was bleeding due to the strain from using the Amaterasu. His opponent left him no choice, but now it was finished.

" YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Keigo screamed as he shot out the flames and sliced his razor sharp sickle arm across Itachi's torso. Itachi's body was quickly filled with pain as he couldn't move do to the sudden shock." You burned my favorite jacket! Do you know how long I've had it?!"

It was around this time that Naruto was beginning to stir awake. He noticed how his two senseis were unconscious, as well as the blue skinned man. Then he looked over and saw the guy who knocked him out was about to kill Sasuke's brother.

Quickly coming to life, Naruto remembered Sasuke's last wish. To find his brother and ask him why he had massacred their clan and to finally let Sasuke rest in peace. His body was still hurting, but Naruto didn't care.

Summoning chakra to his feet, just as he learned, he dashed straight at the distracted Keigo and punched right in his face. Keigo was surprised once he felt a fist connect with his left cheek, and especially surprised when he sent skidding on to the ground a couple feet away from the guy he was about to kill.

Itachi was a little surprised to see that it was Naruto who saved him from death. It seemed almost ironic that the person he was suppose to capture had saved his hunter's life. Wiping the blood off his face Itachi quickly got himself up.

" I guess I should be thanking you for saving my life." Itachi said with monotone.

" I only did it because of a promise I made to Sasuke." Naruto stated catching Itachi off guard.

" A promise?" Itachi questioned.

" Yeah, a promise, and one I plan to keep, so you can't die yet!" Naruto stated.

" I see, so he asked you to kill me then to avenge the clan." Itachi sighed.

" Nope." Naruto answered quickly leaving Itachi puzzled.

" He didn't?" Itachi asked in confusion.

" If you think Sasuke would fall that far off the deep end then your mistaken. Hell, the Sasuke I knew never even liked the Idea of revenge!" Naruto stated.

Itachi was really surprised at the sudden realizations that he was hearing. All this time Sasuke never hated him. It was just like what Sarutobi had told him back in the cemetery. Back then he thought it wasn't true, but here was Naruto, his brother's best friend saying the same thing.

Itachi was starting to feel the tears come to eyes, so he quickly looked away to compose himself. " You know what he told me to do instead?" Naruto asked retorhically to get Itachi's attention again. " He told me to ask you ' Why you did it' right before he died, so now I'll ask you in his place. Itachi, why did you kill off your entire-"

" Shut up! Your annoying you know that!" Keigo yelled at him as he walked towards them.

" Well according to how most of the people in this village tell me that on a daily basis it seems, I'd say yeah." Naruto answered.

" Alright smartass!" Keigo warned. " You what, I might not be able to kill you, but I can still tear off all of your limbs!"

Naruto shuttered at the sudden thought of his limbs being torn off. " Like hell you won't! Do you know how painful that could be?!" Naruto asked.

" Like hell if I know! It hasn't happened to me!" Keigo yelled at him in annoyance.

" Then don't go and put that thought out there! Some one could just imagine how painful it could be!" Naruto countered.

" Only if they're as stupid as you!" Keigo exclaimed. Naruto was fuming at the insult that was thrown towards his intelligence. Naruto hated it when people thought he was stupid, especially when he was considered the closest thing to a prodigy.

The sudden thought of him being considered a prodigy after overhearing Kakashi and Zabuza talk after training one night. He was so overjoyed that the next morning he was filled with a new resolve to improve himself like he had never done before.

Naruto faced Keigo and was prepared to fight with all of his strength. ' So uhm, Godzilla have you calmed down?' Naruto asked nervously.

**" Yes, sorry about that, it was just..."** Godzilla started.

' I understand, but right now I think we need to focus on this guy infront of us.' Naruto explained as he sensed Godzilla shift his attention.

**" His kaiju's name is Gigan. A cyborg from a race of aliens from another world that was sent here to kill all life on this planet."** Godzilla explained.

' Uh, what do you mean by aliens?' Naruto asked.

**" People from another planet, of course I take that people stopped teaching that kind of stuff to children nowadays."** Godzilla said as he trailed off thought.

' Well then, so uhm about this fight that we're about to get into.' Naruto said to get Godzilla's train of thought back on track.

**" Yeah, well then, if I remember correctly then you might have a hard time with this one. He's fast and everything about him is razor sharp. He also centralizes energy in his eye to create a beam of energy and sometimes it can scatter for a close range effect."** Godzilla explained.

Naruto began to think over the information that was given to him, and he wasn't going to admit it, but he was nervous. ' So I'm going to fight against a psychotic maniac with razor sharp sickle arms and eye beams. Great...' Naruto thought.

Keigo stopped for some reason as though he was sensing something. He suddenly smirked as he took two steps back confusing Naruto and Itachi. " Hey! Why are you smirking all of a sudden?!" Naruto asked as he also yelled at Keigo.

" I just thought that I'd let you take the first move considering that it won't make a difference." Keigo told Naruto. Naruto was trying to understand why he was doing this but just figured it was the guy's stupid pride.

Naruto deciding that it was now or never decided to just go with it. " Naruto, now I know your not going to actually attack first? That's exactly what he wants you to do." Itachi told him.

" Well I figured that if I get his focus on me, then everyone else will be able to get away from here and him." Naruto explained.

" Of course he will, it's only because he's after you anyways." Itachi told him flatly.

" Well you know what! At least I'm not going to be laying around somewhere and hope he doesn't find me! That's not who I am!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto got ready as he prepared to attack Keigo. He felt his chakra pumping to his feet to help him get to Keigo real fast and then as he would prepare to strike him, he would use Godzilla's power to enhance his strength and send him flying.

Naruto then did just that. He charged forward with his right fist held back as he was about to call forth Godzilla's power to send the guy packing when the ground erupted. From the erupting ground a cloaked fist that had formed a drill was aimed right at Naruto.

Seeing that he would have to block Naruto was going to try his best, but knew that it was going to hurt. He saw that the arm was connected to a tall man with brown hair and dark blue eyes as for Naruto, time seemed to slow down for him.

It was then that out of no where something had collided with the brown haired man and sent him flying into the wall of the arena. The contact with wall had resulted in a large indention in the shape of a circle to appear in the wall.

Looking up at the person that stopped him from dealing that blow to Naruto, he was meet with a rather familiar death glare. " Well what do you know, I thought you were sealed away." Sado asked.

" Well he was, but then he was unsealed, and the rest you don't need to know." The person told him.

" Thanks Kenji, you saved my life!" Naruto thanked his friend who looked completely healed now.

" Yeah, well trust me I was hoping to get some sleep after that last match, but with all this noise it was kind of hard to even get a wink of it." Kenji told him.

" Sorry about that, but trust me when I say it hasn't been going well." Naruto informed him.

" Well I could see that for myself. Thankfully grandfather was able to get me up in time." Kenji stated.

" So, how should we deal with these two jerks Kenji?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

" Well let's see. They harmed our senseis, and tried to take you hostage,not to mention the one with red eyes seems to like to blow things up may have killed innocent people. I'd say we kick their asses!" Kenji stated.

" Keigo get ready, we're not just fighting against 'king' anymore, which means that this could get ugly." Sado stated as him and Keigo got ready.

" Let it get ugly! I've been waiting for something like this to happen the moment we were given this assignment!" Keigo practically shakes in utter excitement.

" Well Naruto you ready?" Kenji asked.

" Hell yeah I am!" Naruto yelled.

Both of them took a couple steps away from each other for the others protection. When entering stage 1 it tends to get a little crazy with the sudden power increase. Naruto and Kenji were ready and as soon as they had confirmation from their Kaiju they knew what to do next.

" LETS DO THIS GODZILLA/ANGUIRUS!" They both yelled as they entered stage 1 and the sudden increase in energy sent forth a whirlwind of power that soon engulfed the two as they changed.

If anyone was still fighting in the immediate area then they would have stopped at the sudden appearance of two massive energies appearing as if out of nowhere. They looked as they saw Naruto and Kenji face down with Keigo and Sado.

The tension was there even though no one could see it that well, they most certainly could sense the hatred between the two pairs. It might not have been the people themselves but the Kaiju that were emitting it.

The tension was quite unsettling to those that weren't of either pair. Seeing that this fight might escalate everyone else, except for a select few, just hoped that they wouldn't lose their lives.

Kenji and Naruto were locking eyes with Keigo and Sado. Not one of them dared to look away even for an instant. Knowing full well this battle could be for life or death.

Seconds turned into minutes as they continued their long stare down, until the first move was made. Keigo had thrown a strange shuriken at Kenji and Naruto that expanded forcing them to dodge and begin the fight.

Naruto was facing Keigo and Kenji was facing Sado. Sado attempted to use his shear power and size to push Kenji back, but Kenji was much quicker and was able to easily dodge any of his attempts.

Keigo was slashing and hacking at Naruto, but using his heightened senses and reflexes he was able dodge most. He did take some hits now and then but he had also struck Keigo about the same time each.

The fighting was quick and brutal as Naruto and Kenji tried to avoiding heading into the other's direction and keep the fighting in one section of the arena. They were hoping someone would grab their sensei and the others that were injured so that they wouldn't need to hold back.

As though their prayers were answered, some of the other senseis had came down and gotten their senseis out of there. Itachi had managed to gather enough strength for him and Kisame to get out of the arena, but not the stadium and were caught by the remaining jonin and placed next to Orochimaru.

" I must say it certainly has been a while Itachi." Orochimaru chuckled.

" Be silent you pedophile. I have nor the energy to talk or listen to your ramblings." Itachi stated causing Orochimaru to fume over his comment and proceed in denying his statement.

Eventually Sarutobi got tired of hearing his former student's nagging and proceeded to strike him across the head. " Just be quiet!" Sarutobi exclaimed as he then refocused on the destruction of the arena.

Naruto had just punched Keigo in the face again and was prepared to launch his other fist when he noticed Keigo's eyes becoming bright red with energy. " Try this!" Keigo yelled as he sent a scattered blast at close-range on Naruto sending him back a few feet.

" Owowowowowow!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed his chest in a comical way. " Well that's no fair I can't fight that!"

" Too bad!" Keigo yelled as he launched a single beam right at Naruto sending him across the arena and into a now collapsed wall. Seeing it happened forced Kenji to jump back and look back at where Naruto was sent. " Naruto! Are you okay?!" Kenji called out with no response.

" Hehe, serves the little bastard right." Keigo laughed. Suddenly he was hit so hard by Sado that he may have lost a couple teeth.

" Are you freaking stupid?!" Sado yelled at him. " We need the kid alive otherwise we won't be able to get his power!"

" Hey! I didn't kill him! That was more for stunning him for us to capture him." Keigo countered.

" That's not what I'm talking about! You launched another beam at him, AFTER you did the stun beam!" Sado yelled hitting Keigo again, but this time in the gut.

" What?! I was pissed! He kept on hitting me!" Keigo stated.

" Your fighting him of course he's going to hit you!" Sado yelled back.

" No he was actually damaging me with his hits which was pissing me off since no ones suppose to be able to do that, except for like you and the boss!" Keigo explained.

" well if getting hurt pisses you off so much then stop fighting and wait for me outside this arena!" Sado ordered.

" Quit acting like your in charge of this mission, because even if Ichiro says you are I will never listen to what you say!" Keigo stated.

" We will deal with this later for now go and get the brat, and I'll take care of that one over there!" Sado ordered.

" Fine but afterwards I'm going to-" Keigo started before he was hit square in his face by such a powerful punch that the wall he flew into was sent flying as well. As for Keigo he just kept going until he was out of sight, before a cloud of dust in the distance, which was most likely in the center of the village, marked his crash.

Looking to his right, Sado saw that it was Naruto that had sent Keigo flying. Naruto's arm was now pulled back to his side, as Naruto then locked eyes with Sado, surprising him. His eyes held the destruction and power that his Kaiju had seen only a couple of times.

The look they gave made it seem like he was looking into hell itself. Knowing full well who Naruto's Kaiju was emphasized the affect it had on him. Seeing that it was just him facing Godzilla's wielder, and another one, he had no choice but to run to where Keigo was.

Naruto just watched as he ran with a stupid look on his face. " Uhm, what just happened?" Naruto asked.

" It looks like he's retreating. No doubt because we separated him and his partner." Kenji concluded as they watched Sado's figure head to the center of the village.

" Should we go after them then? I mean we can't just let them leave." Naruto stated. Kenji had agreed and was supportive of the idea, but as he was about answer he was interrupted.

" KENJI, NARUTO!" Goro yelled at the top his lungs to get their attention. They looked at his direction and saw him standing next to Sarutobi.

" Boys, you must not let those two live at all cost!" Sarutobi started.

" Those two seek power that will enable their master to gain dominance over this world, so I impede you to stop those two, and execute them."

" That sounds a little harsh old man." Naruto said with no respect as usual do to him having little to no manners.

" Naruto, you must kill them otherwise they will just end up killing more innocent people, and they must not be able to do that!" Sarutobi stated.

" Right! Naruto!" Kenji said to get his white haired friend's attention. " Lets go!"

" Right!" Naruto agreed as he and Kenji began to chase after Sado and Keigo. Both of them were ready to do what must be done, even if it means to kill another person.

" We can count on them to take care of those two. Now as for this lot." Goro started as he faced those of Akatsuki and Orochimaru. " Let's discuss on how were going to deal with them after all of this is over.

" Oh, so your finally going to give us your undivided attention, goody." Orochimaru chucked.

" I wouldn't be laughing snake! Your the first one on the list to be killed, no questions asked!" Goro stated as the others agreed with him. " As for the others, it will be decided on what to do with them, especially since Suna now knows what happened to their Kazekage."

Behind Goro with the leaf jonin were what was left of the sand-nin, including the sand siblings and Baki. The siblings were distraught over the death of their father and the other sand-nin were glaring at Orochimaru and the caught sound-nin.

" Such sad faces, now come on it wasn't that bad. The man only begged for mercy." Orochimaru snickered. What happened next surprised those of Suna, as sand flew out of no where and tore off one of Orochimaru's legs. This caused the sannin to cringe in deep pain.

" Do not lie in front of my siblings or my people again!" Garaa warned weakly as he was laying on the ground by his siblings. " And if you should proceed I will take the other leg from you as well."

" Garaa!" Orochimaru seethed as he still continued to cringe in pain.

Temari and Kankuro though, as well as the rest of the sand-nin were surprised at both Garaa's words and actions that he had just exhibited. They felt as though he had some changed since his fight with Naruto, which to Temari and Kankuro brought ease to maybe be able to actually be siblings with their younger brother.

" No need for that Garaa, if he should lie again we'll just wait for Naruto and Kenji to get back, and let them take care of him.

The sudden thought of Naruto and Kenji using their Kaiju powers to tear him apart actually scared Orochimaru. " In all consideration, I'd rather be tortured by the T&amp;I department then die by them." He admitted.

" So you are afraid of Kaiju aren't you?" Sarutobi asked as he looked at his former student's posture change.

" I wouldn't say afraid, but more like I'd most likely die if thrown to those two, while I could live while under the T&amp;I departments 'care', just to clarify." Orochimaru explained.

" Well, we'll decide later on. For now there is still a threat to this village and I will not just stand by and watch it get destroyed!" Sarutobi announced.

" Now, now let's not get hasty." A new voice rang out as Daichi appeared yet again on a broken beam from the Stadium's frame up in the air. " If you get to hasty then you'll miss the entire show.p, and trust me when I say that this is one show that you don't want to miss."

Goro locked eyes on Daichi as he knew exactly who this man was. He'd been waiting a long time to get this opportunity. The opportunity to avenge his son and his grandson by killing the man who nearly destroyed his family.

" Daichi Fujo." Goro uttered with venom getting said person's attention.

" Well there's a face that I haven't seen in some time. Although your older now. How is life since I killed your son, and robbed your grandson of ever having a father Goro?" Daichi asked.

Goro just glared at the man with enough killer intent that made even Sarutobi nervous. " Today is the day I will avenge my son and grandson, even if it costs me my life I will kill you!" Goro stated as his Chakra flared up signaling his readiness to fight.

" Well then bring it on old man, and do be quick, because I don't want to miss the main event." Daichi chuckled as his cloak surrounded his body. Today someone will not be coming back alive as the vendetta has been made on the past blood, and no one would be able to interfere with it as two old foes meet each other after so many years.

\- End -

* * *

**I do apologize if this chapter wasn't as good as the last few, but do stick around because the next Chapter will reveal more than what has been told so far. That's your only hint about the next chapter so now I'm out. 1Ring2ruleThemAll is out, peace. **

**Next Chapter: The Dark Prophet **

**Kenji: Say, isn't there a sushi place around the corner there?**

**Naruto: Yeah, but we're suppose to go after those two other wielders aren't we?**

**Kenji: Don't worry if their closed then we'll go after them. Deal?**

**Naruto: Deal, besides I'm hungry and Ichiraku's is probably already closed today because the old man wanted to come see the match today.**

**Kenji: Mr. Ichiraku has been very kind to you hasn't he.**

**Naruto: Yep ever since my first visit there. Back then I was surprised he could even see me because I was so small.**

**Kenji: Oh come on the stand isn't that tall.**

**Naruto: No but sure wasn't short either.**

**Both: * Approach the sushi building***

**Kenji: Hey it's still open!**

**Naruto: Alright! Food!**

**Both: * Enter and walk up to the sushi bar***

**Kenji: So what's the special today chief?**

**Me: How about me kicking your asses if you don't go out there and kick those guys's asses!**

**Naruto: Your suppose to be sick!**

**Me: I'm on medication, which means *pops knuckles* I'm back for good!**

**Kenji: Hey now take it easy, we just wanted some food is all. * Sweating nervously***

**Me: So your hungry Huh? Well then let just get you guys something then.**

**Naruto: Have mercy!**

**\- End -**


	18. Arc 1 Chapter 18: The Dark Prophet

**Hey guys I'm back somewhat. Sorry that this chapter wasn't posted when I said it was going to be, but not long after I posted that note I got into a car accident. Thankfully I came out of it with just a broken arm, it really could have been worse. My cousin though, who was driving is still in the hospital but he's fine.**

**Its a rather terrifying experience, and one I don't like looking back at. Thankfully me and my cousin are alive today. ****Well now that that's explained you guys should understand that I won't be able to post as often now so please bare with me.**

**Okay so let's get down to some questions!**

**Thunder Dragon: **

**Trust me you'll see Super Godzilla but not for a while as I have to get this story moving, besides he'll need a strong opponent to use that form against. Also Naruto will be able to use all of Godzilla's powers in the movies, he just has to train and work hard to get them. As for the fighting styles I'll look into them and see how well I can incorporate them with future Ideas I had.**

**Just a real quick heads up, this chapter wasn't finshed before the accident and so I had to finish it afterwards and also this is a short chapter mainly due to the fact that it's not as long as the other ones are going to be towards the end of the first arc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Godzilla for they belong to their respected companies and owners and this is made purely as fan service to both series.**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Dark Prophet

Goro's eyes held many emotions as he faced Daichi. He had many things happen in his life both good and bad, but now he was able to avenge his son's death. Goro just glared at the man with enough killer intent that made even Sarutobi nervous. " Today is the day I will avenge my son and grandson, even if it costs me my life I will kill you!" Goro stated as his Chakra flared up signaling his readiness to fight.

" Well then bring it on old man, and do be quick, because I don't want to miss the main event." Daichi chuckled as his cloak surrounded his body.

Memories were surfacing in his mind during this short time before the fight. Memories of his son and that night thirteen years ago. It was night back then, but he remembered it very clearly.

* * *

_It was late at night in the Land of Rivers as a group races in pursuit of a single man. The person was faster than the others, but they were still able to track him. The moon was bright that night as not a single cloud was seen._

_The group of people consisted of Goro and his son, Shouhei, Sarutobi, and a couple ANBU. They had originally planned to meet in the Land of Rivers under different circumstances, but now that the person they were to talk about appeared there was no need._

_This person had been hunting down and killing many innocent people across the shinobi world, and had only been seen briefly by only a handful of witnesses out of all of the times. They were going to find this person and kill him._

_" Father I believe that knowing who is following him, he will try to take extra precautions to escape." Shouhei stated to his father._

_Goro's scrunched in displeasure as he registered what his son stated. " If so then maybe we should try to throw him off. Sarutobi, we should split into smaller groups and try to catch him." Goro suggested._

_" Goro, this man has killed dozens of people. If we split up, then who ever catches up to him wouldn't have the same advantage as we do now!" Sarutobi explained._

_" I'm aware of that, but we must do whatever we can to deal with this murderer at all costs!" Goro stated. __The group soon split into three teams and began to once again chase the murder._

* * *

Goro locked onto Daichi as he flared his chakra up. Preparing a jutsu he quickly ebgaged Daichi. " Earth Style: Earth Arm!" From the ground a sickly arm of earth shot out and reached for Daichi.

Smirking Daichi let the arm strike only for it to shatter. " Now I know that's not what I was expecting from the great Goro 'Master of the Earth Demon jutsu'. Your age must have already gotten to you what a shame." Daichi commented.

Goro brought his hands together once more and with a flash of hand signs he launched another jutsu. " Earth Style: Tearing Rock Blast!" Goro yelled as hand struck the ground. Seconds later the ground below Daichi erupted in an explosion forcing to evade the blast.

" Huh, perhaps I was wrong." Daichi corrected with slight surprise as he watched most of the stadium and the buildings near it get destroyed. " Although, it appears that your slacking quite a bit compared to last time we met."

Goro's anger was continuing to increase each time Daichi spoke. He wanted so badly to tear him apart and bury him so deep underground that not even Kami could see him. At least that's what he wanted to do anyways.

" Your wrong about one thing." Goro stated.

" Oh, and what's that?" Daichi asked.

" Unlike last time there won't be anyone to hold me back." Goro stated as he jumped down from where he stood in the stands and once again flashed hand signs. " Earth Style: Earth Spear Assassination!"

From the ground large spears of sharpened earth shot forth and raced at Daichi. Seeing the spears race towards him Daichi brought his hand up and a shield of lavender crystal formed in front of it protecting him.

Following the bombardment of spears Goro then flashed another hand sign. " Earth style: Rapid Flying Earth Missiles!" Goro yelled as large solid pointed columns of earth fired out of the ground at blinding speeds.

The shield that protected Daichi was no match for the sheer force that came with each hit, so within the first few hits it shattered forcing Daichi to avoid them. " I must say that was unexpected. At first I thought you were going to use that 'Earth Bullets jutsu' like before, but I see that you've improved it." Daichi commented.

" It's true the last time we fought all those years ago that I used the basic 'Earth Bullet Jutsu', however, that was only practice for the series of jutsu that succeeded it." Goro stated.

" Interesting, am I going to be able to see the rest of them today?" Daichi asked.

" That depends on how much longer I can hold back from killing you!" Goro yelled. " Earth Style: Grand Behemoth Assault!"

The Earth came to life underneath Daichi as it took multiple shapes into beasts of earth. There were dozens of them as they kept surfacing and begun attacking Daichi. They were fierce, brutal, and savage just like the beasts of the wild.

When Daichi was able to take out one another took its place while the previous one restored itself. On top of that the shear numbers were overwhelming, and at one point another section of the stadium was ripped apart due to them. Goro then performed the 'Earth Armor Jutsu' and joined his beasts as they continued assaulting Daichi.

" Ah the infamous 'Grand Behemoth Assault Jutsu', so this is the jutsu that made your enemies fear you." Daichi started. " To be able to make an army of beasts to tear your enemy apart with the very earth below their feet would make an enemy wary of you."

Goro ignored him as he attempted to strike his side with a strong jab. Daichi blocked it before jumping back to avoid being attacked by another behemoth beast." To be considered a one-man army among Shinobi makes you a legend, especially one to be feared by your enemies." Daichi added.

" If you know so much about me then you know that this jutsu isn't what made me a one-man army!" Goro stated as he went through another sequence of hand signs before announcing, " Earth style: Mad Giant Jutsu!"

The ground shook as the earth rose above the height of the stadium's remaining walls. A giant made out of complete earth was rising from the ground. " I will ensure that you don't make it out of this village alive!" Goro roared as the earth giant's right arm launched at Daichi.

" Now we're talking." Daichi said as he evaded the giant's fist.

Up with the others, many were beginning to get nervous. " So it seems that Goro is prepared to use that jutsu after all." Sarutobi mumbled.

" What do you mean Lord Hokage?" Kurenai asked.

Sarutobi was contemplating when she asked, but he still heard her. " Goro is prepared to use the one jutsu that his family created that was forbidden. A jutsu that from what I heard was taught by his grandfather to help train his son." Sarutobi started. " At first I didn't know why such a jutsu would be used to train somebody until I learned from Goro himself, but learning more about his family and how they are connected to a Kaiju I realised that it was necessary."

" What kind of jutsu is it?" Asuma asked.

" One that requires the user to make a pact with the devil." Sarutobi stated. " The preparations are nearing completion. Soon Goro will launch the jutsu, however, if he uses it then I fear he won't survive."

" Then why are you letting him go ahead with it then? Why aren't you stopping him?" Asuma demanded. " He's your friend right father?"

" Yes, he is." Sarutobi answered. " And that is why I won't stop him. Besides its already to late for me to stop it."

" Hehehehe, I can finally see the 'Demon Goro' in action! What a great day." Orochimaru chuckled.

" You know that every time you talk you give me a headache right." Itachi bluntly stated.

" Tsk, as if a junior like you would understand the thrill of seeing a forbidden technique that no one but that family can obtain! Anyone else ends up with their souls taken by the shinigami." Orochimaru snickered.

" So why haven't you tried it?" Itachi asked.

" Why are you suddenly concerned in what I obtain?" Orochimaru asked.

" I just want you get soul sent to hell already." Itachi replied.

" Why you!" Orochimaru started before pressure was applied to his leg making him cringe in pain.

" Quiet, your far to loud." Garaa's monotone voice sounded as Orochimaru cursed for the boy's sudden change of heart.

' Just wait until this is over boy! I swear that I will make you suffer for what you've done to me!' Orochimaru thought to himself.

Back on the ground Daichi was still in heavy combat with Goro. The giant had caused him to be pushed further away from the rest of the audience, which he didn't like since he wanted to mess with them as well.

At the moment though he was occupied with behemoth beasts that were coming at him from his left. Stoping himself quickly he forced as much strength as needed to propel himself of the ground shot right at the giant.

Midway the giant attempted to swat him away but the giant hand erupted into debris as he was ready to take the thing out. Just as he was almost at the head Goro had grabbed him by the leg and tossed him back down onto to the ground where the beasts were waiting.

They leapt on him and in a moment we're all that were seen. Sounds of tearing and shredding were all that were heard as the only sign of what was happening was the sight of blood filling the air.

" Hmph, if only he'd put up more of a challenge I could have drove him further into the ground." Goro bluntly stated as continued to watch the sight.

" Well, there's still plenty of time to get your hands dirty if that's what you want." Daichi said softly behind him.

Goro nearly jumped before a strong sucker punch across Goro's guarded face sending him to ground rather harshly. Shocked at first, Goro got up and was confused as to why Daichi didn't have a scratch on him.

" How is it your alive when I saw my behemoth beasts tear your body to shreds?!" Goro demanded, only to receive a snicker.

" Were so sure that was my body getting torn apart?" Daichi mockingly asked.

Goro turned around to look at what his beasts were originally tearing up. The body that was limp on the ground had an Anbu mask on it, but that was all that could be made out. " That foul tried to stop me from entering the village, but don't worry your only guilty for tearing up a corpse. I'm the one who took his life." Daichi smirked.

" Why you!" Goro seethed.

" Oho, there's the expression I've been waiting to see! My it feels like it's been years since I've last seen, wasn't that when I killed your son?" Daichi asked.

Goro was fuming, but upon hearing those words it seemed to have made him recall more of the events that transpired that night several years ago.

* * *

_They had been chasing the target for about an hour since they've split up, but now one of the teams has reported that they have engaged the target. " Let's hurry up and give them support! We must ensure the that bastard doesn't get away!" Goro ordered to the others._

_They ran fast and hard as they made their way over to area that their allies were at. If it hadn't been raining they would had been their sooner, but they could'nt stop it. Though it seemed to get worse as they got closer to the them._

_Within moments explosions were set of in repetition as the battle began. Some of the explosions were larger than the others and shockwaves followed those with great strength._

_One explosion was so strong that the shear force uprooted trees and threatened to send them flying back. " Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Goro announced as a large wall of hardened mud spang in defence._

_Quickly getting behind it for protection the party waited for the everything to calm down. " It's like another war over there!" One of the men commented._

_" We must not delay! For all we know our allies could be in trouble, we must hurry!" Goro stated as they continued on again._

_Eventually they arrived, but to their horror no one was alive. Fighting was still going on not far away and Goro sensed that his son and Sarutobi were over in that direction. The group then headed towards them._

_Not much was said once they got there. It was quiet. The rain had stopped on their way there, so they only sound heard came with the sound of a lone drop of blood landing in a puddle of the same substance._

_Goro's entire world froze as he couldn't move. Everything was tuned out as he looked on at the sight in front of him. The emotions that he should have had refused to surface, only for him to choke them out._

_First were the silent tears, but then the undeniable rage that followed with a roar that seemed to shake the very earth. All because of the person covered in his son's blood was smiling the whole time._

* * *

Goro was sent to ground yet again by Daichi who had now dealt with the giant and beasts by using the crystals to immobilise them. Throwing his fist for another attempt at hitting Daichi, Goro was countered by a swift kick in the chest.

" Come on now. This can't be all you have." Daichi said rather disappointed. " I thought you were going to be at least a little bit more entertaining."

Goro gritted his teeth as he attempted to get up of the ground. Having taken many powerful hits like that last one was wearing his fatigue down. Eventually he was able to get himself back up on his feet.

" It seems to be that I can no longer hold back if I wish to beat you." Goro started as he slowly began going through hand signs.

" So your going to show me that trump card of yours finally?" Daichi asked enthusiastically.

" Yes, though I'll do my best to ensure that you won't enjoy it." Goro stated.

Upon finishing the last hand sign Goro flared up his chakra and announced the jutsu, " Earth Style: Great Earth Demon Jutsu!" The ground slowly began to shake and the earth creations that were in the crystal began to stur as the crystal began to break.

As soon as they were free they began to combine with each other as well as the ground around them. The thing being created was becoming massive and Goro was using all his concentration to ensure that it wouldn't fall apart.

" Well I must say that it's huge but this can't be what caused the fear that made nations shudder." Daichi commented.

" That's because that thing your looking at is the protective shell for what's inside." Goro Semi-chuckled. Daichi was confused, he heard about a jutsu that made thousands flee, but nothing other than that. So what ever it was that Goro had done eluded him.

**" Goro...How long has it been now?"** An old raspy voice asked from the thing. This got Daichi's attention directed back towards it.

" Oh, it's only been barely a few decades." Goro answered.

**" Is it finally time to train your great-grandson?"**

" No old friend, I'm not that old. Though this time it is for something important." Goro explained.

The rock began to fall apart slowly as to allow whatever was inside to finally come out. **" Something else? Now what could that be?"**

" It's revenge my old friend." Goro bluntly answered.

A figure came out of the rock construct. It was fairly large but not to much taller than an average man. It was humanoid even though it was made of the Earth. The thing resembled an old samori though it had no weapon.

**" I see so then this runt over here is the one who took your son's life then."** It spoke as it walked towards Daichi.

Daichi felt slightly intimidated by this being who was seemingly sentient. It was bigger than him obviously and it face held no expression. " And what are you, no who are you?" Daichi asked it.

**" My name is Deidarabotchi, and you are the one who killed one of my students."** The being now called Deidarabotchi stated.

" Your the being who is known for shaping the land of the Earth? Your not what I was expecting when I heard 'Grand Earth Demon'." Daichi commented.

**" Sorry to disappoint you, but allow me now to show you otherwise."** Deidarabotchi said before the ground around Daichi grabbed him and began trying to squeeze him to death.

Daichi managed to break free, but was then struck hard by a giant fist of Earth from behind him. Landing with a thud Daichi barely had time to react when the being began attacking him much faster and stronger than he anticipated.

Daichi used his enhanced speed to evade the being, but when need the earth seemed to be against him as the area changed and the ground below became an adversary as well it seemed.

Deidarabotchi was becoming stronger and faster it seemed as the fight progressed. Goro knew that his old friend was just getting started and that he needed to get use to this new body that he was fighting in.

After landing a few more blows Deidarabotchi began fighting by using the earth much like when he captured Daichi. It started of with a few earth spears and arms trying to reach out and grab him, but eventually the being felt like he was ready to get serious.

**" Come forth!"** Deidarabotchi commanded as behemoth beasts and earth Giants surfaced and began attacking Daichi as well. There were much, much more than what Goro had summoned earlier, and these ones seemed different.

" You've met the soldiers, but now you've met the general." Goro stated.

Daichi ignored Goro as he began to evade the newly created earth creatures. He attempted to use the ability to summon crystals for his advantage but the earth would destroy them, making them useless in this battle.

" Tch, how annoying." Daichi muttered. The beasts were obviously faster now, while the giants were much stronger. It so became apparent that this wasn't going to be sure win if this kept up, especially since he was being driven back away from the stadium, which made him frown.

**" What? Upset those crystals of yours don't work as well as you wanted them to?" **Deidarabotchi asked.

" No. Rather that these restraints on me are weakening me so much." Daichi stated as he began removing chakra weights and released seals on his arms and legs.

The sudden change in power was astonishing as Daichi's chakra flared and his cloak began to form crystals on it. In fact the air around him seemed to form into crystal. Looking at the new crystals around him, Daichi looked over at Deidarabotchi and smirked.

The next thing he knew Deidarabotchi was hit with a strong blow that sent him flying. Following afterwards a continuous series of blows from his unseen opponent had began piercing his amour.

Next all of the earth spawned creatures that were summoned instantly shattered apart one by one. Each one also had some type of crystal on them that must have stop the restoration process.

**' What is this?! How is able to increase his power like this... No better yet how was he able to suppress this power with those simple seals?! That power it is strong enough to be able to break my armor, something that hardly happens!"**

" I bet your wondering how I was able to hold back so much power." Daichi started as he picked up the fallen Deidarabotchi. " Well I can tell you that it can be a pain considering that I still have more restraints on me."

This surprised Deidarabotchi as he couldn't believe it. " Your a legendary entity that is connected to the Earth correct? Then perhaps you can help me out by telling me the location of those twin fairies." Daichi asked surprising Deidarabotchi.

" The reason I'm asking is because my boss needs to 'deal' with them before they convince that destructive brother of their former pet to help them fight us." He added.

**" Why would I tell you that, when I know full well who your referring to!"**

" Your a persistent one aren't you. Very well then I guess I'll make you talk." Daichi stated as he threw Deidarabotchi down onto the ground.

Deidarabotchi, though, got up quick and prepared to fight on. **" And how do you plan on that if you can't hurt me? I feel no pain as I'm made of Earth, and this is not my real form."** Deidarabotchi chuckled.

" I won't be hurting you rock-head. The old man is who I'll be beating." Daichi corrected angering Deidarabotchi.

**" Not so long as I'm here and able to fight!" **

" Oh, and how are you going to do that when you can't move?" Daichi asked.

Suddenly Deidarabotchi couldn't move his earth body. He was surprised until he looked down and noticed that his entire body was pierced and held by a large crystal cluster.** " When did you do this?!"**

" You should be asking why I didn't do it sooner considering your so slow, but to answer your question that first punch I hit you with I placed a small crystal inside you that takes a while to grow. It's stronger than any mineral on this planet and can only be broken by a large amount of pressure that you in that form can't possibly do."

Deidarabotchi was glaring at him as he desperately tried moving earth around him instead. " Don't even bother trying to manipulate the ground anymore, it won't work so long as your trapped by my crystal." Daichi added.

He then began moving towards Goro, but was surprised when he noticed that the old man hadn't moved from his earlier spot. " Hey old fool get off your knees, so I can beat you back down."Daichi chuckled.

Deidarabotchi was watching as he continued to try and break free. Daichi was getting closer to Goro and he needed to stop them. The others wouldn't come because Goro threatened them earlier and now he was going to die because of it.

" Hey! Get up already! I know your not dead yet, so get back up." Daichi said again in annoyance.

" Hehehehe, you are strong as ever. I can give you that." Goro chuckled. " but aren't you curious as to why I haven't moved from this spot during that fight with Deidarabotchi?"

" No, because I could care less for a side character." Daichi retorted as he prepared to strike Goro down.

" A side character? To what story?" Goro mocked.

" One that you'll no longer be apart of." Daichi answered.

" Well, that's a shame isn't it. Do you by any chance care to join me?" Goro asked Daichi who was rather confused. " Well, then if not then allow me to help you decide." Goro flashed a single hand sign and with it the entire ground became spikes that pierced them both before closing together like a Venus flytrap.

The sudden surprise attack caught anyone watching of guard as a large monolith of earth stuck straight up into the air. Deidarabotchi simply watched on in silence. He had followed Goro's plan to the point and knew that this would be the last time he was going to see Goro.

**" Goro, I will ensure that young Kenji receives his daily training upon his return home, and I will continue looking after your family as I always have. I am sure the souls of your forefather are waiting for you. Do not keep them waiting any longer."**

The crystal cluster that held Deidarabotchi was now shattering and allowed him to move him again. As soon as he was free he began walking over to the monolith and began using his power to send it down into the earth.

Those that were spectating were to be informed of what he had just learned in that brief moment with Daichi and was quick in getting over there. Many were surprised to see him, even old Sarutobi, whom he remembered well.

**" Sarutobi, you've aged worst than Goro." **Deidarabotchi stated bluntly that made Sarutobi eye him in annoyance.

" Deidarabotchi, it is...an honor to meet you again." Sarutobi said with an annoyed tone.

**" I'm here to inform you before this body dissipates that I have learned grave news." **He began. **" Upon being asked questions in the brief moment that fool had me held down he mentioned that he was looking for two important beings of our world, whom I and the Agari family have been protecting for a long time."**

" And who would they be?" Sarutobi asked as he got serious quickly.

**" Beings like I who exist to protect this world. These two are representatives of this world and are connected to it. Should they be captured I fear this world will be cast under the shadow of a tyrant!" **Deidarabotchiexplained.

" Your not far off rock-head!" A voice yelled as a crystal shattered Deidarabotchi's body. This surprised everyone and were even more stunned when they saw Daichi standing across from them on a large crystal sticking out of the ground.

He was bloodied and missing his left arm. The fact that he didn't seemed to fazed by his current condition startled them. " How are you still alive?!" Asuma yelled.

" Did you think that old fool killed me?!" Daichi asked. " No, he just pissed me off!" Daichi then began brushing him off with his right arm the best he could.

" What kind of monster is he?" A random Shinobi asked aloud.

" Well your right about that, but you need to keep going if you want it to be fully correct." Daichi stated.

" If your alive and wounded why are you still here?" Sarutobi demanded.

" Isn't it obvious? I'm here for the big event that will level, oh hell, about a forth of the village maybe more if it gets real intense." He answered.

" You said earlier that you were here for that earlier, but you never said what that was." Sarutobi stated his complaint towards the bleeding foe.

" Well if I wasn't interrupted by that old man earlier then I would have told you that." Daichi retorted as he mended his shoulder which once had his arm attached to. " The main event is that fight between those four over in that direction."

" And why would that be your main event, and what do those people want with Naruto!?" Sarutobi demanded.

" So many questions coming out of you, and so much to tell, but I think I'll just tease you or know seeing as it won't hurt any of the boss's plans." Daichi agreed.

" Well let me start with this little story. Long ago there was a time when this world didn't have chakra and people were forced to make weapons of destruction to kill each other with." Daichi started. " Now one thing happens and that big lizard in the White haired kid was awakened then other Kaiju appeared. Bada bing bada boom and then the world is invaded and the boss attacks."

" Now pay attention because this is the important part. The boss was trying to accomplish something but in the midst of it the power he needed to use to accomplish it was taken and thus causing chaos with other Kaiju and the world finally had enough." Daichi stopped to catch his breath. " It made a big one-eyed beast with ten tails that sealed up the Kaiju and pretty much hit that big old reset button on the world and humanity."

" Uhm, come again?" Kurenai asked with many agreeing with her.

" Basically, the world started over and chakra appeared." Daichi answered. " Now on to the rest."

" My boss learned that he was able to break free and eventually did by claiming a body of some mortal much like many others did." Daichi continued. " He began looking for any info on what has happened since his sealing which resulted in me meeting him and what not. So in those following years we learned everything that had happened and my boss was pissed to learn that his plans were ruined, until he learned something."

" And what was that?" Sarutobi asked as he began to worry that this was going to lead to something disastrous.

" We learned that the power that was taken could be obtained and used to complete the plan, however the problem was that there were others that were interested in the power as well." Daichi explained. " Call us factions if you want but none of us want to share this power."

" And what kind of power is this that would make people such as you to fight over it?" Sarutobi asked.

" Why the power to truly become gods Hokage-sama. Gods that no force in this universe could overcome." Daichi answered with a chuckle. " The power that should someone learn to control, will be able to claim dominion over this world or if they want destroy it. I think it personally depends on their mood."

" Now how does tie in to Naruto?" Sarutobi demanded.

" Wow, his name is Naruto. Who the heck names their kid after food?" Daichi questioned. " Anyways, that kid happens to have that power inside of him, well his Kaiju has it inside of him."

" Technically that it's inside of him then!" Orochimaru corrected.

" Quiet you. You still a lot to answer to so until then your going to wait your turn!" Sarutobi snapped at his former pupil.

" So wait a minute. If Naruto has the power to essentially become a 'god' doesn't that mean he could just use that against you?" Itachi asked. Daichi looked at for a moment as though processing what he just said.

" Well that's going to be hard considering not even the King of the Monsters has been able to tame this power." Daichi answered. " Also by any chance have you seen a guy who has the same type of eyes as you, but only on one side. Not the White haired one, but one who is actually related to you?"

Itachi was really confused now, because he could hVe sworn he killed off everyone in his clan, minus Sauske who is dead now, but he never heard or seen anyone who fits that kind of description. " How about this, he goes by the name Madara Uchiha. Does that ring a bell?"

Everyone instantly stiffened in surprise at the mention of that name. " Uhm, do you mean my long dead ancestor who actually had both of his eyes?" Itachi asked.

" Eh, never mind I'll ask some other time. The boss wanted me to see if he was going to accept our deal from early on, but if he's dead then that surprises me. I'm mean I could have sworn the boss talked to him a few months ago... or was it a couple years ago?" Daichi muttered to himself.

In the distance away from the stadium the village erupted sending buildings and debris flying away from the site of the explosion. The shockwave that followed almost seemed that it was going to bring down the rest of the stadium.

" Hey it looks like it's starting. Well I guess this is where we say goodbye for now. As for the information I told you do with it however you want it still won't stop us." Daichi smirked as he disappeared.

" That bastard got away!" A Shinobi yelled.

" Lord Hokage if want we can go after him!" Guy offered.

" No! For now look for any civilians and wounded and ensure they get to safety. After that we're heading straight over to where that explosion was and assisting Naruto and Kenji!" Sarutobi announced clearly and received a unanimous agreement by the Shinobi there before they dispersed.

Turning behind himself, Sarutobi looked on at the three infamous Shinobi that were tied up. " Now then what to do with you three in the mean time." Sarutobi thought aloud.

" You know you could let us go and let us keep doing what we do best. After all some of us will break out eventually if we're not killed." Orochimaru suggested.

" And let you continue to experiment on innocent people again, not a chance. Besides I think it will really beneficial to finally learn everything you know about every missing-nin that you've ever met." Sarutobi replied.

" Had to try." Orochimaru added.

Meanwhile over at the newly formed crater, four people were starring each other down. " So it looks like we're finally going to have some fun!" Keigo stated.

" Naruto we've got to be careful. Remember all of the training we've done in the past month and what it's been for." Kenji said as looked over at his friend.

" Oh, I know trust me. I'm ready to beat the hell out of these guys for what they've done to our senseis and the village." Naruto replied. " Especially since they just destroyed My house!"

" Hey worry about that later! We've got to deal with these guys first before they destroy the rest of the village." Kenji stated.

Over with Keigo and Sado, they were doing pretty much the same thing. " So am I going to be able to kill one of them or not?" Keigo asked resulting in a hit across his head by Sado.

" If you kill one you might kill the other, which means your not killing someone until the target is knocked out and out of this place and then you can do whatever you want to the rest of this village." Sado stated.

Both pairs then got ready as they prepared to fight. Both sides didn't have any desire to give up. With a burning village around them and fighting all around Naruto and Kenji knew that they had end this here and now.

-End-

* * *

**Well there we go I guess. Sorry if this one is shorter and not as good as the others. I had to finish this with one arm and I really suck at typing right now.**

**So this one will be updated and fixed later and will be a little longer than it is right now but not a lot seeing that this was originally a short chapter to begin with I hope you'll bare with me.**

**Anyway 1Ring2ruleTheAll is out see ya!**

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 19: No Holding Back**


	19. Arc 1 Chapter 19: No Holding Back

**Hello there everybody I'm back with still a broken arm! I'm glad to be posting this finally after such a LONG time, I really don't like typing with just my left hand. So first of Id like to make a few short announcements before we get down to the story that is just sitting right below this message that is probably tempting you to just skip this part right here.**

**If that's the case you can just skip this part, but if your patient enough to wait then I can inform you that now most of my announcements will be at the bottom of my chapters to allow you to access the story much quicker as well as to not get annoyed at seeing nothing but random author notes for a good portion of a page before you finally see the story.**

**So to rap-up my little note up here, lol, I'd like to say thank you to all those that enjoy my story and as such you shoul be glad to know I'm forcing a friend of mine to type up the next chapter here at my house for me since I can't do as fast as I would like T-T. And note he's doing this really to help me out, trust me No one can really force him to do anything.**

**So now let's start this thing!**

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan fiction. Naruto is rightfully owned by his respected owners at Jump, vizmedia, and Massashi Kishimoto. Godzilla is rightfully owned by Toho. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 19: No Holding Back

Naruto and Kenji had finally caught up to the two other Kaiju Wielders, and were now locked in a dangerous stare down between both sides. As soon as they had arrived at the crator they quickly realised that it once was the downtown central district of the leaf. It was destroyed by none other than the one that Naruto had punched out of the arena, Keigo.

Sado was with him now and the two seemed ready for the fight. " Naruto are you ready?" Kenji asked knowing that Naruto was still trying to get the hang of controlling his Kaiju's power.

" Im as ready to kick these guys' asses as I am to get some ramen if that tells you anything." Naruto stated making Kenji smirk.

" Good, because these guys are strong and to be fighting them in the village will call for us to yield with caution when it comes to fighting." Kenji explained.

" So what we can't fight all out?" Naruto asked.

" It means we have to hold back a little otherwise a good portion of the village could be destroyed, and the part that could be destroyed is where your favourite ramen stand is if I'm correct." Kenji answered getting a confirmational 'oh'.

With the other two the chat between them was not as pleasant. " What the hell do you think your doing!" Sado yelled. " What if the brat was within the area of that last explosion and died! The mission would have been jeopardised!"

" Well he's still alive isn't he, besides that was only to make a nice and clear arena where he won't be able to escape so easily." Keigo replied with a snicker at the end.

Sado though still was mad and so he struck Keigo across the head causing him to hit the ground rather hard. " Next time you do something like that again I'll make sure to disembody you personally!" He retorted at his fellow wielder.

" You stupid bastard! What the hell?!" Keigo fumed as he got back up onto his feet. " If your going to hit somebody right then don't swing like a freaking two year old!"

" I've had just about enough of you! I can't wait to be back on my own after this mission, because aleast then I won't have to put up with your stupid ass!" Sado stated.

" You know what bug face let me tell you this. The next time I see you-" Keigo started as a large sickle arm of energy appeared an inch from puncturing Sado's neck. " I'll kill you."

To Keigo's surprise and amusement Sado also had an energy drill inches from drilling into his chest cavity. " The feeling is mutual." Sado replied in a dry monotone voice as he sent his own killer intent out to match Keigo's. As the two killer intents clashed Naruto and Kenji could only wonder how exactly these two functioned when they weren't near anybody and draw any attention to themselves.

During this time Naruto and Kenji were rather surprised at how close the duo in front of them were from tearing each other apart. Both of them still couldn't believe that these two were on the same side either, although from what they heard it appears that most of the time they worked independently away from the others.

" Eh, I don't know if I want to get involved anymore if they keep this up." Naruto commented.

" For once I agree with you." Kenji agreed.

Although it seemed the clash would last a little longer it ended just as fast as it started. " Hey, you know what I just realised that after this I won't be stuck with you anymore." Keigo commented.

" Took you long enough." Sado chuckled. " because now we can just grab that brat and then end this stupid partnership once and for all!"

" I like the sound of that! Let's hurry up and get this over with!" Keigo stated as he was practically shaking with utter joy and twisted satisfaction.

The two then redirected their gazes along with their killer intent over towards Naruto, whom felt a cold shiver run down his spin. He actually felt terrified not just by the killing intent but also the deranged happy faces that were looking at him directly.

' Oh man this is way worse than anything Zabuza-sensei can dish out! I wouldn't even put him in the minor leagues if this was the major leagues!' Naruto thought to himself.

**" Easy Naruto, you gotta calm down first otherwise this could end very badly for both of us."** Godzilla instructed.

" Oi, you mean the three of us!" Dark Naruto retorted.

' Wait, why do you consider yourself apart of this group? You like to keep to yourself rather then come and play cards with us!' Naruto berated his dark self.

" You dumbass isn't obvious." Dark Naruto started. " Its because you guys suck at cards and are no real competition."

' You take that back right now!' Naruto demanded.

" As if, I only speak the truth and if you don't like it then to bad." Dark Naruto countered.

' I swear after this I'm going to kick your ass!' Naruto practically yelled mentally.

" Was that suppose to make me laugh?"

The argument was brought to a quick end as a shockwave was released. It was caused by Sado whom was ready to get this over with. " Now then, if you want to live long enough to become a servant of our master then hand over the White haired brat! Otherwise you'll be as good as dead." Sado threatened.

" Not the nicest way of asking is it." Kenji mumbled before quickly switching his posture back to how it was before with his senses up. " So Naruto, got any idea which one you want to fight before we start?"

" Uh..." Naruto said as he looked over at the two. He looked at both of them and came to a conclusion. " I'll take the guy on the left I guess..."

" Hey did you hear that he picked me!" Keigo laughed.

" On second thought maybe my other left." Naruto said as to try and correct his previous mistake.

" The hell you brat! You picked me first and that's who your going to fight! Do you hear me!?" Keigo shouted across the crator.

" He does have a point." Kenji added.

" Not you to!" Naruto exclaimed.

Keigo was not going to let this go, and so without warning he rushed Naruto and struck in the side forcing him to fly to his right. " Kid I'm going to make you regret trying to weasel out of this fight!" Keigo stated.

* * *

Kenji was about to assist Naruto but was stopped when he saw Sado land in front of him. " Let them deal with each other. After all they have a longer history of fighting each other than us." Sado explained.

" You sure your buddy over there can handle him, because from what I heard he was taken out every time they fought." Kenji smirked.

" Don't be so sure about it this time. The situation is different from all the other times, and besides this wouldn't be the first time he's faught another wielder." Sado stated before launching himself at Kenji.

Kenji dodged to his left as he tried to avoid Sado. Just missing him by a few inches Kenji was quick to counter and kicked Sado in the back, causing the bigger man to stumble forward a bit. " Not bad kid, but not good enough." Sado chuckled as the ground below Kenji gave-way and resulting in Kenji loosing his balance long enough to be hit by Sado's energy drill arm.

It was extremely painful as it drilled into his left shoulder. Sado just kept on smirking as he threw Kenji over into the ground a few feet away from him. Kenji's shoulder was really bleeding bad, but thankfully Anguirus was healing it quickly, because for now he couldn't move his arm.

" You know when I struck in your shoulder there, I did it to strike your nervous tissue that connected your arm to the rest of the nervous system. Now your stuck with that arm like that until your 'pet' heals it." Kenji narrowed his eyes at the name he gave Anguirus.

Still in pain Kenji got up and locked eye contact with Sado. " You know I was really hoping that when I fought I could use both my arms, because I hate having to resort to this style of fighting." Kenji stated.

" Heh, what style is that? Throwing rocks at me?" Sado mockingly replied. Kenji just smirked in response.

" Yes, actually. It does involve me throwing rocks at you." Kenji answered. With his right hand he formed a single seal. " Earth style: Rapid Flying Earth Bullets!" Instantly hundreds of small rock bullets were fired at Sado, who was using his arms to protect his head from the ongoing attack.

" What the hell?! How are you able to use chakra while using your Kaiju powers at the same time?!" Sado demanded. Eventually the attack stopped allowing for Kenji to answer.

" Through a long and tedious method of training I was finally able to use only three jutsus while in stage 1, and in an even longer process I was able to do only one jutsu in stage 2." Kenji answered.

" Well kid I got to say that I'm impressed considering your probably the only weilder that I know that can do that." Sado replied. " To bad I got to kill you, otherwise I would have asked for the training method."

" That is if you think you can beat me that is." Kenji countered before flashing another hand sign. " Earth Style: Earth Fist!" The ground in front of Kenji erupted as a large fist made of the earth struck out towards Sado.

Seeing the fist coming at him Sado braced himself and used his right arm to drill right through it. " Come on kid you should have figured that these drills aren't just for show." Sado stated before noticing Kenji had used the attack as a diversion and had disappeared from his previous spot. " Never mind."

Sado began looking for Kenji, and as he looked towards his left he was hit across his face by Kenji's fist. The blow stunned him for a brief second before he was countering Kenji's taijutsu.

At first Kenji's moves were limited to only using his right arm, but as time went on his left shoulder was fully healed. This allowed him to meet Sado almost blow for blow if it wasn't for the fact that his opponent was bigger and stronger than him

Going in for a kick to the side Kenji ran as quick as he could before he was forced to dodge Sado's left drill arm. From there he had to evade a few attacks from Sado, who was launching himself to where he would have one arm in front to try and pierce at Kenji the first go while also having his other arm held to counter and block any move Kenji tried.

Seeing this Kenji decided to try and trip him by making it seem he would dodge one way forcing Sado to prepare to block any move the would follow that pattern, when really he dodged the other way and try and hit him in a possible blind spot.

Kenji was ready as he waited for Sado launch forward in his direction, but it never happened. " You done pretty good so far kid, but let's see what you can do when I crank this match up a notch." Sado stated as he began to build up energy into his energy drills causing them to reflect light off them.

**" I don't like the look of this Kenji."** Anguirus said as Kenji began preparing himself.

" Ok kid let's see you dodge this!" Sado yelled as he the energy that was gathered in his drills began siphoning into his cloacks horn, which once completed Sado began launching beams of lightning towards Kenji.

They were fast and Kenji quickly realised that so he quickly tried to avoid the best that he could, but he was eventually hit by one of them before he was struck by a few more. The blasts that followed them had sent him flying into the ground where he landed on his back.

The first thing he realised once he regained his senses was that he was now closer to the area where Naruto was fighting. In fact he saw them fighting over towards his right. From what he saw it was pretty much the same his fight was going except Naruto was recovering just a little bit faster than he was.

Kenji heard a thud and looked towards his left. Sado had just landed a few feet away from him and was now walking over towards him. " Well I'll tell you that you managed to avoid my lightning a little longer than all of my previous opponents so far." Sado stated nonchalantly.

" Yeah, well your still one of my strongest opponents so far so it's expected." Kenji replied to which Sado smirked.

Sado began collecting energy again to finish the job, but before he did he spoke again. " Too bad it ended up like this kid. I would have loved to know that training technique." Kenji was trying his best to get up but the rest of his body was still responding slowly.

**" Hey Kenji do think you can move it already!"** Anguirus shouted at him.

' No, my body is still trying to register that last hit. I think his attack might have temporarily paralyed me!' Kenji responded.

**" Well then... I guess that this is it."** Anguirus started. **" and I was really hoping to a least destroy one last city before I died."**

' REALLY! You think about that of all things!' Kenji inwardly shouted.

**" Hey old habits die hard, besides I had a lot of great memories each time I destroyed a city."** Anguirus replied.

' I can't believe you right now! We're about to die and your worried that you won't be able to destroy one last city!?'

**" Well that's because your a human and I'm a Kaiju, we don't share the same type of intrests."**

' No, we share the same intrests rather its the fact you want to walk down memory lane at the same time as destroy something just for the heck of it!'

**" Let me have my last dying thoughts moment!" **Anguirus shouted at Kenji.

In that last moment right as their argument had escalated Sado was hit by a flying Keigo causing Sado to miss as well as sent flying along with Keigo. Both Anguirus and Kenji were quickly relieved once they saw Naruto land next to them.

" Hey Kenji you ok?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah, just give me a few seconds I was hit by an attacked that kind of stunned me." Kenji answered.

**" So about that whole destroying one last city thing, you knew I was joking right?"** Anguirus chuckled nervously.

' We'll talk about this again later.' Kenji stated rather harshly as Anguirus sighed due to his now current predicament.

* * *

Kenji was now back on his feet as him and Naruto looked over at Keigo and Sado. Those two were now yelling at each other again although this time there were a couple blows being shot off between the two.

Eventually they got over just like the first time although instead they were no extremely pissed. " This is taking way to long now!" Keigo exclaimed. " Let's just end this already!"

" I'm agreeing with you on this one. Perhaps it's time to show them the differences in our strength before they die." Sado suggested. Keigo just let loose a very disturbing chuckle as he knew what Sado was talking about.

" I forgot that we were given permission to do that! You know what Sado your useful for something after all!" Keigo stated with psychotic glee.

" I'll ignore that last comment, because now we're going to finish this fight and end this stupid mission!" Sado exclaimed.

The two of the quickly reached for something on their necks, which looked like some type of restraint. " Get ready because I'm going to paint whole hell-hole of a village in your blood!" Keigo shouted as both him and Sado tore their restraints off and both entered a rather familiar veil of light.

" Oh shit! Those restraints were stopping them from entering stage 2!" Kenji shouted in realisation.

Naruto was quickly alarmed by this as remembered Kenji saying that anyone who enters stage 2 quickly becomes strong enough to level an entire village. " Uh, so I take it we should do the same?" Naruto asked.

Kenji then answer at first as though he was contemplating. " I will enter stage 2 and you'll assist me just as you are." Kenji answered.

" Wait why am I not allowed to go stage 2 like you?!" Naruto demanded.

" Because you haven't been able to control even in training it's to dangerous!" Kenji exclaimed.

" So what! Wouldn't it be better than me being in stage 1? Besides how the hell are you going to take on two stage 2s with just you in stage 2? You'll get wrecked within seconds without my help!" Naruto shouted.

" I am well aware of that, but it's still to risky for you because say that even after we defeat them you wound't be in control and we're in the middle of the village! I'm trying stop you from what you'll regret later on!" Kenji yelled back.

" Kenji..." Naruto whispered in realisation. He suddenly felt both stupid and weak. Stupid for the fact he didn't realise what Kenji was saying at first, and weak because he wasn't strong enough to control his stage 2.

Kenji noticed Naruto's change in expression and sighed. " Look I didn't mean it to sound the way it came out but I just hope you understand why I asked you comply with my choice of action."

" I'm good Kenji. I'll do as you asked and try my best to help you out." Naruto replied.

" Thanks for understanding Naruto." Kenji said as he appreciated that even though he wanted to go against it Naruto still understood the reasoning behind his motives.

As soon as they had finished they notice the energy surges from their enemies had stopped and now the veils were beginning to disperse. Their first reaction was of that they were surprised but that changed once they got a full look.

Keigo was practicaly covered in black plating that covered his torso, upper arms, legs, and now his new tail. From his lower arms to his hands were now large scythes that had something attached to them, which according to their Kaiju were grappling hooks. On his back were three sail-like red wings, and lastly he large metallic spikes going down from his head to his back. All in all he very well looked like a miniature Gigan.*

Sado had also became a miniaturised version of his Kaiju Megalon. He had a very bulky build that reminiscent of a metallic cockroach. His arms and hands had become a large pair of drills, and he now had a large beetle-like horn at the top of his head. His skin was replaced with dark brown metallic plating with yellow streaks going down his back and parts of his shoulders and legs.*

They only differences that were shown that these two were human was the fact that they still had their human faces although not to close to the same. The two of them, now in stage 2, had an eery feeling about them. These twos' kaiju were created to kill and destroy, and their forms showed it quite well.

" It's been quite a while since we've been any where near they same level of power the first time we fought together hasn't it." Keigo mentioned to Sado. His partner smirked as he stretched his new form.

" It has been quite a while hasn't it, but let's not forget that we did this so we can get out of here." Sado remarked.

" Still feels good to stretch the old joints and gears." Keigo chuckled.

They then focused their attention back on Naruto and Kenji. They weren't quite use to their forms yet as they had to get 'reacquainted' with it, so they couldn't necessarily dash over to them as they did earlier yet, however that didn't mean they couldn't use their powers.

" I don't like the looks their giving us. It's even worse than before." Naruto mentioned to Kenji who agreed with him by nodding his head yes. " So yeah, we're still going with your plan right?"

Kenji took this time to assess their opponents before finally coming up with an answer. " Uh, maybe." Kenji muttered. Naruto was flabbergasted and proceed to demand why. " Well, they're much more dangerous then I previously thought."

" Your not scared are you?" Naruto asked.

" Not so much as scared as I am worried, because of the fact they haven't moved much since they entered stage 2." Kenji answered. Naruto then looked over and saw that Kenji was right they haven't moved hardly at all.

" Are you ready yet?" Sado demanded and Keigo just nodded in response. " Then whould you like to take the lead?" Keigo just gave a big toothy smile before taking aim and preparing his eye beam.

Kenji noticing grabbed Naruto by his jacket and attempted to avoid the incoming attack. Within a couple seconds Keigo let loose a concentrated beam of energy at them which just barely missed them. Although they were caught in the explosion and sent flying.

Sado was then following it up with a much more powerful lightning blast which was used in volley. Forcing the two to try and avoid them which made them seperate unintentionally. This was the opening that Keigo needed.

He was still having a hard time moving but thanks to Sado estracting them he was able to get more accustomed to his form and could not run. Though slow at first he soon picked up speed as he rushed towards Naruto. With his scythes slicing the ground as he ran he was prepared to to cut off Naruto's limbs so that he couldn't escape and then head over and kill Kenji.

Kenji seeing that Keigo was running towards Naruto quickly evade the lightning and moved to intercept. As he ran he himself became engulfed in an energy veil as he entered stage 2.

Naruto was busy trying to avoid becoming barbecue as best as he could. It was hard especially since they seemed to be striking mostly around him as though to cut him off. From what he did not know, until he saw Keigo now only twenty feet away from him and gaining.

He was filled with slight panic as he tried to get away. He couldn't use Jutsu so long as he was in stage 1, and since he was still trying to replenish his chakra supply from his fight with Garaa it mainly forced him to rely on Godzilla's power. ' Not good not good not old not good NOT GOOD!' Naruto mentally yelled as he couldn't get away.

Keigo though stopped and turned to face his left when he was intercepted by Kenji. " You little brat. Wait your turn!" Keigo yelled as he sliced at Kenji, who jumped away.

" Naruto! Take care of the big guy, he can't move as well as this one so use your speed and be aware of his moves!" Kenji shouted as he struck out at Keigo.

Naruto just agreed and began rushing towards Sado. " Heh, that was a poor descion on your part. That's what we were hoping for!" Keigo laughed. Kenji, surprised, tried to warn Naruto but was grabbed by Keigo's tail and launched head first into the ground. " Now there's no fun if he finds out."

Kenji tried to get back up but was kicked by Keigo and then struck at forcing him to curl up into a ball and roll away. Keigo just smirked as he went after Kenji and caught up with him with ease. He then kicked Kenji much like someone would kick a ball back into the side of the crator.

Naruto was almost to Sado now. He had to constantly avoid the lightning but he was managing pretty well now thanks to his enhanced speed. Deciding to jump over Sado, Naruto did so and was now behind him. He smirked for as soon as he landed he wound deliver on of his better punches.

Sado just smirked as he was waiting for this. Once Naruto landed the ground below his feet lit up and exploded sending him flying about thirty feet back. " I wouldn't have expected you to notice but while Keigo launched his beam at you and your friend I placed bombs all around me. We planned this so to where you would be rendered unable to escape, while we kill your friend." Sado explained. " Although I don't think you'll be able to now."

Naruto was currently in very deep pain as he looked down at his legs. Most of the muscle and tissue below the knee was burned off and while the bones were cracked. It was very excruciating as he tried to set himself up. His heart rate was increasing and he couldn't stop shaking.

**" Easy Naruto, do not worry your legs will be healed momentarily just calm down."** Godzilla told him. **" Just concentrate on breathing and don't pay any attention to your legs."**

Naruto was trying his best to not look and just breath. He could feel the muscle and tissue begin to regenerate thanks to Godzilla's G-Cell trait he gained as well as the abnormal healing rate from two of his tenants. As time passed the pain intensified as the once destroyed neurons began sending signals to his brain of the damage that his legs had.

At the same time Kenji was now forced into a predicament. Naruto was currently incapacitated which left him to hold his own against the two stage 2s and that's another thing he would try to get away to try and attack but the Keigo kept on staying on his tail and beating on him.

It was rather bad, but he finally decided to do something about it. " Earth style: Skyward Pillars!" With that multiple pillars of different shapes and sizes shot up from the ground stopping Keigo's advance and allowing him to get away.

" Damn! I didn't know he could use jutsu, while in stage 2!" Keigo retorted.

" Oh yeah I forgot to mention that. Oh well I'll take it from here you go and grab the brat over there and we' ll get out of here." Sado ordered as he began moving in the direction he saw Kenji go.

" Fine, at least we're finally going to be leaving now this place blows. Hehehehe get it because I blew it up!" Keigo laughed as he headed towards Naruto.

Suddenly more pillars erupted around them surprising them. Keigo quickly began rushing towards Naruto, but was stopped by a cluster of pillars that sprouted out of the ground. Having to force his way through he proceed to slice through the pillars only to see a missing Naruto.

" Damn it! The brats gone!" Keigo yelled.

" Hmm, where are they I can't even sense them. Keigo fly up and try looking for them in the air, they're probaly still here so start looking." Sado ordered and Keigo grudgingly did as he was told as flew up into the air.

' Damn that kid I'll tear him to pieces when I find him! No one delays any of my missions without paying the price!' Keigo thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenji had just finished closing up their hiding place just as Keigo was flying by. They were hiding in one of the larger pillars that had room for four in it. He had created several of them in case they needed time to think and briefly rest.

He looked over and saw that Naruto's legs were almost fully healed. Kenji needed to come up with a good plan because so far they had been getting their butts handed to them and they needed to think of it quickly.

" Woah!" Naruto jutted forward awake as it seemed he passed out. " I had this really weird dream Kenji. It was about us fighting these two weird guys and they were kicking our asses."

" Uh, that wasn't a dream Naruto." Kenji bluntly stated causing Naruto to overreact as usual. Although he ignored him it didn't take long for him to get on his nerves. " Shut up already or they'll hear us!"

" Well why are you yelling then!?" Naruto shouted back.

" Because this is the only way to make you listen apparently!" Kenji countered.

" Well you know what! I'm going to-" Naruto was cut off as the pillar was sliced in half right in between them. Keigo had heard them yelling and now the pilar was falling apart.

" You see what you did Naruto!" Kenji yelled as he rushed at Keigo only to be countered. However thanks to Kenji taking a hit for the team Naruto delivered a strong punch into Keigo's face sending him into a pillar.

" You see that's how it's done!" Naruto boasted before being tackled by Kenji as lightning just barely missed them.

" You know what thanks to that loud mouth of your brat we were able to find out exactly where you were." Sado stated making Naruto feel a little discouraged now. " Now come with us and we won't kill your friend there."

Although Keigo did launch his grappling hooks at Kenji and did send him into one of his pillars. " Screw that I'm killing that bastard! Then I'm cutting all of this one's limbs off!" Keigo yelled.

Naruto booked it out of there and headed towards Kenji, while Sado berated Keigo. Though within seconds Keigo had quickly caught up him and rushed his knee into Naruto's before kicking him back onto the ground where he was held down by Sado's foot.

" There now you defiantly won't be able to escape now. Keigo deal with the one over there we don't want him trying to stop us from leaving." Sado ordered.

" On one condition." Keigo started. " That he watch as I tear his friend into pieces before delivering the final blow."

" Wait?! WHAT!" Naruto yelled out in surprise.

" Fine whatever but be quick I can sense that others are coming, though they won't be here within the next few minutes we still need to get out of here." Sado said as Keigo grinned and made his way towards Kenji.

" NO! WAIT STOP!" Naruto shouted as he tried to break loose. Sado though was resilient and held fast even though Naruto's strength seemed to increase.

Keigo was now in front of Kenji who was trying to get back up but his head was spinning. Taking his left arm he sliced Kenji's chest, causing Kenji to cringe. Naruto was still trying to get up and at this point he was desperate. He wanted to both save his friend and tear that bastard attacking him apart.

Though he had yet to realise it Naruto was slowly leaking out more power. His anger continued to grow and eventually Sado took notice. At first he just ignored the struggles, but then he began to feel a burning sensation, although he didn't want to consider what it could be he looked down and quickly jumped away.

" KEIGO RUN!" Sado yelled getting Keigo's attention but before Keigo could react Naruto burst foreword as he was engulfed in a veil of energy. Keigo felt like he was watching everything in slow motion as a scaled clawed hand reached out and grabbed him by the face and tossed him pass Sado and into the pillars across the crator.

Kenji was surprised when the pressure that was causing him pain had disappeared, so he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the remants of a veil, and he looked towards his right and standing next to him was Naruto in stage 2. " You stay away from KENJI!" Naruto roared.

At first no one did anything. Kenji was tryin to figure out if Naruto had just lost control or if he finally achieved stage 2. " Uh, Naruto is that you?" Kenji cautiously asked.

Naruto looked at him and for a second, and within in that second Kenji thought that his first thought was true. " The hell Kenji get up I'm going to need your help!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kenji was really surprised now and quickly got up. " Y-Yeah, so you do realise that you've changed right." Kenji stated. Naruto looked at him like he was crazy at first until he looked at himself and noticed his changes.

" Hey! I did it! I'M IN STAGE 2!" Naruto shouted with joy. He had been training nonstop trying to get to this stage but now he has done it. " Now who can't go stage 2, not me! Not anymore!"

Sado was a little overwhelmed at the moment as he thought that Naruto wasn't able to go stage 2. What's more he had just seen part of his strength when he tossed Keigo. Speaking of which, Keigo was currently getting out of the rubble that had him trapped.

" What the hell just happened? It felt like I was just launched at the moon." Keigo moaned as he rubbed his face. That was when he noticed that Sado was motioning him to look elsewhere. He followed where he was told to look and stiffened for a second, there next to the brat was their target who was now a miniurature Godzilla.

" Hey Kenji you know what this means right." Naruto started grabbing Kenji's attention.

" What?" Kenji decided to ask.

" That we don't have to hold anything back anymore!" Naruto stated getting a confirmational grin from Kenji.

" Heh, so any particular way you want to deal with these guys now that you've gained control over stage 2?" Kenji asked Naruto.

Naruto just grinned as he eyed both Sado and Keigo. " Yeah, by kicking their asses until we can't do it anymore!" Naruto shouted.

Sado quickly faced Keigo as to address him. " Keigo we need to-" Sado started before he was cut off by Naruto punching him into a pillar.

Keigo watching took the chance to try and hit Naruto while he was distracted. Kenji though stopped him by colliding into him. " I don't think so!" Kenji yelled.

" Thanks Kenji." Naruto said as he carefully watched Sado.

Sado was not liking how this was going. " Keigo I think it's time to 'play' with the target and his friend how about it?" Sado asked. Keigo just chuckled in response.

" I hope you realise what you just said because I don't want to hear any shit out of you later!" Keigo yelled as he charged in.

Sado didn't do the same but he did attack by launching bombs at Naruto and Kenji. This made them seperate and allowed Keigo to pick his target which was Naruto. " I was hoping to finish our fight from earlier, now I get to!" Keigo laughed as he tried to slice at Naruto. At the same time Kenji and Sado were getting 'reacquainted' as they began fighting.

Naruto dodged Keigo's right scythe and proceeded to strike him with his tail. The hit caused Keigo to stumble back a couple feet, but he quickly countered with a concussive energy blast. The blast didn't seem to bother Naruto as much as he charged forward and grabbed Keigo and forced him unto the ground.

Kenji was evading Sado's attacks by rolling at a decent speed. Once he saw an opening he charged in and unfurled himself as he attempted to strike Sado's side. The big weilder was unable to sto him in time was hit in his right rib cage. Though he did have a metallic protective shell the affect was still there as his innards rocked with pain.

" Not so fun when your on the receiving end now is it!" Kenji yelled as he then kicked Sado in the side of his face sending him down on the ground. " Hey Naruto how's your fight going?"

" Oh you know about to break some bones you know for him trying to kill you and I." Naruto answered. He had Keigo in a tight hold as he had his foot on Keigo's back while he pulled both Keigo's arms. " So how's it feel getting your ass handed to you?"

" I don't know? How's it feel!" Keigo yelled as he disappeared for an instant and reappeared behind Naruto with a charged beam that he proceeded to hit him with forcing him into a pillar.

" Naruto!" Kenji yelled to see if he was alright, but that was when Sado broke the hold and struck Kenji in the gut before proceeding to kick him at Naruto, who caught him.

" You ok?" Naruto asked.

" I swear after this I'm going on a LONG fishing vacation." Kenji stated as he got back on his feet.

" About time you used that ability of yours." Sado commented.

" Well you know the fact that I can only use so many times really calls for me to be conservative with it." Keigo answered before being forced to dodge a large chunk of rock thrown at him by Naruto.

" Don't you dare turn away from me, and expect not to strike!" Naruto yelled as he charged right back at Keigo only to be intercepted by Sado.

" Your fighting me now!" Sado stated as he attempted strike Naruto with one of his drills.

Naruto stopped quick to allow to dodge the drill and seeing Keigo take flight he heard Kenji rolling on over so he decided to give him a boost real quick. " Give me a sec while I help a friend of mine fly." Naruto said as he hit Kenji with his tail which allowed him to get Keigo.

Once in midair Kenji uncurled and grabbed onto Keigo and held on as Keigo tried to shake him off. Down below Naruto and Sado were going at it as they each tried to takedown the other.

Sado came close to stabbing Naruto a few times but each time resulted in Naruto countering him by delievering a quick jab Sado right in the face. This was almost becoming a pattern until Sado decided to change it up and began to tunnel underground.

" Crap... hey Kenji I got a problem here." Naruto shouted towards his friend.

" Yeah, well get in line!" Kenji replied back as he was still holding onto Keigo whom kept on trying to shake him while flying through the forest of rock pillars.

" Jeez, not my fault your stuck like that." Naruto mumbled to himself before he felt the ground beneath him begin to give so he jumped back and watched Sado emerge from it.

" I got you now boy!" Sado said until he realised that Naruto wasn't in the air above him as he thought. Instead he found out where he was when Naruto delivered a quick jab to Sado's side and grabbed a hold of him before rushing towards a pillar. The next thing Sado felt was sharp pain in his back as he was used to plow through a series of pillars before Naruto finally stopped.

Feeling like he did enough Naruto tossed Sado back into the center of the crator where there were no rock pillars. " Well I'm pretty sure he felt that. I mean he's tuff but from what I've seen from Godzilla's memories he was kind of a pushover.

" Really or it's because your Kaiju is considered an embodiment of destruction!" Sado retorted. " Why else do you think hardly anything could stand up to him!"

" I always thought it was because he was just that badass." Naruto answered causing Sado to have a twitch.

" I swear if it wasn't for this mission I would totally kill you right now for such an idiotic thought." Sado commented as he got back up.

In the air Kenji was holding on to dear life as Keigo tried to shake him off. " Get the hell off me already you dumbass!" Keigo yelled at him.

" Like hell I'm letting go! You would have the advantage over us because of the fact that you can fly, so as long as your in the air I'm not letting go!" Kenji replied back as he sunk his claws in deeper to Keigo's armor which wasn't so thick, which meant his claws were digging into his protected skin.

" I said let go!" Keigo yelled as he attempted to ram Kenji into the top of one of his pillars, but instead Kenji used his weight to shift them midair and cause Keigo to crash into the pillar as well as cushion the blow for Kenji.

The pillar they were on began to collapse and soon it was like a domino effect where many pillars were falling over. Keigo was attempting to get away from it but Kenji pulled him down and tossed at Naruto who punched him into Sado.

" Those teamwork excercises this past month really came in handy didn't they?" Naruto asked Kenji who was currently taking his time to climb down a pillar.

" Teamwork excercises my ass, he's only saying that now because he feels like he's or something unlike ten minutes ago where we were getting our asses handed to us." Kenji muttered.

**" Yeah it's unfair at this point it seems but that's only until the transformation wears off seeing as how it's his first time and all."** Anguirus commented.

" Oh shit Naruto quickly-" Kenji stopped as his left brow began to twitch.

" Wait what?! Is something about to happen I could have sworn there was only two opponents!" Naruto freaked as he began looking just in-case unaware that he was back in stage 1. It took him a couple minutes before he realised it, and then he felt some of the strongest killer intent he's ever felt in his life.

" Hey look at that he's back to square-one again." Keigo chuckled.

" Looks like we can repay the the courtesy that gave to us these pass couple minutes." Sado said as he got back up along with Keigo. " Let's give it to them right now."

Both of them began channeling energy as they prepared to launch both of their attacks at the same time. Seeing this Kenji and Naruto quickly tried to get to cover but were to late. Both Sado and Keigo unleashed their most powerful beam attacks that quickly fused together and wiped anything that was in its way.

The attack itself was noticed by everyone as it kept going into the sky piercing any cloud that was in its way. Sending with it and dirt or dust that was picked up from its launch.

" The hell is that attack?" A jonin wondered as he the others guarding the civilians looked up in awe.

" That is no ninjutsu." Haku thought aloud as he continued to fight off any remaining enemy that wanted to try and get to the civilians.

Not far away from the crator the Hokage and the jonin senseis were rushing towards the crator as fast as they could when they saw the beam, as well. " The hell, what kind of monsters are those two boys fighting?" Asuma asked aloud.

" Let's hurry before its to late." Sarutobi ordered as he and the others continued on their way to the crator.

The crator was now partially filled with smoke thanks to that last attack. Though it seemed as though the two 'partners' were now looking for Naruto. " Did you find him yet?" Sado asked.

" Nope, but I can tell that he's still alive." Keigo stated.

" Then why can't you tell where he is?" Sado asked.

" Well for one my sight is still that of a human's and two it's because there's to much damn smoke!" Keigo yelled out in anger.

Not far away from the two Naruto was stirring awake after being knocked out thanks to the blast, which apparently was happening a lot today. The first thing he noticed when he woke up was besides a few scratches and bruises that were already healing he was fine. The second thing he noticed that he was no longer using Godzilla's powers.

" Man what the heck hit me and what's with all the smoke?" Naruto questioned.

" So you managed to survive after all, good." A raspy voice stated. It did sound familiar but for some reason Naruto couldn't make it out. He sat up and turned in the direction of the voice and what he saw was haunting and grim.

Kenji was on his knees all bloodied and burned, and that was only the front part of Kenji's body that was facing him. That was when all the memories started coming back to him as he looked on at his friend. " K-Kenji..." Naruto started.

" Come on Naruto don't you remember Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei saying to never let eyes off your enemy?" Kenji jokingly asked. Naruto was to much in shock to respond at first.

" Why...Why?!" Naruto demanded.

" I don't know? M-My body just reacted on its own." Kenji answered. The response was like a catalyst as memories of Sasuke's death began to flood his mind and Naruto couldn't control himself as he lunged forward and grabbed Kenji by his shoulders.

Kenji's eyes were becoming more and more heavy and Naruto noticed this. " Come on Kenji don't you die on me like this! You said it yourself that wanted to go fishing after this right? So you know what after this I'll come with you... In fact we could bring everyone else with us you know!"

" Fishing... that's something I like to do often..." Kenji paused. " I think I'll do it so more when I wake up." Kenji's eyes were slowly closing and just like a few months before they didn't open again.

Slowly it began to rain and the smoke was beginning to clear around the crator allowing for Sado and Keigo to find Naruto better. " Hey is that him up there Keigo pointed towards the edge of the crator.

" I think it is. Go check and see." Sado ordered.

Naruto had just placed Kenji down on his back as he looked at his friend. Memories of them training together and going through the exams together. Then memories of Sasuke popped into his head and Naruto began bursting into tears.

" Why is it that everytime I make a friend that they have to die?" Naruto asked himself. " Am I cursed or is this just some sick game?" Something was beginning to spill out of Naruto. It wasn't like the normal energy that a weilder emits rather it was black and seemed shroud around him.

" Sauske didn't deserve to die." Naruto started. The rubble around him was slowly being crushed by an invisible force, and slowly small red lines began to form on Naruto's body. " Kenji didn't deserve to die either. They died protecting me because I'm weak."

**" Naruto wake up your tapping into something you mustn't!"** Godzilla tried to warned him, but it proved in-vain.

" No, it wasn't just my fault it was also the ones that killed them that are also to blame for their death's." Naruto was now entering stage 1 while at the same time his power was still increasing. " I'll kill the ones responsible!"

**" NARUTO DONT LET IT CONSUME YOU!"** Godzilla roared as he tried to get to his weilder.

" I'll kill them all and then they will know my hatred!" Naruto was now being surrounded by a dark veil of ominous energy as he transitioned into stage 2.

**" NARUTO!"** Godzilla yelled out.

At the same time Keigo was just reaching his location. " Huh, your still awake?" Keigo asked surprised until he saw Kenji's body then he began to laugh. " It looks like your body a little well-done! He must have sacrificed himself for you. I bet you feel-"

Keigo then became aware of the ominous energy radiating of the black veil. It gave him a bad vibe as a cold chill ran down his spine as a menacing voice spoke in a low growl. **" Your one of the ones that killed Kenji..."** Spoke whatever was in the veil.

The veil slowly began to recede as Keigo for the first time in a long while began to shake. Standing before him was the White kid from earlier, Naruto, but now he was in stage two except there was major difference than before. " Oh, Kami..." Keigo began as the beast now in front of him stepped forward revealing red dorsal fin as well as a red line pattern going across his body. " you've awakened it...critical mass!"*

-End-

* * *

**Alright guys I hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter. The next one will posted soon and as for certian parts in the chapter that have marks by them I'll be explaining below why their marked. Also I will be following it up with some more stuff so make sure to keep on reading. :D**

**Marked ***

**1) The section where I'm trying to explain parts of Keigo's stage 2 form was influenced greatly by Matt Franks design of the Final Wars version of Gigan. In fact that is what Gigan will be looking like later on in the story. Anyways I was basically taking parts from his Gigan design although in stage 2 Keigo dosen't have certian features like the buzz saw because mainly he's still human in stage 2 it will be in stage 3 when he does a complete transformation that he will have it.**

**2) Same as with Keigo I was going with the design for Megalon based of Matt Franks Godzilla Neo series that he drew. Mostly he looks a lot like Megalon except for the fact that his face is still human and also the drill aren't that big compared to his body yet.**

**3) Now how many of you were able to see this coming with the hints I left in the earlier chapters? This is a very big realisation in the story just as heads up in-case someone didn't catch it. I can't wait to see your guys' reactions to this considering this just the first of many surprises.**

**Now that I finished that part up I'm free to discuss certian things, such as there is only three chapters left of the first arc and so I'm going to start giving hints at the end of my chapters as to what you might expect in the next arc. ****Now I'll start with this chapter so pay attention and remeber the hints can go in any order and if you think you've figured out don't be afraid to announce it. Also just a heads up these hints will not provide any significant to spoilers for those don't like it but is rather a way to have with this story.**

** Hint: How many people does it take to make a team?**

**That's the first hint I wish you luck and remember to start checking the end of each chapter for more hints!**

**Notice:**

**\- I have decided to make the Movie ( really an Epic ) canon to the series because I felt that I could make references to it so that the characters understand what's happening later on, mainly Naruto. **

**\- It will be posted between the last two chapters of the next arc mainly because it will happen right before the time skip into the Shippuden era. The movie so far will be consisting of about 14-15 scenes ( chapters ) in it to seperate it. Though the whole will be posted all at once either in this story file or I will make another section for it.**

**\- Here's a tease for ya... Stage 3 confirmed?**

**Now you've made it down to the next chapter preview so here it is!**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 20 Hatred**

** In madness Naruto looses all control and now Sado and Keigo will meet his rage. It Dosen't look like anything can calm Naruto down! Is this the 'Curse of Madness'?**

**Its been fun but I'm getting off for now. Expect a new chapter soon and remember to follow, favorite and Review! This has 1Ring2ruleThemAll, see ya!**


	20. Arc 1 Chapter 20: Hatered

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan fiction. Naruto is rightfully owned by his respected owners at Jump, vizmedia, and Massashi Kishimoto. Godzilla is rightfully owned by Toho. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Hatred

Keigo backed away a few feet as Naruto stood hunched over in front of him. Naruto, now back in stage 2, was different than before and Keigo knew exactly why. " Oh, Kami..." Keigo began as the beast now in front of him stepped forward revealing red dorsal fin as well as a red line pattern going across his body. " you've awakened it...critical mass!"

**" Your one of the ones that killed Kenji..." **Naruto spoke. Keigo was starting to lose some of his composure as Naruto began to make his way towards him.

Taking a few more steps back each time Naruto took one step Keigo tried to threaten him. " If you even think about trying to get any closer to me I'll cut off your damn limbs and force them down your freaking throught!" Keigo tried as Naruto continued to advance towards him. " Screw this!"

Keigo made a B-line to Sado in the attempts to get away from Naruto. Before he even got to close Naruto appeared right beside him. For an instant Keigo thought he saw a circular line around Naruto's body before he was grabbed by the face.

Naruto held Keigo with his right arm as he pushed Keigo into the ground head first and proceeded to run across the crator as such. Once done doing that Naruto tossed Keigo back into the jungle of earth spires.

Sado had seen something happen, but to his surprise he couldn't see what was happening because of all the dirt and dust being launched up into the air. The one thing he did see was the form of a person getting sent flying into the earth spires.

It was until a crash landed between him and the person did he realise what had just happened. In front of him was their target in critical mass. ' Damn it to hell! Keigo you dumbass you were suppose to deal with him while you were up there, and not get your ass handed to you!' Sado yelled inwardly.

Naruto turned and faced Sado who, just like Keigo, began to lose his composure as well. The feeling of dread seemed to be washing over him as Naruto continued to stare at him. It was becoming even more unnerving by the second.

**" Your the other one who killed Kenji..."** Naruto started catching Sado by surprise that he could even speak. **" You die to!"** Naruto was in front of Sado in an instant and before he could even register the pain Sado was sent flying by a strong punch delivered by Naruto.

Sado couldn't believe the sheer force that had been delievered by that one punch! It was monstrously different from earlier and he was grateful that he was in stage 2. Had he had taken the punch even in stage 1, his internal organs would have ruptured, and his bones would have shattered.

Landing with a crash Sado found himself on the other side of the crator. ' This kid is no human, no he's a monster that's for damn sure!' Sado thought as he got up. However, as soon as he stood up Naruto was in front of him again and had begun to unleash a barrage of punches and jabs.

Sado had became a human punching bag as he was punched, jabbed, kicked, and smacked by Naruto who had decided to kick him the air and toss him towards the earth spire jungle on the other side.

Naruto's dorsal fins began to illuminate red as he charged up his atomic breath, which was now much more powerful. Once done charging he unleashed it and the result was the crator lighting up as a massive explosion erupted because of his atomic breath.

The blast had not only decimated the remaining earth pillars, but it also expanded the crator considerably, and infact it had caught the eyes of many who were wondering what was truly happening there. Some Shinobi were already making their way there now, but there were a couple individuals already there.

" My, my that kid sure does know how liven-up the party so to speak." Daichi commented as he watched from one of the taller ruined buildings nearby. " To think he's using the master's power at such a low level it's rather comedic come to think of it."

Daichi continued to watch as more debris began to finally land around him after being launched so high up into the air. Daichi hadn't stepped out of stage 1 yet so, he used his tail to mainly deflect or destroy any debris that was beginning to come to close to him.

Naruto watched as the explosion rose up high in the sky, as if waiting for something. Suddenly his senses lit up and he jumped away just before a red beam of energy struck the ground he was standing on.

" Damn brat! You really are a pain in the ass to catch!" Keigo stated. His eyes were still glowing red though and soon another beam was fired at Naruto. Said person dodged to the right before having to evade more shots that Keigo was firing.

The ground below Keigo erupted as Sado emerged a little burned, but otherwise fine. " Keep lighting him up Keigo. I noticed that his power is draining away all his energy, so the longer we can stall him the easier this will be." Sado explained.

" Already on it!" Keigo chuckled as he made Naruto dance.

Having been annoyed enough, Naruto lept towards Keigo at great speeds forcing Keigo to move away. Naruto though kept going and crashed into the other side of the crator where he quickly rushed at Sado. His claws tearing up the ground as he charged forward.

Sado though stopped him by using his drills to cause a shockwave under the ground that caused everything in front of him to collapse in. Naruto was caught in the shockwave and lost his balance as rock and Earth was tossed around, collapsing on top of him.

" Did you get him?" Keigo asked.

The rocks were quickly blasted away by the enraged Naruto, who was now charging up another atomic breath. " Shit! Move!" Sado yelled as he and Keigo attempted to dodge Naruto's attack, which tore through the earth and anything that stood in its way.

Sarutobi and the others had been on their way to the crator when they had to stop as debris and dust flew towards them. " Look out!" Asuma yelled. Everyone immediately took cover behind the remaining buildings as the debris and whatever else that was lifted into the air blew past them.

" What the hell was that?" one the jonin asked aloud as they came out from behind

" You don't think that was Naruto do you?" Asuma whispered to his father.

" I pray and hope not, this village dosen't need another event like that from twelve years ago." Sarutobi silently said.

" Do you think it could lead to that? This is Naruto we're talking about." Asuma added.

" The Forest of Death showed us that it necessarily isn't his fault when he loses control, however if it comes down to it we might have to stop him ourselves, and without Kakashi this could get ugly." Sarutobi stated.

Sado was once again thrown by Naruto, but this time he moved his body around midair and launched another burst of lightning. This time it made contact with Naruto causing him to fall back in pain.

" Wait, what?!" Keigo blurted out as he watched Naruto stumble to get back on his feet. " Your telling me the guy who defeated the boss, is practically undefeated, and can take nukes to the face is weak to electricity?!"

" It seems so, but..." Sado started. Naruto was back to his senses and was charging foreward again until Keigo blasted the ground around him. " It seems to only affect him for a short period of time."

Keigo moved in to try and strike Naruto with one of his sickle-like appendages, only for Naruto to move out of the way. Although he was about to counter Sado launched another bolt of electricity toward him forcing him back.

" So I take it I hit, you fire pretty much?" Keigo asked.

" That's the gist of it now hurry up get him!" Sado yelled.

Keigo was continuing his attack even though he wasn't landing any major hits, but that's because Naruto was still faster than him. Sado was trying his best to keep up and not hit Keigo at the same time otherwise he get an earful in response.

* * *

As the fighting continued on in the crator back in the stadium Kakashi and Zabuza were coming to. " What happened, and why does my body feel so sore?" Kakashi asked.

" I think we had our asses handed to us by that red-eyed prick." Zabuza bluntly stated.

" I hope your not referring to me." Itachi spoke up causing the two senseis to look in that direction. They noticed that besides Itachi being tied up, Kisame and Orochimaru were also tied up.

" Hey what'd you know _fishcake _got caught." Zabuza stated causing Kisame to fume.

" Yeah laugh it up Zabuza because it'll be that last time you ever will!" Kisame threatened.

" And what are you going to do tied up? Your sword has a tag on it suppressing it so you can't call it over to you." Zabuza mentioned as he pointed to said sword that was on the ground.

" Trust me when I say I don't need my sword to kill you!" Kisame yelled as he kicked Zabuza in the face only for one of the Jonin that was there to have a kunai at his neck stopping him.

Zabuza was holding his face at first before he grabbed his sword and brought it down between Kisame's legs startling him. What's worse was the killing intent that rolling off him seemed to make him a little more unnerved.

" Tell you what Kisame, how about I pay you back for what you did to Nobu sensei back in Kiri." Zabuza started.

" Wait! I wasn't apart of that I was on a mission to-" Kisame rolled to right as to dodge Zabuza's vertical swing.

" Like I should believe you! You abandoned the swordsman and left us to be subjugated by the village for protect Nobu Sensei!" Zabuza exclaimed.

" It's not like I didn't want to." Kisame stated.

" If you wouldn't mind stopping you pointless banter the rest of us would greatly appreciate it." Orochimaru expressed only for him to dodge a quick strike by Zabuza's blade. " For a person who was knocked out you can still strike so fast."

" Don't think I haven't foregotten what you did to the gaki back in the Forest of Death _snake. _You'll get what's coming soon enough." Zabuza warned.

" Funny, because I already seem to have slipped through you fingers." Orochimaru snickered as the mud clone dissipated away surprising them.

" He must have made the clone during the fight with the Hokage! We must find him quickly!" Kakashi exclaimed. The Shinobi that were standing by quickly spread out and began searching for the traitor, while those remaining continued to guard.

" Now then, what do we do with you two now?" Kakashi started.

" Don't underestimate us Kakashi we still have tricks even your eye hasn't seen." Itachi warned.

" In truth you guys are the least of our worries, considering the explosions going off it seems Naruto was set loose again." Kakashi commented.

" Damn it, this kid is going to be the death of us." Zabuza added.

Him and Kakashi were beginning to walk away when they felt the sudden dread and anger reach them through the whirling winds. It was powerful and laced with hatred. Compared to the Forest of Death this was something else.

" The hell is going on over there?!" A chunin bluntly stated as he shielded his face from the wind.

" This power, it's from that kid isn't it?! He's Nobu's successor isn't he!" Kisame yelled out.

" Why would you care if he is or not you betrayed us in the end." Zabuza retorted.

" For the last time, I did not betray him!" Kisame exclaimed surprising Itachi. He had never seen his partner get so worked up before. " I was on a mission escorting some merchants who were trying to get to Iwagakure, and that took two months there and back!"

" A likely story considering you weren't on an official mission for Kiri so stop lying!" Zabuza countered.

" That's the thing it was unofficial, the village didn't know a thing about my mission only Nobu-Sama did!" Kisame explained.

" You mean to tell me the guy who doesn't give a damn about people did something out of charity, that's highly unlikely." Zabuza stated bluntly. Kisame seemed to be a little uncomfortable by this point as he shifted around a bit.

" Well, uh, there was a reason behind it." Kisame started causing Zabuza raise a brow in confusion.

" You did something for free?!" Zabuza seemed almost baffled by this sudden realisation.

" You see there was someone I knew that was amongst the merchants and I felt that it would be right to help them out." Kisame explained.

" This person wouldn't happen to be that dumpling girl from the market district now would it." Zabuza asked with a straight face. Instantly Kisame began to freak out, especially because that was his reason for the whole thing. " The great and terrifying tailless beast Kisame, brought down to Earth by a girl who sold dumplings I can't believe it."

" Oi! How the hell did you know about her?!" Kisame demanded.

" Oh, please the entire team knew about her. We were always wondering why you weren't around as much after the first visit to the Market District. Honestly how incompetent did you think we were?" Zabuza stated.

Kisame then began to try and find out how much Zabuza knew about the subject but was quickly silenced once Zabuza brought down his sword. Kisame quickly realising the amount of restraint being lifted he looked at Zabuza rather surprised.

" Before you start this doesn't mean we're done here yet, but from what I can tell and from what I know you are telling the truth." Zabuza started. " So for now I'll let you go, but first your going to help us out with something."

Confused Kisame got up looked over Itachi who was released by Kakashi. " The same goes for you, until the situation is solved you'll be helping us." Kakashi stated.

" I am aware of the current issue, and seeing as how it currently is endangering the plans that have been set-forth we have no choice in the matter." Itachi replied. " Even though the reason for doing them has become invalid."

" Hey Uchiha! How good are you at copying water style jutsu?" Zabuza asked as he released the seal on Samehada.

" I can guarantee as much results as Kakashi could produce, that I am sure of." Itachi answered.

" Kakashi you still have some of those sealing scrolls that Naruto asked you to hold onto?" Zabuza asked and Kakashi nodded confirming it. " Good then we can help out the Gaki and Kenji." Looking over at everyone else that remained Zabuza ordered the rest of the chunin and jonin to go gather as much help as possible, since most of the fighting should have ended by now.

" What about us?" Baki asked. " Are you just going to let us go?"

" You were not completely at fault because you were being manipulated by Orichimaru, so we won't bother if you decide to leave or not." Kakashi stated.

" Besides we have bigger problems to deal with over in that direction." Zabuza added. " Kakashi we'll grab the rest of his sealing scrolls Naruto made and head on over there and hope there's still something left."

* * *

Back in the crater explosions resonated as the battle intensified. Keigo skidded across the ground after being the receiving end of one of Naruto's punches. Sado was also having problems as Naruto had broken past Keigo and was now rushing towards him.

Sado attempted to blast Naruto with another bolt of electricity but to his surprise Naruto was gone. It was then that excruciating pain registered throughout his body as Naruto delivered a strong jab into Sado's gut. Sado winced as he felt the air getting knocked out of him. ' Even with my protective shell, he managed to knock the wind out of me!' Sado thought as he was sent skidding across the ground.

Naruto didn't relent as he appeared next to Sado and kicked him into the air. Sado, still a little dazed, was unaware that Naruto had sent him flying. Naruto then jumped into the air towards Sado, and as he approached him he grabbed him by the head and tossed over his shoulder back towards the ground.

The result was much like one would expect with dirt and dust being sent right up into the air and Sado laying on the ground 'stunned' as he couldn't get up in time to avoid Naruto landing on his abdomen causing to spit out some blood. Naruto soon began unleashing a volley of strikes and punches on Sado with each one containing enough strength to cause the ground beneath them to crack.

Sado was becoming a bloody mess as he was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness. Naruto wasn't giving up though as he pulled both his fists above his head to deal the fatal blow. Before he could finish swinging them down he was hit by a red beam of energy by Keigo.

" Damn you look like shit!" Keigo commented as he helped up Sado by pulling him up on his feet.

" You'd be the same way if you experienced what I just did, although I think that drained him a little bit." Sado pointed out as they saw Naruto getting up a little slow as though he actually took the damage, but that was before he shook it off and roared towards them.

" Well if that's the case I'll let take care of that since you know your the professional at getting your ass kicked and all." Keigo laughed. Sado didn't respond as he moved away causing Keigo to look in the direction of Naruto only to see him about to grab him by the face. " OH SHI-"

Naruto had just grabbed Keigo by his face and then proceed to drag his body into the ground as ran foreward before pulling him back up and hitting him with a right hook back towards Sado who caught him before he went to far. " Now whose getting ass handed to them?" Sado retorted before letting Keigo fall to the ground.

" The hell! You could have just let me down gently instead of freaking dropping me like a stupid box!" Keigo shouted.

" Eh, quit your bitching we got bigger problems to deal with." Sado reminded him as he prepared to charge up electricity again.

" What the hell is that going to do it'll only stun him for a few seconds before he goes right back to rampaging again." Keigo stated bluntly.

" Then how about you use that damn ability of yours and help me!" Sado exclaimed.

" What?! If I use it two more times I won't be able to do it anymore today!" Keigo yelled.

" Then that means you can't screw up, so get ready because we're going to end this fight and end this stupid mission once and for all!" Sado shouted. Keigo was a little surprised at Sado but then again anyone whose had their ass handed to them repeatedly over a course of less than thirty minutes would act the same way.

" Fine, what the hell do you want me to do?" Keigo asked.

" Are you that dense you need me to tell you what to do?! Once he's stunned HIT him!" Sado exclaimed. Keigo just seethed before taking a look over past Sado to see Naruto charging at them.

" Shit he's coming this way! Hit him!" Keigo shouted causing Sado to turn in direction Keigo was looking. Sure enough Naruto was coming straight up forcing Sado to fire his electricity prematurely. The impact caused was marked once Naruto was hit directly in the chest.

Once struck Naruto was sent into the air for a few seconds as a result of being struck by Sado's attack. " Do it now!" Sado yelled as Keigo used his ability to teleport right above Naruto.

With only a couple more seconds to spare Keigo slashed his sickle arms in an 'X' shaped across Naruto's abdomin causing the latter to have blood party from the wounds and hit the ground with a hard thud. Keigo though wasn't going to give him any chances though as he unleashed a strong energy beam onto Naruto creating a small blast.

As soon as the dust cleared from the blast it was evident that the plan seemed to work as Naruto was charred a bit in certain places and he wasn't moving anymore. Keigo let out a sigh of relief before pain surged through his body. Using his ability took a lot of toll on his body, especially if his energy was as low as it was now.

Sado made his way towards them as he stopped to look at the unconscious Naruto. " This mission has been a pain in the ass." Sado stated before walking over to Keigo and looked down at him. " It looks like your near your limit for today."

" Eh, shut up already will you! I'm to tired to deal with your shit!" Keigo panted as he caught his breath.

Both were now returning back to stage 1 as they were turning back to normal. Seeing as how they wasted a lot of energy today fighting Naruto they decided to conserve their energy for the return trip back to the base. As they were nearly out of stage 1 an overwhelming presence washed over them surprising them.

Turning around they saw that Naruto was already in the process of getting up. The wound on his abdomen was now closed and his body began healing itself. " Oh right, forgot about the regeneration trait." Keigo mentioned.

**" DIE!"** Naruto roared as he took a step forward and charged his atomic breath.

" Shit, and we're still in stage 1!" Cursed Sado as he and Keigo attempted to jump out of the way of the incoming blast. Naruto though quickly turned his head towards Sado as he fired his atomic breath, which hit him and sent him flying. " Damn it!"

Keigo attempted to fire a beam at Naruto, who in turn began glowing purple. The effect was that the beam had struck him but he seemed unaffected, in fact there was hardly any damage that could have been seen. Once the glow dyed down a circular line appeared and began pulsating around him. He began to crouch foreward as his entire body tensed before launching himself at great speeds.

The combination of the velocity and and strength delivered on the point of impact had stunned Keigo as he struggled to breathe. The punch had been delivered to his gut which sent him across the ground. Wheezing and gagging Keigo tried to breathe, Unknown though that the punch had broken a rib that punctuerd a lung.

Quickly reaching for something inside his side pouch Keigo pulled out a small pill and ate it. His energy seemed to have increased and he stuck his hand inside of his side and removed to rib from his lung. The energy around Keigo seemed be gathering towards the area where the punctured lung was as it tried set the rib and repair the lung.

He was healing at a much faster rate than before, however, it was extremely painful the process and Keigo was becpming infuriated. 'Why the hell does this have to happen now?!' He thought. 'I was so close, so damn close of getting rid of this stupid partnership and then this shit happens!'

Naruto was heading towards Keigo as the energy around him changed yet again to an orange color that resembled fire. Keigo was transitioning his hands into stage 2 as he prepared to strike back. 'This brat has truly been thorn in my side for to long!' He seethed. 'Now I'm going to tear him apart piece by piece!'

Before Naruto knew it Keigo had disappeared from his sight causing him to stop and look around. Swift and quick a blur raced towards Naruto at unregistered speeds and was instantly on him before he knew about it.

Naruto hadn't even sensed it in time as he suddenly registered the large gash across his abdomen spray the area around him in blood. The sudden shock and pain caused him to stumble back as he looked for the source of the wound. Another gash appeared on his left arm, then another on his right leg. The onslaught was relentless as Naruto staggered around trying to find his enemy. Having enough he let off another discharge stopping the attack and allowing him to see who did it.

In front of him stood Keigo with his scythe like appendeges covered in his blood. Though the only parts of him that were in stage 2 were his arms something was different about him. His eyes no longer showed any pupils, just solid red in both eyes. " I hope your ready brat because I'm going to show you why I was the assassin of the Nebulans!" Keigo yelled. Naruto let out an angered roar as he charged foreward towards Keigo who did the same.

* * *

Meanwhile Kenji was finally beginning to stir under the rubble. Moving the rocks and debris off of himself Kenji held his head as it was still ringing. ' Anguirus what the hell happened, I felt like I got hit by a train?' Kenji asked.

**" Oh you know the typical madness and destruction that occurs when Kaiju fight."** Anguirus stated sarcastically. **" Also I believe I should mention that Naruto has completely lost it."**

" What do you mean by that?"

**" Look below you****."**

Kenji still not understanding looked down towards the center of the crator and then he noticed the fighting that was going on. " Oh, yeah that seems bad." Kenji started. " Wait what is this power that I'm sensing?"

**" That Kenji is critical mass, a power that can increase a Kaiju's strength tremendously making them one of the strongest forces on the Earth...and," **Anguirus paused.

" And what?"

**" The very reason why the Kaiju were sealed away and the Earth creating the energy known to you as chakra."** Anguirus finished.

" How is it-" Kenji was about to ask another question but a sudden explosion from the center of the crator had erupted more dust and debris into the air. " On second thought I'll wait till later" Getting up Kenji then felt a tinge of pain and quickly grabbed a hold of his right side and felt that something was right.

**" Oh, almost forgot you have a couple broken ribs from the blast and from the debris landing on you so be careful." **Anguirus stated.

" I really wish you would've told me this before I tried moving around." Kenji retorted.

**" Hey not my fault you can't pick a safer place to take a nap." **Anguirus countered.

Suddenly Kenji sensed that someone had arrived and sure enough a group of people appeared a few feet away from him. Taking quick notice of who they were Kenji called out to them. " Lord Hokage, senseis, what are you doing here?" Kenji asked.

The group quickly looked over towards Kenji and were surprised at how terrible he looked. " Kenji what happened to you?" Sarutobi demanded as he along with the others walked towards him.

" Well the fight has been getting progressively worse and at some point I passed out." Kenji explained.

" So your saying Naruto is fighting all by himself right now?! We should go help him!" Asuma exclaimed as he as well as a few of the others were about to go down towards the center before Kenji stopped them.

" STOP!" Kenji suddenly yelled stopping them right there. " You can't jump down there right now Naruto has become to unstable!"

" What do you mean, has he lost control again?!" Sarutobi questioned.

" Yes, although this time it has nothing to do with stage 2, it involves something else that Anguirus called Critical Mass." Kenji started. Upon hearing this the Hokage and the jonin stiffened up. " I take it you know about this power then?"

" Kenji how long has he been like that?" Sarutobi asked.

" I really don't know to be honest, because as I said I was knocked out and can't really answer properly." Kenji re-explained.

Sarutobi looked down towards the center of the crator and he could see Naruto and Keigo fighting. He could tell that they were preoccupied with each other, however, where was the other one? Quickly feeling his senses scream Sarutobi grabbed Kenji as the entire group jumped out of the way of a large electric bolt that struck where they once were.

" So your still alive huh armadillo?" Sado started. " And I see some of the others wanted to join in as well." Sado was also pretty banged up as well, but it seemed as though he still has some more strength in him.

" Armadillo?" Kenji repeated as he heard Anguirus cursing loudly in response to that comment.

The other Shinobi just seethed at their luck. " Damn it looks like we're just unlucky today." Asuma sighed.

They quickly took notice of how Sado's wounds were healing, though slowly, but at a decent rate as his wounds slowly disappeared. Sado began charging up electricity around his arms as he prepared to deal with the Konoha Shinobi. " Now then either get out of here or die!" The fact that the area around him was flickering due to the electricity added to the intimidation.

" I don't think your in any position to be threatening us now weilder, especially since your energy reserves appear to be much lower than before." Sarutobi countered, although this just made Sado smirk.

" Well it's a good thing that I have this now don't I?" Sado stated as he held up a small pill showing it to them before eating it. Suddenly his energy increased and the rate at which his wounds were healing accelerated.

" What, soldier pills!?" Kurenai exclaimed in shock.

" Huh, that wasn't a soldier pill. We weilders usually don't have access to chakra while fighting in this state, of course armadillo over there proved you could, however, since we rely so heavily on that power we create small pills containing at least a fifth of our normal power level." Sado explained. " So what were you saying about me not being in a position to threaten you?"

The shinobi were hesitant to respond before Kenji answered. " Well if you still want to fight then how about you fight me." Kenji stated. Sado frowned as he was hoping they would leave after realising that they couldn't win, however, he forgot about Kenji for a second.

" So you want to still fight do you," Sado started. His power rose as he had his arms change into drills as they transitioned into stage 2. " then bring it!" Kenji was about to jump in but he was stopped by Sarutobi.

" You should rest, we brought a medic so let them heal you. We can deal with him." Sarutobi informed him.

" Sorry Lord Third but I have a score to settle with him. After all we technically never finished our fight." Kenji stated as he entered stage 1. No matter how he looked at it Sarutobi sighed and blamed his grandfather for influencing him.

" If your going to fight him then we'll help you, and we aren't taking a no for an answer." Sarutobi explained as he, Asuma, Kurenai, and the others got ready. Kenji nodded as they prepared to fight Sado.

Elsewhere Kakashi, Zabuza, and the others were racing towards the crator as fast as they could, all the while Daichi was continue watching the whole ordeal transpire, and he couldn't help but smirk. " It looks like we're finally reaching the apex of this fight, who'll win has yet to be decided still, but it won't matter either way." Daichi chuckled as he rubbed his new crystal arm. " soon enough that power will be ours, along with that dragon's blood."

* * *

The crater had been yet again erupted in fighting as the two groups fought. Naruto was still in the center fighting Keigo, while Kenji, Sarutobi, Asuma, Kurenai, and two other Shinobi were engaging Sado.

Naruto was beginning to slow down even further as the fighting progressed. Keigo was fast and merciless as he fought Naruto. Naruto himself was still trying to fight as he did before, but now his body was beginning to feel the long term effects.

"Not so tough now are you!" Keigo exclaimed as he dashed towards Naruto. "You're weaker now compared to earlier and all it took was me wasting time!"

Keigo was close to hitting Naruto again when he noticed something. Before he knew it Naruto had both his arm held tightly in each hand. Keigo was attempting to break loose of the grip but found it impossible. Suddenly he realized what was happening as he noticed Naruto's dorsal fins illuminate.

Naruto opened his jaw and to Keigo's horror the back of his throat began emitting that very same light that had cleared off his head once before. "Like hell I'm experiencing that again!" Keigo yelled as he fired his scattered concussive blast right at Naruto's face forcing said person to let go of Keigo.

Naruto's face of smoking due to the impact made by the blast, but there was no severe damage caused by it. If anything Naruto seemed to be even more pissed off than before. His body began to glow again and Keigo first thought it him using another ability of Critical Mass, but that thought disappeared once Naruto's entire body began to glow much brighter than before.

"YOU CRAZY BAS-" Keigo was cut off as Naruto let loose another powerful discharge of energy causing more destruction to the immediate area. Keigo was sent back flying as his body became scorched and burned from the exposure of the blast.

The explosion that followed the discharge caused the others to look off into that direction knowing full well the danger that was not too far away. "That dumbass is going to probably waste another pill fighting him, no doubt about that." Sado remarked, before turning to face the shinobi in front of him.

Kenji was breathing a little heavier than earlier, while the others just seemed to be a little wounded. "Kenji stay back and let us hit him first then you come in and follow." Sarutobi ordered. Kenji obliged, albeit sorely as he waited for them to first.

"Come at me in any order you like it won't make any difference." Sado commented before he charged up more electricity.

Sarutobi and Asuma led the charge followed by Kurenai and the two jonin. Sarutobi called forth two shadow clones to assist them as they began attacking Sado. Using Enma they were able to throw off Sado so that Asuma could then move in. "Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning!" Asuma announced as he released a heated ash cloud towards Sado.

Seeing the attack advancing towards him Sado jumped to avoid the attack which left him open to the two jonin and Kurenai who launched a few explosive kunai towards him. The tags attached to the kunai detonated only a couple feet away from Sado causing his vision to be clouded in smoke.

"So they intend to cloud my vision, typical idiots." Sado started as he charged electricity around him and sent out bolts in all directions. However, upon doing so ignited the area around him in a small explosion. Confused he suddenly realized what happened. " So a genjutsu huh, exploiting a stage 1 weakness like that, not bad."

Sado had been standing still the whole time. Kurenai had placed a genjutsu on him right as Asuma launched his jutsu and they just waited for Sado to do it himself. This allowed Sado to ignite the gunpowder within the cloud of ash causing some minor damage. Sado looked at the group then realized that Kenji was missing.

"Wait where's-" he then noticed that Kenji was right in front of him about to deliver a strong jab towards his gut. Unable to react in time Sado was hit by Kenji's punch causing him to lose his footing. Taking this chance Sarutobi and his two clones used their Enma polls to send Sado flying backwards.

Kenji jumped back towards the others as he waited to see what'll happen next, all the while still holding his side. 'Damn it hurts just to move, let alone hit him as hard as I just did.' Kenji thought to himself.

**"Don't worry just keep going along with the Hokage's plan, it'll give me enough time to at least heal your ribs." **Anguirus explained to him.

'I hope it doesn't take too long because this is just unbearable.' Kenji muttered.

Sado got back up and stretched a little bit as to release the stiffness on his joints. Looking over at the group he began making his way towards them. "Well I guess I could say that your teamwork was almost flawless, however, I'm still not hurt and you're just waiting my time." Sado stated bluntly.

The group was getting annoyed because he was telling the truth. The only two people that could actually hurt him are either to hurt to actually do enough damage to help them out, or he is currently on a rampage and fighting the other guy.

Down in the crater Keigo was just now getting up from the previous attack. He still had some burns on his body but they were more or less almost fully healed. "You really know how push someone off the edge don't you!" Keigo retorted.

Naruto was still in the same spot and hadn't moved. The markings that were covering his body were slowly beginning to recede, and Keigo took notice of this. Gathering enough energy necessary to do some harm Keigo unleashed another red energy beam towards Naruto sending him flying across the crater.

The others were still fighting when all of a sudden something crashed right between them stopping both sides. Not knowing who or what it was they waited for the smoke to clear.

Once it did clear it was obvious who it was just based off the first details that they could see. Red dorsal fins and charcoal colored scales with reseeding red energy lines clarified that it was Naruto. Both sides were cautious although Sado made a glance in Keigo's direction noticing his 'partner' was making his towards them.

Naruto was slowly getting back up when everyone noticed how bad off he was. Cuts and gashes all across his body and the burn marks from all the beam attacks that had taken were all visible. He wasn't yet aware of their presence and Sado wasn't going to risk be a human punching bag just yet.

Naruto began looking around trying to find Keigo when he noticed Sado and then the group of Konoha jonin and Hokage. Rage built up more as was preparing to attack both sides. **"Kill...everyone! I will kill everyone!" **Naruto growled as his dorsal fins began to light up.

"Quick! Does anyone know any lightning style ninjutsu!?" Asuma yelled out only to receive a reply by seeing a bolt of electricity strike Naruto and ultimately knock him out. "Uh, well never mind."

Sado had noticed the Critical mass was receding and decided to test if his electricity was going to work this time or not. From what he had just seen he was right to think that way as Naruto not only had lost his critical mass, but also his Kaiju energy began to disperse causing him to revert back to stage 1.

"About time you get knocked out! I swear you were such an annoying pest!" Keigo yelled as he finally arrived on the scene. He was right next to Naruto now and crouched down as to inspect him. Suddenly an idea came to mind that made him smirk. "Hey Sado distract the pricks over there so I can cut off this kid's legs!"

Everyone instantly registered what he said and was about to jump at him when a bolt of electricity stopped them. "Don't think that this is over quite yet Keigo, we still have another wielder here who isn't planning on letting us go." Sado stated.

Keigo looked up rather annoyed at that fact and saw Kenji standing a few yards away from him with the others. "Tch, so annoying." Keigo muttered before firing a beam right at them. It was fast and almost upon them when Sarutobi put up an earth barrier to hold the attack just long enough to escape its path. "That's right dance like the annoying monkeys you are!"

Keigo was enjoying himself as he continued firing more beams at them forcing them to move around fast. In the process he had killed off the two unknown jonin much to his amusement.

Keigo was about to continue on before suddenly his senses flared. Quickly evading Keigo had managed to avoid being cut down by Kurotobotchi.

"Hey wait, where have I seen that sword before?" Keigo started before taking notice of the new group that had just arrived. "Oh, right them, I totally forgot about those chumps."

Kakashi, Zabuza, Kisame, and Itachi had just arrived and with them were some scrolls. "It looks like these two put you two through hell Kenji." Zabuza commented as he retrieved his blade and grabbed Naruto. "Here catch." Zabuza had then thrown Naruto over to the other group.

Asuma had managed to catch him but he also almost dropped him in the process. "Damn it Zabuza show some concern for your own genin!" Kurenai yelled.

"I did, that's why I threw him over at you instead of those two." Zabuza pointed out as he got ready to fight.

"Oh, okay let's see something real quick." Keigo started. "What makes you think you can beat us? I took out half of everyone in front of me, so why are you even bothering to fight the both of us?"

"That was then, and we didn't have certain things that we do now." Zabuza answered.

"And what could possibly make any difference?" Keigo chuckled.

Zabuza smirked as a man with a glowing blue orb came crashing down towards Sado and Keigo. The two jumping away before the attack could hit them. On impact there was no explosion rather a semi-large sphere of chakra appeared where they once stood before revealing who it was that attacked them.

"Now what do we have here? Two uninvited guests trying to throw their lot around in the chaos as well." Jiraiya started.

"Jiraiya! I thought that you had already left the village." Sarutobi asked flabbergasted.

"I was considering leaving again but I just couldn't give up the opportunity to gather some important 'research'." Jiraiya smirked. "And good thing to because it seems that today was a really bad day."

"You could say that." Kakashi commented.

Keigo and Sado were annoyed at the fact that there were so many pests coming from all over the place now. "Oi, who the hell are you, some kind of freak?" Keigo questioned with a hint of annoyance.

"Who am I? I am the great toad sage of Mt. Myoboku, self-proclaimed super pervert, and one of the three legendary sannin," Jiraiya started as he began he weird dance to go with his introduction. "I am the great and mighty Lord Jiraiya!"

Everyone just sweat dropped in response to his declaration and many of the leaf Shinobi were embarrassed while Kisame began laughing his ass off. " I see he hasn't changed one bit since my absence." Itachi commented as he held the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Sadly that is a fact that will never change." Asuma added, and many of them agreed. If Naruto was conscious right now, he would have yelled a quite truthful remark that would have ticked off the sannin.

"The hell did I just witness?!" Keigo questioned aloud with a hint of disgust.

"That is what some would call an idiot doing what he does best." Sado clarified.

"HEY! Who are you calling an idiot!" Jiraiya yelled towards the two wielders.

"As I said an idiot." Sado stated again.

"Heh, oh well it should still be the same no matter how many more of these shinobi show up." Keigo said as he took another pill out and ate it.

"Doing that so soon, you know how hard those things are to make right?" Sado started but Keigo just smirked as his power increased.

"Well considering the possibility of more annoyances are coming and the new arrivals can actually do some things I figured why not murder them all real fast and one of the greatest pieces of art I've ever made." Keigo explained.

"Ugh, your 'art' is really disturbing." Sado commented.

"What?! I'll have you know my work has been recognized by thousands of individuals." Keigo corrected.

"Who would even recognize your 'way' as an art?" Sado questioned.

"Why all the people who I used to make it of course!" Keigo answered swiftly and bluntly.

"Of course they would." Sado muttered with a hint of sarcasm. " Anyway I agree that we should finish this off now. It's been dragged out for far too long." Sado then did the same as Keigo and ate another pill that he drew from his pouch, and just like Keigo his power increased.

"Now then how about we make it extra flashy!" Keigo suggested as a dark veil surrounded him.

"Fine if it'll hurry this up." Sado retorted as he was also indulged in a dark veil.

The veils only lasted seconds before they ruptured and Keigo and Sado emerged in Stage 2 forms. The others were feeling anxiety as they knew that it was going to get very dangerous now.

"Kenji try to wake up the gaki and give him one of these!" Zabuza ordered as he threw a small pouch over towards him. Catching it Kenji quickly inspected it and was surprised to see two small pills inside. "The two of you are going to have to split them, and they won't fill you up with as much energy as those guys have now either."

"Wait then how do you know they'll work?" Kenji asked.

"Because we use to give them to both Nobu-sensei and another wielder when we would team up with them." Kisame answered. " And be glad that the two of us still had one each on us."

"Wait why didn't you give one to Naruto after obtaining stage 1?" Kenji asked.

"Because he needed to experience the pain to toughen him up." Zabuza answered.

"He forgot he had it." Kakashi corrected causing Zabuza to yell at him to shut up.

"Now then where'd we leave off? Oh, that's right!" Zabuza started. "We were about to kick your asses!"

-End-

* * *

**Note: I added more to this chapter after re-reading it and working on Chapter 21. Now it is no longer a short chapter! :)**

**There you go guys the first chapter of this month.****The next one should be up before the end of this month.**

**Again sorry for not posting earlier as I planned, college has been much harder going into this current and past semester and I've been to preoccupied with meeting a lot of deadlines within a week as well as personal stuff after a death in my family. However as I said I'm not going to stop writing this story until it's finished and that won't be for awhile.**

**With my arm healed though, which was a nightmare trying to deal with college and dealing with a healing arm, I can get back to writing again! **

**Note that this might happen more often when during each semester, although I'll still try and work on he story more than I did this past one.**

**There will be only one more chapter for this arc after this month and I'm very excited, because that means we are getting closer to the really epic parts of this Naruto/Godzilla Universe. There will be more information on the last chapter as well as the final hint of what to expect in the next arc.**

**Speacking of which time for that hint I mentioned earlier. This chapters hint will be different from the previous one as each one will be different from each one, so without any more delay here it is.**

**Hint: G-Sho-6,9,14-the-f3-sns-0-n1-y**

**And that's the second hint, now see if you can figure it out. Message or comment in the reviews if you think you've figured it out.**

**Notice:**

**After I finish this arc I will begin working on the next one yes, but I will also begin cleaning up all the previous chapters as I had meant to earlier before starting college.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 21 Combined Willpower **

**With the conclusion quickly approaching what will happen as Shinobi converge and what plan does Zabuza have? With uncertainty weilders clash and the winner decided.**

**Anyways guys the next chapter should be up by the time you reach this point so click on over there and make sure you follow, favorite, and review guys. Until then see you in a few minutes. - 1Ring2ruleThemAll.**


	21. Arc 1 Chapter 21: Combined Willpower

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan fiction. Naruto is rightfully owned by his respected owners at Jump, vizmedia, and Massashi Kishimoto. Godzilla is rightfully owned by Toho. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Combined Willpower

Squaring off yet again wielders and shinobi began to fight. The Hokage's group was focusing on Sado, while the new group focused on Keigo. To say that they were making progress would be misinformed, as they weren't so much focusing on defeating Sado and Keigo, but rather distract them.

Kenji was letting his wounds heal while he waited for Naruto to wake up. Sitting on the sidelines while the senseis and Hokage fought their battle was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. 'If only we were stronger then they wouldn't be forced to fight them.' Kenji thought.

**"Don't say that Kenji, we were doing our best, but your body was still tired from your match with Neji."** Anguirus explained. **"Having your tenketsu sealed off didn't really leave you in a perforable condition."**

'You may be right, but I still don't like it!' Kenji stated.

**"If anything we should be grateful that they even showed up, otherwise things could have gotten much worse."**

'How much longer until my wounds are fully healed?' Kenji asked trying to change the subject.

**"Give it a little bit longer and you should be good to go. Those pills though should be taken before you go back into the battle, otherwise you won't last that long out there."**

'I guess I should try and wake up Naruto once you're done healing me. That way we can assist them, and allow Naruto to heal up a bit.'

**"That won't be necessary."**

'Why not?'

**"Naruto is already beginning to subconsciously manipulate his chakra, which is allowing the Kyuubi to help heal his body on a much faster pace. Plus, considering that Godzilla also has a fast healing rate, Naruto should be good to go around that time."**

'That sure is useful, it practically makes him unable to stay wounded for long, and I'm guessing there's no side effects to go with it, are there?'

**"I wouldn't say that, there is always a risk when one is being healed by a Kaiju or a Biju. The body is healing yes but if the damage was severe or if the wounds were healed to fast, then there is the offset of the person having their life shortened."**

'Oh, and I'm guessing in Naruto's case it's double the chance of that happening.'

**"Naturally I would say yes, however, after learning about his clan's past from listening to what Zabuza was explaining across the last couple months, it appears as though Naruto is lucky."**

'Lucky? Oh! The longlivity that all members of his clan has, as well as the large amount chakra!'

**"Exactly, so in Naruto's current case he is looking at only losing a small part of his life that he could have lived to."**

'But still the thought that Naruto will no longer live up to his natural lifespan isn't right.'

**"The fact is that Naruto should be fine with only minimal lingering effects, if anything just be glad that he won't suffer from the effects of Godzilla's radiation."**

'Radi-what?'

**"Oh, that's right, I keep forgetting that people now a days aren't as aware of kaiju physiology. Then again people now a days are also much more durable than back then."**

'How so?'

**"Well to put it bluntly, humans aren't as squishy as they were back then."**

'Did you say squishy?'

**"Yep, it was one the best ways to explain it to you. Technically you're all still squishy, but not as bad as then."**

'Ok, good to know…'

Grumbling could be heard coming from Kenji's side, and Kenji turned towards the source. Naruto was starting to come to, but Kenji knew the first thing that was going to happen and so he prepared himself.

Without warning Naruto jumped up and screamed at the top of his lungs, "MY BODY FEELS LIKE ITS ON FIRE!" It was quick and non-eventfully mainly because Naruto regained his senses and noticed that it wasn't so. "Oh, I'm not on fire. Thank goodness, I thought I was going to be cooked well-done."

"Well I guess you could say that you were fire, although I was knocked out for most of the duration." Kenji explained.

Looking over towards his left Naruto quickly realized that Kenji was alive sitting on the ground near where he was unconscious. "Kenji? I thought you died!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It seems not, but I guess you could say that I got lucky, although I don't know if you were though."

"What do you mean? I'm alive to right? Right?!" Naruto began to panic as he tried to see if he truly was dead or not.

"Yes you are, however, it seems as though you went on another rampage."

"Wait! I didn't hurt anybody did I?!"

"Nobody that didn't need to get their butt handed to them. You were mainly going after those two while I was unconscious, pushing them to the edge."

"So, did I beat either of them?"

"Look behind you."

Naruto turned and saw that both Keigo and Sado were still fighting, which made his curse their luck. At the same time, he took in the situation as he noticed that the senseis, the perverted sage, and the old man were all fighting them.

"Wait a minute, why are those two fighting them?" Naruto pointed towards Itachi and Kisame.

"From what I understand the blue skinned guy, Kisame, is an old 'acquaintance' of Zabuza's and Itachi, well, beats me."

"I wonder what even brought them here to Konoha, I guess it was because Itachi is Sasuke's older brother, and he wanted to visit his grave."

"Perhaps although I did overhear that they are a part of some organization, besides that your guess is as good as mine." Kenji added. It was then that Kenji remembered what he need to do. "Naruto come here real quick."

"Ok, what's up?" Naruto asked as walked over to Kenji who was now up on his feet again.

"Zabuza gave me this pouch with two pills in it for both of us to use." Kenji began.

"Pills? Why pills?"

"Think of them as soldier pills but for wielders like us."

"Wait, those pills can restore our kaiju energy?!"

"Yes, however, they are not going to be as affective due to them being a generic kind of pill."

"What do you mean by generic?"

"Basically they'll help us when we fight, however, they will not restore our energy by much nor for that long. They weren't made specifically for both of us, so the effects aren't as great as when those guys took theirs."

"Wait, they had pills to?!"

"Yeah, specifically made for them, and that's why they their pretty much back up to full strength again."

"Well then let's take them now and go and help out the others as fast as possible!"

"I'm afraid that we're going to have to wait Naruto."

"WHY!?" Naruto yelled.

"We need to heal a little bit longer and Anguirus said that if we take them now as we are it would be completely pointless unless we heal and allow our kaiju energy to recirculate again." Kenji explained making Naruto stand down as he realized the reasoning behind it. "I don't like it either Naruto, but the Hokage and the others are already aware of it and that is why they are fighting right now, so that they can buy us enough time."

Finally realizing that he still needed to heal after taking another look at himself, Naruto agreed that they should wait until they were back up to full strength. Looking back towards the others, Naruto couldn't help but worry for the everyone fighting for them. "But for how much longer?"

* * *

The area of fighting was intense with debris and jutsus being blown in every direction. The two groups, though separated, were managing to keep Keigo and Sado separated. Jiraiya, Zabuza, Kakashi, Itachi, and Kisame were managing to push Keigo away, but they were still not managing to land any major hits.

"It seems that you have managed to separate us from the others." Keigo stated nonchalantly. "Although you're still managing to pester me a lot longer for some reason. The old goat that joined you must really be good to be able to change the outcome so well."

"OLD GOAT?!" Jiraiya was furious as he wasn't nearly as old as his sensei, who to him was an old goat. "You got a lot of nerve kid talking to a sannin like that!"

"You mean one of those old prunes that managed to stay alive when fighting a guy on an overgrown salamander? Please as if that alone is praiseworthy enough for me to acknowledge your old ass!" Keigo stated.

"You know there's a saying called 'respecting your elders' that I think you should take to heart." Jiraiya warned.

"Oh, and why so?" Keigo asked not to worried of whatever would come next.

Suddenly Jiraiya shunshined in front of Keigo with a completed rasengan in hand. "Take this, Rasengan!" Jiraiya yelled as he connected the jutsu with Keigo setting it off into a large spherical explosion.

"Damn, so this is the power of a sannin, kind of glad we ain't fighting him, right Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"This isn't even his full power, so to put it in brief words, I agree, but also due to the fact that we are already outnumbered." Itachi stated as he referred to the fact that besides Jiraiya there was still Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Now you remember the plan right?" Zabuza asked them.

"Crystal clear, and might I add that this plan seems almost too crazy." Kisame stated.

"Trust me when I say that this plan should work, so long as you two go along with it." Kakashi explained.

"And if we don't?" Itachi asked.

"Well you really don't have room to question that, especially considering where you're at right now and that your 'objective' is no longer viable for you to obtain without dying." Kakashi stated.

"Is that a threat Kakashi?" Itachi questioned.

"Nope, it's the truth and besides I'm not going after the brat anymore anyway, not so long as he carries Nobu-sama's will." Kisame clarified receiving an almost surprised look from Itachi.

"If I didn't know any better Kisame, I'd say that you're getting soft." Zabuza chuckled.

"Eh, shut up you dumbass, you know full well that my loyalty was strictly towards Nobu-sama, and not even Kiri was held close to him." Kisame retorted.

"Just making sure is all." Zabuza chuckled as he hoisted his sword up and brought it down for a vertical slash.

Keigo deflected it and was still surprised that Kubikiribōchō had managed to stay together even though earlier it had cracks and dings littering all across the blade. "What an annoyance, first fishcake's sword steals energy, and yours can somehow restore itself, talk about annoying!" Keigo retorted.

"Don't feel so bad, it would have been a lot worse if the other five blades were here as well." Kisame chuckled as he stole some more of Keigo's energy.

"I don't even get why your stealing my energy, you can't use it, so why the hell are you even bothering to steal it?" Keigo questioned as he kicked Kisame away and dodge a giant fireball that was heading towards him.

"Heh, you wanna know, but you know what I'm not telling!" Kisame practically laughed causing Keigo to frown in annoyance.

"So how much longer do you think we got?" Kakashi asked the two swordsman.

"Give it about a few minutes and then they'll be good to go." Kisame answered.

"You better be right, because the last time we tried this in fight like this you messed up, and I nearly lost my arm!" Zabuza bluntly stated to the annoyance of Kisame.

"Well if you let me concentrate then there won't be a repeat!" Kisame shouted.

"You mind telling me what the plan is?" Jiraiya asked hoping to get a clue of what he should be doing.

"We just need to buy some more time for Naruto and Kenji." Kakashi answered.

"And what exactly are they talking about specifically?" Jiraiya indicated towards the yelling being exchanged between the two swordsman.

"It seems that they have experienced similar circumstances and that Kisame had done a technique of sorts incorrectly in the past." Itachi stated.

"Basically we just need you to help us by time for whatever they have planned and to be ready when Naruto and Kenji get back out here." Kakashi explained.

"Got it!" Jiraiya replied as he advanced towards Keigo, while at the same time forming a rasengan in his right hand.

Seeing the sannin charging, Keigo turned to face him but to his surprise he suddenly felt a great amount of pressure originating from his right cheek. The only thing that confirmed that he was hit was the sound of a loud and seemingly annoying voice. "Dynamic entry!" Guy yelled out sending Keigo into Jiraiya direction.

The sudden shock of surprise on Keigo's face was the moment Jiraiya needed as he landed the rasengan on the wielder sending him flying. "Good job guy, although I thought you were back at the stadium?" Kakashi wondered as his rival looked over to him and grinned.

"Why Kakashi, you didn't think that your eternal rival would sit this one out did you?" Guy started receiving a 'if you say so' look from Kakashi. "Besides there is no one there that requires my attention anymore."

"What about the sand shinobi there? Did you just let them go off and leave?" Zabuza asked him. Guys just smirked as he looked past them indicating there was someone behind them.

Turning around they were surprised to see the sand shinobi there. "Why haven't any of you left the village already, your free to go." Kakashi stated to which the sand shinobi acknowledged.

"That is true, however, due to being tricked by Orochimaru and the chaos that was unleashed because of him we feel that it is in our part to assist Konoha with this crisis." Baki explained. "Besides were not the only ones that have shown up either."

Looking around the group noticed that many Konoha shinobi have gathered as well as the other sand shinobi that were fighting around the village. Taking note of this they nearly missed Haku appearing besides Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama, I have just finished assisting in the movement of the hospital patients and have decided to come and help." Haku stated to which Zabuza smirked.

"Well I'm glad you came but too bad you can't fight as great as you could with that broken arm." Zabuza pointed out. Haku didn't deter from the statement, but rather made some senbon appear and take a stance. "That's right Haku, even we are beaten and battered we're still going to kick some ass!"

With Sarutobi's group, all of them were quite surprised at the turnout of how many shinobi showed up to assist them. "Talk about a crowd, makes you wonder if both sides even fought each other if they're willing to fight together." Asuma pointed out.

Quickly noticing a certain pineapple head as well as the others, Asuma smirked seeing that his, Kurenai's, and the rest of the genin were also there amongst the crowd. "Why are they here?! Don't they know how dangerous this area is?!" Kurenai demanded as she began to worry about the genin.

"This is kind of like thirteen years ago, so I can imagine why they would want to be here." Asuma stated. Realizing what he was referring to Kurenai couldn't help but think back to that time. "Although I wouldn't mind getting some help you know."

"That's why we're here." A man replied as three men appeared right next to them.

"Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza! Glad you could make it!" Sarutobi thanked them as they got ready to go against their opponent.

"So this is one of the guys who both disrupted the exams and blew a hole in the middle of our village." Shikaku stated with a faint hint of resentment.

"On the contrary, I'm not the one who blew up a hole in the middle of your village. That would be the idiot over there who doesn't understand the words 'self-control'." Sado mentioned. "Although I will say that I was not expecting this."

Obviously indicating to the massive crowd of shinobi that surrounded them along the crater. Sado though didn't reveal any hint of being worried, as he remained calm, if not to calm. "You seem rather calm considering what is about to happen." Sarutobi mentioned.

"Considering I'm in the middle of a shinobi village with two distinct shinobi forces on all sides wanting to kill me and my partner I guess you could say that this isn't normal." Sado sighed as he began rolling his shoulders causing his carapace to tighten up. "It's been a while since I've fought a force of this magnitude, so please forgive me if I'm a little rusty."

The many shinobi were ready to pounce at that statement causing Sarutobi to go into Hokage mode. "All forces do not engage the targets, they are bijuu level threats and must only be dealt with from a far!" He yelled out causing the crowd to think twice about advancing. "Upon my signal you will unleash range attacks only!"

"If you think that some measly shinobi techniques could do me or the idiot in your obviously mistaken." Sado stated as he charged up his electricity.

Seeing this Sarutobi ordered everyone to scatter and watch out for the electricity bolts before they were fired. The bolts raced across the crater as they sought out and struck shinobi on both sides that were unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Watching this Kenji was surprised when a bolt just barely missed him and Naruto causing the hairs on the back of their necks to stand up. "That almost hit us!" Naruto yelled out as he clutched his chest and began to steady his breathing.

Kenji looked at this and began to worry. "Naruto are you alright?!" Kenji asked as he saw a painful look on Naruto's face.

"Yeah, I guess whatever happened to me has really done some damage huh?" Naruto joked as he waited for the pain to pass.

**"Kenji, there is something wrong with the pills that Zabuza and fish-face gave us."** Anguirurs stated getting Kenji's attention.

'What's the problem?!" Kenji quickly asked to find out what it was.

**"I'm not sensing any power coming from them, in fact they're empty!"**

'Empty?! Then why did they give us these pills if they're empty?!'

**"Either they didn't know because they can't sense Kaiju energy or they just thought that because that they've always just carried them in the past that they would already have energy in them!"**

'You mean Naruto and I can't restore our energy? Then how are we suppose to fight without our powers?!' Kenji was practically yelling internally. The fact that the pills wouldn't be able to restore their energy meant that they couldn't assist in the fight. And if they couldn't help then all of these people who showed could quite possibly die because they weren't able to fight!

Seeing Kenji's change of expression Naruto took it as he was talking to Anguirus, and whatever it was about it wasn't pleasant. 'I guess you wouldn't know why he would be upset would you Godzilla?'

**"Anguirus probably just realized that there's no energy in the pills to help you recover our powers faster."** Godzilla stated nonchalantly.

'WHAT?!'

**"Those pills are different than the normal pills wielders use, so obviously they wont contain any energy within them."**

'Then how are they suppose to help?'

**"Simple, you must wait for Kisame to supply the pills."**

'Come again?!'

**"His sword can steal an opponents chakra and give its wielder the chakra to make it their own, that is the regular circumstance. However, when Kaiju energy is stolen the wielder cannot absorb the energy, but rather that energy can be transferred into items such as those pills, which when taken by a Kaiju wielder, supplies them with the stolen energy converted into their own."**

'Can you repeat please.'

**"He can put energy in the pills for you to take!" **Godzilla yelled at his wielder.

'You should have said that from the beginning! And why did you have to yell at me?!'

**"I yelled at you because of that thick head of yours doesn't want to understand anything longer than a single sentence, and part of that I blame on lack of instruction from your teachers, and on you for not trying to understand more than just being a shinobi!"**

'I wanted to be a shinobi not a stupid lawyer or something!'

**"Ugh, just wait till the pills are ready and then take them."**

'You seem to want to change the subject.'

**"Partly because I have a headache right now, and your not the only one still trying to recover from that incident."**

'Wait what?!'

**"Don't worry just focus on the situation and I'll tell you later."**

'Oh, ok.'

Looking over towards Kenji it was still clear that he thought that the pills were still useless. "Hey Kenji, don't worry about the pills right now, they'll be good to go soon." Naruto stated. Kenji was taken back as he was not expecting Naruto to know what he was talking about with Anguirus.

"How did-" Kenji started before another explosion picked up some debris causing them to block their heads from any flying rocks and possibly boulders.

"If your wondering how I knew it was because Godzilla told me that Anguirus would have noticed that the pills were missing something." Naruto clarified.

"So we're suppose to wait? Is that it?" Kenji asked.

"Well I'm not moving, but that's mainly because I still feel the pain from when my legs got blown up." Naruto stated causing Kenji to smirk.

"That's right you went and blew yourself up."

"Yeah, yeah whatever now if you excuse me I think its-" Naruto stopped as a bolt of electricity raced across the crater and towards them. Seeing the bolt but being unable to move the two couldn't help but realize the situation they were in.

Just as the bolt had reached them a wall of sand had intercepted the bolt and took the sheer force of the bolt before falling to the ground. "Wait a minute sand, but that would mean..." Kenji started before turning in the direction that he noticed the sand was flowing towards.

"Don't worry about the electricity, I will stop them from touching you." Garaa stated as he stood guard over them.

"Well, we don't mind you protecting us and all, but why are you protecting us?" Kenji asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Garaa started with addressing the white headed genin on the ground. "You taught me something from our match earlier, by protecting those close to me I am able to stand here right now and ensure that they are protected."

"Oh, so you did take my advice, cool! I bet you feel better now than you did earlier too." Naruto replied receiving a grin from Garaa.

"Your right, for the first time in a long time, I feel stronger than ever, while at the same time I feel as though I could do anything if those I care about are behind me." Garaa explained.

"Glad to hear!" Naruto stated. "Then allow me to hand you a hand of friendship then, of course after all of this is over with that is." Garaa was surprised at this at first, however, he did figure that it was in Naruto's character to do such a thing and graciously accepted it.

"So then if your here I wonder if everyone else is to?" Kenji wondered aloud getting the same questioning look from Naruto.

* * *

Elsewhere the remaining genin were trying to find Naruto and Kenji, but the crowd was making hard to tell where they were because of the constant bolts of electricity were keeping everyone on their toes. "Hey, can either of you see them?" Ino asked as she pushed through the crowd.

"Nope, but I can tell you that this is one big crater that's for sure." Shikamaru lazily replied as he looked onward at the battlefield.

"What about you Kiba, can you pick up their scent?" Sakura asked him.

"Not a chance their scent along with all these people's is everywhere, which makes it hard for me to pinpoint their exact location.

Looking over at the others who were just making their way out of the crowd Sakura was wondering where her other teammates were at. "Hinata can you see anything with your Byakugan?" She asked the girl next to her.

"I think I see them on the far left side of the crater from where we're at, but it's hard to say considering the chakra concentration is so low and the energy from those electricity bolts are making it hard as well." Hinata explained though stuttering at the same time.

"They are there, I can see them very easily." Neji stated. This broke some of Hinata's self-esteem, while also gaining the attention of all the other genin of his presence.

"Why are you even here, earlier you were acting all high and mighty." Ino started. "What did it take getting you ass kicked by Kenji to finally drive some sense into your head or something?"

"I will admit that my earlier behavior was not very presentable, but as to say that I've changed my perception of the world was partly due to Kenji beating me in that match." Neji explained.

"So what you want to kiss and make-up is all?!" Ino questioned him as to force an answer out of him.

Feeling the pressure emanating from Ino's questioning Neji decided it was best to answer truly. "From how I understand the situation, Kenji and Naruto went after the two shinobi down there and were in need of assistance. Now knowing that both of them have been injured and that they are targets I came to help them." Neji explained.

"So since you've had a change in heart, mind pointing us in the direction of both Naruto and Kenji?" Kiba asked, which Neji then directed them to follow him as they made their way towards their comrades.

Within the crater, events were transpiring out of control as Sado erupted it with electricity surprising everyone. The crackling and whipping of the bolts in the air screamed as though they were alive. Sado had turned the area into a light show as bolts went in all directions hitting many shinobi and even Sarutobi and the others who were fighting. This also included Keigo, who once shocked was annoyed.

"Hey quit zapping in my direction you over sized bug zapper, I'm killing here!" Keigo yelled.

"If your in the way then that's on you, I intend to deal with these shinobi now not later! If you have a problem with it then get out of the way!" Sado stated as he gave him the ultimatum.

"What an annoyance, it looks like I'm going airborne for awhile, if I see your charred corpses I'll make sure to use them for my next 'masterpiece'." Keigo sadistically smiled at them before soring high into the air away from everyone.

"Dammit! He's getting away and I was nearly done collecting energy!" Kisame cursed as he then rushed over towards Sado.

"Kisame you idiot what do you think your doing?!" Zabuza yelled.

"What do you think there is only one other wielder with most of their energy around here and he's shooting up the crater with electricity!" Kisame answered while rushing towards the other group.

"That crazy bastard is going to kill himself!"Zabuza swore as he followed suit.

"We should do the same, if Kisame is almost done then we should assist him!" Itachi stated. The group then headed towards Sarutobi's group which was trying their best to try and stop Sado.

"Inoichi! Take control already!" Choza yelled towards his childhood friend.

"I can't! There is something blocking me from interfacing with his subconciousness!" Inoichi stated.

"Shikaku!" Sarutobi ordered. The man then went through a hand sign and performed the shadow possession jutsu, which began making its way towards Sado. "Attention all shinobi prepare for the offensive! All Nara clansman assist with subduing the one in the crater. Inazuka and Aburame clans as well as those with ranged ninjutsu take care of the other one!" The Konoha shinobi quickly got ready as they took their positions and locked onto their targets.

"All wind jutsu users focus on the one in the crater, we need to get rid of those bolts!" Baki exclaimed. "All those who have ranged weapons or ninjutsu will assist with the one in the sky, those who have neither with focus assisting with those who are injured!" All of the Sand Shinobi quickly did the same as the Konoha shinobi and took positions and locked their eyes on their targets.

"Heh heh, looks like I'll get to use crow after all!" Kankuro chuckled as he took his puppet out and prepared to go after his target. Temari was with all of those who were going to assist in dealing with the lighting bolts and help with the counteroffensive.

"ALL KONOHA SHINOBI/ATTENTION ALL SUNA SHINOBI" Sarutobi and Baki both exclaimed. "COMENCE THE ATTACK/ATTACK WITH EVERYTHING!"

With the orders given the shinobi rallied and began the counteroffensive. The Nara clan had combined their shadow possession jutsus and successfully managed to hold Sado in place while the Suna shinobi began counteracting the bolts with wind ninjutsu. This had greatly surprised Sado as he had no idea of such techniques that could hold a wielder such as him or even stop his bolts.

"This is impossible! Mere shinobi cannot hope to defeat a wielder!" Sado exclaimed as he tried to break free of his restraints, although the Nara clan was persevering and held tight.

At the same time the Inazuka clan unleashed many 'Getsuga' and headed towards Keigo who was now trying to dodge getting hit. "Damn mutts! Get out of my air space!" Keigo yelled as he attempted to 'swat' them away only to find out that there were hundred of insects swarming his body. "What the hell?!"

With the Konoha shinobi distracting Keigo, the Suna Shinobi began unleashing a bombardment of explosive kunai and ranged ninjutsu just at the same time as the Konoha shinobi. The result was the lighting of the sky and an angry Keigo getting bombarded by explosives. Seeing the opportunity he was looking for as Kankuro sent crow flying towards Keigo.

The puppet grabbing hold of the unsuspecting wielder drove the teen down to earth where the impact created a small mushroom cloud. The bombardment soon changed course as it was now directed at the spot at which Keigo was driven towards.

Watching the events transpire Naruto and Kenji couldn't believe the amount of effort and sheer will that was being directed by all of these people. "Is this how you think the Shinobi World Wars were like?" Naruto asked to either of the two.

"If not, then it's probably not to far off." Kenji answered.

"This combined force, no, this combined willpower will be the foundation of future involvements between the Leaf and Sand." Garaa stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked him.

"This event, where both Konoha and Suna fought a common enemy in order for the survival of one's ally shows the willingness and resolve both villages have when fighting for the other." Garaa explained.

"So your saying that because both Konoha and Suna are fighting together that means that they are building trust?" Naruto asked to make sure that he was understanding correctly.

"More or less. The fact that men are dying trying to take down a common enemy forms a bond if you will." A voice spoke up behind them revealing the other genin. The one who spoke was none other than Shikamaru as he took a seat on a rock nearby.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot! What do you mean by 'what are you doing here', where here to support you incase you need help!" Sakura yelled at her teammate. "Afterall we're all friends here!"

It was then that the genin quickly took notice of Garaa's presence who was mostly silent up until this point. "Wait, what is he doing here?!" Kiba spat, to which Naruto frowned and quickly took up a defensive stance for Garaa.

"He's had a change of heart. In fact he practically saved both mine and Kenji's lives!" Naruto attested.

"I can vouch for that since I'm still alive over here." Kenji stated appearing rather comically behind Naruto. Most of the genin, including Garaa, were quite surprised at this turn around, although Shikamaru just sighed.

"Well, it certainly isn't the first 'change of heart' that has happened today. In fact I kind of regret not skipping the exams right about now." Shikamaru sighed resulting with Ino exploding about representing Team 10 and all. "However, I would have been dragged in about this point anyway, so what's up with you two just sitting here?"

"Well Naruto, for one thing, blew himself up and still needs to heal after another...'incident'." Kenji tried to state for a lack for better terms. The group, knowing full well how the last one went, was hesitant to ask questions regarding said "incident".

"So, wait you blew yourself up?" Choji asked trying to change the subject.

"NO! One of the guys we were fighting caused an explosion that blew up most of my leg muscles and I was forced wait while they were being restored." Naruto clarified. Those who were listening or rather were able to hear him over the explosions in the background grimaced at the thought of that happening to him.

"How are you not in pain right now?!" Ino asked him.

"Who said I wasn't? I had most of my legs blown off and I'm not standing up because of it." Naruto answered rather annoyed at the fact that Ino asked him the question.

"Well hell if I know if you would feel pain or not! You have like two things inside of you that can heal you or something!" Ino responded. Garaa took note of that statement as he knew about Naruto having a bijuu because of Shukaku, but apparently Naruto had something else.

"Doesn't stop the pain actually, in fact it makes it worse!" Naruto stated.

"How could it make it worse?!" Ino asked out of spite and anger.

"The fact that wielders don't feel pain usually after a wound is healed while using their Kaiju's power has a rather nasty side-effect of causing the wielder extreme pain from all the collective wounds that were both healed and not healed after the power drops." Kenji explained.

"Well I didn't know that nor the extent of your condition from fighting this long!" Ino stated ending the argument then and there.

"You call yourselves wielders, but what are wielders?" Garaa asked both Naruto and Kenji in hopes of understanding the situation.

"Oh, yeah forgot that you didn't understand what were just talking about, sorry." Naruto apologized before letting Kenji go and explain what they are.

"Wielders, like Naruto and I as well as those down there in the crater, are people with Kaiju held within them." Kenji started. "Now a Kaiju is a being of catastrophe, benevolence, or misfortune depending on which one we are talking about."

"Are they like the biju then?" Garaa asked.

"No, in fact from what we know they are ancient from before there was chakra, supposedly many were spawns of ancient civilizations or guardians of the earth. Also they were and still are bigger than the biju." Kenji answered.

"How much bigger exactly?" Garaa questioned, and from the looks of it the others were interested to.

"They differ in size, how big are the biju again?" Kenji asked.

"The biggest one is only around 30-40m tall, the tails don't count obviously." Shikamaru answered.

"Naruto how big is Godzilla after all he is considered the strongest?" Kenji directed towards Naruto who then began to concentrate to find out the answer from the big guy himself.

"He said he's around 150m tall, also he was questioning why I would ask that question and thought I was making fun of his size or something." Naruto answered though still puzzled as to why his kaiju would think of something like that.

"There you have it." Kenji stated as he then noticed that the explosions were dying down. "Did they finally drive them off?"

"Hey Garaa can you lower the sand shield you put up." Naruto asked his new friend who did just that, and they saw why the explosions had stopped.

* * *

"Damn it! We're all out of explosive kunai!" a random shinobi yelled out, while other shinobi stated the same thing.

Looking down they notice that Sado was being restrained and Kisame was moving onto him rather quickly. "Hey what is that fish guy doing?" Naruto questioned as he watched Kisame dodge bolts of electricity. Following closely behind him was Zabuza and the others.

"Kisame what are you doing, I know the situation calls for you to try and steal as much energy as possible but are you nuts?!" Zabuza yelled out to his fellow swordsman. "Your practically throwing caution to the wind!"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing and if I die in the process so be it, as if I care about my own well being!" Kisame yelled back as he jumped up into the air above Sado, who had quickly noticed him. "As far as I'm concerned caution can kiss my ass!" Sado was unable to do anything as Kisame brought down his sword stealing as much energy that he needed.

Kisame grinned as he sensed that the amount of energy he had just stolen was efficient enough to do what was needed. Sado, still bound by shadows, watched how Kisame seemingly grin at the realization of the quantity of energy he had just stolen. However, Sado saw something that Kisame didn't see. It was quick, seemingly unseen.

The first thing Kisame noticed after stealing the energy was a sensation coming from his left side. Looking at the side he noticed that it was practically cut open, and that's when he noticed Keigo seemingly floating behind him as time slowed down. Then the pain reached his brain as he succumbed the overwhelming feeling.

"KISAME!" Zabuza yelled out as he watched his former comrade fall. Feeling the unadulterated anger surfacing Zabuza charged Keigo with his blade held back for a horizontal slash. Keigo brought up one of his sickle arms to block the blade.

"No need to get angry about fishcake, he had it coming once he started stealing energy." Keigo stated as though making light of what had just happened.

"I'll kill you!" Zabuza threatened as he began to use all of his power and began to push him back. This surprised Keigo as he watched the blade that Zabuza was using glow a blood red color. Then Zabuza retracted his blade and brought it back as the same horizontal slash as before, although this time it carried far greater power. The force itself sent Keigo flying in another direction allowing Zabuza to reach Kisame. "Kisame! You bastard, you had better be alive!"

At first Kisame didn't responded, but then a groan was let out. "You idiot let me go before someone gets the wrong idea." Kisame groaned as he reached for his sword. Zabuza helped him grab it but noticed Sado was firing a bolt at them, so he held out his sword to try and block it. To his surprise a wall of sand sheided them.

Looking over towards the group of genin Zabuza noticed that garaa had retracted the sand that was used to shield the two swordsman. "Well it looks like your lucky day." Zabuza stated as he shunshined over towards the genin. "Alright hand over the pills!"

Doing as they were told Kenji handed over the pills to Zabuza, who handed them to Kisame. Taking his Samehada in hand Kisame flew through the hand signs and everyone watched as energy transferred from the sword to the pills. "Now listen good brats, the amount of energy I'm giving you will only last a few minutes, so best make it count!" Kisame explained as he finished the transfer.

The transfer, now complete, revealed two glowing pills. "Woah, their glowing!" Naruto stated.

"Take the pills, and give them hell!" Zabuza instructed as he took the pills and threw them at Naruto and Kenji.

Taking one pill each Naruto and Kenji looked at them before standing up. Both of them were battered, bloodied, and exhausted, however, both of them held the resolve that spoke enough on its own. Taking their pill, both of them swallowed them whole and instantly felt power wash over them. It was like an indescribable sensation, but both could agree that they felt their powers returning.

This power recharge wasn't unnoticeable as both shinobi and wielders took notice of the energy spike coming from the Naruto and Kenji. "Hey Kenji! Let's kick their asses!" Naruto suggested to which Kenji agreed to before both of them were surrounded by a large amount of energy.

"LET'S GO GODZILLA/ANGUIRUS!" They both yelled as they were surrounded by an energy veil each that sent forceful winds that caused many close by to shield their eyes. Keigo had reached Sado, who was now released due to the Nara losing their concentration.

Sarutobi taking notice of the energy charge quickly needed to inform the shinobi of what they needed to do. "All shinobi! Do not engage the two within those energy veils!" He announced. "They will take care of these two, just support them from a distance, and any shinobi inside the crater exit immediately!" As ordered those within the crater quickly got out, this included the other genin.

"What is this power?!" Neji questioned.

"Naruto and Kenji are using their kaiju powers! That means their going to go and fight those two again!" Sakura answered getting a surprised look from Neji.

'This power! No wonder Shukaku was terrified of it, this power alone is almost that of a biju in comparison!' Garaa thought to himself.

"Damn, now it looks like the situation is starting to get out of hand!" Sado stated.

Keigo had finally taken notice of Kisame practically giving him a shit eating grin, and that's when realization hit. "That cheeky bastard, he stole our energy to get them back up." Keigo stated rather slowly and ever so ever pissed.

With the energy veil dying down it was made clear who now stood on the opposing side for the two rogue wielders. Standing there staring down at the two foes, Naruto and Kenji, now in stage 2, stood there ready to fight one last time. "Hey, you dumbasses!" Naruto yelled. "I hope your ready for a kaiju style beat down, because its about to be like destroy all monsters!"

"Oh, and whose going to bring such a 'beat down', you?" Sado taunted knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Hey! Don't try and steal my kill 'Roach'! The lizard is mine, you can have the armadillo!" Keigo exclaimed as he pointed towards Kenji, who was still annoyed at the nickname that he had given Anguirus.

"Hmph, very well, but this time no fun and games until we have him!" Sado expressed, Keigo just grinned as he crouched and brought his arms up into an 'X'.

"Trust me, I'll make sure of it this time." Keigo replied.

"So same person we were fighting before, but with a bit of a twist?" Naruto asked Kenji.

"Yeah, a big twist." Kenji answered. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" Naruto replied quickly as Kenji and Naruto took a respective stance.

Within seconds Keigo was charging the two with full intent of finishing them both, but was surprised when Naruto intersected him. The two semi-collided and Keigo attempted to go airborne, however, right as he was going into the air Naruto used his enhanced speed to jump up and grab Keigo. With Keigo in his hands Naruto threw him into the ground.

Sado watching was about to blast Naruto with a bolt of electricity, but was met with Kenji's fist to his left cheek. The sudden contact stunned the wielder as he registered what happened. Following up his punch, Kenji brought his right leg up and kicked Sado in the side causing him to step back a few feet before attempting a heavy strike with his left drill arm.

Bringing his arm down to strike Kenji, Sado was instead met with a tackle from Naruto who shoved him to the ground before delivering a strong punch. "Don't you dare turn your back on me PUNY KING!" Keigo yelled as he raced towards Naruto only to be stopped by Kenji's right fist. Having swapped opponents Naruto took the advantage to lay into Sado, who by now was just trying to get back on his feet.

Naruto continued unleashing blow after blow on Sado, but eventually was forced to jump when Sado unleashed a torrent of electricity up at him, which went into the sky. The sudden burst of electricity along with massive amounts of power had generated a storm front as the weather conditions began shifting. Lightning crackled as the storm raged. "Making me waste so much energy, but considering you are the wielder of the 'King of the Monsters' gives me a reason to unleash everything I got!" Sado stated as lightning roared in the sky above.

Keigo looked and growled at the sight of Sado fighting Naruto, especially since he was his opponent before the two switched. "That bastard gets to fight the kid, while I'm stuck with this nobody wielder!" Keigo expressed his anger as he dodged Kenji. Bringing down a sickle arm he was taken back when instead Kenji twisted his body so his hard and spiked carapace took the blunt of the attack. Then using his tail he tripped Keigo and then turned to deliver a blow to Keigo's side. The hit forced Keigo on the ground where Kenji proceed to wail on him.

Anger was rising as Keigo bursted up and slashed Kenji's chest before grappling him and flying up into the air. Using the grapples that held Kenji, Keigo launched kenji into the air before charging his eye laser.

Seeing Kenji in a bind, any and all Shinobi that could fired ninjutsu at Keigo forcing him to loose his concentration. The Naras also attempted to recapture Sado, but everytime they were close Sado sent lightning towards them by directing the bolts over towards them.

Kisame and Zabuza were out of the crater now and watching the fight as a couple medical shinobi healed Kisame's wounds against his wishes. "Dammit I'm fine!" Kisame protested. Itachi and Kakashi were now arriving at their location with four large scrolls.

"Here we got the scrolls ready, all we need to do now is set up and perform the jutsu." Kakashi stated to which both Kisame and Zabuza grinned. Both of them grabbed one of the large scrolls and looked them over.

"I see the Uzumaki skills in Funijutsu is still in the bloodline." Kisame retorted.

"Yeah, we should be grateful of such a gift, especially in this situation." Zabuza replied back.

"We each need to take a position at different points around the crater in order for this to work though." Kakashi explained.

"There wont be anything to worry about so long as you and Uchiha over there can copy the hand signs." Zabuza stated.

"You wont have to worry about me Zabuza, so much as you should worry about whether or not you have the endurance to perform such a jutsu." Itachi replied to his statement.

"Well if we're all set then I guess let's do this!" Kisame announced as he pushed the medics aside and got back up. "You guys will have to help me when I perform the jutsu in case my side opens back up." The medics next to him understood as they helped him over to his designated spot, and while the others made way to their own.

Naruto dodged another bolt of electricity and charged his way towards Sado only to stop because of lightning striking in front of him. 'Damn, that was close!' Naruto thought.

**"Naruto there is only one way your going to beat him and that's by utilizing my atomic breath!"** Godzilla explained to him.

'How do I use it? Because the only time I've used it was whenever I was on a rampage!' Naruto asked.

**"Concentrate the flow of energy in your body! Breath in and build up the power in one place, then release it like you release the air you breath out!" **Godzilla explained.

Taking those instruction into consideration Naruto maneuvered around the battlefield and got a good amount of distance away to attempt his first breath. 'Breath in!' Naruto thought as he breathed in and began building up his power in one location with his body. The dorsal fins on his back began to glow as energy began to illuminate from the back of his throat.

Sado quickly reacted by sending lightning and electricity bolts alike flying towards him forcing Naruto to dodge. The fact that he had lost his concentration meant that his breath was canceled. Trying again, Naruto was forced to dodge, although this time he was forced to keep moving on his feet. "Dammit! I need an opening!" Naruto shouted.

"Then all you had to do was ask!" Naruto heard a voice yell as he turned and noticed Zabuza with one of his large scrolls.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?!" Naruto demanded.

"Giving you the opportunity to fight back on even footing!" Kisame yelled from the opposite side. It was then that Naruto noticed that Zabuza, Kakashi, Itachi, and Kisame were all set up at four symmetric locations along the crater, each one with one of his large scrolls. They soon began to race through the hand signs as they laid the scrolls open.

Once completed they all yelled, "Water Style: Grand Raging River Force!" On command large amounts of water spewed from the scrolls into the crater racing towards its center. Kenji quickly reacted by constructing a few skyward pillars for him to stand on. Keigo took the air while Sado leapt for the debris from earlier that was being carried by the great water surge heading his way. Naruto remained where he stood and took the surge full force as he began to swiftly move about through the water that now turned the crater into a small lake.

"To think they had this planned so far ahead?!" Sado blurted out as he tried to keep his footing on the rocking boulder. Kenji looking over seeing Sado across from him looked towards where Naruto and nodded towards him, signaling another swap.

"Zabuza-sensei, Naruto will need assistance in reaching the flying one!" Kenji yelled at his instructor who smirked.

"Tell him he better asking me directly for any kind of help in the future next time!" Zabuza replied. "Kakashi, we're going to repeat the training exercise!"

Understanding what he meant Kakashi then shifted into another pair of hand signs at the same time as Zabuza. Looking at the hand signs Itachi copied them, while Kisame laughed at knowing what they were about to do.

"Hey, shitty brat! Time to fight a flying dragon!" Kisame yelled as they completed the hand signs initiating the jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Hydra Jutsu!" All four yelled as dozens of water dragon heads erupted from the water encircling the air above the crater and attempted to hit Keigo. Noticing the darkened silhouette swimming up one of the middle heads, they knew that this was a perfect strategy for dealing with the flying one.

Sado also noticing was going to stop it, but was intercepted by Kenji who now stood in his way. "Your rather persistent to die so young." Sado mentioned as he fired a bolt that was blocked by a skyward pillar.

"Just trying to buy my partner enough time to beat yours!" Kenji stated as he engaged Sado.

Keigo was trying to figure out their endgame, but he soon found out when Naruto bursted out of one of the water dragons and punched him so hard that Keigo nearly had his neck snapped! Quickly disappearing and reappearing behind Naruto, Keigo charged up a beam and fired at Naruto, only that a water dragon head picked him up and moved him out of the way.

"Damn you!" Keigo yelled as he began to rapidly fire beams after beams at any and all water dragon heads he saw. The result was mostly the water dragons were replaced and for Keigo to loose track of Naruto after he would emerge and hit him before retreating.

Down below Kenji and Sado clashed as the two had collided and were trying to force the other back. The situation escalated when lightning was racing towards Kenji, but thankfully a random wind ninjutsu shinobi saved him from being struck. "Give up! You don't have that much longer left based on how fast your power is decreasing." Sado suggested as he pushed Kenji back further. "I will say that this last attempt though bold, hasn't been anymore successful than the last attempt, so what makes you think you can win?"

"Well you see everyone here is pretty much backing us up, so knowing that gives us the strength to keep on fighting!" Kenji stated.

"Just because those shinobi are standing there throwing exploding knives and firing fireballs at us hardly seems effective enough to take us down." Sado mentioned.

"That may be so but they did buy us some time so that we could finish this fight." Kenji added.

"Oh, and how so all you can do is roll around and make earth pillars, while your friend only has strength and endurance on his side." Sado pointed out. "He can't even perform an atomic breath as fast as his kaiju can! So how I look at it this fight has already been determined."

"You know, I think you'll be the second person today that I'll prove wrong about that." Kenji mentioned as he began to push back forcing Sado to try and get a cemented footing. "And as for Naruto not being able to do an atomic breath, well all I can say is that you'll never know with him afterall he is the number one most unpredictable shinobi for a reason."

Keigo had lost sight of Naruto again, but this time he was ready to end it. Charging as much energy into his eyes, he fired a quick 360 degree energy blast dispersing all the water dragons, and revealing Naruto. Without a second to lose Keigo charged forth and slashed through Naruto effectively wounding him. "Sorry kid, but I just want to kill everyone here and you were in the way." Keigo stated before he heard a 'pop'.

Turning around Keigo had just noticed that the Naruto that he had just cut poofed out of existence into a small smoke cloud causing great confusion. "Where the hell did he go?! And what just happened?!" Keigo demanded.

At first he thought that he was below him in the water, but then that changed when a bright blue illuminescent light casted down from above him. Looking up in the direction of the light there he saw Naruto with his dorsal fins glowing. Sado looking up also saw and quickly realized that Kenji had pushed him directly below the site of impact.

Keigo in response charged up as much energy as possible and fired up towards Naruto. Naruto, remembering the last thing he need to do, breathed out his atomic breath. The blast was powerful causing Naruto to stay airborne as the blast made contact with Keigo's blast. "You will not beat, ME!" Keigo yelled as he tried to fight the beam lock.

Down below Kenji looked over towards the Naras who had regathered and nodded to them, the result was Sado once again being caught in the shadow bindinds. This had allowed for Kenji to get out of the blast zone as Naruto quickly began overpowering Keigo to the point that Naruto's beam had almost broken through Keigo's while that happened.

Still fighting Keigo refused to lose, while Sado just kept looking up as he watched the giant blue blast descending upon him fast. Eventually though Keigo's beam failed, and both Keigo and Sado were hit by the sheer force of one of the strongest attacks that has ever been seen or used by a living creature on this planet. The final result was an explosion of debris, water, and fire as the beam hit the crater forcing all near it to take cover.

The blast lit up the entire village and even sent shockwaves that could be felt for miles. When the beam did end there was no debris or water left in the crater, just rocks and earth. Naruto though had wasted his remaining power and was quickly exiting stage 2 and stage 1. Seeing him falling Kenji used the last of his power to catch him and land without to much damage.

"Oof, that one will hurt in the morning." Kenji stated as he got up from the ground. He was now out of both stages and was attempting to sit up.

"Ugh, is this what it fells like to be completely drained?" Naruto asked Kenji who just chuckled.

"So you can run out of energy after all." Kenji joked.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Naruto started as he began to lose consciousness.

'It looks like he has a good Idea, but...' Kenji thought before taking a look around the crater.

**"If your looking for those two they split."** Anguirus stated.

'When?'

**"Just before Naruto's final attack hit them. The flying one who had Gigan teleported them away, although I don't think they be coming back around here anytime soon."**

'That's good, that means I can just go to sleep...'

**"Trust me you'll need it, catch you later Kenji!"**

Outside by the two boys Sarutobi, the sensies, and everyone else who knew them gathered. "Well they somehow pulled that little stunt off without so much as a formulated plan." Asuma stated.

"They're both exhausted, so let them rest, they've more than deserved it." Sarutobi suggested. "Have all the shinobi set up relief units and find any that were harmed or seriously wounded, their is still much to do before night comes!"

"Perhaps we can be of some assistance." Baki offered the old kage.

"Thank you, we'll need the help." Sarutobi thanked him as they began to get busy sorting through the men. There was still much to be done, but for now Naruto and Kenji rested, and tomorrow would bring new hope for the future.

-end-

* * *

**Whew, all I got to say is that this has been the longest and hardest chapter for me so far. In fact it was because it was so difficult that I missed my intended deadline by a couple days, but I think you guys will be satisfied. Overall, this chapter marks the end of Arc 1's conflict, as the next chapter will be its resolution. **

**I must say that being able to post these a little bit more consistently has put me at ease. Knowing that I'm able to pump out chapters and try to make everything consistent. But that enough of that!**

**So far no one has figured out last chapter's hints, which personally makes me giggle a bit, as some people were close while others not so close. I guess that I'm pretty good at making some clever hints, or not :P**

**Anyways I know the last part seemed rushed and there is a good chance of me going back and adding to it when I go and rewrite all the previous chapters, but for now it'll stay as it is. It will still be a short fight because technically Naruto and Kenji were on a fixed time clock forcing them to try and finish the fight rather quickly.**

**Now then on to the next arc's hint:**

**Horologes**

**Yep that is all your getting this chapter. One word, nice short and simple.**

** Remember to throw a guess my way of what you think all the clues mean, as well as any constructive criticism, questions, or comments that you may have. This is 1Ring2ruleThemAll, catch you later!**

**Next Chapter: Separate Ways**

**With the fighting over and wounds heal, friends separate ways, and enemies continue to move. Is this goodbye?**

**The last chapter of Arc 1 coming April 9th. **


	22. Arc 1 Chapter 22: Seperate Ways

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan fiction. Naruto is rightfully owned by his respected owners at Jump, vizmedia, and Massashi Kishimoto. Godzilla is rightfully owned by Toho. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Seperate Ways

In the wake of the next day the reconstruction of the village was already underway. It was centered in a few pocket locations around the village, mainly those areas greatly affected by the destruction from the fighting the day before. Though there was much that needed to be done, there were still many volunteers ready to help. The village was on its way to a slow recovery, but a stable one as the many men and women continued on working.

The crater that was formed from the last fight was where most of the reconstruction was being underway as architects and carpenters discussed plans on incorporating it into the village. To do so meant the construction of new steps, levels, and streets, which would take quite some time to complete but it was the better alternative than just trying to fill it up considering its size.

In the hospital many of the wounded shinobi were resting or being treated still after the final fight yesterday. In a room on the third floor away from public sight Naruto and Kenji were resting. Both of them were covered in bandages although each of them sported different issues and major injuries from their fighting yesterday.

Naruto was still having problems walking around without Godzilla's energy, which could still be a side affect of his legs being blown up, so for now he was using crotches to get around. In all honesty he didn't have much room to complain as the rate of his healing was far superior to any other person of the planet, and that he could have had far more severe consequences.

To go along with problems with his legs though, Naruto found himself losing a considerable amount of body heat. It was deduced that for some reason or another during the fight the previous day something had affected his body causing this to happen. Now Naruto was forced to wear heavier clothing that was well insulated and had to a have a heated pad on his bed as he slept during the night.

Kenji had to get a blood transfusion as well as going through chakra rehabilitation for overusing to much chakra. He couldn't do much more than Naruto could as the doctors didn't want him to damage his chakra coils in their current state, so that meant that he had to stay there for the time being. This meant that he and Naruto were subjected to eating hospital food until they both recovered to their discomfort.

His "rehabilitation" was nothing more than just doing simple exercises and making sure not to use chakra until the doctors told him to do so, but even then he would have to be careful and use it in small amounts until his chakra coils were back up to full health. In all honesty he was just glad that he would still be able to use his chakra after these crazy series of events.

Both of them got visitors throughout the day as their friends and senseis checked up on them. Kakashi and Zabuza were also staying in the hospital albeit for chakra exhaustion and some of the injuries they sustained in the fighting. They had praised both of them for their actions yesterday and were proud to have seen that they utilized their teachings fairly well. From time to time they would have to get up and go through a routine that was extended for the next two weeks, and both of them were already becoming restless.

Elsewhere in the hospital Itachi and Kisame were being treated while under guard. Sarutobi had expressed to them that because of their assistance in the conflict that they would be allowed to be treated before being sent away from the village. Knowing that the two wouldn't pose much of a threat in their current conditions Sarutobi made sure that they were treated fairly, although he knew that there were quite a few people who would be itching to claim the bounties on their heads, while others wanted to have them silenced permanently.

In fact most of those who were prime combatants in the final conflict were all on the third floor, this was intended by the Hokage to give them privacy and only allowed for them to receive visitors at certain times. This was how the doctors suggested it, and sure enough it was true as some of Konoha's journalists wanted to interview them and ask them questions about the fight.

"Man talk about how annoying it is trying to make it through that crowd, so troublesome." Shikamaru groaned as him and the rest of Team 10 made their way to the third floor where their friends were at. "Now I see why the Hokage setup so much security."

"Its only because everyone wants to know about Naruto and Kenji's powers, as well as the fact that two S-ranked ronin assisted them and are being treated here as well." Ino stated, but fell on deaf ears.

"Hey sensei, right after this can we go get something to eat before going on the mission?" Choji asked Asuma. "I know the usual place we go to is still standing and in an area that was not affected by the fighting yesterday."

"We'll see Choji, but first lets check on our friends and see how their doing." Asuma answered as they made their way up the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs they could already hear the yelling from the third floor. It sounded as though they were the late ones as they soon saw Guy falling down from the third floor. "Next time you try any of that crap while I'm trying to rest I'll tear you limb from limb!" Zabuza yelled down the stair case.

Looking over the railing to see guy face down twitching on the bottom floor Asuma sighed as he figured that it would be Guy who would be the reason for all the yelling. "Do you think he'll be okay, he did fall from the Third floor?" Ino asked her sensei.

"Trust me when I say that he has suffered from much worse, and that I would have expected him to have been thrown out a window first." Asuma replied as his team continued up the stairs until they reached the third floor. By that time they could still see Zabuza making his way back to his room which was diagonally across from Naruto and Kenji's room.

Their room's door was already opened so that visitors could come in, and from the sound of things that's what was going on. Asuma left his team to go into Kakashi and Zabuza's room where could hear all the sensies talking, minus Guy, while Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji entered the other room.

Upon entering Naruto and Kenji's room they were met with an unusual scene. They saw that Team 8, Team Guy, Sakura, and even Gaara were there with Kenji in one bed and a pile of blankets and heat pads on the other. "Hey where's Naruto at, isn't he suppose to be in here?" Shikamaru asked receiving a muffled reply as the pile moved.

"I'm over hear." Naruto answered while shivering. This took them by surprise as they saw that he had hardly any color in his face.

"What happened to you?" Choji asked.

"He's suffering from Kaiju-whiplash, Godzilla version." Kenji answered as he took a drink from his water bottle.

"Kaiju what?" the three asked.

"Its a side affect of him using to much of his Kaiju's, Godzilla's, powers during the fight yesterday. He has lost a lot of body heat as a result, which is kind of weird considering how Anguirus described his heart as a really powerful energy reactor or something that should increase his body temperature." Kenji answered.

"Well that explains the blankets, so what was with Zabuza and big browed sensei?" Shikamaru asked as the group in front of them adorned the same look, expect for Lee who turned away do to tears rolling down his face.

"He was acting his normal creepy self without considering how annoying it can be." Sakura answered.

With that note the group made it inside before closing the door as they heard Might Guy returning to the same room he was in before. That and how Zabuza was yelling at him again and that they could already hear violence escalating.

Down at the end of the hall Itachi and Kisame could hear the racket and Kisame was at his wits end over it. "Is it to much to ask for a little bit of peace and quiet! I mean this is a hospital for crying out loud!" Kisame complained as he tried to relax on his bed.

Itachi was simply reading a book paying no mind to what was going on outside their room as he had already expected no less from those shinobi. However, contrary to what it seemed like he was doing, Itachi was actually using time to think. He hadn't been able to think in while not since both him and Kisame left to reach the village.

His thoughts were mainly about Sasuke and how all his plans for his brother to kill him were now for nothing. This meant that his whole reason for everything after the Uchiha massacre was for nothing, and that he needed to figure out what he should do from here on out.

Looking over at his partner, who was fast asleep, he knew that both of them had no intention of staying in Akatsuki now. From what he could guess they couldn't exactly leave without being hunted down like Orochimaru, so for now it seems that they should stay in only to assist Naruto and the village. That's what Itachi had been thinking about as he sat there waiting for time to go by up until their release.

Elsewhere in the village a meeting was going underway about how the village should be managed during these hard times. Sarutobi was overseeing it with council trying to decide what actions should be taken. At the current point in the meeting hardly any terms were agreed upon, and this was starting to become a problem.

"Perhaps we should seek reparations from Suna for their attack on out village, then we should have enough to rebuild our village and still have enough in the treasury for future use!" Danzo suggested.

"Need I remind you Danzo that they were tricked by Orochimaru into attacking us, or did you forget that?" Sarutobi replied coldly as he was not going to allow such actions to be considered, especially since in the end the Suna shinobi assisted in the fight and have volunteered to stay and assist in reconstruction.

"Okay then, what about the two ronin that are being harboured in the hospital under Anbu watch?" Danzo demanded as he wanted those two dead on the spot.

"Those two may be rouge shinobi, however, their actions yesterday have allowed them to be treated and allowed to leave once they are fully recovered, anytime after that depends on circumstances." Sarutobi answered.

"Your a fool Sarutobi, we should have dealt with them before hand! You are becoming soft in your old age!" Danzo retorted which caused many eyes to glare at him before a sudden feeling of killer intent was spread across the room.

"I suppose you think that only because I am allowing them to be treated and allowed to leave means that I wont strike them down should come back with intentions of harming this village. I think you are misplacing your own personal feelings Danzo, especially since they have agreed to give us information about the Akatsuki in exchange." Sarutobi enforced as Danzo backed down from his stance.

"Then what of the two boys?" Danzo asked.

"It would be wise to not mess with Danzo, after all they do contain beings far stronger than any biju, so I recommend dropping that subject now or I will have to deal with you before this meeting ends!" Sarutobi threatened. It has been a long time since Danzo had seen Sarutobi so enraged, and this was the first time in a long time that he was the one being subjected to it. With that Danzo kept his peace as Sarutobi, once noticing Danzo had submitted, continued the meeting.

Meanwhile Danzo was thinking about different subjects and how to tread from here on out. 'Sarutobi you fool, you are willingly protecting those four without considering the safety of this village! Those two ronin should be executed while the boys should be locked away incase we needed them like the jinchuuriki were kept in the old days!' Danzo thought. 'I guess this means that I'm going to have to extend my plans now, especially since your still alive.'

* * *

Far away from the village Keigo and Sado were treating their injuries in same cave as before. Keigo had a large scorch mark on the left side of upper body that went from his left ribcage up to his left cheek. His flesh was scared and what's worse was that his left arm needed to be replaced as there was nothing but a stump extending from his shoulder.

Sado had bandages covering his abdomen as he had suffered from internal bleeding before he had treated himself. His back was covered in bruises and he sported a large bruise on the side of his face from when Kenji had hit him in their final skirmish.

The two had returned not long ago and were now attempting communication through the sphere that they had hidden away. "This is Ichiro, was the mission a success?" Ichiro asked across the communication device.

"No, the job took a south turn after another wielder showed up, and the target can now go into stage 2. They had beaten us with the help of a lot of shinobi and now both Keigo and I are wounded and have to rest." Sado replied. He could hear a sigh from the other side and knew that the master was not going to be pleased.

"Did Daichi show up at all during the confrontation with the target?" Ichiro asked.

"No, however I did sense he was nearby, he could have been simply observing the target for his master, although I am not sure." Sado answered.

"This will complicate things then. For now rest up and then once you are both able to return back to the base, the master is close to awakening soon and he'll want all of us to be present." Ichiro explained.

"Very well, we'll be there as soon as possible." Sado confirmed, but before the communication was cut off Keigo took the sphere from him.

"Hey! Trans-species freak, I need a new arm!" Keigo yelled into the sphere.

"I see that your still alive, much to my annoyance." Ichiro groaned.

"Did you not hear me I need a new arm!" Keigo shouted, on the otherside Ichiro could be heard groaning as though he was getting a headache, which he was.

"You'll get one once your back here, I cant leave the master so until then your just going to be a one armed willy." Ichiro stated much to Keigo's annoyance.

"What?! That's not-" Before Keigo could continue yelling at Ichiro, Sado took the sphere from him as Keigo did to him.

"Ichiro we'll start making our way back to the base, we'll see you in about a week." Sado stated through the communication.

"Until then." Ichiro said before cutting the communication leaving the two to deal with themselves.

"Why the hell did you do that?! I wanted to give him a piece of my mind!" Keigo began yelling at Sado. "Stupid _Roach_ I should kill you for taking that away! Why-" It was then that Sado punched Keigo in the face knocking him out for what he hoped would last through the night.

"There is no amount of payment that makes dealing with him worth it." Sado bluntly stated as he walked over to the wall of the cave and sat down gently so that he could rest for the night. "Those two brats sure were enough wound both me and Keigo, but I wonder how they'll far against the others? Time will tell I guess." With those last thoughts in mind Sado drifted to sleep, as both him and Keigo have a long journey ahead of them tomorrow, and not much time left to wait around.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since everyone was admitted to the hospital. In that time Kenji had learned from Sarutobi that his grandfather had died during a fight with Daichi. It left him broken for a good part of his time in recovery, but thankfully everyone was there for him. With that he was able to recover in much better state and is now able to manipulate chakra as much as he wants without to much of a problem.

Naruto was finally able to ditch the blankets and heated pads as his body's natural body temperature returned to normal, much to his own relief. Although he was still unable to run at the speeds he was able to before his legs got blown up, he was able to walk, jog, and run without assistance.

Kakashi and Zabuza did them a favor by taking them out to get real food as a long awaited reward, and also because they themselves wanted to get something to eat that wasn't hospital food. In the end they decided to grab Sakura and eat together as one of their last times as a temporary full Team 7, because Kenji was going to be leaving soon to return to the Land of Tea.

They went to a nice barbeque restruant, much to Naruto's disappointment, but considering it was four against one. Once there they began enjoying the food, while Sakura felt embarrassed by their behavior, while at the sametime everyone was eyeing Kakashi trying to see what was under the mask. To everyone's disappointment though they were unable to see anything because each time a chance would come about something would happen forcing their attention elsewhere.

At the same time at the southern gate Itachi and Kisame were about to leave the village, until Sarutobi showed up. "I see that your not wasting anytime leaving the village, I hope it is not because of the cold treatment you received for helping us." Sarutobi questioned.

"If it was because of that we would have left much earlier than this, no we figured we leave before the kid does that way there doesn't have to be a scene when he leaves as well." Kisame stated.

"Besides if we don't report back soon the other members of the Akatsuki will get suspicious and wonder what happened to us. You don't want that because they'll send someone to come investigate." Itachi explained.

"I see so it's best for you to leave then." Sarutobi sighed. "I wish you luck then and that you get to your destination safely for both our sakes."

"Until next time then Lord Hokage." Itachi stated as both him and Kisame made their way back to their designated location to meet up with the other members of the Akatsuki to inform them that the mission was a failure and that someone else is aiming for the jinchuuriki.

With that Sarutobi made his way back to his office as he looked around at his village. Most of the necessary repairs were almost completed by this point, but the construction within the crater still had about another two months before it was completed. Until then many will have to step up to ensure the village is able to stand up on its feet again.

Thinking back on it things have surely changed ever since Naruto awakened his Kaiju. Not to say he didn't approve of it, but rather he just noticed that ever since then things have continued to get crazier and crazier. "Well I guess this is to be expected, the boy has continually proved to be unpredictable ever since I first saw him." Sarutobi mused as he continued onward. In just a matter of hours Kenji will be leaving and then everything will be returning to how it was before the exams.

Back with Team 7 they were finally leaving the restaurant and were now preparing to go their own ways until meeting back up in the morning for Kenji's departure. "Well I know that I'm going to be sleeping well tonight." Naruto stated patting his full stomach.

"And to think that you were complaining earlier that you weren't able to eat ramen, yet here you are stuffed and full of food that isn't ramen." Sakura taunted him.

"What? I never had barbeque so this was a first, and you know that I don't like trying new food that much!" Naruto whined in response which led to Zabuza interjecting.

"That's because of those poor eating habits of yours, and I thought I told you no ramen unless you have other different types of food!" Zabuza stated.

"What I did as you wanted when we were training, but now its all over and I still haven't had my ramen!" Naruto cried out.

"Oh well, there is still plenty of time in the future for that Naruto, for now we're hanging out with Kenji because he will be leaving us tomorrow." Kakashi explained.

"I know, and speaking of which Kenji you don't seem all that excited?" Naruto concluded as they looked at Kenji.

"Heh, you know I was looking forward to it, but now I still don't want to leave. I've enjoyed it here so much and you guys are some of the greatest friends I've had." Kenji stated to which the others simply grinned.

"Well then for the rest of the night let's have fun!" Naruto cheered on to which others agreed to but quickly shot down.

"You do realize how late it is right Naruto?" Kakashi asked him.

"No why?" Naruto answered.

"Well you see it's already late and tomorrow Kenji has to leave early in the morning so it's best to call it a night." Kakashi informed him.

"Oh, well maybe next time." Naruto stated before they decided to make their ways home, well for the most part. Since the hotel Kenji was staying in got blown up he was bunking over at Naruto's for the time being.

On their way back to Naruto's, him and Kenji were talking when Kenji decided to ask him a question. "Hey Naruto do you regret everything that has happened to you?" Kenji asked him. Naruto was a little confused as to why he was asked the question, but nonetheless he answered.

"Well to be quite honest I just live with it, I mean if it happens in the past their no way to change it so might as well just deal it." Naruto answered.

"I see." Kenji said before laughing making Naruto look at him funny.

"What's so funny?! You wanted me to answer your question and I did!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, no it's not that, its just that over the course of me staying here you've always had that same attitude about you no one can seem to explain." Kenji answered.

"How'd you get that from my answer?"

"Well I guess that also answers the other question in head."

"What?"

"That your as dense as a board." Kenji mocked his teammate who puffed up in anger.

"I could just let you sleep outside tonight."

"I could just go and get Zabuza sensei."

"Think I'm afraid of him?"

"Are you?"

"No, you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it was the right call _gaki_." A chilling voice answered to which Naruto stiffened and realized his sensei was behind him. "Now come now, we have a "long" day ahead of us tomorrow after Kenji leaves." With that they made their way to the apartment complex and prepared to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

Down below in large cavern Daichi was making his way through a labyrinth of tunnels and caves before reaching an area covered in crystals. Upon reaching the area Daichi slowed his approach as he bowed before what looked like a throne of crystals imbedded into the rocks. "I have returned master." Daichi stated.

"I trust that your mission was successful, or rather I should say for the most part." The figure on the throne remarked as he indicated Daichi's crystal arm.

"Nothing to worry about master, just an old pest from the past was there and I ended up having to deal with him is all." Daichi explained to his master.

"Very well, and what of the boy? How is his progress so far?"

"He has already reached stage 2 and is now able to use the atomic breath."

"His progress is quite rapid, it takes a quite awhile for a wielder to be able to master their Kaiju's signature move."

"So it seems that this boy will do adequately for your plans?"

"For now yes, however, I cannot base it growth alone." The man stated. "Has he shown any other _abilities_."

Daichi though hesitant answered, "He has used the _Critical Mass_ and began to tap into the _Power surges_, as seen during his fight with the two other wielders from Ghidorah's faction."

"Ghidorah, so he has already begun trying to get his claws on that power which is so rightfully mine huh. Hehehehe." The man chuckled to himself. "Oh I figured that he would be the first one to try and get those _power surges_, but let me guess his followers were defeated."

"Yes master, they were defeated in the end do to the assistance of two shinobi forces teaming up along with the hokage, and S-ranked shinobi who assisted the boy and his friend in defeating the two." Daichi explained.

"Now that sounds like it was quite a show, sadly I wasn't there to see it, but instead I have managed to move along my plans to the next phase." The man stated as he got up and the room lit up in a bright orangish-red color.

The floor began to shake as lava erupted at different sections of the cavern. "Master, what is happening?" Daichi asked as he stumble to stand still like his master who was walking down the steps of his throne with utter ease.

"I have penetrated the core of the planet with my crystals, now the fruit of my labor is starting to ripen, soon the next part of my plan will become complete and then no body will stop me." The man grinned. "Not Mothra, nor Ghidorah, and not even Godzilla himself! No, they will learn to fear my name again, they will learn to fear Space Godzilla!"

* * *

It was morning now and everyone was at the front gate to see off Kenji. It wasn't a large going away party or anything, but it was still a big thing for those who were friends of Kenji. "Well I can honestly say that this is the first time I have ever been sent off by so many people." Kenji stated to which the group chuckled. It consisted of Teams 7,8, 10, Guy, and the Hokage.

"Well there is a first for everything you know." Kakashi jokingly stated.

"True." Kenji agreed.

"So how long do you think it will take until you get back home?" Ino asked.

"Oh, probably about a couple days. I have a long trip ahead of me that's for sure but at least I'm not alone." Kenji indicated towards Anguirus who smirked. Looking around he noticed that Naruto wasn't there. Remembering that he wasn't there when he woke up earlier, Kenji had thought he went out to take care of a few things.

"Hmph, it looks like I'll be driving that gaki deeper into the mud than I expected." Zabuza mentioned.

"Don't worry about Naruto, he's probably doing something stupid right now knowing him." Sakura stated.

"I will say that for the most part I enjoyed this trip, and that I'll remember all of it. The good, as well as the bad, but I will never forget it or any of you." Kenji addressed to everyone there which made them all glad, because even though they hadn't known him as long as everyone else he was still their friend.

"You know what Kenji, even though your from the Land of Tea, I think it's safe to say that everyone here considers you as a Konoha shinobi." Lee stated out loud to which everyone agreed with him for once.

Looking up at the sun to judge how much time he had Kenji guessed that he had better get going soon lest he lose time for his journey. Seeing that Kenji was thinking that it was almost time to go left them a little sad, but they understood.

Grabbing his bag Kenji decided that he couldn't wait much longer. "Well, I guess this is it." Kenji stated. Everyone then said their goodbyes individually before finally it was time for him to go. Turing to leave Kenji began making his way back home. There many thoughts going through his mind but nonetheless he was going to return home take over his Grandfather's position.

It was then that Kenji swore that he heard something. Turning to the source Kenji was surprised at what he saw. There up on the hokage monument were big large kanji saying "GOODBYE KENJI-HAVE A SAFE TRIP HOME!" and there on the top of the monument was Naruto yelling his name.

Words could not express the feelings that Kenji were having but he was glad that his friend had not forgotten him, but instead sent off with his own flare. The others reactions were quite entertaining as well, many of the senseis including the hokage sighed, while Zabuza just started yelling at Naruto from the gate. The genin were just shaking their heads while laughing.

Naruto was still waving his arms and yelling Kenji's name like an idiot, so Kenji raised his arm up towards his friend for him to see before walking off knowing that they will always be his friends no matter where they are or how far away they live. With that Kenji was off with grin of his face and his friends waving him off until his figure was no longer seen and even still Naruto continued until he was sure that Kenji knew that his friends are always here.

-End-

* * *

**Well everybody this is it, the last chapter of Arc 1, or rather the Introductory arc of the story. I can't express how much I contemplated over this chapter and how it should go. It was not easy, especially since I didn't want it to be to short or to long. I just didn't know, but then again I think a lot of people have that problem, especially when they reached an end mark. Well for me this story is now 1/5 completed and I'm happy that this story has met its first checkmark.**

**So I've been getting quite a bit of questions recently and since a lot of you have been asking a lot of the same stuff I figured that I would cover them all real quick, as a sort of recap/explanation.**

**1.) What is with the Seven Swordsman Swords?**

** \- The swords each carry a different function in a fight, for example Samehada, is blade meant to take chakra away from the opponent and give it to the user. Well that's with chakra and I wanted to give it and the rest of the swords a secondary ability when dealing with kaiju. Also look forward to seeing the other blades in the future.**

**2.) Why did you kill Sasuke?**

** \- I killed off Sasuke mainly to act as a trigger for Godzilla's awakening and be a defining moment in the story that will tell the reader that it will not be the same as the cannon and delve off onto a different path.**

**3.) Why did Zabuza and Haku get to join the leaf even though Haku killed Sasuke?**

** \- The actual reason for why Sasuke was killed Haku was by a freak chance that could affect the future outcome. It was around a time when my writing was much worse and I wasn't able to express that the whole incident was an accident and that Haku did not mean to kill either one but force them to surrender like in the original iteration. That is one thing I do plan on fixing because that event did do a lot and Haku was faced was with so much grief and regret over killing him.**

**Now that all that is done I will address that I will post everything in this link of the story I will not make a second one, as some have asked. With that said I will now give everyone the final hint of the next arc, and also the **

**The Final Hint of the Next Arc:**

**Trouble in the Sand Arc**

**There you guys the final hint is the name of the arc itself! I hope you are all looking forward to it I know I am. However, before we can get there I really need to clean up quite a bit of the earlier chapters and give the story a little maintenance to make it more presentable.**

**When should you expect the next arc... I'd say Fall or Winter of this year, mainly speculative, but definitely before next year.**

**Now then guys this is where we say goodbye for a while, but don't worry it'll be here before you know it! Until then ask me any questions you have, leave some reviews, constructive criticism, or comments you have! This is 1Ring2ruleThemAll catching you later!**


	23. Contest Winners and Poll results

**Hello there everybody, this is 1Ring2ruleThemAll here with the results of the contest and poll! I was rather impressed by the amount of participation that I was seeing in both of these events as I was not expecting so many quick responses. I am glad to inform you that besides announcing the winners of the contest and what universe will be added I have two other announcemtents!**

**First off, I had a lot of submissions sent my way and I mean a lot! Sitting down and sorting through them was interesting as I brought in a friend of mine to help judge the entries since he specializes in characters.**

**We were amazed at a lot of the ideas that were put into the submissions, however, some of those submissions stood out and got out attention. Now without further ado, here are the winners of the OC contest and their designated Kaiju!**

**Solomon – Hitoshi Koto; DivineTrinity96**

**Shadow of Red – Zenaku Lamia; RagingSadisticDemon999**

**Zilla Jr. – Minami Kanazaki; Queen of the Sea 112**

**Kong – Oboro; H311 G1Rl 23**

**Death GaruGaru – Aotabo; UltimateJerkasaurus500**

**Razin – Hinoka; tRoPiC pReDaToR**

**Dagahra – Yuno; VaD3r D0wN 92**

**Balkzardan – Yoko Chihoda; NNNoNly776**

**Jyarumu – Takumi; LunarGoddess401 **

**Shiigan – Aiden Ito; LightvsDarkness9901**

**Vagnosaurus – Toshi; Alfedo Lupo**

**Barugaron – Yuu Takashia; Aunix44**

**Congratulations to those who won and now have a character in the story! Expect your characters to appear soon although when will be kept secret and those of you who didn't win this round don't worry there will be other contests like this one that will happen. Of course those that already have characters in the story will not be able to submit for those contests. It's to make it fair for everyone that did not win.**

* * *

**Now then the polls have been completed and as such I have the results. I will say that first off it was a very close race in the end between two of the options. For some reason I kept on thinking the two were actually fighting it out because when one got a head the other one would overtake them. Nonetheless here are the results of the first poll for N:TKR!**

**1.) Pacific Rim 28% - 41 votes**

**2.) Gamera 26% - 38 votes**

**3.) Zone Fighter 18% - 26 votes**

**4.) Ultraman 16% - 23 votes**

**5.) Project Nemesis 12% - 18 votes**

**Total votes: 100% - 146 votes**

**The winner of the first poll is Pacific Rim with 28% of the total votes during the time period that was given. This means that there is a confirmed sighting of Jaegars in NTKR! As for the other four, well I guess I could add them later on…**

**I will say that since Gamera and Pacific Rim had such a close race, with PR winning by only three votes I will add it into the story. Now we have quite a line up in store for us now, I better start working on the next contest and story planning : )**

* * *

**Now onto one of the next big announcement that I have been waiting to tell you guys. First off is that officially the next arc will be released on June 4th! The next arc as one could tell is called "Trouble in the Sand", which gives you an idea that it will take place in the Land of Wind. What I can say is that there will be new wielders and more delving into the world of N:TKR. **

**If I could summarize this arc it would follow as such:**

**\- Following an unprecedented attack, Suna calls for aid and Konoha answers. Naruto and company are sent off to assist with the problems, however, everything is not as it seems, as the red dawn emerges. **

**This new arc will be a little shorter than the last arc in terms of chapters, however, in content it should be close if not more. I hope that you guys are looking forward to that because following Arc 2, is my next big announcement. **

**At the tail end of the arc is when the "Movie Chapter" will be posted, it will happen before the timeskip and will follow the events of this arc. ****Now the movie chapter is cannon to the fic, just to clarify and will delve into other aspects this "New World" has hidden away. **

**The title of this "Movie Chapter" is called Naruto: The Kaiju Renaissance Movie Chapter Ancient Wrath's Incarnate, or for simplicity sakes Ancient Wrath's Incarnate. What it involves I don't know :) What will happen in it, I would like to know as well :P**

**I wont discuss to much about right now, however, it will be really long, and in fact might be put into a separate story link. Considering it will be about 15 chapters worth of content, so it will be quite a decent sized addition to the fic.**

* * *

**Also quick note chapter 4 redone will be up shortly following this message, if you guys have any questions about anything that I've explained about in this announcement feel free to ask, and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Since that is all from me I will now bid all of you ado, 1Ring2ruleThemAll has signed out of Fanfiction.**


	24. Arc 2 Chapter 1: Raid

**Hey guys this is 1Ring2ruleThemAll with a new chapter of N:TKR, and this one starts the new arc! We are finally in the new arc that I've been looking forward to personally because now I can really start unleashing the kaiju (No pun intended)! This arc will contain things that will be revealed like no other, and characters will be introduced that weren't shown in the last arc.**

**I'm excited and I hope all of you are to because after this arc we hit shippuden era and that is where everything begins to go to hell! I'm talking kaiju fighting and tearing up landscapes, people running in terror, a flying turtle, robots that some how link people's memories, all the works! Please note I'm normally never this excited, I have been drinking a couple of red bulls when writing the author notes section.**

**Anyway I'd like to apologize for not posting this earlier today, June 4, but there have been severe thunderstorms in my area that have been preventing me from connecting to the internet, thankfully their gone and now I have a lake for my cat to go fishing in my backyard. About three inches of water out there, so yeah fun.**

**Quickly catching up with some of those questions to those I meant to get back with/ addressing the concerns/ etc:**

**Thunder Dragon: Don't worry I'm working up my way to that part, I do appreciate the help though in picking places that really need some work it helps a lot!****Nightshade1712: Project Nemesis is a kaiju novel series that is written by Jeremy Robinson that creates a unique and interesting Kaiju universe, well in my opinion, that I wanted to see if people wanted it in.**

**Me: This is just a little note, I will eventually add every Kaiju universe mentioned on the poll, the poll itself was meant to determine which one you guys wanted to see added first, even if one of them is an expanded universe, that way we can get things rolling ahead of time!**

**Now that is out of the way I think it's time for us to begin this new Arc, but real quick this is a quick warning I guess you could call it. This chapter acts as a prologue for this new arc and sets up what will be happening during it. Also keep in mind that things will go down differently than the first arc, you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan fiction. Naruto is rightfully owned by his respected owners at Jump, vizmedia, and Massashi Kishimoto. Godzilla is rightfully owned by Toho. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Arc 2 Chapter 1: Raid

The borders that separate the five major powers of the elemental nations have been the sights of many conflicts in past wars. Many of the borders contain buffer states to separate the major powers as a way to ensure protection from any hostile aggression should it try to instigate a war. Though the idea was sound it seldom worked, as in many cases these buffer states suffered as sights of conflict between the major powers and have suffered greatly as a result.

Amongst the shinobi world pain and suffering, a reoccurring problem within the many different countries that dot it's landscape, has tightened their grip amongst the hearts of shinobi and civilians alike. Families lose those they loved ones from fighting, poverty, and disease due to the severe conditions they are exposed to in their day-to-day lives. Meanwhile, the wealthy stay within their own world safe and protected by their armed mercenaries, while turning a blind eye to what's around them. A world such as this can only learn to hate.

A long and terrible chain of hatred that seems unending is the only result that has surfaced and taken hold over the many centuries, terrible and heartbreaking. The sight of conflict is ever present in this world, never ending, and tiring. This world which was suppose to contain the hopeful future that many were looking for didn't exist anymore, no it was always like this.

Power is the only thing that can change the world, and all it can do is cause war and allow for more hatred to grow. It is there though that the key to everything resides, the key to the hopeful dreams of the masses, the ideal future where no body would live in fear or poverty. A world that can only be reached by those who are willing to risk everything in search of the ultimate power that ultimately destroyed this world's hope. A new order must rise, and with it the hopes of all.

The time will come when the world will no longer live under the black sky and suffer the endless suffering from the red clouds. No longer will the blood of innocence rain down upon this earth as the this world will finally break free of this eternal hell and suffering. The time has come for the new dawn to shine upon this world and end the eternal

* * *

A lone eye opened within the darkness, solemn, tired, and dead. The individual whom this eye belonged to looked up at the raining sky and couldn't help but feel that this nation expressed what many across the world was feeling, sorrow. His black cloak decorated with red clouds helped shield him from the rain for the most part, but he wasn't worried about the rain or any sickness that could come by standing out in the rain like he was doing.

Unlike the others in the group, save a couple, the rain reminded him the most of his failures in life, and unlike other people he didn't stray from the very thing the reminded him of his past. Taking it upon himself to accept the past was one thing that separated him from the others. He suffered greatly, and in the end the only thing that came out of it was heartbreak.

Sensing someone approaching him, the individual turned to face the pair that was quickly approaching him. One was a man with orange spiky hair and piercings all over his face, while the other was a woman who had straight blue hair with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Both of them wore the same cloak as him, although theirs didn't have the same hood attachment that he did to help conceal his face along with his mask. "Itachi and Kisame have returned." The man stated.

"Did they succeed in capturing the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?" The masked individual asked, there was a bit of a pause which left for the man to figure out the answer. "I see, and did they explain as to why they failed in their capture mission?"

"It appears another group was after the Kyuubi Jinchuriki just like them, however, it appears that there might be a problem." The man explained causing the mask individual to raise an unseen eyebrow. "They are here, and wish to explain in full details what had transpired."

"Very well, have the others assemble, this meeting will carry some information that might become necessary." The masked man ordered as he began to turn and walk off the balcony that he was standing on as to enter the building. They soon began walking together before the man with orange spiky hair separated to go and deliver the message to the other members of the group. "What is the status of the other missions?"

"Deidara and Sasori have finished their mission and are awaiting their next assignment," The woman began as she manifested a few documents, which she then handed over to the man to read. "Hidan and Kakazu are currently tracking the Rokubi Jinchuriki, and the Sanbi has been causing some trouble in Mizu still."

"Thank you Konan, have Nagato send someone to monitor the Sanbi immediately and alert me if things deteriorate even further over there." The masked man thanked as they continued down the hallway towards the meeting room, only to stop at the front of the two doors. "Make sure everything is set up properly I want to ensure the transmissions are clear, I'll be at the meeting at the meeting so there will be no need to call for me."

Konan nodded as she watched their leader vanish into thin air and proceeded to wait a couple more seconds to make sure he was gone before heading inside of the meeting room. Once inside she noticed that both Itachi and Kisame were already in the meeting room talking about some kind of subject on food while leaning on the side wall. "What are you two doing in here, you know that the meeting isn't for another hour." Konan asked the two who turned towards her in response.

"Better to be early rather than late, and besides we've got nothing better to do." Kisame pointed out as he stretched his back relieve the alleviated pain that was formed from leaning against the wall. "Besides why are you here so early, we've got an excuse, what about you _angel_?" Konan glared at Kisame at the way he called her angel, he would tease her to no end when Nagato wasn't around and she hated it.

"Keep that up and there'll be fresh sushi tonight!" Konan warned as she all but despised Kisame.

"Haha, what's wrong? Afraid that the big bad blue shark is going to get you without your buddy here to protect you?" Kisame teased. Itachi decided to stay out of this for his own interest. He wanted nothing to do with what was going on and he knew that if Kisame kept it up he was going to regret it just like every other time.

"I don't need Pain here to deal with you, I can handle you just fine on my own." Konan stated as she walked over to the center of the room to begin inspecting all of the seals and receivers necessary for clear transmissions.

"Uh huh, so where were we Itachi?" Kisame began as he wanted to pick back up where him and Itachi had left off.

"The appearance of another unknown group," Itachi cleared as they picked back up.

"Oh yeah, so what did Zetsu learn about it do you know?" Kisame asked with curiosity on the mind.

"Apparently something is happening along the border of Rivers and Wind," Itachi began. "Supposedly it's that new group that we were looking into earlier."

"Probably nothing more than a bunch of bandits causing trouble." Kisame stated as he waved off any possible thoughts of them being anything else. "Attacking caravans and terrorizing the populace is something they would do after all."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't put them aside entirely yet, they are still considered an unknown other than the information that was gathered about them." Itachi expressed his thoughts as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Oh and what facts are those?" Kisame asked with a rather bored expression on his face.

"Where ever that group goes no more communication gets out of that area," Itachi started. "and when they leave there is nothing left alive, it is as though they are purging the areas around the border for some reason." Kisame looked at him with a rather bland look as though he wasn't impressed.

"Like I'm going to be afraid of something like that, your going to have to try harder than that Itachi if you want to convince me otherwise." Kisame interjected as he decided to go on and take a walk. "I'll be back in a bit I'm going for a walk in the rain." With that Itachi was left to his own devices as he reflected on the information that he had learned from Zetsu.

'The attacks were moving southward, I have a feeling that this is only the beginning of something else to come.' Itachi thought as he stayed in the same spot not moving. 'If the rest of the information is correct, then I fear that they will get drawn up into it as well.' Reflecting on his thoughts about Konoha, Itachi couldn't help but wonder what it was that was going to happen.

* * *

Along the borders between the Land of Wind and the Land of Rivers Suna shinobi were being kept busy by doing the many tasks of guarding an outpost. The outpost was a fair size as it acted as a gateway to the Land of Wind and gave those who would be traveling into the desert the directions and supplies necessary to reach their destinations. The outpost itself contained a few different compounds and a hotel for the wary travelers in order to allow them some rest and semi-relaxation.

On an average day the shinobi tasked their would only see one or maybe two caravans, recently though there has been a decline in travelers, but that isn't something that has bothered the men and women stationed their. Although it is strange for a normally busy outpost to not see any travelers for such an expended time it wasn't the first time. Many times over the course of the year, a festival or two in the Land of Rivers would slow down the traffic to the Land of Wind allowing the shinobi there to relax.

"Hey, when was the last time we saw anyone come through this outpost?" A random guard asked the other guard towards his left. "Do you think it's another festival or something?"

"Eh, probably." The other guard replied. "I don't really keep track when those festivals take place so I wouldn't know if it was or not, although I do know for a fact that the peace and quiet we have right now is only temporary."

"Yeah I know, but you would think that we would have at least seen one person coming through the outpost this past week regardless of a festival." The main guard pointed out.

"Just sit back and enjoy the peace and quiet already, we hardly ever get a time to just enjoy the silence so do so now." The other guard turned and replied to his friend who appeared to not be paying attention to what he was saying. "Hey are you listening to me." He noticed how his friend wasn't replying and was about to walk over to him before he noticed the blood on the ground around him and stiffened.

He watched as his friend's body fell to the ground and quickly entered a battle stance as he tried to look for the source of his friend's death. Unable to find the source his hair's on the back of his neck soon began to warn him of near death.

"Oh were you talking to him, I'm sorry but I have a bit of a habit of killing men on the first date." A feminine voice spoke up as the other guard turned to look for the source only to be grabbed by an energy tail. Being dragged up by the tail of dark red energy, the Suna shinobi was face to face with a woman, who appeared to be in her mid-twenties with curly dark red hair that reached to the middle of her back and cold malicious eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!" He demanded from the woman between the gags for air.

"The names' Yura, Lady Huntress of The Lord of Crystal and commander of the Infiltration division." She grinned as she tightened her grip. "Now could you please be a dear and point in the direction of your village?"

"Go to hell!" The man croaked out. The woman though smiled innocently as she crushed his windpipe and tossed his body onto the ground.

"Oh well, I'm pretty sure somebody in this outpost could point me in the right direction," Yura said to herself as she turned behind her to face a large crowd of desert camouflaged men and women, all of which didn't have a headband signifying any affiliation with a village or nation. "and your going to find that someone." With a snap of her fingers the large group began attacking the outpost and setting it ablaze. Watching the whole thing play out the woman couldn't help but get drawn into the violence and watched as her forces killed and burned anyone that wouldn't cooperate.

The shinobi that were stationed at the outpost were being completely overran by the sheer numbers and didn't have much of a chance against her forces. Some tried to flee only to learn that the entire small town/outpost was completely surrounded and chopped down. Civilians were forced onto the street and killed on the spot if they so much as resisted all the while.

A few minutes went by before she noticed everything slowing down and she was beginning to get annoyed at the fact that no one had brought someone to her with directions to Sunagakure. Sensing somebody appearing behind her, the woman merely waited for the person to speak first. "Mam, a message has arrived from Daichi." A messenger stated as he handed her the message which she took and quickly began to read over.

"Hmm, so it seems that the master wishes for us to quicken the pace, very well." Yura read as she walked into the madness that was going on in front of her. "Bring me anyone that is still alive! I want them here now!" The orders were received and any Suna shinobi or civilian that was maintain the outpost that was still alive was brought forth in front of her.

The small crowd in front of her was barely 20 people, and she looked over at her subordinate that informed her that they were the only ones left. "Mam, according to the logs one of the men here found during the fighting two squads had gone out to patrol the borders and wont be back until tomorrow evening, aside from them these are the only ones left."

Looking down at them Yura wasn't pleased, however, she then began to smirk. "Alright, since you lot are all that's left I'll give you a choice," She began as she started to leak mass amounts of killer intent onto the small crowd, causing many of them to gasp for air due to the amount of pressure that was being exerted onto them. "you can either tell me where your village is or you can die here of excruciatingly painful deaths."

One of the remaining shinobi that was caught decided to input his own say, "Why should any of us inform you of the location to our home?! What makes you think that we'd just cooperate after being threatened, you'd just kill us even if we gave you the directions!"

"A lone hero amongst the frightened flock, how cute." Yura smirked as a flash of light shot forth from her cloak and decapitated the shinobi's head clean off. The remaining 19 survivors were terrified for their lives and were beginning to panic until she spoke up again. "Now tell me the location of your village or would you rather end up like that poor fool over there?"

Many didn't want to comply, but they also wanted to live. One of the individuals of the group decided to speak up first and tell her the location of Suna. Yura thanked the older man who told her how to get there and in return he lost his head as well. This had led the rest of the survivors to panic and scream for mercy. Turning around to walk over to the messenger, the dark haired woman gave a signal to her company and they then proceeded to kill off the survivors.

"Send word to Daichi that we have the location of the village and inform him that we will be arriving there soon." Yura explained to the messenger, who in turn listened carefully. "Before that though stop by the other detachments and send them this way, after we attack the village we'll met up with them here." Nodding that he had understood everything the messenger disappeared as he left to deliver the message.

Walking back to her subordinates to discuss the other plans a scout came running up to her catching her attention. "Mam, there were a couple individuals outside the walls that heard everything going on." The scout explained. "Apparently some of the scouts that were tasked with locating everyone within the radius of the outpost were severely lacking in effort."

"Hmm, that is a shame, what has the head scout been doing all of this time if he has just sent you a regular scout?" She asked him, whom she saw was rather calm for the whole thing.

"He is currently trying to locate those that ran away in order for you not to find out, of course word reached my ears and I believed that such inefficiency in this operation should be told to you regardless of the circumstances." The scout explained.

"Very well then, you will be the new head scout after the old one has returned." She stated before heading over to her subordinates. "Wait for him to return before bringing him back to me after we've visited Suna."

"And should he not return soon would you like me to orchestrate a search for him?" The scout asked.

"No, that wont be necessary after all I can still hear his heartbeat, and his fear has left a trail for me to follow." She stated as she then made her way over to began her talk with her company's subordinates. The scout felt relief as he made his way over to the gate, dealing with the big girl in charge was nerve wrecking especially since he wasn't particularly being honest with her.

'For a second there I thought she saw through this disguise, this long lasting henge is a bit of a nuisance but it was important that I'm finally moving up into that inner circle.' The scout thought until stopping at the edge of the ruined outpost with a couple of other scouts who were now under his command. 'This mission is going to kill me yet...those kids had better have sent that message otherwise I'm going to have to crack their skulls.'

* * *

Running as fast as their small legs could carry them, a group of children ran through the blazing desert in order to escape their pursuers. There was ten children in all with them varying in ages, the oldest ones helped the younger one by carrying the ones that couldn't keep up as easily, while those that could run did so with all their might. They had ran as soon as the fighting began when one of the enemy attackers told them to run as fast as they can while holding off a couple of attackers.

They had been running for well over fifteen minutes and they were quickly approaching a rather dangerous part of the desert. "Why are we running this way, this way only leads to Death Valley Gorge?!" One of the older children questioned the one leading the group.

"The one that told us to run mentioned that there was a party out over here rest that was waiting to meet up with a caravan that was attacked by those guys!" The leading child stated. "Didn't you hear him yell that at us?" She was trying her best to keep leading them correctly, although she had never ventured out this far, much like the other children following her.

They were all scared and knew that someone was following them and were desperately trying to reach the gorge. "I know I shouldn't be saying this right now, but why the heck are there people in that gorge?!" A child asked as many of the other children were thinking the same question. "That place is scary and a lot of strong shinobi have gone in their and never came out, there are monsters in there!"

"Whoever they are we were told to reach them as fast as possible, and we should because more than likely like that guy yelled at us there is probably someone chasing after us right now!" Another of the older children yelled as they tried to hurry over to the gorge which was another fifteen minutes away.

Not far behind them though a group of pursuers were hot on their trail as they raced across the desert. Following what footprints and indentations in the sand to go by for a trail they followed the children without rest. "How the hell could children stand this kind of heat?! I'm roasting here and their seemingly still managing to stay ahead of us!" One complained.

"What do you expect, these children were born, raised, and play in these kind of conditions, they've more than likely gotten use to it." Another stated as they continued rushing forward. "A better question would be where are they heading? Isn't this way taking us to far West?"

"They are probably trying to reach those two teams that were sent out to patrol the border." One suggested.

"Nonsense, for one thing the border is in the other direction, and another thing is we're heading to far Southwest for them to try and reach a border patrolman." Another one pointed out. "If anything they're probably heading somewhere that has Suna shinobi nearby or maybe even another town."

"You know I'm surprised at the fact that we don't know where were going, you'd think that we would've been given a map or something to go off by instead of just charging aimlessly across the side of the elemental nations!" The scout that said that was quickly hit in the head by his superior, the Head Scout, who wasn't going to allow any further digressions.

"Listen up you lot, you signed up for this and your getting paid, so quit your sniveling and keep looking for those kids!" The head scout exclaimed to his men who responded quickly before returning to scanning the area as they continued advancing.

Unbeknownst to them the children had already arrived at their destination, a massive gorge that went on for miles. At the top one was able to see the various different rocks and caves that littered the gorge entirely. "Okay so we're here, now where are those people that guy was talking about?" A kid asked as they looked around the gorge for any possible signs of other individuals.

"Do you see them?" One of the younger children asked as they kept looking.

"This gorge is huge and if anyone is down there they wouldn't be able to hear us anyway." A small boy pointed out.

"Don't be silly, I'm sure they're down there they must be in one of those caves is all." The girl who had been leading them reassured, as they continued to look. One of the smaller girls then noticed something and pulled on the side of one of the older children's clothes.

"What's that down there?" The little girl pointed down to a small area between some rocks. Upon closer inspection the oldest of the children saw that there was a dosed campfire and some tracks in the sand that were still present.

"Hey there are tracks down there!" The oldest pointed down towards them. "That means that they were here!" The group was filled with hope as they looked down and noticed the visible tracks were heading down the gorge further south. "If we hurry we might be able to catch up!"

Beginning to run alongside the gorge they followed the way that the tracks were headed, not far away from them the group of unknown scouts were finally starting to catch up. "Hey, there they are!" One of them yelled out as they directed the groups attention to the location of the children.

"They came to a gorge?! Something doesn't seem to add up." The Head Scout stated as they gained on the small children. "Keep your guard up, we might be in for a surprise."

"There are no signs of settlements around here, at best we've just been chasing these kids into a dead-end!" A scout retorted. "They're out of luck and they know it, let's just kill them and head back already!" With that the scout charged in full throttle along with a few others with their weapons drawn and the Head Scout trying to call them back.

Charging forward the splinter group from the main cell was rapidly approaching the children in record time. Turning around as part of a feeling one of the children noticed the rouge group quickly approaching and screamed. "They're here! Run!" He cried as all the children began to run and scream in fear.

None of them wanted to die and they knew that was going to happen to them should they get caught. Running frantically in search for any help the children found none as they were slowly beginning to fatigue. Though they were full of energy at the start and raised in these conditions, they could only run for so long unlike those who pursued them.

Some of the group finally began to fall over from exhaustion as others attempted to keep going only for the same thing to happen to them. Those that still stood turned around to see their friends and siblings on the ground and went to help them up. Just as one was about to help up her friend she was grabbed by the throat by one of the scouts.

"Finally I got a hold of you brat!" He growled. "You've given us a hard time and now your going to die!" His words were laced with venom and the little girl saw only malic in his eyes. She began crying as his grip on her throat tightened and he readied his kunai.

The others were about to help until the other members of the splinter cell arrived and caught them in a similar manner. Reading his blade the scout was preparing to stab the girl when a shimmer reflected off a something metallic causing the man to shield his eyes and turn to face what it was. By doing so he witnessed his own head being sliced off by a katana, which ended his life.

The other members of the scouts turned and were surprised to see their comrade dead and even more so by sudden appearance of a stranger. "Who the hell are you?!" One of the scouts demanded from the stranger who was walking towards them past the child he saved.

The new arrival had messy silver hair that ran to his shoulders while his bangs stopped just above his eyes. He was fair skinned with a lean muscle build, and if one looked closely they could see a scar going down from his cheek to his chin. The individual was wearing a dark grey jacket over light chain mail that separated his jacket from the black shirt underneath and he was also wearing dark blue pants with bandages wrapped around his ankles with a kunai pouch on his left thigh and standard shinobi sandals.

"Who the hell am I?! I'm the guy who was just passing by after forgetting something only to see a bunch of guys trying to kill some kids." The individual stated as he continued forward. "Trust me when I say I didn't like what I saw so I killed the first guy and now I'm about to kill the rest."

"Heh, you think you can beat all of us? You got the drop on the other guy but we're perfectly aware of your presence now!" The scout stated.

"Personally I don't have a lot of time to waste, because I have food waiting for me so if you could just run along and leave the kiddies with me then you'll get to walk out with your heads on your shoulders." He replied before stopping in front of them with his katana resting on his shoulders.

"Yeah right!" Another scout exclaimed as they charged at the individual who quickly disappeared in a blur. "Wait what?!" Hearing the sounds of pain, grunts, and screams the lone scout turned around and noticed all of the other scouts with him that each had a kid were all missing their heads and were now laying on the ground.

"Well I warned you," A voice started behind him as a blade appeared pressed against his throat slowly drawing blood. "but then again your type is usually slow on the uptake." With a quick stroke the final scout had been decapitated and the children were horrified at what they had just seen. Many of them felt sick upon smelling the iron rich blood that was now flowing onto the desert ground around them, while others looked on in wonder at the individual that saved them, who proceed to swing his sword once more to get the blood to fly off it.

Feeling that there were eyes on him the person turned and faced the children. Having all those eyes on him made him feel rather uncomfortable, but that changed when his stomach growled. "Ugh, I'm starving..." The man groaned as he fell to the ground and became melodramatic causing many of the children to bare a face of disbelief. "so hungry...going to die...of hunger...damn you Yoko...food!"

"Uh, what's his problem?" A child asked as they walked over towards him.

"I think he's hungry." Another answered as one of the little boys walked over with a twig that was blown up the edge of the gorge from one of the shrubs down below. He then proceeded to poke the man a couple times and got a groan as a response and a growl from his stomach. "Yep he's hungry."

Back over with the Head Scout, the group was in shock as they looked on at the sight before them. The Head Scout wasn't allowing anyone else to advance and whoever wanted to before hand didn't want to anymore after seeing heads flying. 'Damn...' The Head Scout cursed himself. 'First the kids escape and I'm risking everything to kill them and if I fail the boss lady will kill me! If I don't head back soon she'll come after me and kill me! And if I head down there that guy will kill me!'

"Hey boss I see something heading towards those kids!" A scout pointed out to something appearing over some of the dunes. Taking out a scope to look at the oncoming object the Head Scout noticed whatever it was that was approaching was large and fast. "What is it?"

"I don't know but for now I think it's best we go unseen." The Head Scout stated as they began to back away and leave the area.

The children noticed the incoming object but couldn't make it out, it was fast and kicking up dust and sand creating a cloud behind it. "What is it?" A little girl asked her older brother. "Is it more mean people?"

The individual on the ground though started to twitch. His nose became alive at the smell of something cooked and well seasoned that was quickly approaching. Jumping up from the ground startling the children around him the young man turned and faced the direction of his would be future meal. "I can smell it!" He exclaimed. "The herbs and spices that were grounded up by hand and cooked over a steady flame. The dash of wine meant for flavor and texture that was added halfway through the process and the heavenly aroma of the sauces covering such a delectable dish!"

"What?" A child asked rather confused and still surprised at the speed in which the guy was talking.

"He's talking about food that he smells from whatever is coming this way." One of the girl's clarified.

The young man was about to start running to the object it seemed before he noticed something that the children didn't. With sweat rolling down his face he slowly began to back away in fear. "Oh no, I completely forgot!" The young man exclaimed.

"What did you forget?" One of the older boys asked.

"To see if we forgot anything back at our camp we setup last night! The other two people that I've been traveling with swore that they were missing something and accused me of not packing it!" He began. "And if I don't find it then they'll caught off my food supply by another 20%!"

'Do they own him?' Was the thought that was popping into their heads when the object finally reached them before coming to a halt.

The cloud that had followed the object was lifted forward causing the children to cough and it made their vision obscured. As it cleared though they were able to slowly make it out. It had wheels and contained large amounts of crates and packages, the amount there was quite surprising especially since it was traveling at such fast speeds. The object slowly revealed itself to be a large wagon without any animal for transport, instead there was a young man with his hands in a pushing position inside a large handle like attachment to the wagon.

He seemed more on the tall side, about 180cm or so, with light skin and short spiky dark blue hair with red eyes. He was wearing a standard blue kimono with a white diagonal striped patter going down on the left side, while his arms had shinobi gauntlets on them. He wore grey shinobi pants underneath his kimono with bandages around his ankles and standard black shinobi sandals.

Some of the children were intimidated by him, and some tried to hide behind some of the older kids. However, they were not the ones shaking, the young man from before was becoming nervous and fidgety. "Hey Hitoshi, how's it going?" The silver haired young man asked.

"You know what happens when you keep Yoko waiting right Aiden?" The young man now known as Hitoshi asked to see if Aiden remembered.

"Yes!" Aiden answered quickly.

"Then you know what comes next then?" Hitoshi started causing the children, who up to this point were thinking that they had seen just about enough bloodshed to last for the rest of their lives, watched on in fear as their savoir fell to his knees. "When we reach the next town, you will not get to try the local delicacies."

"NOOOOO!" Aiden cried out causing the children to fall back comically.

"You had it coming when you decided to take to long!" A new voice stated as some of the cargo was moved aside and a small entry way of an office of sort was revealed on the wagon. Coming out from the wagon was a young lady with blond hair and white highlights and striking yellow eyes. She was around 170cm tall and wore a simple tan upper kimono with black shorts and black low-heeled boots. "Your suppose to be really fast and yet it takes you over thirty minutes to look for something that was barely a mile away!"

"I couldn't find it okay!" Aiden admitted. "I looked all over this gorge and didn't find it any where for the life of me, and I did check twice!"

"Then you officially owe me 45,000.00 yen!" Yoko exclaimed and causing Aiden to shrink where he stood. After watching the whole thing go down Hitoshi felt a tug at his pant leg and looked down and was surprised to see a child trying to get his attention.

"Your not going to hurt the nice guy who saved us are you?" She asked innocently causing Hitoshi to look around and see the other children and dead bodies.

"Uh, Yoko," Hitoshi attempted trying to get her attention. "Yoko if you could stop yelling at Aiden I think you need to look around you." Yoko stopped yelling at Aiden only to demand why she should stop when she noticed the little girl pulling at Hitoshi's leg.

Looking around she noticed the small group of children who were a little startled by her and noticed a few bodies mission heads. Turning back around to face Aiden she was hoping that he could shed some light about what had transpired. "Aiden explain what it is that I'm looking at." She ordered.

"Well during my search of the gorge I was doing another pass-by of the when I heard screaming and decided to check it out. When I got to the top of the gorge I saw that these kids were about to be killed by some thugs and so I proceeded to engage them." Aiden explained.

"Why were there thugs trying to kill them?" She asked only to find an answer from one of the older children, the girl that led the small group out this far.

"We were running away from a small outpost by the border of the Land of Wind and Rivers, a large group of bandits or mercenaries attacked and started killing everyone." She explained. "One of them though told us to run in this direction, something about there being people here that were suppose to meet up with a caravan that was raided."

"Those sons of-" Yoko caught herself as she knew many in that caravan. "Aside from the many business partners and friends I had in that caravan, I just lost the chance of selling my inventory at with a 20% larger profit, and the chance to get new supplies!"

'Always worried about the profit...' Hitoshi thought to himself before taking another look at the kids again. "So what do we do with them?"

"We bring them along with us duh," Yoko started as she grabbed one of the smaller ones and picked her up. "we'll bring them with us to the next town and then make sure they're taken care of." Yoko then proceeded to guide the children onto the cart ignoring the looks of discontent on both Hitoshi and Aiden's faces.

'As if this cart wasn't heavy already with Yoko's ego taking up two-thirds the weight that I have to push.' Hitoshi thought as he rolled his shoulders preparing himself for the added load. 'Of course it really wouldn't matter I can still push four more wagons with the same amount of weight.'

"Where exactly are they going to get their food?!" Aiden demanded.

"Why from your portions obviously." Yoko replied with a smile making Aiden practically faint from realization. Before he could do it though he was kicked by Hitoshi who motioned him to get up and move.

"I got to get ready to push this wagon so either get on or start walking." Hitoshi stated bluntly as he gripped the handle preparing to start pushing the wagon. Aiden was about to say something but decided against it and moved out of the way to let Hitoshi start moving the heavy wagon.

As Hitoshi pushing the wagon forward and building forward momentum Aiden was going to jump onto the wagon only for Yoko to push him off. "What the heck Yoko?!" Aiden exclaimed. "What now I'm not allowed to get on the wagon?!"

"Not anymore!" Yoko exclaimed back. "You lost something of great value and so your going to walk all the way to the next town!" Once she was done yelling at Aiden she helped the last child get into the makeshift office and away from the elements."

"It's one of those days Aiden, best to not tick her off anymore than she already is." Hitoshi stated aloud. "Now you can pick up the rear or you could come and keep me company your pick. Deciding to just walk with Hitoshi, Aiden was just going to have to walk for the next day until they reached the next town.

* * *

Watching the future proceedings get underway Yura observed everything in careful detail. In front of her was a detailed map that was found after attacking another caravan, and it was being used to set up the coming attack on Suna. "Is this all the information that was gathered from the informant before he was killed?" She asked her attendant.

"Yes mam, Daichi's informant was discovered sneaking around the village but this information was enough for his life to have been well used." Her attendant stated. "Thanks to his information we now know all the structural weak points on the wall surrounding the village."

"When will the first forces arrive at their fixed points?" She asked watching her attendant set up the small figures on the map in front of her.

"They will be ready by tomorrow night." She explained. "Aside from that it will mainly take additional time for the moles to set off a distraction inside the walls. Considering that we've sent the fastest messengers to meet them and give them their orders."

"Very good, by this time tomorrow Suna will be nothing more than a pile of ash." Yura grinned as she walked away from the set up.

"Will that be all Lady Yura?" Her attendant asked.

"Yes, I will be going to the front, have someone send Daichi a message saying that Suna will burn and that I will begin the next stage in the operation." Yura explained in detail as her attendant bowed and left to get a messenger. "It's been a couple months since Daichi learned of that brat had Godzilla, and with Konoha being weekend it's prime time to start some chaos."

With that her dark red energy engulfed her and she disappeared from the area unaware of the other ears that were listening in the whole time. Emerging from the recesses of the darkness that had taken over the night the new Head Scout walked over to the table that had the plans on it. "This is getting really dangerous, I better inform Lord Jiraiya and send this information Suna as fast as possible."

Quickly pulling out a scroll to copy down the information into the coded message for both of them the Head Scout was swift in writing down the details and was quick to disappear. When the attendant did return a couple seconds later she found that no one was in there much to her sense's surprise before putting up the map and getting everything packed.

Walking out of the camp a good ways the Head Scout finally dropped the henge that revealed a woman with light brown, pupil-less eyes with black and blue tinted hair styled in a fanned-ponytail. She was wearing a fitted mesh body stretching from her neck down to her thighs with a tan overcoat and purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards.

This woman was Anko Mitarashi who was on a secret mission being overlooked by both the Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin. 'With these crazy kaiju bastards running amok we need to ensure the stability of the major powers are ensured' Anko thought as she summoned a two different snakes. Handing them each a copy of the information on both of them swallowed the scrolls and burrowed underground and began to quickly making their way to the two villages. 'Suna will get the message first, hopefully they can prepare in time; Konoha though will be delayed about a day and a half, so I wont expect them to react as fast.'

Sensing someone behind her Anko turned and was surprised to see Yura's attendant behind her with a monotonous expression. "I knew that you were the one who entered Lady Yura's tent...my senses are never wrong." She stated causing Anko to pull out a kunai and take a battle stance.

"Heh, fighting me one-on-one, that's pretty bold of you girl." Anko commented as she observed the girl in front of her. She was about 172cm tall with straight light pink hair that had two long strands in the front and went down to her shoulders. She was wearing a green mesh armor blouse and light blue shorts. "Mind if I ask you your name before I kill you?"

The girl slowly let a grin adore her face as the killer intent in the area was raised. "My name is Yuno, and your going to be my first victim in over five months!" The girl gleamed as a dark green aura surrounded her body before launching herself at a surprised Anko. The fighting only lasted for a couple minutes before the victor was the only one left standing. The loser remained on the ground completely at the victor's mercy.

* * *

**Well there you guys go the new chapter for the new arc! This will be a rather intense arc compared to the first one, but I will say that I'm excited for it. Since I am on a new schedule I will be able to write and upload more chapters, in fact I already planned to release another chapter June 18, so mark those calenders! **

**Also on a side note I am still updating chapters in the first arc, I know they aren't being released as fast they should, but chapter 6 was a good reason why they take so long. ****Aside from that all of the Arc 1 chapters will be updated by the end of the year definitely, but with Arc 2 starting up it will be at a slower pace.**

**Now then if your wondering yes I did start bringing in OCs that you guys submitted! That was one of the reasons for the time gap between the end of Arc 1 and the beginning of Arc 2. I wanted to start introducing you guy's OCs, s****o far only four have been shown but the rest are still to come!**

**Time for a quick preview of the next chapter**

**Arc 2 Chapter 2: Smoke Filled Dawn**

**After getting word of the impending attack Suna prepares for the onslaught, while Konoha is still unaware. Terror taken form is confronted by the desert's child as the battle erupts, and the sun reflects on the smoke filled dawn.**

**This is all that your going to get out of me for now, although the battles will begin to heat up before reaching a boiling point so stay tuned, I swear I think I need to die down watching broadcasts lol. Anyways if there are questions or concerns PM and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Let me know what you think of this new arc, no flames please, I would appreciate the feedback! This is 1Ring2ruleThemAll, Peace!**


End file.
